Das Leben in Freiheit
by irat
Summary: Harry beginnt die Todesser aktiv zu bekämpfen, während die Ordensmitglieder gezwungen sind, einige sehr schwere Entscheidungen zu treffen. Wird Dumbledore den Vorteil einer Zusammenarbeit mit Harry sehen oder weiterhin versuchen, ihn aus dem Krieg herauszuhalten? Sequel zu Taking Control.
1. Chapter 1

**Das Leben in Freiheit**

 **Characters:** Harry/Ginny  
 **Genres:** Action/Adventure, Drama, General, Romance  
 **Warnings:** Death, Violence

Inhalt: Harry beginnt die Todesser aktiv zu bekämpfen, während die Ordensmitglieder gezwungen sind, einige sehr schwere Entscheidungen zu treffen. Wird Dumbledore den Vorteil einer Zusammenarbeit mit Harry sehen oder weiterhin versuchen, ihn aus dem Krieg herauszuhalten? Sequel zu Taking Control.

Übersetzung: irat

Beta: aragog

Autor: fake a smile

Original hier zu finden: . ?page=read&action=showChapters&StoryID=8

oder auf

 **Kapitel 1: Kartographie**

„Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob du auftauchen würdest."

Ein kleines Lächeln formte sich auf Harrys Lippen, als er den Raum betrat. „Und dennoch hast du auf mich gewartet."

„Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich andere Pläne gehabt", erwiderte er schwer.

Der junge Mann verlor sein Lächeln, als er nickte.

Remus seufzte müde: „Danke."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: „Du solltest das nicht alleine durchmachen."

„Ich weiß deine Anwesenheit wirklich zu schätzen, Harry, aber umso mehr Zeit du außerhalb des Fidelius verbringst, umso größer sind die Chancen, dass Dumbledore oder jemand anders dich erwischt." Tatsächlich bereitete Remus der Gedanke mehr Sorgen als er erwartet hatte. Voldemort war eine konstante Gefahr, aber tatsächlich zu fürchten, dass Dumbledore Harry finden würde, war kein Gefühl, dass Remus erwartet hatte. Dennoch hatte er keinen Zweifel, dass die Folgen in so einem Fall wahrscheinlich katastrophal wären - für Harry, Dumbledore, den Krieg, alles.

„Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, Remus." Harry breitete die Arme weit aus und erklärte: „Ich erneuere die Anti-Verfolgungszauber jeden Tag. Ich benutze keinen Zauberstab. Wenn er es schafft, mich zu finden, dann hat er es weiß Gott verdient. Nicht, dass ich dann ruhig mit ihm mitgehen würde."

„Das ist genau die Art von Einstellung, durch die sie dich erwischen werden", rügte Remus schroff. „Werde nicht zu selbstsicher und gehe keine unnötigen Risiken ein."

„Ich werde jetzt nicht alles vermasseln, Remus", erwiderte Harry. „Ich bin nicht zu selbstsicher. Ich wende jegliche Vorsichtsmaßnahmen an, die ich mir vorstellen kann, aber ich werde mich nicht in irgendeinem Loch verkriechen. Das würde den Punkt von dem Ganzen aufheben. Ich habe für meine Freiheit gekämpft, nicht nur um einen Platz im Sommer ohne die Dursleys."

Remus schaute Harry einen langen Moment direkt an, ohne ihn wirklich zu sehen. Er blickte Harry schließlich in die Augen und nickte. „Du hast Recht." Was Remus Sorgen machte war, dass er auf irgendeine Weise die Ursache für den Verlust von Harrys Freiheit sein könnte. Wenn Dumbledore auch nur vermutete, dass er sich auf Harrys Seite gestellt hatte, wäre es für den Schulleiter nicht schwer, ihn zu benutzen, um direkt zu Harry geführt zu werden. So sehr er es auch hasste, zuzugeben, war Harry für diese ganze Spionagearbeit viel besser vorbereitet als er. Die Rumtreiber waren Experten gewesen, sich in Hogwarts herumzuschleichen, aber außerhalb der Schlossmauern im offenen Widerstand gegen Dumbledore und Voldemort war es eine ganz andere Sache.

„Wie hat der Orden auf mein Verschwinden reagiert?"

Er wurde abrupt durch Harrys Stimme aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und er brauchte mehrere Sekunden, um die Frage überhaupt zu verstehen und noch länger, um zu antworten. „Die Reaktionen waren gemischt, würde ich sagen", meinte er nachdenklich. „Es gibt einige, die sehr schlecht reagiert haben und so gut wie gefordert haben, jegliche Mittel zu verwenden, um dich zu finden und dich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du dir vorstellen kannst, dass Molly Weasley sehr lautstark dafür plädiert hat. Angesichts ..." Eine Schmerzwelle durchfuhr plötzlich seinen Körper und ließ ihn laut aufstöhnen. Er versuchte den Schmerz zu unterdrücken und keuchte: „Verwandele dich, Harry."

Er sah nicht einmal mehr, ob Harry seinem Befehl Folge geleistet hatte, denn er kniff die Augen vor Schmerz fest zusammen. Der Wolf erwachte zum Leben. Als sein Bewusstsein begann zu verblassen, fing der Zaubertrank an zu wirken. Er kämpfte um die Vorherrschaft und unterdrückte das Biest in sich. Der Schmerz erreichte beinahe unerträgliche Höhen, bevor die Verwandlung vollendet war und das Gefühl von einer Sekunde auf die andere verschwand. Wenn es eine positive Sache an dem Wolf gab, dann dass er keine anhaltenden Schmerzen von der Verwandlung fühlte wie er dies als Mensch tat. Es war ein kleiner Trost.

Als er seine Augen öffnete, schaute er direkt in die grünen Augen eines schwarzen Panthers.

„ _Alles okay, Remus?",_ fragte Harry.

„ _Ja",_ erwiderte Remus. _„A_ _lles gut."_ Als ob er seine Aussage bekräftigen wollte, sprang Remus plötzlich nach vorne in dem Versuch, Harry am Boden festzunageln, aber der Panther reagierte schnell und sprang aus dem Weg. Dies war der Beginn einer Runde von Katz und Maus - oder eher Wolf und Katze.

Als sie sich schließlich beruhigten, rollte Remus sich auf der anderen Seite des Raumes zusammen, das Gesicht Harry zugewandt. Er schlief selten bei Vollmond und wenn er es tat, war es nicht erholsam. Stattdessen verwendete er die Zeit, wenn Harry - und Ginny wenn sie da war - schlief, zum Nachdenken. Im Moment fragte er sich, wie das Paar mit den zwei Monaten Trennung zurecht kommen würde. Es war praktisch unmöglich, dass sie sich sehen würden. Nur ein Anzeichen von Harry im Fuchsbau würde Molly Weasley auf den Plan rufen. Sie sah Harry als ihren siebten Sohn an und sie war nichts wenn nicht beschützend -fast auf eine erdrückende Weise.

Als er so nachdachte, bemerkte er Harrys ruhelose Bewegungen. Es war nicht das Zucken, das eine Vision begleitete. Es war mehr wie das Herumwälzen, wenn man erfolglos versuchte, einzuschlafen. Er runzelte die Stirn und streckte seine Gedanken aus: _„Hast du Probleme, einzuschlafen?"_

Wenn Harry über die plötzliche Frage überrascht war, zeigte er es nicht. Ohne seinen Kopf zu heben antwortete er: „ _Ja, ich kann nicht einschlafen. Du?"_

 _„Ich auch nicht",_ antwortete er vage, unwillig zuzugeben, dass dies normal für ihn war.

Harry stand plötzlich auf allen vieren und tapste lautlos zu ihm, bevor er anhielt und sich in Remus Richtung gewandt und nur in kurzer Entfernung hinlegte _. „Und, wie stehen die Dinge mit Tonks?"_

Von der plötzlichen Frage überrascht brauchte er einen Moment, um zu antworten. „ _Ziemlich gut. Ich ..."_ Er hielt inne, um seine Worte zu überdenken. _„Ich möchte tatsächlich mit dir in ihrem Auftrag mit dir reden."_ Harry spitzte seine Ohren, als er fortfuhr: _„Sie war ziemlich verletzt, herauszufinden, dass ich von deiner Identität als Jim wusste, ohne es ihr zu sagen."_

 _„Es tut mir leid",_ unterbrach Harry. _„Ich wollte dir keine Schwierigkeiten machen ..."_

 _„Es ist okay, Harry",_ erwiderte er. „ _Sie versteht, dass es nicht an mir war, deine Geheimnisse mit ihr zu teilen, ich denke jedoch, dass du entdecken könntest, dass sie bereit ist, deine Geheimnisse für sich zu behalten und zu helfen, wo sie kann, wenn du es erlaubst."_

Harry war einige Zeit lang stumm und zwang Remus damit, sich zu fragen, was dem Teenager durch den Kopf ging. _„_ _Ich habe Tonks immer gemocht",_ sagte Harry schließlich. „ _Ich schätze, ich habe einfach niemals wirklich in Betracht gezogen, mehr Menschen zu informieren. Seit dem letzten Sommer habe ich versucht, es vor allen geheim zu halten. Aber nun, da alle Bescheid wissen - nun, die alte Herangehensweise wird nicht mehr funktionieren, oder?"_

Er fühlte, dass Harry diese neue Idee erst selbst überdenken musste und sagte erst einmal nichts. Harry sprach einen Moment später _: „Glaubst du, du könntest ein Treffen mit Tonks arrangieren?"_

Remus nickte _: „Ich denke schon. Sie ist mit ihren Auror- und Ordenspflichten manchmal sehr beschäftigt, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie sich dafür Zeit nehmen wird. Die einzige Frage ist, wo"_

 _„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns in der Muggelwelt treffen?"_

„ _Hast du einen bestimmten Ort vor Augen?",_ fragte Remus sofort. Er war viel vertrauter mit dem Muggelleben als die meisten Hexen und Zauberer. Angesichts der Einschränkungen, die auf Werwölfe gelegt waren, war er mehr als einmal gezwungen gewesen, in der Muggelwelt nach einem Arbeitsplatz zu suchen. Selbst dann war es schwer, seine monatlichen Abwesenheiten zu erklären. Dennoch, selbst wenige Monate ständiger Arbeit war nicht etwas, das er sich einfach entgehen lassen konnte.

„ _Nun, es ist oft am einfachsten, sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu verstecken_ ", erwiderte Harry nach kurzem Nachdenken. „ _Wie wäre es mit dem Hyde Park?"_

Remus nickte und antwortete: „ _Das sollte funktionieren. Ich lass dich wissen, wann wir Zeit haben."_

 _„Okay",_ erwiderte Harry. _„Komm einfach zum Haus, um mir Bescheid zu sagen, wann wir uns treffen oder lass eine Nachricht da, wenn ich nicht da bin. Keine Eule - Hedwig ausgenommen - kann mich finden."_

Remus nickte zustimmend. „Du solltest versuchen, etwas zu schlafen, Harry." Harry schaute ihn nur einen Moment lang müßig an, bevor er sich umdrehte und zurück auf die andere Seite des Raumes lief. Als Harry sich zusammenrollte und seinen Kopf auf seine Pfoten legte, war Remus wieder allein mit seinen Gedanken.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Als er am nächsten Morgen wieder zuhause ankam, hörte er ein lautes Piepen. Harry fluchte laut und eilte ins Wohnzimmer, wo er vor einer Rolle Pergament, die an der Wand hing und eine Karte Großbritanniens abbildete, stoppte. Sein Blick wanderte sofort zu dem blinkenden Punkt in der Mitte der Karte. Er merkte sich den Ort und holte dann schnell eine Flasche Stärkungstrank hervor, wobei er im Stillen Merlin dankte, dass er die Vorrausicht gehabt hatte, am Tag zuvor einen Kessel voll zu brauen. Nachdem er den Alarm auf der Karte ausgeschaltet hatte, schluckte er eine Dosis und disapparierte.

Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich nach seinem Auftauchen zu orientieren. Er hatte den Großteil seiner ersten Ferientage damit verbracht, jeden Ort zu besuchen und den besten Platz zum apparieren herauszufinden, sollte er ihn jemals brauchen. Er verwandelte sich in seine Eulengestalt und flog hinauf in die Lüfte. Sobald er über den Baumwipfeln schwebte, konnte er das Haus sehen. Zumindest war er am richtigen Ort. Er hatte Stunden damit verbracht, sich jeden einzelnen Ort einzuprägen, um sicherzustellen, dass er sie nicht durcheinanderbrachte.

Harry schlug mit den Flügeln, um noch höher zu steigen und näherte sich dem bereits beschädigten Haus. Noch war kein Dunkles Mal zu sehen, was wahrscheinlich bedeutete, dass die Todesser noch da waren - und sich höchstwahrscheinlich fragten, wohin ihre Beute verschwunden war. Als Harry um das Haus herumflog, fand er im zweiten Stock ein offenes Fenster und flog hinein. Er konnte Stimmen hören - mindestens drei -, die einander etwas zuriefen, während Harry sich wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelte. Er warf einen Desillusionierungszauber auf sich und ging leise zu der offenen Tür. Er blieb stocksteif stehen, ein Arm leicht ausgestreckt, und horchte auf die Fußschritte im Flur.

Einen Moment später trat eine dunkelberobte Figur vor den Türrahmen. Ohne einen Muskel zu bewegen sandte Harry einen Schockzauber durch seine ausgestreckte Hand hindurch. Der Todesser war bewusstlos, bevor er Zeit hatte, auf das rote Licht zu reagieren, das plötzlich direkt vor ihm aufgetaucht war. Bevor der Körper auf den Boden aufschlagen konnte, fing Harry ihn mit einem Schwebezauber auf und dirigierte ihn in den Raum. Er legte den Körper in eine Ecke und fesselte ihn. Dann rief er den Zauberstab des Mannes zu sich und da er nicht riskieren wollte, ein Geräusch zu machen, als er ihn brach, ließ er ihn einfach ganz verschwinden. Harry behielt den Durchgang im Auge, während er die nächsten paar Minuten damit verbrachte, vorübergehende Antiportschlüsselschutzzauber über der Zimmerecke zu errichten.

Als er mit dem Schutzzauber fertig war, hörte er, wie die anderen Stimmen nach Jugson riefen, der Mann, von dem Harry annahm, das er bewusstlos vor seinen Füßen lag. Als er aus dem Fenster schaute, konnte er zwei Todesser sehen, die draußen herumliefen, aber es hörte sich so an, als wäre noch eine Person im Haus, die nach dem Todesser rief. Harry fällte schnell eine Entscheidung und schlich hinaus auf den Gang, als er Fußschritte hörte, die die Treppen hinaufkamen.

„Jugson! Komm jetzt, wir müssen von hier verschwinden!", rief die berobte Gestalt, als er den zweiten Stock erreichte. Harry wartete, bis der Mann ein paar weitere Schritte auf ihn zugemacht hatte, bevor er handelte. Der Todesser bemerkte das Licht eine Zehntelsekunde, bevor es ihn traf und hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, um „Scheiße!", zu rufen, bevor er dem Schockzauber erlag. Nachdem er den Zauberstab des Mannes zu sich gerufen und verschwinden hatte lassen, fesselte Harry ihn schnell und ließ ihn in den Raum und auf den Körper, der bereits in der Ecke lag, schweben. Da hörte er zwei Paar Fußschritte, die in das Haus eilten.

Harry ging wieder hinaus auf den Flur, als die beiden begannen, sich zu streiten, ob sie nach ihren verschwundenen Kameraden suchen oder sie zurücklassen sollten. Da er sie nicht entkommen lassen wollte, eilte Harry schnell zu ihnen. Oben auf der Treppe konnte er sie nun in der Eingangshalle stehen sehen, wie sie die Treppe hinaufsahen. Einer von ihnen musste eine Bewegung gesehen haben, denn er richtete seinen Zauberstab direkt auf Harry und rief: „Avada Kedavra!"

Harry duckte sich und rollte sich aus dem Weg, als das grüne Licht die Wand hinter ihm traf und abgesplittertes Holz und Trümmer auf ihn hinunterregneten. Er konnte sie vom Boden aus nicht sehen, als einer fragte: „Hast du ihn erwischt?"

„Was glaubst du?", fragte der andere bissig. „Explodieren Wände normalerweise, wenn du eine Person triffst?"

Die beiden waren offensichtlich nicht die erfahrensten Todesser in Voldemorts Reihen. Harry sprang wieder auf die Füße und begann einen Zauber nach den anderen auf sie zu werfen. Beide Todesser gingen in die Defensive und errichteten Schutzschilde, um sich vor Harrys Angriff zu schützen. Da er sah, dass diese Strategie ihm nicht mehr als eine Pattsituation einbringen würde, sprang Harry über das Treppengeländer und verwandelte sich in seine Panthergestalt. Er kam auf den Treppen auf und stürzte sich auf einen der Todesser, wobei er mitten im Sprung seinen Desillusionierungszauber auflöste. Der Mann taumelte einen Schritt zurück, als Harry ihn gegen die Wand warf.

Er verwandelte sich wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt und warf einen Schockzauber auf den Mann unter ihm, während er gleichzeitig mit seiner anderen Hand auf den zweiten Todesser zielte und einen weiteren Schockzauber losließ. Der Mann war zu entgeistert, um überhaupt den Versuch zu unternehmen, den Zauber abzuwehren. Harry stand vorsichtig auf, ließ die beiden Körper die Treppe hinaufschweben und legte sie in demselben mit Schutzzauber belegten Raum ab wie die anderen. Nachdem er sich schnell versichert hatte, dass niemand sonst im Haus war, trat Harry an der Öffnung aus dem Haus, wo sich einmal die Haustür befunden hatte.

Gerade als er hinaustrat, hörte er einen leisen Knall. Harry schaute hin und sah, dass Albus Dumbledore kaum fünfzehn Meter entfernt erschienen war. Seine Augen wurden größer, als er Harry dort sah. Harry war von dem plötzlichen Schmerz überrascht, den er bei dem Anblick seines ehemaligen Mentors fühlte. Er hatte sich nicht erlaubt, darüber nachzudenken, wie sie sich zuletzt gesehen hatten, und er wusste, das nun nicht die Zeit dafür war. „Vier von ihnen sind oben, bewusstlos und gefesselt." Das war alles, was Harry sagte, bevor er zu seinem Haus apparierte. „Das wird ein langer Sommer werden", murmelte er zu sich selbst.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Nachdem der Stärkungstrank seine Wirkung verlor, war Harry fertig mit der Welt. Seine ganze Energie war weg und er ließ sich nur noch auf sein Sofa fallen, wo er in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel. Er brach einen persönlichen Rekord für den Sommer mit ganzen drei Stunden Schlaf.

Harry setzte sich müde auf dem Sofa auf, sein Kopf zwischen den Händen, bevor er ganz aufwachte. Er fühlte sich kaum besser, wusste aber, dass er nicht mehr schlafen würde. Wenn das so weiterging, würde er einen leichten Schlaftrank brauen müssen. Er würde nicht auf langer Dauer auf den Zaubertrank vertrauen können, aber vielleicht könnte er ihm helfen, diese Zeit zu überstehen, bis er eine andere Lösung fand.

Harry stand auf und streckte sich, während seine Gedanken zu seinem vertriebenen Schüler wanderte, ein Viertklässler aus der AHA. Seine Instinkte hatten Recht behalten. Nur wenige Tage nach Ferienbeginn war bereits einer seiner Schüler angegriffen worden. Er hoffte, dass keiner in seiner Familie vor ihrer Flucht verletzt worden war und wünschte, es gäbe einen Weg für ihn, nach ihnen zu schauen, ohne sich Dumbledore zu verraten. Wenigstens wusste er, dass keiner zurückgeblieben war. Er hatte keinen Zweifel, dass Madam Pomfrey alle Verletzten in kürzester Zeit heilen würde.

Er konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, was Voldemort und der Schulleiter von diesen letzten Geschehnissen dachten. Voldemort würde sich wahrscheinlich fragen, was schiefgegangen war, bereit, jeden zu bestrafen, der versagt hatte oder ihm im Weg stand und - sollte niemand da sein - jeden, der das große Pech hatte, anwesend zu sein. Dumbledore dagegen - was musste er denken? Ein Schüler und seine Familie tauchen auf Hogwarts auf und behaupten, ihr Heim würde von Todessern angegriffen werden. Er kommt bei dem Haus an und findet niemand anderes als Harry vor, die Todesser bereits überwältigt.

Er konnte das amüsierte Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, das sich auf seine Lippen schlich, als er sich fragte, ob der Schulleiter Antworten bekommen würde auf die Frage, wie genau die Familie im Schloss angekommen war. Sein Vertrag sollte verhindern, dass die Schüler darüber redeten, aber der Vertrag deckte natürlich nicht alles ab. Dumbledore würde schnell lernen, dass es ein Portschlüssel gewesen war und damit konnte er sicherlich Harrys Beteiligung folgern.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken zu vertreiben und schaute aus dem Fenster, wo er die Farben am Himmel, die durch die untergehende Sonne entstanden, bewunderte. Er beschloss, das wenige Tageslicht, das noch da war, zu nutzen und zog sich ein Paar Shorts und ein T-Shirt über und ging dann aus der Haustür. Er verstärkte noch einmal den Zauber, der auf ihm lag, um Verfolgungsmagie außerhalb der Schutzzauber seines Heims abzuwehren, und lief los

In solchen Momenten wunderte er sich immer über die Magie des Fideliuszaubers, wenn jemand die Grenzen des Zaubers verließ. Es war nur wenig über die Theorie hinter dem Zauber in dem Buch gestanden, das er gelesen hatte, aber es musste ein Verschleierungs- oder Verwirrungselement dazu gehören, so dass niemand Harry bemerkte, wenn er plötzlich aus dem Nichts auftauchte oder ins Nichts verschwand. Er beschloss mehr darüber zu lernen, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot. Vielleicht, wenn er und Dumbledore jemals ihre Unstimmigkeiten beiseitelegen konnten, wäre der Schulleiter vielleicht gewillt, sein Wissen zu teilen oder seine Bibliothek zu befragen, so dass Harry seine Neugier stillen könnte.

Er hielt eine schnelle, gleichmäßige Geschwindigkeit aufrecht, als er neben dem Fußgängerweg zum nahegelegenen Park joggte. Das war etwas, dass Harry am meisten an seinem neuen Zuhause mochte: der Park, der mehrere Kilometer an Pfaden bot. Es war etwas sehr entspannendes an der natürlichen Atmosphäre - eine kleine Oase abgetrennt von der Zivilisation. Zugegeben, die Pfade kamen an ein paar Spielplätzen vorbei, die die Zivilisation wieder präsent werden ließ, aber Harry störten die glücklich spielenden Kinder nicht.

Er folgte dem Pfad, der einen Bogen schlug und ihn schließlich zurück zu seinem Anfangspunkt brachte. Harry ging die kurze Distanz nach Hause und gab seinen Muskeln damit die Zeit, abzukühlen, ohne sich zu verspannen. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und es wurde dunkel, als Harry sich in seinem Vorgarten dehnte, bevor er ins Haus zurückging.

Nach einer schnellen Dusche zog Harry sich an und ging in sein Wohnzimmer, wo er überlegte, was er mit seinem Abend anstellen wollte. Schlafen stand nicht zur Debatte, da er erst aufgewacht war. Wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, wusste er genau, was er machen wollte, es war einfach nicht das klügste, was er machen konnte. Die Wahrheit war, dass er Ginny vermisste und nichts mehr wollte, als zum Fuchsbau zu gehen, um sie zu sehen.

Es wäre riskant, aber er hatte es schon zuvor geschafft. Hatte er sich nicht letzten Sommer als Eule in den Fuchsbau geschlichen? Was hielt ihn davon ab es wieder zu tun? Bei dem Gedanken grinsend, disapparierte Harry und erschien in dem Wald nahe dem Heim der Weasleys - weit außerhalb der Schutzzauber. Er verwandelte sich in eine Eule und flog hoch in die Lüfte und zu dem schiefen Haus. Nur der Anblick war genug um ihm ein Lächeln zu entlocken. In der kurzen Zeit, die er dort verbracht hatte, hatte Harry sein Heim lieben gelernt, aber es war nicht mit dem Fuchsbau vergleichbar. Der Fuchsbau war mit der Weasleyfamilie gewachsen und hielt eine Wärme und einen Zauber in sich, mit dem sein neugekauftes Heim nicht mithalten konnte - zumindest nicht in der näheren Zukunft. Er hoffte, dass sein Zuhause irgendwann auch nur halb so viel Charakter haben würde.

Er schüttelte sich aus seinen Gedanken und flog zum richtigen Fenster, wo er hindurchschaute. Da war sie, an ihrem kleinen Schminktisch sitzend und sich mit der Bürste durchs Haar fahrend. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass es nur wenige Tage her war, seit er sie zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Er hatte nicht einmal die Chance gehabt, sich zu verabschieden. Dumbledores Handeln hatte ihn zu einem schnellen Rückzug gezwungen. Doch vielleicht war das ein verstecktes Geschenk gewesen, denn sich zu verabschieden wäre vielleicht viel schwerer gewesen.

Er klopfte vorsichtig mit seinem Schnabel gegen die Scheibe, was sie aufschrecken und zu ihm schauen ließ. Ihre Augen wurden größer und sie begann zu lächeln, als sie zu ihm eilte und das Fenster öffnete. Harry verlor keine Sekunde, flog herein und verwandelte sich in seine normale Gestalt zurück. Er wurde sofort von ihr in eine Umarmung gezogen und er drückte Ginny fest an sich, wobei er tief den Duft ihrer Haare in sich einsog. „Ich habe dich vermisst", flüsterte er.

„Ich habe dich auch vermisst", flüsterte sie zurück, als sie die Umarmung lösten. Sie nahm seine Hand und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber er hielt eine Hand hoch, um sie aufzuhalten. Er drehte sich zur Tür und warf einen Einwegstillezauber, um zu verhindern, dass irgendwelche Geräusche aus dem Raum hinausdrangen. Dann wandte er sich wieder zu Ginny und sagte: „Gut. Jetzt können wir reden."

„Wie ist es dir ergangen? Was hast du gemacht?", fragte sie sofort, als sie ihn zum Bett führte.

Sie setzten sich nebeneinander hin und Harry hielt ihre Hand in seinem Schoß. Er erzählte ihr von seinen letzten Tagen inklusive einem detailreicheren Bericht über sein letztes Treffen mit dem Schulleiter als der schnell geschriebene Brief, den er Hedwig gegeben hatte, um ihn ihr im Hogwartsexpress zuzustellen, da er annahm, dass jegliche Korrespondenz, die sie im Fuchsbau erhielt, überwacht wurde.

„Dumbledore war einige Male hier, um zu fragen, ob wir etwas von dir gehört haben", sagte Ginny, nachdem er fertig war. „Er wird langsam etwas verzweifelt, glaube ich", gab sie zu. „Wenn er dich heute bei dem Angriff gesehen hat, dann wird es nur noch schlimmer."

„Hat er dir Probleme gemacht?", fragte Harry besorgt.

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich glaube, ihm ist klar, dass ich mehr weiß als ich zugebe, aber es war nicht allzu schlimm. Er versucht mich von der Gefahr, in der du schwebst, zu überzeugen und dass es das Beste für dich sei, ihm zu sagen, wo du bist und wie du das später verstehen würdest." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ehrlich, wie leichtgläubig glaubt er bin ich? Wenn er dich nicht finden kann, warum sollte ich mir dann Sorgen machen, das Voldemort dich findet?"

Harry lächelte: „Sag mir Bescheid, wenn er dir zu viele Probleme macht, okay? Ich will nicht, dass du wegen mir zu viel erdulden musst."

Sie funkelte ihn spielerisch an: „Ich denke, ich kann nach mir selber schauen, danke."

„Natürlich kannst du das", stimmte Harry zu und lehnte sich vor, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. „Aber ich möchte nicht, dass du wegen mir Schwierigkeiten bekommst."

„Sei nicht albern", erwiderte sie. „Ich kann damit umgehen, dass er alle paar Tage vorbeikommt, wenn das hilft, dass du etwas Freiheit hast. Nun, ich gehe auf die Toilette und du machst dich fertig fürs Bett." Harry öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, aber sie kam ihm zuvor. „Ich will nichts hören. Du schläfst nicht und das werde ich nicht tolerieren. Wenn du nicht bereit bist zum Schlafen, wenn ich zurückkomme, wirst du es bereuen."

„Ja Ma'am", erwiderte er mit einem Grinsen.

„Schon besser", sagte sie. Sie stahl sich einen Kuss, bevor sie aufstand und zur Tür ging. Sie drehte sich um, zwinkerte ihm zu und verschwand dann durch die Tür.

Harry, der Ginny nicht dazu verleiten wollte, ihre Drohung wahrzumachen, beschloss, das er sich besser bettfertig machen sollte. Ein paar schnelle Verwandlungszauber verwandelten seine Kleidung in etwas Bequemeres zum Schlafen, legte sich auf ihrem Bett auf ihrer Decke zurück und schaute mit leerem Blick an die Decke. Er drehte sich zur Seite, vergrub seine Nase in ihrem Kissen und zog Ginnys Duft tief in sich hinein. Er schloss seine Augen, seufzte zufrieden auf und schlief ein.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Ginny?"

Sie registrierte die Stimme in ihrem verschlafenen Zustand kaum, als sie sich näher an das warme Kissen kuschelte, es fest an ihren Körper drückte und ihre Wange daran rieb.

„Ginny?", rief es wieder und ihr Kissen versuchte sich aus ihrem Halt zu befreien. In diesem Moment wachte ihr Gehirn schließlich auf und sie erkannte die prekäre Lage, in der sie sich befand - mit ihrer Mutter direkt vor der Tür.

„Ja, Mum?", rief Ginny zurück und versuchte sich wacher anzuhören als sie sich fühlte, in der Hoffnung, dass es ihre Mum davon abhalten würde, die Tür zu öffnen.

„Ginny?", sagte ihre Mutter, als hätte Ginny nichts gesagt. Das Geräusch von einer Hand an einem Türknauf folgte gleich darauf.

Ginny setzte sich auf und schaute panisch zu Harry, nur um zu sehen, dass er bereits fast nicht mehr zu sehen waren. Sie sah verschwommen, wie er eine Handbewegung in Richtung der Tür machte und irgendwie wusste sie, dass er einen Zauber geworfen hatte. Dann erinnerte sie sich an den Einwegstillezauber, den er in der Nacht auf die Tür gelegt hatte.

„Ginny, Schatz?", sagte ihre Mum und Ginny drehte sich schnell um, nur um zu sehen, wie ihre Mum ihren Kopf durch die Tür streckte.

„Ja, Mum?", erwiderte sie und legte etwas Schlaftrunkenheit in ihre Stimme.

„Es ist nach acht", meinte ihre Mum. „Ich habe dir unten etwas Essen beiseite getan."

„Ok", antwortete Ginny benommen, als sie erkannte, dass Harry nicht länger im Bett neben ihr lag. „Ist gut. Ich bin in ein paar Minuten unten."

„Alles in Ordnung, Schatz?", fragte ihre Mum besorgt und öffnete die Tür ganz, um eintreten zu können.

„Mir geht es gut", erwiderte Ginny. „Nur verschlafen."

„Wenn du dir sicher bist", sagte ihre Mum und machte eine Pause, um ihr die Gelegenheit zu geben, ihre Meinung zu ändern. Sie ging einen Moment später und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Als ihre Schritte auf der Treppe zu hören waren, seufzte Ginny erleichtert auf. Harry folgte ihrem Beispiel.

„Das war knapp", murmelte sie und schreckte hoch, als Harry sich plötzlich wieder neben sie aufs Bett fallen ließ.

„Entschuldige", sagte er leise, als sein Körper langsam wieder sichtbar wurde. „Ich war besorgt, dass sie mich auf dem Bett bemerken würde, selbst mit dem Desillusionierungszauber."

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Mach dir keine Gedanken, du hast mich nur überrascht, das ist alles. Wie hast du geschlafen?"

Als er nicht gleich antwortete, runzelte sie die Stirn, aber gleich darauf lächelte sie, als er antwortete: „Gut- Großartig sogar." Er lächelte ebenfalls und zog sie fest an sich. Er beugte seinen Kopf hinunter und küsste sie. Schon bald war sie in dem Kuss verloren. Erst einige Zeit später lösten sie ihre Lippen voneinander und ließ sie beide schwer atmend zurück. Sie schwelgte in dem Gefühl, wie Harry sie an sich drückte und tief einatmete. „Danke", flüsterte er schließlich. „Das habe ich wirklich gebraucht, selbst wenn ich es mir vergangene Nacht nicht eingestehen wollte."

Sie löste sich etwas von ihm, um ihm in die Augen schauen zu können. „Gern geschehen", sagte sie, während sie ihm mit einer Hand sanft über das Gesicht fuhr, bevor sie eine strenge Miene aufsetzte. „Also, ich erwarte dich sofort hier, wenn du weiterhin Schwierigkeiten hast."

Er grinste sie an und stimmte mit einem frechen: „Ja, Ma'am" zu. Das Lächeln verschwand jedoch schnell von seinem Gesicht. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen schaute Harry ihr in die Augen und sagte: „Ich muss gehen, bevor deine Mum wiederkommt."

„Ich weiß", antwortete sie. Sie drückte ihn noch einmal fest und gab ihm einen kurzen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. „Ich liebe dich", sagte sie. „Sei vorsichtig."

„Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte er und drückte sie ein letztes Mal, während er „Tschüss" flüsterte. Er rollte sich aus dem Bett und erlaubte seinen Fingern, ihren Arm entlangzufahren und kurz zu verweilen, als er ihre Hand erreichte. Er schaute sie einen Moment lang an, bevor er sich zum Fenster drehte. Sie schaute zu, wie er das Fenster öffnete und sich in die wunderschöne, schwarze Eule verwandelte, die sie in genau diesem Raum vor fast einem Jahr kennengelernt hatte.

Er ließ sich auf dem Fensterbrett nieder und drehte seinen Kopf für einen letzten Blick zu ihr zurück. Sie lächelte schwach und winkte halbherzig, als er sich wieder umdrehte und aus dem Fenster hinausflog. Sie stand auf und starrte aus dem Fenster, bis er zwischen den Bäumen verschwand. Sie seufzte und zog sich einen Morgenmantel über, bevor sie den Raum verließ und in die Küche hinunterging. Sie setzte sich gegenüber von Ron an den Tisch, der ihre Ankunft nur mit einem Grunzen zur Kenntnis nahm, während er seinen Tellerinhalt verschlang.

Ginny murmelte ein Danke, als ihre Mum einen Teller vor sie hinstellte und begann stumm zu essen. Die Stille wurde erst nach etwa der Hälfte ihrer Mahlzeit gebrochen. „Wie kommt es, dass du heute so lange geschlafen hast?"

Sie schaute hoch und sah, wie Ron sie abwägend anschaute, sein Teller leer vor ihm stehend. Ihre Mum war vor ein paar Minuten gegangen und ließ sie beide damit alleine in der Küche zurück. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: „Ich schlaf gerne etwas länger."

„Ja, früher", gab Ron zu. „Aber nicht dieses Jahr."

Sie zog als Antwort nur eine Augenbraue hoch und pickte etwas Ei auf ihre Gabel.

„Du gehst seit Monaten mit Harry", fügte er hinzu.

„Harry ist nicht hier", erwiderte sie kurzangebunden.

„Das hat dich bisher auch nicht aufgehalten", fuhr er fort und ignorierte die Warnung in ihrer Stimme.

Sie wusste nicht, auf was er hinauswollte, aber er ging ihr langsam aber sicher auf die Nerven. „Warum sagst du nicht einfach direkt, was du sagen willst, bevor ich dir deinen männlichen Stolz weghexe."

„Ich habe Mum und Dad gestern Abend reden hören", antwortete Ron ruhig. „Dumbledore scheint zu glauben, dass du vielleicht wissen könntest, wo Harry ist oder dass er versuchen könnte, dich zu kontaktieren."

Sie versuchte verzweifelt, herauszufinden, was das mit ihrem verspäteten Aufstehen an diesem Morgen zu tun hatte - außer er wusste es irgendwie - aber das war unmöglich. Oder? „Okay", sagte sie verwirrt.

„Ich dachte nur, du solltest es wissen", meinte Ron. „Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was los ist, aber ich schätze, du hast eher eine Ahnung als alle anderen. Wenn du dir keine Sorgen um Harry machst, dann nehme ich an, dass es ihm gut geht, wo auch immer er ist. Wahrscheinlich besser als mit diesen Muggeln." Sie musste Ron nicht gut kennen, um die Abscheu in seiner Stimme zu hören, als er Harrys Verwandte erwähnte. „Aber es hört sich so an, als würden sie ihn immer verzweifelter suchen.

„Danke, Ron", erwiderte sie, nicht sicher, was sie sonst sagen sollte.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „s'okay." Er schaute sich kurz um, bevor er im Flüsterton sagte: „Ihm geht es gut, oder?"

Ginny nickte zögernd.

„Gut", sagte er und stand vom Tisch auf. Ginny starrte ihm hinterher und ihr Blick blieb noch einige Zeit an den Treppen haften, selbst als er längst außer Sichtweite war. Schließlich schüttelte sie sich aus ihrer Starre, beendete ihr Frühstück und fragte sich, was mit ihrem Bruder los war.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Als Harry Zuhause ankam, war er erleichtert, dass der Alarm nicht wieder losgegangen war. Er hatte eine plötzliche Eingebung und beschloss, später etwas Zeit damit zu verbringen, eine Art mobilen Alarm zu kreieren. Auf diese Weise würde er keinen Alarm verpassen, wenn er außer Haus war. Er überlegte, wie er dies bewerkstelligen sollte, als er sich umzog und joggen ging. Er war bei der Hälfte der Strecke, als er entschied, dass ein einfacher Proteuszauber auf dem Alarm ihm erlauben würde, es zu einem anderen Gegenstand zu verbinden, den er dann mitnehmen konnte, sobald er das Haus verließ.

Als er seinen Lauf beendete, dachte er, dass es das Schlimmste an den Sommerferien war, dass er keinen Zugang zum Raum der Wünsche hatte. Er hatte sich an den Luxus gewöhnt - nämlich an den vielen Platz, die Privatsphäre und die Trainingsdummies. Er musste eine Art Ersatz finden, die ihm bei seinem Training über dem Sommer halfen, bevor das fehlende Training seine Fähigkeiten und Instinkte abstumpfte. In der Zwischenzeit würde er einfach sicherstellen, dass sein Körper in bester Verfassung blieb.

Nachdem er sich nach dem Training erfrischt hatte, machte Harry sich daran, seinen mobilen Alarm herzustellen. Er beschloss, es einfach zu halten und wählte daher das Band von seinem eigenen Portschlüsselhalsband als Basis für den mobilen Alarm. Mit einer leichten Veränderung stellte Harry sicher, dass es sich erwärmte, sobald der Alarm losging. Er musste etwas experimentieren, aber er konnte die Temperatur so einstellen, dass er es auf jeden Fall bemerken würde, ohne dass er seine Haut verbrannte.

Damit fertig war Harry der Meinung, dass es höchste Zeit war, dass er Fred und George besuchen ging. Er musste herausfinden, wie ernst es ihnen mit ihrer Zusage war, zu den Kriegsanstrengungen beizutragen. Er brauchte mehrere Minuten vor dem Spiegel, wo er mit verschiedenen Kosmetikzaubern herumspielte, bevor er ein Aussehen fand, mit dem er leben konnte und das weder ihm noch Jim ähnelte.

Er spielte kurz an seiner Halskette herum, bevor Harry noch einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel warf und in die Winkelgasse apparierte. Der Anblick ließ ihn innehalten. Es war so anders als was er von dem beschäftigten Zentrum des Zaubererlebens erwartete. Die Straße war praktisch leer; nur eine Handvoll Einkaufende waren auf der Gasse verteilt, ihr Blick war auf den Boden gerichtet, als könnte ein fehlender Augenkontakt einen Schutz bieten, sollten sie plötzlich angegriffen werden. Was ihn am meisten traf, war jedoch die drückende Stille, die über der Gasse hing. Jedes Geräusch schien gedämpft aber gleichzeitig durch die Stille verstärkt zu werden.

Harry schüttelte sich, um die Gedanken abzuschütteln und ließ seine Füße ihn zielstrebig zu seinem Ziel führen. Er hielt seinen Kopf erhoben und starr geradeaus, aber seine Augen und sein magischer Sinn suchten die Straße nach allem ungewöhnlichen ab. Es war eine Menge Umgebungsmagie vorhanden, aber das Leben auf Hogwarts hatte ihn gelehrt, wie er diese Eindrücke blockieren und sich auf das fokussieren konnte, was er brauchte. Er erreichte den Laden der Zwillinge ohne Zwischenfälle. Er war, wie der Rest der Winkelgasse, leer - kein einziger Kunde war anwesend. Auf der einen Seite war Harry erleichtert: nicht vorhandene Augenzeugen würden diesen Besuch viel einfacher machen. Auf der anderen Seite empfand er etwas Sympathie damit, wie die aktuelle Lage das Geschäft der Zwillinge beeinträchtigte. Er hatte nicht besonders auf die Berichte, die er von ihnen über die Profite des Ladens bekam, geachtet, aber er nahm an, dass es nur noch ein Bruchteil von dem war, als der Laden neu geöffnet hatte.

„Hallo, Sir", sagte eine hübsche braunhaarige Hexe mit einem etwas gezwungenem Lächeln. „Kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein?"

„Das hoffe ich", erwiderte Harry. „Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie mir vielleicht sagen können, wo ich Fred und George Weasley, die Besitzer, finden kann."

„Darf ich fragen, worum es geht?", fragte sie in einem vorsichtigen Tonfall.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch und dachte über die Frage nach. Was konnte er dem Mädchen sagen, dass sie dazu bewegen würde, ihm die gewünschte Information zu geben? Ihm wurde jedoch das Problem erspart, als einer der zuvor genannten Zwillinge den Laden vom Hinterzimmer aus betrat. „Hui, ein Kunde", rief er freudig, als er zu ihnen ging. „Mein Name ist Fred Weasley und ich heiße Sie in unserem schönen Laden willkommen. Wie ich sehe, haben Sie bereits unsere reizende Cameron kennengelernt. Sie kann Ihnen zweifellos in allen Belangen des Streichespielens helfen. Sie hat einen ziemlich listigen Kopf", lobte er und zwinkerte ihr flirtend zu, woraufhin das Mädchen errötete.

Harry widerstand dem Drang, die Augen zu verdrehen. „Oh, daran habe ich keinen Zweifel", erwiderte Harry. „Ich bin jedoch nicht wegen Streichen gekommen. Stattdessen bin ich hier, um mit dir und deinem Zwilling über ein Vorhaben zu reden, dass wir vor kurzem diskutiert haben."

„Vorhaben?", fragte er ahnungslos nach. „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, mit jemanden irgendwelche Vorhaben beredet zu haben."

„Jetzt komm", schalt Harry. „Ich weiß, dass ich nicht oft vorbeikomme, aber du willst mir nicht erzählen, dass du euren stillen Teilhaber vergessen hast, oder?", Freds Augen wurden groß und sein Mund klappte auf. „Ah, ich sehe, deine Erinnerung kommt zurück", sagte Harry mit einem leisen Lachen. „Wunderbar."

„Stiller Teilhaber", fragte die Frau, Cameron, nach. „Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr noch einen weiteren Geschäftspartner habt."

„Deswegen „Stiller" Teilhaber", sagte Fred schnell. „Er ist der schüchterne Typ, er mag das Rampenlicht nicht."

Sie musterte Harry: „Er scheint mir ziemlich selbstbewusst zu sein."

„Verwechsele nicht Selbstbewusstsein mit einem Verlangen, im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen wie diese Clowns", meinte Harry und deutete auf Fred. „Ich ziehe es nur vor, wie Fred gesagt hat, außerhalb des Rampenlichts zu stehen."

„Schön und gut", sagte sie. „Ich schätze, ihr braucht meine Hilfe dann nicht?"

„Nein", erwiderte Fred. „Ich gehe nur mit ..." er hielt inne und schaute schnell zu Harry, bevor er fortfuhr: „... meinem Freund hier nach hinten. Du schaffst das hier draußen?"

Sie schaute sich demonstrativ in dem leeren Geschäft um, bevor sie wieder zu Fred schaute: „Ich glaube, ich komme zurecht."

Fred sah plötzlich etwas weniger selbstsicher aus. „Nun, dann. Wir sind hinten, wenn du etwas brauchst."

Als sie in das Hinterzimmer gingen, was in Wirklichkeit ein Flur war, meinte Harry beiläufig: „Es sieht so aus, als würde das Geschäft zur Zeit nicht so gut laufen."

Fred nickte ernst. „Seit dem Angriff auf die Winkelgasse vor einem Monat oder so ..." Er ließ den Satz unbeendet.

„Das dachte ich mir", sagte Harry. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich überrascht bin, um ehrlich zu sein. Es wurde an dem Tag viel Schaden angerichtet und das war mit einer Warnung. Stell dir vor, was passiert wäre, wenn wir davor keine Ahnung gehabt hätten."

„Warte", sagte Fred und blieb abrupt stehen. „Ihr wusstet im Voraus von dem Angriff?"

Harry legte seine Hand an seine Stirn und tippte gegen seine Narbe. Freds Augen wurden größer. „Ich habe den Orden informiert und bin verkleidet hierhergekommen, um zu helfen."

„Wir haben ebenfalls versucht, zu helfen", meinte Fred. „Wir haben die meiste Zeit damit verbracht, Menschen in unseren Laden zu bringen und sie herauszuflohen. Als wir hinauskamen war der Großteil der Kämpfe vorbei."

Harry nickte. „Das Wichtigste war, die Menschen in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ihr habt das richtige getan."

„Wer hat was richtig gemacht?", fragte George, als er aus der Tür ein paar Schritte vor Fred trat. „Und wer bist du?"

„Ihr beide habt das Richtige getan, als ihr den Menschen geholfen habt, während des Angriffs aus der Gasse hinauszuflohen", sagte Harry. „Und ich bin derjenige, der euch zwei Knallköpfe in Form bringen wird. Das heißt, nur wenn ihr eure Meinung nicht geändert habt."

George sah ihn kurz verwirrt an, bevor er fragte: „Harry?"

Er wie auch Fred nickten.

„Wir haben uns schon gefragt, ob du mal vorbeikommen würdest", sagte George mit einem Grinsen. „Wir wussten nicht, wie wir dich erreichen sollen, mit deinem Verschwinden und dem Ganzen."

„Ich musste mich erst eingewöhnen", erwiderte Harry. „Habt ihr jemanden eingestellt, der sich um die Produktion kümmert?"

„Natürlich, oh furchtloser Anführer", meinte Fred und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter.

„Wir sind gerade damit fertig geworden, ihn einzuweisen", mischte George sich ein.

„Wir brauchen im Moment nur einen, wo das Geschäft im Laden so schlecht läuft."

„Aber die Eulenbestellungen gehen zumindest immer noch gut."

Harry nickte. „Das ist gut. Wir haben nur zwei Monate, um euch beide auf Zack zu bringen. Wir fangen also am besten sofort an." Die beiden grinsten sich an, als Harry fortfuhr: „Alles, was wir jetzt noch tun müssen, ist, einen geeigneten Platz zu finden."

„Keine Sorge, Harrykins", meinte George.

„Ja, wir haben genau den richtigen Platz", fügte Fred hinzu.

„Nur hier durch", schloss George und drehte sich zu der Tür, aus der er getreten war und öffnete sie ganz. Harry folgte ihm hinein.

„Wir hatten das Gefühl, dass wir den Ort bereitstellen müssen", informierte Fred ihn von hinten.

Der Raum war nicht sehr groß, aber für ihr Vorhaben groß genug und war komplett leer. „Ich schätze, das wird es tun. Wurden die Wände gegen Zauber geschützt?"

Beide nickten. „Das haben wir gleich nachdem wir hierhergezogen sind gemacht", sagte ihm Fred.

„Manchmal funktionieren unsere Experimente nicht richtig", sagte George mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Es ist besser, vorbereitet zu sein."

„Gut", stimmte Harry zu. „Nun, seid ihr beide bereit für die erste Lektion?"

Zwei breite Grinsen gaben ihm die Antwort, die er brauchte. Ohne eine weitere Warnung griff Harry an. Fred war völlig unvorbereitet und ging von dem Schockzauber getroffen bewusstlos zu Boden. George, der damit kämpfte, seinen Zauberstab hervorzuziehen, errichtete gerade noch schnell genug ein Schutzschild, um Harrys zweiten Schockzauber abzuwehren, aber war nicht stark genug, um den dritten abzuwehren.

Zwei schnelle Ennervates später standen die Zwillinge langsam wieder auf. „Ich schätze, das könnt ihr Lektion Nummer eins nennen ..." Er konnte nicht beenden, was er sagen wollte, denn sie versuchten gleichzeitig einen Schockzauber auf ihn zu werfen.

Harry wich den beiden Zaubern mit einer Rolle aus und stand gleich darauf wieder auf den Füßen, eine Hand auf die Zwillinge gerichtet. „Okay. Seid immer auf der Hut", sagte Harry, während er die beiden misstrauisch beäugte. „Zweitens: Wartet nicht darauf, zu sehen, ob euer erster Angriff funktioniert hat, bevor ihr den zweiten Zauber werft. Es ist besser, drei Zauber zu werfen und nur einer trifft als nur einen zu werfen und dieser geht vorbei. Nun, das hatte ich mir überlegt ..."

Harry verwendete viele derselben Übungen, die er auch bei der HA während des Schuljahres verwendet hatte, um die Zwillinge zu testen und zu sehen, wo ihre Stärken lagen und wo sie sich verbessern mussten. Sie waren empfänglich, was seinen Rat zum Ausweichen betraf, auch wenn sie etwas zu gewillt zu sein schienen, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Er würde mit ihnen daran arbeiten müssen, wie sie richtig aufkamen und ihren Schwung benutzen konnten, um wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. Sie mussten auch an ihrer Schnelligkeit und Ausdauer arbeiten, körperlich wie auch magisch.

Es gab ein Gebiet, in dem sie ihm wahrscheinlich noch ein oder zwei Tricks beibringen konnten, und das war in ihrer Kreativität, was das Zaubern anging. Harry hielt es meistens einfach und blieb bei seinen besten Zaubern. Fred und George dagegen benutzten nur selten den gleichen Zauber zweimal. Harry hatte von der Hälfte der Zauber, die sie verwendeten, noch nie gehört. Viele wurden üblicherweise nicht in einem Kampf verwendet, aber die beiden nutzten alles kreativ.

Er war so in ihr Training vertieft, dass er einen kurzen Moment brauchte, um zu verstehen, was die plötzliche Wärme an seinem Hals bedeutete. Er stoppte die Zwillinge schnell und sagte: „Ich muss gehen. Ich komme bald wieder."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten aktivierte Harry seinen Portschlüssel, der ihn zu sich nach Hause brachte, direkt vor die Karte. Er hob den Alarm auf, während sein Blick über die Karte huschte und bei zwei aufleuchtenden Namen, die praktisch aufeinander lagen, stehen blieb. Harry brauchte einen Moment, um sich an den Ort zu erinnern, bevor er disapparierte und in einer Gasse in einer Muggelnachbarschaft wieder auftauchte. Er schaute sich um und vergewisserte sich, dass niemand sein plötzliches Auftauchen gesehen hatte, bevor er sich in seine Eulengestalt verwandelte und losflog.

Er schlug schnell mit den Flügeln, um an Höhe zu gewinnen und flog um das Haus herum. Er fluchte innerlich, als er sah, dass alle Fenster geschlossen und die meisten Vorhänge vorgezogen waren. Die Haustür war jedoch aufgesprengt worden. Daher landete Harry hinter einem Busch im Vorgarten und verwandelte sich in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück. Er konnte keine magische Präsenz in der Nähe spüren, beschloss aber auf Nummer Sicher zu gehen. Er schlich sich lautlos zur Tür und spähte hinein. Da er niemanden sah, schlich er sich hinein und machte sich ein erstes Bild.

Das Haus war nur leicht beschädigt. Er vermutete, dass die Creeveys schnell entkommen waren und die Todesser sich nicht lange aufgehalten hatten. Nachdem er jeden Raum überprüft hatte, war er erleichtert zu sehen, dass das Haus leer war. Es schien, als wären die Creeveys alle entkommen. Er lächelte leicht und apparierte nach Hause.

Er seufzte schwer, als er zu der Karte schaute und fragte sich, wie es den Creeveys ging. Da er nicht über das Thema brüten wollte, ging er zum Bücherregal und holte ein Verwandlungsbuch heraus, dass sich um die Zauber drehte, die einen Raum magisch ausdehnte, so dass er größer wurde als physikalisch möglich war. Er fand es schwer, sich zu konzentrieren, da seine Narbe begann zu pochen, aber er tat sein bestes, den Schmerz zu ignorieren und las weiter.

Er las ein paar Stunden, bevor er mehrmals gähnen musste und er schließlich beschloss, ins Bett zu gehen. Als er aus dem Schlaf aufschreckte, war er freudig überrascht, dass er fast sechs Stunden geschlafen hatte. Mit der neugefundenen Hoffnung, dass sein Schlaf nicht ganz verloren war, rollte er sich aus dem Bett und zog sich um, bevor er für seinen morgendlichen Lauf und sein Workout hinausging.

Unglücklicherweise war er erst ein Viertel der Strecke durch den Park gelaufen, als seine Halskette sich wieder erwärmte. Er blieb stehen und schaute sich schnell um, bevor er zwischen die Bäume huschte und nach Hause apparierte. Als er auf die Karte schaute, sah er, dass zwei Namen an beinahe gegenüberliegenden Küstenstreifen aufleuchteten. „Fuck", fluchte er, stellte den Alarm ab und disapparierte vom Fleck weg.

Er rannte los, sobald er ankam. Das Haus war von weiten, offenen Feldern umgeben, so dass er keine Deckung hatte, wohin er apparieren konnte. Glücklicherweise war es ein Zaubererheim, so das nicht die Gefahr bestand, das ein Muggel sich wunderte, wie er aus dem Nichts erscheinen konnte. Als er sich dem Haus näherte, kamen drei schwarzberobte Gestalten aus der aufgesprengten Haustür auf die Veranda getreten. Sie erstarrten, als sie ihn entdeckten und Harry wurde langsamer, bis er nur noch ging.

Sie schauten sich überrascht an und Harry griff an. Sie reagierten schnell genug, um die drei Schockzauber abzuwehren, aber die Zauber hatten ihre Aufgabe erledigt, nämlich die Todesser abzulenken, während der Explosionszauber, den er geworfen hatte, auf die Veranda traf, auf der sie standen und zersplittertes Holz auf sie regnen ließ. Harry sprintete bereits auf sie zu und sprang auf die ruinierte Veranda. Mit den Trümmern kämpfend waren die Todesser leichte Ziele und fielen schnell seinen Schockzaubern zum Opfer.

Er rief ihre Zauberstäbe zu sich und brach sie entzwei. Dann fesselte er die Todesser und errichtete eilig Antiportschlüsselschutzzauber über die Veranda, bevor er zu dem zweiten Standort apparierte. Er erschien hinter einem großen Felsbrocken und Harry spähte an der Seite vorbei zum Haus, nur um zu sehen, wie drei Todesser verschwanden und das Dunkle Mal unheilverkündend im Himmel schwebte. Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu dem Haus und war geschockt, dass es noch immer stand. Große Teile der zwei Wände, die er sehen konnte, waren herausgesprengt worden. Er verwendete seine magischen Sinne, die bestätigten, dass keine weiteren Zauberer in der Gegend waren, bevor er schnell das Haus durchsuchte, um sicherzustellen, dass keine Opfer zurückgelassen worden waren, auch wenn der Schaden am Haus extrem war.

Er apparierte nach Hause, wo ihn weiteres Piepen willkommen hieß, und erst jetzt bemerkte er die Wärme an seinem Hals. Er fragte sich, ob er vergessen hatte, den Zauber auszustellen, fluchte dann aber laut, als die Karte drei neue blinkende Namen anzeigte. Er prägte sich die drei Namen und die Standorte ein und disapparierte. Er versuchte erst gar nicht in ein Versteck zu apparieren und sich dann dem Haus zu nähern, sondern tauchte etwas aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht direkt im Vorgarten auf. Er schickte seine magischen Sinne aus, als er loslief. Es waren noch immer Menschen im Haus.

Er trat schnell durch die ruinierte Haustür und verwendete seine magischen Sinne, um sich durch den Flur leiten zu lassen. Als er sich einer offenen Tür näherte, konnte er ein Johlen und Höhnen hören, welches plötzlich von einem ohrenbetäubenden Schrei übertönt wurde. Harry spähte schnell in den Raum und was er sah, machte ihn krank. Auf dem Boden in der Mitte des Raumes war eine Frau mittleren Alters, die sich unter dem Cruciatusfluch leidend in einem zerrissenen und blutbespritzten Kleid auf dem Boden wand. Um sie herum standen vier Todesser.

Harry trat in den Türrahmen und feuerte zwei Everberos ab. Der Mann, der seinen Zauberstab auf die Frau gerichtet hielt, wurde durch das Fenster auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite geworfen, während Harrys anderes Opfer gegen die Wand flog und zu Boden ging. Harry rannte geduckt in den Raum, während er zwei Schockzauber auf sein nächstes Ziel warf, der jedoch einen Schutzzauber errichtete, um beide Zauber abzuwehren.

„Potter", schrie der andere Todesser, bevor er den Todesfluch auf Harry warf. Harry fiel auf die Knie, sodass der Zauber über seinen Kopf hinwegflog und machte mit seiner Hand eine Geste zur Tür, die aus den Angeln gerissen worden war und sandte sie zu dem Todesser, der versucht hatte, ihn umzubringen. Die Tür traf auf ihr Ziel und warf den Mann damit von den Füßen, während Harry einer Welle von Flüchen auswich, die von dem anderen Todesser geschickt wurden.

Harry warf eine Reihe von Schockzaubern, Explosionszaubern und Schneideflüchen als Antwort, aber die Schutzzauber des Todessers konnten alle abwehren. Harry wich einem weiteren Todesfluch aus, als er aus dem Augenwinkel die Tür auf sich zufliegen sah. Er hob eine Hand und stoppte die fliegende Tür, doch die Tür explodierte einen Moment später und auf Harry regneten Holz und Splitter herunter.

Harry schützte instinktiv seine Augen mit seinem Arm und drehte sich zur Seite, wobei er sich duckte, um Zaubern auszuweichen, die auf ihn gerichtet sein könnten. Er schaute hoch und erstarrte; einer der Todesser hatte die Frau gepackt und hielt sie als ein menschliches Schutzschild vor sich.

„Beweg dich nicht, oder sie stirbt", spuckte der Mann. Seine Maske war verschwunden und Harry erkannte Rabastan Lestrange.

Harry beäugte ihn misstrauisch, während der zweite Todesser sich auf seine andere Seite bewegte. Harry hielt seine Hände hoch und wich langsam zurück, während er versuchte, die Situation zu analysieren. Er steckte in großen Schwierigkeiten. Er wollte die Frau nicht in ihren Fängen lassen, aber es schien langsam, als sei dies ein Kampf, den er nicht gewinnen konnte.

„Wo ist dein Zauberstab?", fragte der noch immer maskierte Todesser und blieb stehen. Trotz der Schwere der Situation konnte Harry gerade noch dem Drang widerstehen zu grinsen. Sie realisierten erst jetzt, dass er keinen Zauberstab verwendete? Sein Blick fiel auf eine Trophäe, die auf der anderen Seite des Raumes hinter Lestrange auf dem Boden lag und ein Plan begann sich in seinem Kopf zu formen.

„Zauberstab?", fragte Harry, um sie hinzuhalten.

„Versuch mich nicht für dumm zu verkaufen ..."

„Halt die Klappe und bring ihn um", knurrte Lestrange.

Der Mann wandte seinen Kopf kurz zu Lestrange, bevor er sich wieder zu Harry drehte und seinen Zauberstab mit großer Fanfare hob. Harry bewegte kaum seinen Finger, da flog die Trophäe schon durch die Luft und traf Rabastan am Hinterkopf. „Avada ..." Rabastan ließ die Frau los, als er nach vorne stolperte und sie fiel regungslos auf den Boden. Harry machte eine Armbewegung nach unten und warf Rabastan in Richtung des anderen Todessers, gerade als dieser seinen Zauberspruch beendete: „Kedavra!"

Der grüne Lichtblitz brach genau in dem Moment aus dem Zauberstab hervor, als Rabastan in den Todesser flog. Das Licht verschwand fast in derselben Sekunde, in der es erschienen war und die beiden Todesser krachten ineinanderverknäult auf dem Boden. Harry sandte mehrere Schockzauber auf sie, aber bevor einer von ihnen sie treffen konnte, verschwanden die beiden mit einem Knall, genauso wie der bewusstlose Todesser auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und höchstwahrscheinlich der Todesser draußen ebenfalls.

Harry taumelte nach vorne und ließ sich neben der Frau auf die Knie fallen. Er drehte sie auf den Rücken und strich das blutverkrustete Haar aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie war bewusstlos, atmete aber noch. Nur ein flüchtiger Blick ihren Körper entlang war genug, um Harry zu zeigen, dass sie mehr Hilfe brauchte als er ihr geben konnte. Er nahm sie vorsichtig in seine Arme und benutzte seine Magie, um sie fast schwerelos zu machen und ging hinaus an den Antiapparierschutzzaubern vorbei und disapparierte dann.

Er erschien vor einer verfallenen Ladenfront und Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe zu schauen, ob seine Ankunft von Muggeln bemerkt wurde. Er schritt direkt in das Schaufenster des Ladens und tauchte in St. Mungos wieder auf. „Ich brauche einen Heiler!", rief er. Die junge Frau hinter dem Empfangstresen japste und starrte ihn an. „Sofort", brüllte er und trieb sie damit an. Ohne an die anderen Anwesenden einen Gedanken zu verschwenden ging Harry auf einige Medizauberer zu, die in dem Raum eilten.

Eine Trage wurde schnell heraufbeschworen und als sie sie wegtrugen, begannen die Medizauberer Harry mit Fragen zu bombardieren und nach ihrem Zustand wie auch nach seinem zu fragen.

„Hört zu", unterbrach Harry. „Ich weiß nicht, was ihr angetan wurde. Es war ein Todesserangriff. Ich weiß, dass sie den Cruciatusfluch auf sie geworfen haben, aber das ist alles, was ich sagen kann. Ich muss jetzt gehen."

„Warte!"

Zu spät. Er drehte sich um und rannte aus dem Krankenhaus und disapparierte dann direkt zu dem zweiten Haus. Das Dunkle Mal schwebte über einem Schutthaufen, dass einmal ein Haus gewesen war. Harry konnte niemanden in der Umgebung spüren und obwohl er sich deswegen schrecklich fühlte, war er nicht gewillt, sich die Zeit zu nehmen, um alles zu durchsuchen - nicht, während seine Schüler und ihre Familien noch in Gefahr sein könnten. Er zögerte kaum und verschwand zum nächsten Haus. Es stand noch immer da, aber nur gerade so. Glücklicherweise war es ebenfalls leer. Als er zu seinem Haus zurückapparierte, ließ Harry sich sofort in einen Stuhl fallen. Als das Adrenalin verschwand, legte sich eine tiefe Müdigkeit über ihn, als der Schmerz von dutzenden Schnitten auf seinem Körper sich bemerkbar machte. Er sackte praktisch in dem sanften, gepolsterten Sitz zusammen und Harry nahm sich einige Momente, um nur tief zu atmen und seinem Körper die Gelegenheit zu geben, sich etwas auszuruhen.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu seinen Schülern und ihren Familien und natürlich zu der Frau, die er nach gebracht hatte. Er fragte sich, was passiert war, dass dazu geführt hatte, dass sie zurückgelassen wurde. Hatte Nathan nicht gewusst, dass sie da war? Oder wurden sie überrascht und voneinander getrennt, ohne eine Chance, dass sie es alle lebendig hinausschaffen könnten? Hatte sie ihn gezwungen, ohne sie zu gehen? Er konnte die Gedanken nicht ertragen.

Er stand langsam auf und ging auf schmerzenden Beinen zum Badezimmer. Als er in den Spiegel sah, war er überrascht, eine blutige Wunde auf seiner Stirn zu sehen, etwas unterhalb seiner Narbe. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wie er sie erhalten hatte, aber wegen ihr war sein Gesicht blutverschmiert. Die Wunde an sich war nicht groß, hatte aber viel geblutet. Sie war einfach zu heilen, genauso wie die anderen leichten Schnittverletzungen in seinem Gesicht. Er schaute sich im Spiegel an, seufzte tief, zog dann unter Schmerzen sein Oberteil aus und begann damit, die Splitter zu entfernen.

Ende chap1


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2. Immer wachsam

Harry wachte abrupt auf und sah eine verschwommene Gestalt, die sich über ihn beugte. Er richtete eine Hand auf sie und rief: „Stupor!"

Die Gestalt duckte sich und rief: „Stopp! Ich bin es, Remus."

Er ließ den nächsten Zauber, der ihm auf den Lippen lag, unbeendet, als die Worte seine schlaftrunkenen Gedanken erreichte. „Remus?", fragte Harry und rieb sich die Augen. „Was machst du hier?"

„Ich komme gerade von einem Ordenstreffen", sagte Remus ruppig. „Steh auf und zieh dich an; wir müssen reden." Er drehte sich um, verließ das Zimmer und ließ Harry verwirrt zurück. Als seine Zimmertür sich schloss, schwang Harry seine Beine aus dem Bett und setzte sich auf. Nach einem kurzen Trip zur Toilette zog er ein Paar Hosen und ein Oberteil an und ging dann hinaus, wo er Remus am Türrahmen zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer gelehnt fand.

„Was ist los?", fragte Harry ihn, der begann, sich Sorgen zu machen. Was konnte passiert sein, dass Remus so zu ihm kam? „Ist etwas passiert?"

Remus drückte sich von der Wand weg: „Ja, es ist etwas passiert. Du bist blutüberströmt in St. Mungos hineingestolpert, eine bewusstlose Frau tragend, und bist dann verschwunden, ohne medizinische Hilfe für dich selbst in Anspruch zu nehmen. Du bist herumgerannt und hast im Alleingang gegen Todesser gekämpft und dich beinahe dabei umgebracht."

„Mir geht es gut", protestierte Harry. „Ein bisschen angekratzt. Wie du sehen kannst war es nichts, um was ich mich nicht selber kümmern konnte."

„Das ist nicht der Punkt", konterte Remus hitzig. „Du musst aufhören, alles selber machen zu wollen. Dafür bin ich da, weißt du, um dir zu helfen. Das ist der Grund, warum du dich mit Dora triffst. Es ist dumm und verantwortungslos, immer wieder alleine dort hinauszugehen."

„Was soll ich sagen, Remus?", fragte Harry und hielt seine Hände leicht flehend vor sich hoch. „Ich hatte nicht die Zeit, um dich zu suchen. Der einzige Ort, von dem ich weiß, dass ich nach dir suchen kann, ist Grimmauldplatz, und etwas sagt mir, dass ich von dort nicht wieder so einfach verschwinden könnte."

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du etwas planst, hätte ich mir vielleicht etwas einfallen lassen können, wie wir miteinander kommunizieren können", tadelte Remus. „So, wie es ist, war ich so überrascht wie alle anderen, zu lernen, was du gemacht hast."

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, ging der Alarm los und er drehte sich zur Karte um. „Warte Harry", rief Remus und packte ihn am Arm, als er die Karte absuchen wollte. „Das ist der andere Grund, warum ich gekommen bin. Dumbledore stellt dir eine Falle."

Harry blieb einen Moment lang wie erstarrt stehen, bevor er sich wieder zu Remus wandte: „Er stellt mir eine Falle?"

„Obwohl deine Schüler entweder unwillig oder nicht in der Lage gewesen sind, von den Portschlüsseln zu sprechen," erklärte Remus „hat Dumbledore es schnell herausgefunden und begonnen, die benutzten Halsketten zu konfiszieren, um sie zu untersuchen. Er hat den Orden informiert, dass er sich recht sicher ist, dass du die Nutzung der Portschlüssel verfolgst und es wurden Pläne entworfen, um dir eine Falle zu stellen. In dem Moment, in dem du erscheinst, wird er Antiapparier- und Antiportschlüsselschutzzauber aktivieren."

Als er auf den blinkenden Namen auf der Karte schaute, wuchs Harrys Ärger. „Ich nehme an, dass Hermine nur zu gerne geholfen hat", murmelte er zu sich selbst, bevor er sich wieder an Remus wandte und sagte: „Wenn ich nicht auftauche, wird er dann nicht eine undichte Stelle im Orden vermuten?"

Remus nickte bedächtig: „Ja, das ist wahrscheinlich."

„Also gut, ich bin dann in ein paar Minuten wieder da", sagte Harry.

„Warte!"

„Wir dürfen nicht zulassen, dass du im Orden verdächtigt wirst." meinte Harry verärgert. Remus seufzte schwer und Harry wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte. „Ich werde vorsichtig sein, ich verspreche es. Jetzt warte hier." Er apparierte in eine Gasse mehrere Häuser von Hermines Haus entfernt und schlich sich leise zum Anfang der Gasse, um einen guten Blick auf das Haus der Grangers zu bekommen. Er fühlte nur eine magische Präsenz in der Umgebung und es war eine, die er wiedererkannte. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er konnte nicht fassen, das Dumbledore keine Verstärkung mitgebracht hatte. Hatte der alte Mann bereits Harrys Flucht aus seinem Büro vergessen?

Harry seufzte, verließ die Gasse und ging auf dem Fußgängerweg hinunter zum Haus. Dumbledore musste ihn zumindest hier sehen, bevor Harry wieder entkommen konnte. Als Harry sich näherte, spürte er eine hohe Magiekonzentration um das Haus und dem Grundstück der Grangers herum. Am Rand des Grundstücks fühlte er etwas, von dem er glaubte, dass es ein Muggleverwirrzauber war, der Muggel davon abhalten sollte, etwas Ungewöhnliches zu bemerken. Auf dem Haus dagegen lagen eine ganze Schar von Zaubern. Harry hielt inne, um ein Gefühl für die Magie zu bekommen und erkannte, dass Hermines Zuhause in ein richtiggehendes Gefängnis verwandelt worden war. Sobald er es betreten würde, würde es zweifellos die Schutzzauber aktivieren.

Er schüttelte traurig den Kopf und blieb vor der Haustür, gerade so innerhalb des Verwirrzaubers stehen und schaute zur Tür. „Ich weiß, dass Sie da drin sind", rief er laut. „Ich werde nicht in Ihre Falle tappen, Sie können also genauso gut hinauskommen." Er wartete einen langen Moment lang, aber der Schulleiter machte keine Anstalten, zu antworten. „Ich weiß, dass Sie es sind, Schulleiter."

„Harry", sagte dieser, während er seine Hände in Höhe seines Oberkörpers hochhob, um zu zeigen, dass sie leer waren. „Bitte, ich möchte nur reden."

Harry konnte seine Dreistigkeit nicht fassen. „Oh, wirklich? Sie möchten nur reden? Ich schätze, Sie möchten, dass ich einfach hineinkomme und mich für einen Tee zu Ihnen setze? Ich habe besseres von Ihnen erwartet, Professor. Haben Sie geglaubt, dass ich die ganzen Schutzzauber nicht bemerken würde, die auf dem Haus liegen und nur darauf warten, aktiviert zu werden? Ich würde Sie bitten, unserer beider Zeit nicht zu verschwenden, aber irgendwie zweifele ich daran, dass Sie zuhören würden. Daher wünsche ich einfach nur noch einen schönen Tag." Damit disapparierte er.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Remus sofort.

Harry drehte sich zu ihm und winkte ab. „Gut. Er hat nicht einmal Verstärkung mitgebracht. Er muss sich sehr sicher gewesen sein, dass ich einfach gedankenlos in das Haus rennen würde. Ich habe ihn auf die Falle angesprochen und ihn höflich gebeten, seine und meine Zeit nicht zu verschwenden und bin dann verschwunden."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf: „Nun, ich bin froh, dass nichts passiert ist." Er zeigte auf die Karte an der Wand und sagte: „Wann hast du das kreiert?"

„In den letzten Wochen des Semesters", sagte Harry und ging zur Karte. „Ich habe dir erzählt, dass ich vorhabe, jedem meiner Schüler einen Portschlüssel zu geben?" Er drehte sich zu Remus um und als dieser nickte, fuhr er fort: „Als ich sie erstellte, hatte ich diese Idee", er gestikulierte zur Karte. „Sie zeigt mir, wo jeder Portschlüssel ist und wer ihn hat. Ich habe die ersten Ferientage damit verbracht, sie zu suchen und mir Gedanken zu machen, wohin ich apparieren kann. Wenn ein Portschlüssel verwendet wird, geht ein Alarm los und der betreffende Name leuchtet auf der Karte auf. Das sagt mir, wo der Angriff ist. Manchmal schaffe ich es rechtzeitig dorthin, um Todessern zu begegnen und manchmal nicht."

Remus seufzte besiegt auf und sagte leise: „Sag mir, was passiert ist."

Harry nickte und bedeutete Remus, auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen und sank in seinen Sessel. Remus setzte sich auf die Sofakante, seine Ellbogen auf seine Knie gestützt, während Harry von den Angriffen erzählte, die bisher stattgefunden hatten. Als er fertig war, fragte Harry: „Weißt du, ob es ihr gut geht? - der Frau, die ich zu St. Mungos gebracht habe? Und den Schülern?"

„Deinen Schülern geht es allen gut", versicherte Remus ihm schnell. „Sie und ihre Familien bleiben im Moment in Gästezimmern im Schloss. Ms. Clark war erleichtert aber auch besorgt, als sie erfuhr, dass du ihre Mutter nach St. Mungos gebracht hast. Was ihren Zustand angeht, bin ich mir nicht sicher. Albus sagte, dass sie noch nicht aufgewacht war, als er hinging, um nach ihr zu sehen. Wegen dem Cruciatusfluch können sie sich ihrer geistigen Verfassung nicht sicher sein, bis sie aufwacht und sie haben nicht vor, es zu beschleunigen. Umso mehr Ruhe sie bekommt, umso besser stehen die Chancen."

Harry nickte und hoffte, dass sie in Ordnung sein würde. Er konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, wie lange sie gefoltert worden war, bevor er angekommen war. „Du hast alles für sie getan, was du konntest", sagte Remus, der anscheinend erraten konnte, wohin seine Gedanken geschweift waren. „Es ist auf jeden Fall mehr als einer von uns tun konnte." Er lehnte sich nach vorne und legte eine Hand auf Harrys Knie. „Hör zu, Harry. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich stolz auf dich bin, auf alles, was du bisher getan hast. Ich weiß, es war nicht einfach für dich. Du musst es jedoch nicht mehr alleine durchstehen. Du sagtest, dass du einen Alarm auf die Karte gelegt hast. Wie funktioniert das genau?"

„Nun, es macht ein lautes piependes Geräusch, aber ich habe es auch mit dieser Halskette verbunden." Er langte unter sein Shirt und holte das Band hervor. „Sie erwärmt sich, wenn der Alarm losgeht. Nichts außergewöhnliches, aber es ist diskret, sollten Menschen um mich herum sein."

„Ich möchte, dass du mir auch eine machst", sagte Remus und sein Tonfall ließ keinen Widerspruch zu.

Harry nickte, er hatte das erwartet. „Es wird nur einen Moment dauern." Er beschwor eine Halskette herauf und begann die Zauber hinzuzufügen, welche die Kette mit dem Alarm verbinden würde. Als der letzte Zauber hinzugefügt worden war, gab er sie Remus und sagte: „Sie wird sich erwärmen, wenn der Alarm losgeht. Ich kann dich zu den verschiedenen Häusern bringen, so dass du sie gut genug kennst, um hinzuapparieren."

„Warum warten wir nicht damit? Tonks hat morgen Nachmittag Zeit", meinte Remus, als er sich die Halskette umlegte.

„Und du willst mir den Aufwand ersparen, die Runde zweimal zu machen", beendete Harry für ihn. „Du bist dir so sicher, dass sie gewillt ist, für mich hinter den Rücken von Dumbledore und den Orden zu gehen?"

„Sie wird das tun, von dem sie denkt, dass es richtig ist", erwiderte Remus. „Sie ist dem Orden beigetreten, obwohl sie für das Ministerium arbeitet."

„Ich hoffe, du hast Recht", murmelte Harry und rieb sich müde mit der Hand über das Gesicht. „Um ehrlich zu sein wird es gut sein, dich und hoffentlich Tonks zu haben, die helfen. Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass die Angriffe so oft und so konzentriert erfolgen. Um dem ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen kann ich nicht gut schlafen. Nun, bis jetzt."

Remus merkte auf. „Was meinst du?", fragte er nach.

„Ah nun, ich habe vor ein paar Tagen die Nacht bei Ginny verbracht", gab Harry betreten zu.

„Im Fuchsbau?", fragte Remus geschockt nach. Harry nickte und Remus pfiff anerkennend. „Du magst es wirklich, mit dem Feuer zu spielen, Harry."

„Ich weiß", knurrte Harry. „Ich musste sie nur einfach sehen, und als sie bemerkte, wie erschöpft ich war ..."

„Da hat sie dich ins Bett gesteckt", vervollständigte Remus mit einem neckenden Grinsen.

„So etwa in der Art", sagte Harry und lächelte wehmütig. „Es ist die erste Nacht seit langem, in der ich durchgeschlafen habe."

„Und hier bin ich und wecke dich auf", rüffelte Remus sich selber.

Harry winkte ab. „Ich habe letzte Nacht ziemlich gut geschlafen. Der Kampf hat mich nur mitgenommen, da hab ich ein Nickerchen gehalten. Wenn ich noch viel länger geschlafen hätte, hätte ich vielleicht heute Nacht nicht mehr schlafen können. Der Alarm hätte mich außerdem so oder so aufgeweckt."

„Ich muss langsam gehen", sagte Remus einen Moment später. Er fasste an die verzauberte Halskette und fügte hinzu: „Wenn der Alarm vor morgen wieder losgeht, gib mir wenigstens ein paar Minuten, um zu versuchen, dich hier zu treffen, bevor du verschwindest, okay?"

Harry nickte und verabschiedete sich von Remus. Als Remus zur Tür trat, fiel Harry jedoch noch etwas ein: „Remus?"

Remus drehte sich um, seine Hand noch immer auf dem Türknauf: „Ja, Harry?"

„Hast du noch immer das Motorrad, das Sirius mir hinterlassen hat?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry schwebte hoch über dem Serpentinensee und sandte seinen magischen Sinn in alle Richtungen aus. Das Treffen war erst in fünfzehn Minuten, aber es schien, als wären sie bereits da, außer zwei weitere magische Personen hatten beschlossen, den Tag im Hyde Park unter Muggeln zu verbringen.

Er flog in ihre Richtung und richtete seinen Blick auf sie, um sicherzugehen, dass sie es wirklich waren. Zufrieden flog Harry auf die andere Seite des Sees und landete zwischen mehreren Bäumn, unter deren dichtem Blätterwald er sich wieder in menschliche Gestalt zurückverwandelte. Harry ging dann zum Pfad und joggte in gutem Tempo los. Auch wenn der Grund dieses Ausflugs das kommende Treffen war, würde er so einen wunderschönen Tag und einen genauso wunderschönen Park nicht verschwenden.

Als er um den breiten See gelaufen war, war er ein paar Minuten zu spät dran. Die beiden saßen auf einer Bank und gaben den Anschein, als würden sie die Menschen beobachten, doch Harry vermutete, dass sie nur nach einer Person schauten: ihm. Es war Tonks, im Moment mit blauen Haaren, die ihn zuerst bemerkte. Ein Ellbogen in die Seite des Werwolfs brachte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry, als dieser langsamer wurde und sich ihrer Bank näherte.

„So ein Zufall, euch hier zu treffen", grüßte Harry mit einem warmen Lächeln.

„Tatsächlich, was für eine Überraschung", stimmte Remus zu und stand auf, um ihn mit einem Händeschütteln zu begrüßen.

„Tonks, du siehst wunderbar aus", sagte Harry, als sie ebenfalls aufstand. „Komm, umarme einen alten Freund." Er breitete die Arme aus und trat zu ihr, doch eine Hand auf seiner Brust hielt ihn ab.

„Keine Chance, Harry", erwiderte sie frech. „Du stinkst."

„Von meinem eigenen Bewegungsdrang ausgebremst worden", deklarierte er dramatisch. „Was meinst du, Tonks? Lust, mich auf einer weiteren Runde um den See zu begleiten? Um alter Zeiten willen?"

Sie verdrehte die Augen und Remus lachte: „Ich glaube, das wird nichts, Harry. Ich meine mich daran zu erinnern, dass ich ihr zuhören musste, wie sie sich beschwerte, wie sie dir unter dem Tarnumhang hinterherjagen musste und dabei versuchen musste, für alle - dich miteingeschlossen - unsichtbar zu bleiben."

„Ich werde diesen Job sicherlich nicht vermissen", stimmte sie zu. Innerhalb eines Augenblickes verschwand ihr Lächeln jedoch. „Du hättest es mir sagen können, weißt du. Statt gegen mich anzukämpfen und mich denken zu lassen, dass du uns nur in Sicherheit wiegen möchtest."

Harry seufzte: „Ich habe dich nicht gerne angelogen, aber ich konnte mir nicht sicher sein, dass du Dumbledore nicht alles erzählen würdest. Es war einfacher, um dein Misstrauen herum zu arbeiten, als zu riskieren, dass er es herausfindet."

Sie nickte: „Ich weiß. Du hast Recht, aber ich muss es nicht mögen."

„Da kann ich nichts gegen sagen."

Remus schaute sich um, bevor er sich Harry zuwandte: „Sollten wir wirklich in der Öffentlichkeit reden?"

Harry grinste: „Ich habe ein paar Bemerk-mich-nicht-zauber errichtet. Das sollte für die Muggel mehr als genug sein. Und es sind keine anderen Hexen oder Zauberer in der Nähe."

„Wie kannst du dir da sicher sein?", wollte Tonks wissen.

Harrys Lächeln wurde breiter: „Vertrau mir."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Vertrau mir", forderte sie ihn heraus.

Harry zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und musterte sie. Wenn er wollte, dass sie ihm vertraute, musste er ihr auch Vertrauen erweisen. Das war nur fair. Ihr dieses Vertrauen nicht zu geben könnte seinen Absichten schaden, sie als seine Verbündete zu gewinnen. Er blickte kurz zu Remus herüber, der ihn neugierig beobachtete. Er wandte sich wieder zu Tonks und fragte: „Kann ich dir vertrauen?" Als sie ihren Mund öffnete, um zu antworten, hielt er eine Hand hoch. „Denk kurz darüber nach. Kann ich dir wirklich vertrauen? Wirst du mir helfen und mit mir zusammenarbeiten, selbst wenn es gegen Dumbledores direkten Befehl geht?"

Das ließ sie innehalten und sie klappte ihren Mund zu. Sie drehte sich zu Remus und schaute zu ihm. Er erwiderte ihren Blick stoisch, scheinbar nicht gewillt, ihre Entscheidung auf irgendeine Weise zu beeinflussen. Sie drehte sich wieder zu Harry und sagte: „Ich mag dich, Harry. Ich glaube, du hast einen schlauen Kopf auf deinen Schultern. Wenn Dumbledore sagt, dass du für diesen Krieg wichtig bist, dann glaube ich ihm. Er sagt, dich in Sicherheit zu wissen ist von höchster Priorität und ich glaube ihm das auch." Sie hielt kurz inne und Harry wagte es kaum zu atmen. Er fragte sich, was er tun würde, wenn sie ihm sagen würde, dass sie nicht gegen einen Befehl von Dumbledore handeln würde.

„Aber ich habe dich kämpfen sehen. Es kam mir immer verdächtig vor, dass jemand, der so jung ist, so gut in einem Duell sein konnte. Das war der halbe Grund, warum ich so besorgt wegen Jim war - wegen dir. Die Dinge haben nicht zusammengepasst und du hast eindeutig etwas verheimlicht. Aber Remus hat dir vertraut und du warst gut. Zu gut, um Hilfe von dir abzulehnen. Wenn ich auch nur eine Sekunde geglaubt hätte, dass du die Sache nicht ernst nimmst oder dass du nicht bereit dafür wärst, dann wäre ich die Erste, die deinen Hintern zu Dumbledore schleifen würde. Aber jetzt sehe ich, was er damit meinte, als er uns sagte, wie wichtig du für den Krieg bist." Ihr Haar wurde rosa, als sie weitersprach und Harry war nun doppelt froh über die Bemerk-mich-nicht-Zauber, die er geworfen hatte. „Ich denke, er sieht dich noch immer als den Jungen, der seinen Schutz braucht, aber ich habe dich kämpfen sehen und es ist klar, dass du nach dir schauen kannst - besser sogar als der Großteil des Ordens. Du solltest mit dem Orden zusammenarbeiten - nicht gegen ihn -, und ich denke, das wird er irgendwann verstehen. Bis dahin kannst du jedoch auf mich zählen."

Harry lächelte ihr zu und fühlte, wie ihm ein Stein vom Herzen fiel. „Danke, Tonks. Das bedeutet mir viel." Harry schaute zwischen ihnen hin und her und fällte schließlich eine Entscheidung. „Nun, da wir das geklärt haben, denke ich, dass ein anderer Ort angemessen wäre. Remus, du weißt wohin. Gib uns eine Minute, während ich Tonks einweihe."

Remus Augenbrauen trafen fast auf seinen Haaransatz: „Du meinst doch nicht ...?"

Harry zwinkerte ihm nur zu und drehte sich dann zu Tonks, die er beim Arm packte. Ohne Warnung apparierte er Seit-an-Seit mit Tonks zu einer Stelle in seinem Vorgarten, der nicht innerhalb des Fideliuszaubers, aber innerhalb der meisten der anderen Schutzzauber war.

„Was zum Teufel?", fluchte Tonks und schaute sich um. „Wo sind wir?"

„Tonks, beruhige dich und pass auf", sagte Harry ernst. Er fuhr etwas sanfter fort: „Harry Potter wohnt im Elsterweg 165."

„Was?" Sie japste, als ihr Wissen von dem Geheimnis sein Zuhause scheinbar aus dem Nichts vor ihr auftauchen ließ.

„Willkommen in meinem Zuhause", sagte Harry und drängte sie nach vorne.

„Wie hast du ...?", begann Tonks, wurde aber von einem Knall unterbrochen, der Remus Eintreffen verkündete. Sie drehte sich auf der Stelle um und fragte: „Hast du etwas damit zu tun gehabt?"

Er rieb sich über seinen Nacken und antwortete: „Nun, ich habe ihm geholfen, das Haus zu kaufen."

„Aber wo hast du gelernt, den Fidelius zu werfen?", fragte sie frustriert.

„Nirgends", sagte er nur. „Wie ich schon sagte, ich habe beim Kauf des Hauses geholfen, aber Harry hat die ganzen Schutzzauber errichtet, den Fidelius mitinbegriffen."

Als sie sich wieder zu ihm wandte, fragte sie in einem bedrückten Tonfall. „Wie?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und antwortete: „Ich habe das seit dem letzten Sommer geplant. Ich habe den Fidelius aus einem Buch gelernt, dass im Verlies meiner Eltern lag. Die anderen Schutzzauber habe ich aus verschiedenen Quellen." Er zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Sollen wir reingehen?"

Er führte sie direkt zur Karte. „Ist das, was ich denke, was es ist?"

„Das kommt darauf an, was du denkst, was es ist", erwiderte Remus sanft neben ihr.

Sie ging zur Karte und strich mit den Fingern über ein paar Namen, bevor sie sich zu Harry umdrehte: „Wie funktioniert es?"

„Die Zauber sind in die Portschlüssel gewoben, die ich meinen Schülern gab", erklärte er. „Du weißt von ihnen, nehme ich an?" Sie nickte. „Nun, das" er deutete auf die Karte „zeigt mir, wo sie sind. Wenn einer der Portschlüssel aktiviert wird, ertönt ein Alarm und der Name beginnt aufzuleuchten. Ich appariere hin und stelle sicher, dass niemand zurückgeblieben ist."

„Und kämpfst gegen Todesser", fügte Remus mit einem leisen Hauch von Tadel in der Stimme hinzu.

„Ja, nun", meinte Harry. „Ich kann sie ja nicht einfach gehen lassen, oder?"

Harry schaute zu Tonks, die den Kopf schüttelte. „Das ist brillant", sagte sie. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass wir uns für den Orden nie so etwas überlegt haben. Oder für das Ministerium."

„Nun, ich habe den Rumtreibern zu danken", informierte Harry sie. „Es war ihre Karte, die mir die Idee dazu gab."

„Remus hat mir von ihr erzählt", kommentierte sie. „Zeigt sie wirklich, wo jeder im Schloss ist?"

Harry nickte: „Es ist wirklich ein nützliches Stück Pergament."

Auf Remus Aufforderung hin erklärte Harry seinen neuen mobilen Alarm und - statt eine Halskette für sie zu erschaffen - legte er die Zauber auf die Halskette, die sie bereits trug. Sobald er damit fertig war, fragte Remus: „Wie wäre es damit, wenn wir dann unsere Runde drehen?"

Nachdem er sie vor das erste Haus appariert hatte, holte Remus einen Fotoapparat aus seinen Roben hervor. „Nicht alle von uns beherrschen Okklumentik, um uns dabei zu helfen, uns zu erinnern", erklärte er, als er Harrys hochgezogene Augenbraue sah.

„Ach, geb es doch einfach zu; deine Erinnerung ist nicht mehr das, was sie früher einmal war, alter Mann", neckte Tonks.

Harry grinste, als Remus Empörung vortäuschte und sah den beiden einen Moment lang zu, bevor er sich laut räusperte: „Wenn ihr Kinder dann mal fertig seid, wir müssen noch einige Häuser besuchen." Sie streckten ihm beide gleichzeitig die Zunge heraus und Harry brach in Gelächter aus: „Was habe ich mir da eingebrockt?"

Sie gingen schnell vor, gingen von einem Haus zum anderen und blieben immer nur lange genug, so dass Remus seine Fotos schießen konnte. Harry war überrascht zu sehen, dass sie wie eine Muggel-Sofortkamera funktionierte, und immer sofort die Fotos ausdruckte, welche Remus dann mit dem betreffenden Schülernamen beschriftete. Als sie wieder bei Harry zuhause waren, beschlossen die drei, sich beim nächsten Alarm bei der Karte zu treffen.

Remus lächelte ihm matt zu, bevor er Tonks hinausführte, die Harry fröhlich zuwinkte und sagte: „Bis demnächst - hoffentlich nicht zu bald."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Albus seufzte schwer, als er es sich in seinem Sessel bequem machte und seinen Blick durch das düstere Wohnzimmer des Familiensitzes der Blacks schweifen ließ. Während Molly und die Kinder beim Putzen des Hauses Wunder vollbracht hatten, behielt es noch immer seine düstere und finstere Erscheinung. Albus holte eine Taschenuhr hervor und bestätigte mit einem Blick, dass er pünktlich war. Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst. Er wusste, er sollte nicht überrascht sein. Wann war ein Weasley nicht spät dran? Der junge Percival ausgenommen, natürlich. Dennoch war er bestrebt, dieses Treffen zu beginnen. Er hatte vorgehabt, dieses Treffen gestern nach seinem missglückten Versuch mit Harry zu sprechen zu haben, hatte aber nicht die Zeit gefunden.

Das war allerdings nicht ganz die Wahrheit. Er hatte viel zu tun gehabt, natürlich, aber das hier war viel wichtiger als alle anderen dringenden Dinge, die seiner Aufmerksamkeit bedurften. Tatsächlich war dieses Treffen entscheidend und er fürchtete ihre Antwort. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie mit ihm gleicher Meinung sein würden. Molly und Arthur waren beide vernünftige Menschen, aber wenn es um ihre Kinder ging ...

Sein Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen, als das fragliche Paar zögernd die Tür öffnete, bevor sie eintraten. „Danke, dass ihr so kurzfristig gekommen seid", sagte Dumbledore, während er das Ehepaar vor sich musterte.

„Natürlich, Albus", erwiderte Molly und die ahnungsvolle Sorge war deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht geschrieben.

„Worüber möchtest du mit uns reden?", fragte Arthur. Sein ruhiges Verhalten stand im Kontrast zu dem seiner Frau.

„Bitte, setzt euch", erwiderte er und deutete auf zwei Stühle vor sich. Als die Eltern genau dies taten, überlegte Dumbledore, wie er dieses sensible Thema ansprechen sollte. „Wie ihr gestern beim Ordenstreffen erfahren habt, hat Harry seine Schüler nicht nur mit illegalen Portschlüsseln ausgestattet, er hat ihre Verwendung außerdem verfolgt, um gegen Todesser kämpfen zu können. Noch beunruhigender ist die Tatsache, dass er scheinbar ganz alleine arbeitet. Ganz egal was seine Fähigkeiten sind: Ich glaube nicht, dass ich euch sagen muss, in welche Gefahr ihn das bringt."

„Hast du irgendwelche Hinweise, wo er sein könnte?", fragte Molly hoffnungsvoll.

„Leider nicht", antwortete er. „Was der Grund ist, warum ich euch heute hierhergebeten habe. Was ich euch vorschlagen möchte, tue ich mit großem Widerwillen. Es ist kein Weg, den ich einschlagen würde, wenn es eine andere Möglichkeit gäbe, aber nachdem ich von Harrys Auftauchen in gestern erfahren habe, ist klar, dass die Zeit drängt. Jede Möglichkeit, die uns offensteht, müssen wir verwenden."

„Natürlich, Albus", meinte Arthur. „Niemand möchte Harry mehr in Sicherheit wissen als Molly und ich."

Albus nickte: „Gewiss." Er hielt einen Moment inne, um seine Gedanken zu sammeln, bevor er fortfuhr: „Ihr habt den Verdacht angesprochen, dass eure Tochter mehr über Harrys Aufenthaltsort wissen könnte, als sie zugibt und um die Wahrheit zu sagen, vermute ich dasselbe. Während sie jegliches Wissen über Harrys sommerliche Aktivitäten verneint, glaube ich, dass ihre Loyalität zu Harry Vorrang zu Fragen hat, die wir ihr stellen." Er atmete tief aus und beschloss, seine Bitte auszusprechen. „Das ist der Grund, warum ich euch heute hergebeten habe- um eure Erlaubnis zu bekommen, eure Tochter noch einmal zu befragen und - vorausgesetzt, dass sie wieder jegliches Wissen verneint - Legilimentik zu verwenden, um den Wahrheitsgehalt ihrer Behauptungen zu überprüfen."

„Du willst was?", wollte Molly aufgeregt wissen und stand von ihrem Stuhl auf.

Arthur legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm und überzeugte sie mit nur einem Blick, sich wieder zu setzen. „Um das klar zu machen, Albus, du möchtest in die Gedanken unserer Tochter eindringen, um Informationen, die sie über Harry haben könnte, zu erfahren?"

„Passive Legilimentik erlaubt mir, festzustellen, ob sie die Wahrheit sagt oder nicht, ohne in ihre Gedanken einzudringen" erwiderte er vorsichtig. „Sollte sie wirklich etwas verheimlichen, dann ja. Dann würde ich in ihre Gedanken gehen, um die Informationen, die sie hat, zu erfahren." Er hielt eine Hand hoch, um Unterbrechungen zuvorzukommen und fuhr fort: „Von einem fähigen Legilimentiker ausgeführt ist die Legilimentik normalerweise ohne Okklumentiktraining nicht spürbar. Es ist wahrscheinlich, dass eure Tochter von dem Eindringen in ihre Gedanken nichts bemerken wird. "

„Wahrscheinlich?", fragte Arthur. „Du willst mir sagen, dass du dir nicht sicher bist?"

Er nickte leicht. „Es gibt einige, die eine natürliche Affinität für die geistigen Künste haben, die das Eindringen ohne Training entdecken können. Solche Gaben sind ungewöhnlich, aber nicht gänzlich unbekannt."

„Würde es ihr wehtun?", fragte Molly mit einer leisen, aber entschlossenen Stimme.

„Nein", erwiderte Albus. „Wenn sie das Eindringen entdeckt, könnte sie in Panik geraten, aber Legilimentik fügt keinen körperlichen Schaden zu." Er bemerkte, wie Arthur seine Augen bei seinen Worten etwas zusammenzog, aber er sagte nichts.

„Und du hast keine anderen Spuren, Albus?", fragte Molly mit brechender Stimme.

Einen langen Moment lang war Albus still. Dann öffnete er seine Hände in einer bittenden Geste und sah die beiden inständig an: „Ich würde es nicht mal in Erwägung ziehen, wenn ich eine andere Möglichkeit sehen würde. Wir sind keinen Schritt näher gekommen, ihn zu finden, seit er verschwunden ist. Unsere einzige Option ist es, die Häuser seiner Schüler zu beobachten, aber wir müssten erlauben, dass die Todesserangriffe ungehindert ablaufen, um Harrys Erscheinen zu garantieren, und ich bin nicht gewillt, das zu tun. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach - selbst wenn wir Harry auf diese Weise konfrontieren könnten - würde er einfach dorthin zurückkehren, wo er sich im Moment aufhält, in der Sekunde, in der er unsere Anwesenheit bemerkt. Solange sein Aufenthaltsort uns nicht bekannt ist, haben wir keine Hoffnung, ihn in Sicherheit zu wissen."

Das Ehepaar wechselte einen Blick, bevor Arthur sich zu ihm drehte und fragte: „Könnten wir einen Moment haben, um das unter uns zu bereden?"

„Natürlich", stimmte Albus zu und stand auf. „Ich denke, ich werde mir eine Tasse Tee in der Küche machen. Bitte leistet mir Gesellschaft, wenn ihr fertig seid." Er ging aus dem Wohnzimmer hinaus und in die Küche, wo er sich fürs Stehenbleiben entschied. Er schenkte sich eine dampfende Tasse Tee ein und trank einen kleinen Schluck, bevor er die Tasse auf den Tresen stellte und in dem kleinen Raum auf und ab ging. Er war mit seinem Latein am Ende und war sich nicht sicher, was er machen würde, wenn das Ehepaar seinen Vorschlag ablehnen würde. Er war ehrlich gewesen, als er sagte, dass dies im Moment die einzige Möglichkeit war.

Er fürchtete, das jede Minute, die Harry vermisst blieb, ihr Ruin sein könnte. Mehrere Ordensmitglieder waren von Harrys proaktiver Herangehensweise beeindruckt. Selbst er musste zugeben, dass der junge Mann ihn überrascht hatte, aber er machte sich keine Illusionen. Tom war ein brillanter und unübertroffener Stratege. Harry mochte ein paar Kämpfe für sich entschieden haben, aber es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor Tom Harry in eine Falle locken würde. Es war daher von größter Bedeutung, Harry so schnell wie möglich zu finden.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als die Tür geöffnet wurde und die zwei Weasleys die Küche betraten. Er wagte es kaum, ihnen ins Gesicht zu schauen, da er fürchtete, was er dort sehen würde, aber er musste es wissen. Als er hochschaute, war Mollys Gesicht von Sorge gezeichnet. Arthurs dagegen war undurchdringlich, als er Albus direkt in die Augen schaute: „Ich möchte, dass du Legilimentik an mir verwendest."

Albus zog seine Augenbrauen bei dieser unerwarteten Forderung hoch und schaute über seine Brillengläser zu dem Mann: „Entschuldigung?"

„Falls wir dir erlauben sollten, es an unserer Tochter anzuwenden, würde ich gerne sicherstellen, dass es etwas ist, das ich akzeptabel finde", sagte er tonlos.

Albus nickte: „Wenn du dir sicher bist .." Arthur nickte nur als Antwort. „Nun gut. Ich werde dir ein paar Fragen stellen. Ich möchte, dass du mich anlügst; in der Zwischenzeit werde ich die wahren Antworten aus deinen Gedanken erfahren. Bist du bereit?"

Als Arthur nickte, begann er. Nach einigen belanglosen Fragen verließ Albus Arthurs Gedanken und sagte ihm, was er von den Gedanken des Weasley-Patriarchen gelernt hatte.

„Hast du mein Eindringen bemerkt?", fragte Albus.

Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. „Selbst mit dem Wissen, dass du Legilimentik anwandtest, konnte ich nichts spüren." Er schaute zu seiner Frau hinüber und nachdem sie nur mit ihren Blicken eine Unterhaltung geführt hatten, drehte Arthur sich wieder zu ihm: „Also gut. Du hast unsere Einwilligung."

Albus atmete tief aus: „Danke Arthur, Molly."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Ginny, Liebling", hörte Ginny die Stimme ihrer Mutter unten an der Treppe rufen. „Kannst du bitte runter in die Küche kommen?"

Ginny seufzte und klappte ihr Buch zu, bevor sie die Treppe hinunterging und sich fragte, was ihre Mutter jetzt wollte. Sie war nur wenig überrascht, nicht nur ihre Mutter und ihren Vater, sondern auch den Schulleiter in der Küche des Fuchsbaus versammelt zu sehen. Der Schulleiter saß am Kopfende des Tisches, während ihre Eltern nebeneinander am Küchentresen standen.

„Was möchtest du, Mum?", fragte sie, auch wenn sie einen starken Verdacht hatte, dass nicht ihre Mutter etwas von ihr wollte. Es schien, als stand ihr eine weitere Befragung bevor.

„Der Schulleiter möchte dir ein paar Fragen stellen", sagte ihre Mutter.

„Sei bitte so ehrlich wie du kannst", bat ihr Vater sie.

Sie nickte, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Schulleiter zuwandte. „Bitte, setz dich", sagte er mit freundlicher Stimme.

Ginny tat wie geheißen und ließ ein Stuhl zwischen sich und dem Professor Abstand.

„Harry Potter ist gestern Morgen in St. Mungos aufgetaucht." Ginny setzte sich besorgt und ängstlich auf. „Er war blutüberströmt und eindeutig verletzt und trug die bewusstlose Mutter einer deiner Klassenkameraden." Die Angst, die sie gepackt hatte, ließ etwas nach. Wenn es ihm gut genug gegangen war, um jemanden ins Krankenhaus zu tragen, konnte es ihm nicht allzu schlecht gehen. „Er verließ das Krankenhaus trotz der gegenteiligen Bitten der Heiler ohne ärztliche Hilfe in Anspruch zu nehmen und ist seitdem wieder verschwunden." Ginny atmete tief auf. Sie machte sich natürlich um Harry Sorgen, aber sie wusste, dass Harry die meisten normalen Verletzungen heilen konnte. Sie vertraute darauf, dass er nach sich selber schauen konnte.

Dumbledore beugte seinen Kopf etwas nach vorne und schaute über seine Halbmondgläser hinweg zu ihr: „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du angesichts Harrys verletztem Zustand motivierter sein würdest, dich an etwas zu erinnern, dass dir Harry vor seinem Verschwinden gesagt haben könnte, dass uns helfen könnte, ihn zu finden und um sicherzustellen, dass er die medizinische Hilfe erhält, die er benötigt."

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf und setzte eine bedauernde Miene auf. „Es tut mir Leid, Schulleiter", erwiderte sie und als sie dies tat, fühlte sie eine Präsenz, die ihre Okklumentikschutzschilde prüfte. Sie zog ihre Augen zusammen und funkelte den Schulleiter an. Sie verstärkte ihren Schutzschild und stieß solange gegen die Präsenz, bis sie verschwand. Die Augen des Schulleiters weiteten sich geschockt.

„Das ist nicht sehr höflich, Schulleiter", kommentierte Ginny eisig.

„Was meinst du ...?", begann ihre Mutter zu fragen, aber Ginny hörte den Rest nicht, denn der Schulleiter griff plötzlich ihre Gedanken an. Sie zuckte kaum zusammen, als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit darauf fokussierte, den Angriff abzuwehren. Sie war darauf vorbereitet, als sie eine zweite Präsenz fühlte, die eine andere Stelle ihrer Schutzschilde angriff. Der Schulleiter war talentierter als Harry, aber es war Wochen her, seitdem Harry an ihren Verteidigungslinien vorbeikommen konnte.

Einen Moment später war sie entsetzt, als eine dritte Präsenz erschien und ihr kurzer Schock war genug für den Schulleiter, um ihre äußere Verteidigungslinie zu durchbrechen. Sie fühlte, wie er mehrere Erinnerungen kurz anschaute und dann verwarf, als er weiter in ihre Gedanken hineindrang. Zorn und Angst stieg in ihr auf und ohne bewusst darüber nachzudenken streckte sie ihre Hand in die Richtung des Schulleiters aus und stieß den Mann mit einer Druckwelle aus seinem Sitz. „Wie können Sie es wagen!", schrie sie. „Sie sind nicht besser als Voldemort! Als er versagte, benutzte er den Cruciatusfluch; wollen Sie mich dem ebenfalls aussetzen? Denn es wird eine Menge mehr brauchen als das, um mich dazu zu bringen, Harry an Sie zu verraten."

Sie hörte dumpf, wie ihre Mutter bei der beiläufigen Erwähnung von Voldemort und ihrer Zeit in Gefangenschaft japste, aber sie war zu erzürnt, um darauf zu achten. Dumbledore kämpfte sich an der gegenüberliegenden Wand in eine sitzende Position hoch, einen wachsamen, besiegten Ausdruck im Gesicht. „Du sagtest, sie würde nichts spüren", murmelte ihre Mutter.

Es brauchte einen Moment, bis sie die Worte verarbeitet hatte, doch dann drehte sie sich zu ihren Eltern um. „Ihr wusstet es?", wollte sie wissen. „Ihr habt zugelassen, dass er - dass er versucht, meine Gedanken zu vergewaltigen?"

„Ginny ...", begann ihr Vater und trat einen zögernden Schritt nach vorne.

„Bitte gib ihnen keine Schuld", unterbrach die Stimme des Schulleiters und er hörte sich schwächer an als jemals zuvor.

Sie drehte sich zu dem Mann um und brachte mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor: „Raus hier."

„Ginny." Die Stimme ihrer Mutter nahm einen bittenden Klang an.

„Nein", rief sie und warf ihren Eltern einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Es ist eine Sache, wenn der Dunkle Lord versucht, in meine Gedanken einzudringen. Aber Sie ...", sagte sie zum Schulleiter gewandt. „Ich sollte Ihnen vertrauen können. Sie ..."

Ein lautes Krachen unterbrach sie, als die Hintertür aufgestoßen wurde. Sie drehte sich zu ihr um und vergaß sofort ihren Gedankengang.

„Ginny!" rief Harry, seine Stimme wild, als er in die Küche gestürmt kam. Als er sie entdeckte, eilte er schnell zu ihr und zog sie in eine feste, verzweifelte Umarmung. „Dir geht es gut", murmelte er in ihr Haar.

„Harry?", fragte sie, als sie sich widerwillig aus seinen Armen löste. „Natürlich geht es mir gut. Was machst du hier?"

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte er und schien sich jetzt erst seiner Umgebung und der anderen Personen im Raum bewusst zu werden. „Ich hatte nur das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte, dass du in Schwierigkeiten bist." Als sein Blick auf den Schulleiter fiel, der langsam aufstand, nahm er eine defensivere Haltung ein und hielt einen Arm vor sie, während er Ginny nach hinten schob, bis sie die Wand erreichte. „Was geht hier vor?"

„Der Schulleiter hat beschlossen, in meine Gedanken einzudringen", sagte Ginny ihm und die Wut und der Schmerz waren in ihrer Stimme zu hören. Er schaute kurz zu ihr, bevor er seinen Blick wieder auf den Schulleiter richtete. „Und meine Eltern haben ihm die Erlaubnis gegeben."

Harry wandte seinen Kopf abrupt zu ihren Eltern. „Wie konntet ihr?", fragte er sie, sein Schock deutlich zu hören. „Nach allem - dem Tagebuch und den Geschehnissen vor ein paar Wochen - wie konntet ihr ihr das antun?"

Seit Harry da war, konnte Ginny fühlen, wie ihre Wut und ihre Energie schnell versiegte. Sie wollte einfach nur verschwinden. Sie packte ihn fest an den Schultern und flüsterte: „Bring mich nach Hause, Harry."

Er hielt seinen Blick weiter auf den Schulleiter gerichtet, während er seinen Kopf zu ihr beugte, als wollte er eine Bestätigung. „Bitte", murmelte sie.

Er nickte und begann langsam zur Tür zu gehen, einen Arm immer drohend auf den Schulleiter gerichtet. Sie wandte ihren Blick zu ihren Eltern, als sie ihm folgte, eine Hand auf seine Schulter gelegt.

„Harry, Miss Weasley", bat Dumbledore leise, machte aber keine Anstalten, sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen.

„Wo geht ihr hin?", fragte ihre Mum.

„Nach Hause", war ihre Antwort.

„Aber du bist ...", antwortete ihre Mutter und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Das fühlt sich im Moment nicht so an", erwiderte sie schonungslos.

„Bitte", flehten ihr Vater und der Schulleiter gleichzeitig.

„Ich denke, wir haben den Punkt hinter uns gelassen, an dem einer von euch etwas von mir verlangen konnte", sagte sie.

„Junge Dame" meldete sich ihre Mum zu Wort und trat vor, als wolle sie sich ihnen in den Weg stellen. Ginny zog blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab hervor und richtete ihn auf ihre Mutter, diese erstarrte und der Kummer war ihr auf dem Gesicht geschrieben.

„Nein, Mum", sagte Ginny nur, als sie die Tür erreichten. „Bis bald"

An der Tür hörten sie ein lautes Miauen, dass ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. „Smaragd", sagte sie und hob die Katze hoch, die zu ihr gelaufen war. Mit Smaragd in ihren Armen gingen sie schnell weiter, bis sie die Schutzzauber durchschritten. Er zog sie in seine Arme und seinen fragenden Blick sehend nickte sie. Er drückte sie fest an sich und einen Moment später erschienen sie vor Harrys zu Hause. Nachdem sie eingetreten waren, sprang Smaragd aus ihren Armen und die Schwere des Verrats, die sie fühlte, schien auf einmal auf sie hereinzubrechen. Sie wusste, dass der Schulleiter verzweifelt war, aber sie hatte nicht erwartet ... Und ihre Eltern ... Sie konnte nicht fassen ...

„Ginny", flüsterte Harry und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. Das war der einzige Anstoß, den sie brauchte, um sich in seine Umarmung ziehen zu lassen, als die Tränen schließlich fielen. Er legte seine Arme um sie und zog sie hinunter auf das Sofa, wo sie sich auf seinem Schoß in seine Umarmung schmiegte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry wusste nicht, wie lange sie dort saßen. Ginny weinte schon lange nicht mehr, aber sie machte keine Anstalten, aufzustehen, und er war zufrieden damit, sie solange zu halten, wie sie es brauchte. Er konnte es nicht ganz glauben. Er war an die ständigen Vertrauensbrüche seiner eigenen Familie gewöhnt, aber das war anders. Sie hassten ihn. Ihre Eltern liebten sie, und dennoch hatten sie Dumbledore ihre Erlaubnis gegeben, die Gedanken ihrer Tochter zu missbrauchen.

Er fühlte sich schuldig. Er wusste, dass es nicht wirklich seine Schuld war, aber er konnte nichts gegen das Gefühl machen. Wenn er es anders gehandhabt hätte, wäre Ginny niemals in diese Situation geraten. Er war außer sich vor Wut auf ihre Eltern und Dumbledore. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass Mr. und Mrs. Weasley zu so einem Verrat fähig waren, egal wie gut ihre Absichten gewesen sein mochten. Egal in welcher Gefahr sie glaubten, in der er sich befand, er hätte sich nie vorstellen können, dass sie ihrer eigenen Tochter so etwas antun könnten.

Ginny hatte ihn über die Forderungen ihrer Familie gestellt und er fühlte sich demütig. Er wusste, dass sie ihn liebte und er zweifelte ihre Liebe nicht eine Sekunde lang an. Doch als sie ihn gebeten hatte sie nach Hause zu bringen und er erkannte, dass sie sein Zuhause meinte, dachte er, sein Herz würde zerspringen. Die Liebe, die er fühlte und die Traurigkeit und der Ärger über das, was sie durchmachte, fühlte sich in ihm beinahe schmerzhaft an.

Ginny hob plötzlich ihren Kopf von seiner Schulter und lehnte sich zurück, um ihm ins Gesicht schauen zu können: „Können wir eine Runde laufen gehen?"

„Ja", erwiderte Harry, der die Idee sofort mochte. „Das hört sich perfekt an."

Sie lächelte zittrig und ging von seinem Schoß runter. Als er aufstand, schaute sie auf ihre Klamotten hinunter und dann wieder zu ihm: „Ich habe keine andere Kleidung."

„Keine Sorge", erwiderte Harry. Er machte eine Handbewegung und verwandelte ihre Kleidung in die, welche sie normalerweise bei ihren morgendlichen Runden auf Hogwarts trug.

„Danke", sagte sie unbehaglich. „Aber du hast etwas ziemlich wichtiges vergessen." Harry runzelte verwirrt die Stirn, während ihr Gesicht eine tiefrote Farbe annahm. „Mein BH", erklärte sie. „Ich kann in diesem hier nicht joggen."

„Oh", sagte Harry und fühlte, wie sein eigenes Gesicht rot wurde, während sein Blick zu ihrer Brust und dann schnell wieder zu ihren Augen zurückwanderte. „Ähm ... ich weiß nicht ..."

„Das hoffe ich doch", meinte sie und lachte peinlich berührt auf. „Außer du hast meine Schubladen durchwühlt."

Harry konnte das Lachen nicht aufhalten, als er sich vorstellte, wie er auf Hogwarts in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen schlich, um ihre Klamotten zu durchsuchen. „Also gut, du hast mich erwischt", sagte er und hielt seine Hände ergebend in die Höhe. „Welcher soll es also sein? Der schwarze? Oder vielleicht der pinke?"

„Blödmann", sagte sie und schlug ihm auf den Arm. „Außerdem können Rotschöpfe kein Pink tragen."

Sie standen einen Moment lang da, bevor sie seufzte und sagte: „Ich schätze, ich kann es mal versuchen. Ich werde allerdings ins Badezimmer gehen, so dass ich sehen kann, was ich mache."

„Okay", nickte Harry zustimmend. „Viel Glück."

„Danke", murmelte sie, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich zumachte.

Stille legte sich über ihn und Harry fühlte wieder, wie seine gemischten Gefühle in ihm rumorten. Der Drang, das Haus zu verlassen und den Waldpfad zu betreten, machte ihn kribbelig, aber es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Tür sich wieder öffnete und Ginny hinaustrat. „Alles gut?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Jepp", antwortete sie. „Lass uns gehen."

Sie führte ihn aus dem Haus hinaus, aber er holte sie schnell ein, als sie losliefen. Er führte sie zum Park und gab ein schnelles Tempo an, dem sie sich ohne ein Wort des Protestes anpasste. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung und drängte seine Wut und seinen Groll beiseite. Es war überraschend einfach. Als er zu Ginny hinüberschaute, erkannte er, dass etwas Gutes daraus resultiert war, auch wenn es selbstsüchtig war, so zu denken. Er hasste die Art, wie es passiert war, aber er war begeistert, Ginny bei sich zu haben. Er strich mit seinem Arm an ihrem entlang und sie drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte ihn an; es schien ihr jetzt einfacher zu fallen. Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie kurz, bevor er sie wieder freigab.

Als sie an einer Frau vorbeikamen, die in entgegengesetzter Richtung joggte, war Harry plötzlich viel neugieriger, was den BH anging, den Ginny unter ihrem T-Shirt trug. War er wie der Muggelsport-BH, den er gerade die Frau hatte tragen sehen? Er beschloss in diesem Moment, dass er mit Ginny wirklich Muggelkleidung einkaufen gehen musste. Nun, tatsächlich würde sie Zauberer- und Muggelkleidung brauchen, wenn sie längere Zeit bei ihm bleiben wollte - oder sie müssten ihre Kleidung vom Fuchsbau holen. Sie würden später darüber reden müssen.

Inzwischen beschleunigte Harry ihr Tempo ein wenig und Ginny folgte seinem Beispiel. Schließlich wurden sie langsamer, um sich langsam abzukühlen. Sie atmeten beide schwer, auch wenn Ginny etwas mitgenommener war als er sich fühlte.

„Es ist schwerer, mich selbst anzutreiben", sagte sie zwischen zwei Atemzügen. „wenn ich alleine laufe."

„Du wirst doch nicht etwa weich werden wollen, oder?", fragte Harry mit einem Grinsen.

„Ich dachte, du magst es, wie weich ich bin", erwiderte Ginny neckend.

Harry war dankbar, dass er bereits wegen des Laufens erhitzt war, aber er war noch dankbarer zu sehen, dass ihr das Joggen genauso viel geholfen zu haben schien wie ihm. Er nahm ihre Hand und führte sie an seine Lippen. Er küsste sie auf ihren Handrücken und sagte: „Das tue ich und du weißt, dass ich das nicht gemeint habe."

Sie grinste, zog an seiner Hand und zwang Harry damit, anzuhalten und zu ihr zu schauen. Sie ließ seine Hand los und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, während Harry seine an ihre Taille legte. Sie stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen, während Harry sich hinunterlehnte um ihre Lippen mit seinen gefangenzunehmen. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden beendete er den Kuss und lehnte seine Stirn an ihre. „Wenn du genug Atem zum Küssen hast, habe ich dich beim Joggen nicht genug gefordert."

„Harry?", fragte sie in einem atemlosen Flüstern.

„Mhmm?"

„Halt die Klappe." Damit zog sie seinen Kopf zu sich hinunter und fing seine Lippen mit ihren ein.

Kurze Zeit später ließ ein leises Kichern, gefolgt von einer undeutlichen Stimme, Harry aufmerken. Auf dem Pfad kam eine Frau mit ihren zwei Kindern auf sie zu. Harry fühlte, wie er errötete, als er alle drei Blicke auf sich spürte. Ginny drehte sich in seiner Umarmung um, um zu sehen, was seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte. Sie winkte den dreien zu, als sie vorbeiliefen, aber selbst als die Kinder zurückwinkten, bewegte Harry sich nicht. Die Kinder waren magisch.

Es traf ihn hart, dass er alle Wachsamkeit hatte fallen lassen, bis sogar zwei magische Personen - wenn auch unschuldige Kinder - sich ihm bis auf wenige Meter hatten nähern können. Ginny bei sich zu haben war wunderbar, aber er würde besonders vorsichtig sein müssen, dass er wachsam blieb und sich nicht erlaubte, sich ablenken zu lassen. Als die junge Familie vorbei gegangen war, wandte Ginny sich zu ihm und fragte: „Was ist los?"

„Es ist nichts", sagte Harry. Als sie ihm einen strengen Blick zuwarf, entschied er, auszuholen: „Die beiden Kinder waren magisch."

„Glaubst du, sie haben dich erkannt?", fragte sie alarmiert.

„Ich glaube nicht", erwiderte Harry. „Die Mutter war definitiv ein Muggel und die älteste sah ziemlich jung aus. Sie ist wahrscheinlich noch nicht auf Hogwarts. Sie wissen vielleicht gar nicht, dass sie magisch sind."

„Okay", erwiderte Ginny langgezogen. „Was geht dir dann im Kopf herum?"

„Es ist nur ...", begann Harry und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Ich hätte bemerken sollen, dass sie sich nähern, lange bevor sie zu sehen waren, aber das habe ich nicht. Ich wusste nicht, das sie da waren, bis wir einen von ihnen lachen hörten."

Ginny runzelte die Stirn: „Und du machst dir Sorgen, dass es genauso schnell Todesser oder Dumbledore hätten sein können." Es war keine Frage und Harry sagte nichts. „Du kannst nicht perfekt sein, Harry. Du kannst nicht erwarten, jede Sekunde des Tages wachsam zu sein."

„Nein", erwiderte Harry. „Aber ich sollte aufpassen, wenn wir so im Freien sind. Ich kann mich zuhause entspannen.

Sie sagte nichts, sondern nahm ihn einfach bei der Hand und lief weiter. Es war erst, als sie wieder innerhalb der Schutzzauber seines Hauses waren, dass sie etwas sagte: „Was ist mit mir?"

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Nun, warum solltest du der einzige sein, der verantwortlich ist?", wollte Ginny wissen. „Ich habe auch niemanden bemerkt, der sich uns näherte."

„Das ist etwas anderes", konterte Harry.

„Wie das?", forderte sie.

„Ich kann Magie und magische Personen spüren, du nicht", erwiderte Harry einfach.

„Das ist wahr", stimmte sie zu. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass du der einzige bist, der wachsam bleiben muss."

„Das weiß ich", gab er zu. „Ich fühle mich aber verantwortlich. Ich meine, du wärst nicht hier, wenn ich nicht wäre. Und wenn dir etwas zustoßen würde ..."

„Ich kann selber auf mich aufpassen, Harry", meinte Ginny sanft. „Dafür hast du gesorgt."

„Ich weiß", sagte er mit einem Seufzen. „Ich habe mir nur Sorgen gemacht, weil ich mich so einfach habe ablenken lassen."

„Du meinst, ich bin eine Ablenkung", stellte sie klar.

„Das meine ich nicht so, wie es sich anhört", sagte Harry. „Ich bin froh, dass du da bist. Um Merlins Willen, ich habe nicht einmal eine Woche ausgehalten, ohne dich im Fuchsbau zu besuchen, trotz der Risiken, die dabei involviert sind. Wir müssen nur vorsichtig sein, uns nicht völlig ablenken zu lassen." Er gestikulierte mit dem Arm zur Straße. „Hier drin sind wir in Sicherheit. Da draußen müssen wir vorsichtiger sein. Ich weiß, ich bin paranoid ..."

„Nein, du hast Recht", meinte Ginny und ging als erste ins Haus. „Wir sind beide Ziele für die Todesser und den Orden. Wir wissen nicht, wann oder wo einer von ihnen uns findet."

„Ganz genau", rief Harry aus und folgte ihr in die Küche. Sie hüpfte auf den Küchentresen und setzte sich, während er zwei Gläser holte, Wasser einschenkte und ihr dann eins reichte. „Ich sage nicht, dass wir nicht die Schutzzauber verlassen können. Wir müssen nur vorsichtiger sein und wachsam bleiben, wenn wir es tun."

„Einverstanden", stimmte sie mit einem listigen Grinsen zu. „Draußen bleiben wir wachsam. Und drinnen lassen wir uns ablenken, soviel wir wollen." Sie nahm ihm das noch immer halbvolle Glas Wasser aus der Hand und stellte es neben sich auf den Tresen. Sie schaute nach links und nach rechts und meinte dann: „Es sieht so aus, als wären wir jetzt innerhalb der Schutzzauber." Ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte, hatte sie ein Bein um seine Hüfte geschlungen und zog ihn plötzlich zu sich.

Harry lehnte sich vor und platzierte seine Hände jeweils an ihrer Seite auf den Tresen. Er verharrte nur einen Millimeter von ihren Lippen entfernt: „Dann ist jetzt wohl die Zeit, sich ablenken zu lassen."

Sie zog seinen Kopf näher zu sich und nahm seine Lippen in einem feurigen Kuss gefangen. Harry verlor sich schon bald in ihrem Kuss und seine Hände strichen an ihrem Rücken hoch und runter. Er war sich ihres Beins, dass noch immer um ihn geschlungen war, nur zu bewusst, und wie nahe sie sich dadurch kamen und er war überrascht, als sie ihr anderes Bein ebenfalls um seine Taille schlang. Plötzlich wurde er nach vorne gezogen, als Ginny sich auf ihn lehnte und er stolperte gegen den Küchentresen, was ihn direkt an sie presste.

Er löste widerwillig seine Lippen von ihren und schaute ihr in die Augen: „Ginny ..."

Sie nahm seine Lippen wieder gefangen und ließ ihn damit wirkungsvoll verstummen. Einen Arm hatte sie fest um seinen Nacken geschlungen, während sie mit der anderen Hand seinen Arm hinunterstrich. Ihre Beine drückten ihn fester an sich und dieses Mal war er darauf vorbereitet, als sie sich wieder vom Tresen löste. Er stellte sich gerader hin, um ihr Gewicht halten zu können und legte seine Hände an ihre Hüfte. Ginny dagegen hatte eine andere Idee. Mit der Hand, die zuvor an seinem Arm gelegen war, nahm sie seine Hand und zog sie von ihrer Hüfte hinunter und legte sie direkt unter sich, so dass seine Hand nun an ihrem Hintern lag.

Harrys Augen wurden größer und seine Lippen hörten auf, sich zu bewegen. Ginny lehnte ihren Kopf nach hinten und schaute bedeutungsvoll auf seine andere Hand hinunter, die noch immer an ihrer Hüfte lag und dann mit einem schüchternen Lächeln wieder in sein Gesicht. Harry war nur zu bereit, ihrem Willen zu folgen und legte die Hand an ihren Hintern. Er hob sie etwas höher, so dass ihre Lippen mehr oder weniger auf einer Höhe mit seinen waren.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Harry knurrte praktisch, als er seine Lippen gegen ihre presste.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ron legte sich den Besen über die Schulter, als er zum Schuppen lief, während er sich fragte, was mit seiner Schwester war. Sie hätte ihn vor über einer Stunde auf der Lichtung für etwas Quidditchtraining treffen sollen. Es sah ihr gar nicht ähnlich, eine Chance zu verpassen, auf einem Besen zu fliegen. Er verstaute den Besen im Schuppen und ging zum Haus.

„Mum", rief er und runzelte die Stirn, als er keine Antwort erhielt. Er hörte ein Geräusch im Wohnzimmer; daher öffnete er die Tür und fragte: „Hast du Gin... was ist los?" Seine Eltern saßen zusammen auf dem Sofa, seine Mum in den Armen seines Vaters und weinte an dessen Schulter. Seine Mum schluchzte nur lauter bei seiner Frage und er fühlte, als hätte ihn ein Klatscher am Bauch erwischt und er überlegte schnell, welcher seiner Brüder es war. Oder Harry. Götter, es konnte nicht Harry sein. Er schaute seinem Vater direkt in die Augen und flehte: „Wer ist es? Sag es mir einfach!"

Sein Vater schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist es nicht", sagte er, seine Stimme merkwürdig angespannt, als würde er gerade so seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle halten. „Es ist deine Schwester. Sie ist fort."

„Fort?", wollte er wissen. „Was meinst du mit fort?"

„Sie ist mit Harry fortgegangen", antwortete sein Vater leise.

Mum schluchzte wieder auf und rief aus: „Wir haben sie praktisch weggestoßen. Wie konnten wir? Mein Baby, fort!"

Ron starrte seine Eltern mit großen Augen an und versuchte zu verstehen, was in seiner kurzen Abwesenheit passiert war. „Ginny ist gegangen, um bei Harry zu sein?"

„Sie ist zusammen mit Harry gegangen", korrigierte sein Vater.

Ron ging zu einem Sessel, ließ sich darauf sinken und legte seinen Kopf zwischen seine Hände. Nach einem langen Moment der Stille schaute er wieder zu seinem Vater und fragte: „Harry war hier?" Sein Vater nickte. „Warum sollte er hierherkommen? Was zum Teufel ist passiert?" Es war ein Zeichen ihrer Sorge, dass seine Mutter ihn nicht wegen seiner Wortwahl schalt.

„Der Schulleiter war hier, um Ginny noch einmal nach Harry zu fragen", erklärte sein Vater. Das war nicht wirklich überraschend. Dumbledore war bereits mehrere Male genau aus diesem Grund da gewesen. Er hatte Ron ebenfalls einige Male befragt, auch wenn er wusste, dass Ginny viel mehr im Fokus gestanden war. „Ginny war ..." Er hielt inne, als suche er nach dem richtigen Wort, bevor er fortfuhr: „... verstört und irgendwie wurde Harry alarmiert. Er kam, um nach ihr zu sehen und sie ist mit ihm fortgegangen."

Ron runzelte die Stirn: „Das macht keinen Sinn. Woher würde Harry wissen, dass etwas nicht mit ihr in Ordnung ist und warum würde Ginny sich überhaupt so aufregen? Dumbledore hat sie bereits mehrmals ausgefragt."

„Ich weiß nicht, woher Harry Bescheid wusste", sagte sein Vater ihm. „Der Schulleiter hat Ginny nicht nur befragt." Er hielt inne, fuhr sich müde mit der Hand übers Gesicht und seufzte dann schwer. „Er benutzte Legilimentik, um herauszufinden, was sie weiß."

„Und wir haben ihn gelassen", kreischte seine Mum, bevor sie wieder anfing zu schluchzen.

Ron lehnte sich geschockt in seinem Sessel zurück. Harry hatte nicht viel von seinem Okklumentikunterricht bei Snape letztes Jahr erzählt, aber von dem wenigen, was Harry gesagt hatte, war es nicht angenehm, jemand anderes in seinen Gedanken zu haben. Wenn Ginny etwas zu verheimlichen hatte - und er nahm an das sie das tat -, dann war es kein Wunder, dass sie die Beherrschung verloren hatte. Aber das beantwortete noch nicht, woher Harry wusste, dass er kommen musste, außer Ginny hatte einen Weg, ihn wissen zu lassen, dass sie in Schwierigkeiten steckte. Vielleicht etwas ähnliches wie die Münzen, die sie für die DA benutzt hatten.

Als er die Geschehnisse verarbeitete, fluchte er beinahe. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass er die Chance verpasst hatte, Harry zu sehen. Er wollte ihm so viel sagen. Harry war im vergangenen Jahr so geheimnisvoll gewesen und ihre Freundschaft war nicht die gewesen, die sie einmal gewesen war. Ron wusste, dass die Distanz zwischen ihnen größtenteils seine Schuld war, aber er wusste auch, was Harry vor ihm geheim gehalten hatte. Ein Teil von ihm nahm es Harry übel, dass er es vor ihm geheim gehalten hatte. Ron hatte in der Vergangenheit immer zu ihm gehalten. Es gab also keinen Grund, warum Harry dieses Mal etwas anderes glauben sollte. Aber das war typisch Harry. Er schien immer zu denken, dass er die Dinge alleine bewerkstelligen musste.

Was auch immer Harrys Gründe waren, Ron wusste nun, was Harry ihm nicht gesagt hatte und er wollte Harry helfen und ihm einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf geben, dafür, dass er dachte, das Ron nur beiseite stehen und ihn die ganze Drecksarbeit erledigen lassen würde. Mehr als alles andere jedoch wollte Ron seinen Freund wiederhaben. Er hoffte nur, dass er die Chance bekommen würde, Harry das zu sagen, bevor es zu spät war.

Sein Vater wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Rons Mum zu und versuchte sie zu trösten. Ron nahm die Gelegenheit wahr, aus dem Raum zu schleichen. Er brauchte Zeit, um Nachzudenken und mehr als das brauchte er jemanden zum Reden. Seine Gedanken wanderten sofort zu Hermine, aber er schloss sie gleich wieder aus. Sie hatte Harry verraten und versucht, Ron zu erpressen, um ihn dazu zu bringen, sich ihr anzuschließen. Er wollte nicht einmal wissen, was sie von all dem dachte. Zweifellos half sie den anderen, Harry zu finden.

Er brauchte jemanden zum Reden, jemand, der verstand, was Harrys Motivation war. Ron holte Pergament und Feder, setzte sich und begann zu schreiben:

 _Fred und George,_

 _ihr werdet nicht glauben, was passiert ist ..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Ginny?"

„Mhmm?", murmelte sie schläfrig.

„Wirst du bleiben?", fragte er und fürchtete die Antwort mehr als er erwartet hätte. „Oder wirst du zum Fuchsbau zurückkehren?"

Er fühlte, wie sie sich rührte und öffnete seine Augen, als sie ihren Kopf von seiner Brust nahm, um ihm ins Gesicht zu schauen. „Ich gehe nirgendwohin, Harry."

„Versprochen?"

Sie lehnte sich vor und gab ihm einen Kuss: „Versprochen. Schlaf jetzt."

Er lächelte breit, während sie sich wieder an seinen Oberkörper kuschelte. Er drückte sie leicht an sich und sagte: „Wir werden dir Kleidung besorgen müssen. Du kannst nicht für immer meine tragen."

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf zurück und schaute aus einem Auge zu ihm hoch.

„Okay, du kannst meine Kleidung im Bett tragen", gab Harry nach, der vor sich selber schon zugegeben hatte, wie sehr er es genoss, sie in einem seiner T-Shirts und Boxershorts zu sehen. Sie grinste und nahm ihre vorige Position wieder ein. „Aber du wirst deine eigene Kleidung brauchen, und ich glaube nicht, dass es klug wäre, jetzt zum Fuchsbau zu gehen."

„Hab kein Geld", murmelte sie schläfrig an seinem Oberkörper.

„Doch hast du", widersprach Harry. „Meins."

Sie seufzte, sagte aber nichts.

„Ich treffe mich morgen mit Fred und George für ihr Training", sagte er ihr einen Moment später. „Möchtest du mitkommen?"

„'kay", war ihre kaum verständliche Antwort.

„Ich liebe dich, Ginny", flüsterte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel. Ihr tiefer, gleichmäßiger Atem war die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt. Er lächelte, während er mit einer Hand durch ihr seidiges Haar fuhr und fühlte, wie der Schlaf ihn langsam überkam.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Als er aufwachte, sah er, dass Ginny bereits wach war. Er zog die Stirn kraus, als er den leeren Platz neben sich bemerkte, da er sich darauf gefreut hatte, noch etwas Zeit im Bett zu verbringen. Entfernt hörte er das Geräusch einer klappernden Pfanne und konnte das Aroma von brutzelndem Speck riechen. Er stand aus dem Bett auf und machte einen Zwischenstopp im Bad, um sich etwas frisch zu machen, bevor er sich ein T-Shirt schnappte und aus seinem Zimmer stolperte, während er es sich über den Kopf zog. Er betrat die Küche und fand Ginny am Herd stehen.

Er lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und beobachtete sie, als sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit zwischen dem Speck und dem Rührei aufteilte. Sie trug noch immer seine Boxershorts und sein T-Shirt und er musste sie einfach darin bewundern. Sie sah in den Klamotten auf jedenfall viel besser aus als er es tat. Sie drehte sich um und schreckte zusammen, während sie gleichzeitig überrascht aufschrie. „Merlin, Harry", schimpfte sie. „Du hast mich erschreckt."

„Entschuldige", sagte er, als er zu ihr ging und ihr einen kurzen Kuss gab. „Ich wusste nicht, dass ich so furchtbar am Morgen aussehe."

Sie schlug mit einem Handtuch nach ihm und murmelte: „Blödmann." Sie drehte sich wieder zum Herd um und befahl: „Schenk uns etwas zu trinken ein und setz dich. Ich habe das hier unter Kontrolle."

Harry tat wie geheißen, schenkte zwei Gläser Orangensaft ein und setzte sich, zufrieden, sich zurückzulehnen und ihr beim Arbeiten zuzusehen. Doch wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war, achtete er nicht besonders darauf, was ihre Hände taten. Stattdessen waren seine Gedanken und sein Blick auf ihren Hintern gerichtet und wie er sich gestern in seinen Händen angefühlt hatte. Er erstaunte sich beinahe selbst mit der Erkenntnis, dass er ihn wahrscheinlich wann immer er wollte berühren durfte. Nun, vielleicht nicht wann immer er wollte. Aber nachdem sie seine Hände gestern dort platziert hatte, wäre sie sicherlich nicht dagegen, wenn er nun die Initiative ergriff. Sie schien es fast so sehr wie er genossen zu haben.

Gerade als er zu überlegen begann, an welche anderen interessanten Plätze er vielleicht bald seine Hände legen durfte, wurde Harry plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Ginny einen Teller vor ihn hinstellte. „Es ist kein kulinarisches Meisterwerk, aber es ist essbar", sagte sie und schaute irgendwie zärtlich auf das auseinanderfallende Omelette. „Warum lächelst du?"

„Mhmm", fragte er und riss sich endlich aus seinen Gedanken. „Oh, nichts. Das sieht ... nun, ich bin mir sicher, dass es sehr lecker sein wird."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Du bist ein Idiot, Harry" Einen Moment später setzte sie sich mit ihrem eigenen Teller ihm gegenüber an den kleinen Tisch und meinte: „Behalt dieses Verhalten bei und wir werden sehen, ob ich jemals wieder für dich kochen werde."

Nachdem er eine Gabel voll von dem Omelette gegessen hatte, sagte Harry: „Es ist gut, wirklich. Danke fürs Kochen."

„Gern geschehen", erwiderte sie und widmete sich ihrer eigenen Mahlzeit. Sie aßen einige Zeit schweigend, bevor sie fragte: „Was hast du also für heute geplant?"

„Nun, ich hatte vor, mit dir Kleidung einzukaufen, und dann ..."

„Kleidung einkaufen?", unterbrach Ginny.

„Ja", sagte Harry verwirrt. „Wir haben gestern Nacht darüber geredet."

„Haben wir?"

„Mhmm", murmelte Harry mit einem Mund voll Speck. Er schluckte und fügte hinzu: „So sehr ich es auch genieße, dass du meine Klamotten im Haus trägst, kannst du so nicht hinaus in die Öffentlichkeit."

„Ich erinnere mich nicht daran, dass wir darüber geredet haben", murmelte sie zu sich selbst.

„Nun, du warst ziemlich erledigt", kommentierte Harry. „Du warst schon halb am Schlafen."

„Für was sonst hast du also meine Zustimmung eingeholt, während ich schon im Halbschlaf war?", fragte sie neckisch.

„Oh, nicht viel", sagte Harry. „Du hast zugestimmt, heute mit Fred und George zu trainieren und du hast mir vollen Zugriff zu deinen Hintern gegeben, so viel und wann es mir gefällt."

„Habe ich das, ja?", fragte Ginny skeptisch nach.

„Jepp", erwiderte er, nachdem er seinen letzten Bissen runtergeschluckt hatte. Er zwinkerte Ginny zu und brachte seinen Teller dann zur Spüle. Er drehte gerade den Wasserhahn auf, als ihm etwas einfiel und er einfach einen Reinigungszauber auf den Teller und die Gabel warf. Er räumte sie auf und drehte sich wieder zu Ginny, die gerade mit Essen fertig war. Er nahm ihren Teller, säuberte ihn und wandte sich um, um ihn ebenfalls aufzuräumen.

„Ich schätze, der Deal gilt für uns beide, oder, Mr. Potter?", fragte Ginny und er fühlte, wie sie sich hinter ihn stellte.

„Mhmm?", fragte er, gerade als er einen Kniff an seinem Hintern spürte. „Hey!", rief er aus und der Teller machte ein klapperndes Geräusch, als er ihn auf den Tellerstapel fallen ließ. Er drehte sich um und beäugte seine grinsende Freundin, die langsam weiter nach hinten wich und sagte: „Pass auf, Weasley, oder ich muss dich bestrafen."

„Oh", neckte sie. „Was hast du dir vorgestellt?"

Harry grinste gefährlich und ging langsam auf sie zu, seinen Blick fest auf ihren gerichtet. Er streckte eine Hand aus und packte sie an der Taille, während er die andere an ihre Seite legte und begann sie zu kitzeln.

„Nein", schrie sie lachend. Sie befreite sich aus seinem Halt und rannte ins Wohnzimmer.

Harry war ihr dicht auf den Fersen. Er sprang über die Rückseite des Sofas und schaffte es, sie an der Taille zu erwischen. Er zog sie mit sich, bis er gegen die Kissen fiel und seine Hände fanden direkt ihren Weg zu ihren Seiten, die sehr empfindlich waren.

Sie heulte fast vor Lachen und protestierte: „Hör auf". Er tat es nicht. „Harry, bitte!"

Er hörte auf, sie zu kitzeln, aber er hielt sie fest an sich gedrückt. „Hast du deine Lektion gelernt?"

Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen, bis sie rittlings auf ihm saß. „Natürlich", erwiderte sie.

„Und was hast du gelernt?"

Sie lehnte sich vor, so dass ihre Lippen nur einen Millimeter von seinen entfernt waren: „Sei immer auf der Hut."

Ohne eine weitere Warnung begann sie seine Seiten zu kitzeln. Harry nahm einen gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck an, als er ihre Bemühungen beobachtete. Sie schaute zu ihm hoch und runzelte die Stirn, dann lehnte sie sich nach hinten und versuchte es mit seiner Kniekehle. Er zog herausfordernd seine Augenbrauhe hoch. Sie ging von ihm runter und auf den Boden, wo sie einen seiner Füße packte und es dort versuchte. Er musste den leisen Drang zu kichern unterdrücken, konnte es aber rechtzeitig und schaute sie wieder ausdruckslos an: „Hast du Spaß?"

„Das ist nicht fair", beschwerte sie sich und gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf die Hüfte. „Du musst irgendwo kitzlig sein."

„Muss ich?", fragte er und grinste sie schelmisch an. „Nun, ich schätze, dann musst du wohl weitersuchen."

„Wer muss suchen?", fragte sie und erwiderte sein Grinsen. Sie hob eine Hand und sagte: „Rictumsempra."

Er hatte keine Zeit, um sich zu schützen, bevor der Zauber auf seine Brust traf. Harry brach sofort in Gelächter aus, welches es ihm schwer machte, Luft zu bekommen. Nach einiger Zeit konnte er sich lang genug sammeln, um seine Magie zu sich zu rufen und den Zauber aufzuheben. „Das war nicht fair, Weasley, Tricks zu benutzen, die ich dir beigebracht habe."

„Das funktioniert wenigstens", sagte sie und ignorierte seinen letzten Satz. „Ich werde ihn einfach immer benutzen müssen, wenn ich versuche, dich zu kitzeln. So. wegen dem ganzen Lachen muss ich jetzt auf die Toilette."

Harry lachte, als sie aufsprang und ins Bad rannte. Nachdem er die Toilettenspülung gehört hatte, rief sie: „Ich geh duschen!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und machte es sich mit einem Buch bequem, bis er eine Dusche nehmen konnte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Was denkst du?", fragte Harry.

Sie schaute ihr Spiegelbild kritisch an. Es war sehr merkwürdig, die brünetten Haare und die sonnengebräunte Haut zu sehen. Ihre Sommersprossen waren verschwunden. Sie schaute eine völlig fremde Frau an. „Ich erkenne mich kaum wieder", meinte sie kaum lauter als ein Flüstern.

„Gut", meinte Harry und ihre Stimme schreckte sie aus ihren Gedanken heraus.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm und war geschockt, das Gesicht eines Fremden zu sehen. „Du hast mich erschreckt", sagte sie und hielt sich eine Hand an die Brust.

„Ich nehme das als ein Kompliment", sagte er mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich dachte, wir gehen erst einmal Muggelkleidung einkaufen", sagte Harry dann.

„Warum dann ...?"

„Wir müssen in die Winkelgasse apparieren und von dort durch den Tropfenden Kessel gehen", erklärte er. „Wir lassen die Verkleidung außerhalb des Geschäftes fallen", fuhr er fort. „und legen sie wieder über uns, bevor wir in die Winkelgasse zurückkehren."

„Okay", stimmte sie zu und legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. „Dann lass uns gehen."

Er lächelte ihr zu und führte sie nach draußen, wo sie disapparierten. Sie gingen durch den geschäftigen Tropfenden Kessel und traten auf einen vollen Fußgängerweg in Muggellondon hinaus. „Wohin jetzt?"

„Hier lang", sagte Harry und nahm sie bei der Hand, um sie die Straße hinunter zu führen. „Es ist nur ein paar Blocks entfernt."

Als sie sich dem Kaufhaus näherten, duckten sie sich kurz in eine kleine Gasse, um ihre Verkleidungen abzulegen. Als sie wieder heraustraten, fragte Ginny: „Ist es das Kaufhaus, in dem du auch letzten Sommer eingekauft hast?"

„Ja", erwiderte er. „Es ist riesig und hat wirklich alles, was du brauchen könntest."

„Und hier hast du auch deine - äh- Freundin getroffen, ja?", fragte sie neugierig nach.

„Hmm? Oh, du meinst Jessica? Ja, sie hat mir geholfen, alles auszusuchen", meinte er. „Ich hatte keine Ahnung. Ich frage mich, ob sie noch immer hier arbeitet."

Ginny konnte sein Gesicht mit der gekrausten Stirn nicht anders als süß bezeichnen. Sie drückte seine Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander. Sie versuchte, die Nervosität zu unterdrücken, die sie bei der Möglichkeit fühlte, das Mädchen zu treffen, mit dem er letztes Jahr ausgegangen war. Sie war albern, das war alles. Es war nicht so, als würde sie sich Sorgen machen, das er sie für Jessica verlassen würde. Aber er hatte ein Rendez-vous {Ist das die richtige Schreibweise? Ich kenne nur jene ohne Bindestrich, aber Du bist schließlich in Frankreich gewesen.} mit ihr gehabt, also musste er etwas in ihr gesehen haben. Ginny konnte nicht anders als zufrieden zu sein, dass er nicht einmal erwogen hatte, dass sie vielleicht auf sie treffen könnten.

Und wirklich. Sie waren keine zwei Minuten im Laden, als eine weibliche Stimme ausrief: „Harry?". Als er sich zu der Stimme umdrehte, konnte sie schnell sehen, warum Harry sich von ihr angezogen gefühlt hatte. „Du bist es!" Das sehr hübsche Mädchen umarmte einen verwirrt aussehenden Harry. Harry hatte kaum die Zeit, seine freie Hand um sie zu legen, bevor sie sich auch schon wieder von ihm löste. „Wie geht es dir? Gott, es ist schon so lange her. Und wer ist das?", fragte sie, als sie Ginny sah. „Warte, sag nichts. Ginny, stimmt's?"

Das ließ Ginny beinahe erstarren. Woher wusste sie ...? Sie schüttelte den Gedanken ab und löste ihre Hand von Harry, um sie dem Mädchen hinzustrecken: „Genau, Ginny Weasley. Es ist schön, dich endlich kennenzulernen."

Nachdem sie sich die Hände geschüttelt hatten, drehte Jessica sich wieder zu Harry. „Ha! Nur eine Freundin, nicht wahr?", frohlockte sie, und schlug Harry spielerisch mit der Faust gegen die Schulter. Sie wandte sich wieder an Ginny und sagte in einer leiseren Stimme: „Ich konnte es in seinen Augen sehen und in seiner Stimme hören, als er mir von dem Tanz erzählte, zu dem er mit dir geht. Ich wusste, er war völlig in dich verschossen."

Ginnys Unbehagen schien zu verschwinden und sie lächelte breit. Sie mochte das Mädchen auf Anhieb. Sie tauschten etwas Smalltalk aus. Jessica erzählte von der Universität und Harry antwortete vage auf ihre Fragen zu ihrem Internat. Nach ein paar Minuten kamen sie zum Geschäftlichen und Jessica führte Ginny am Arm zur Abteilung für die Frauenkleidung, während Harry ihnen folgte. Sie war enthusiastisch, was ihren Job anging, das musste Ginny ihr lassen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie in eine Umkleidekabine geführt wurde.

Jessica kam und ging, immer neue Sachen bringend oder die nicht gewünschten wieder mitnehmend. Harry machte es sich auf einem Sessel außerhalb der Umkleidekabine gemütlich und gab gelegentlich seine Meinung, aber meistens schien er verloren zu sein, als sie und Jessica die verschiedenen Outfits und Accessoires besprachen. Die Erfahrung ließ Ginny sich ein wenig schwindlig fühlen. Sie war sonst nicht so begeistert dabei, wenn es ums Shoppen ging, aber normalerweise hatte sie auch nicht solch ein freies Budget zur Verfügung. Es ließ sie sich ein wenig schuldig fühlen, weil sie Harrys Geld so leichtfertig ausgab, aber sie unterdrückte das Gefühl schnell, da sie wusste, das Harry nicht wollen würde, dass sie sich schlecht fühlte, weil sie sein Geld ausgab. Er war tatsächlich ziemlich unnachgiebig, was das anging.

Zwei Stunden später packte Jessica alles zusammen und Harry bezahlte, was sich für Ginny nach einer fast obszönen Menge Geld für einige Taschen voller Kleidung anhörte. Sie erinnerte sich immer wieder daran, dass Galleonen viel mehr als Pfund wert waren. Doch selbst so konnte sie sich fast nicht vorstellen, nur die Hälfte des Geldes für so etwas einfaches wie Kleidung auszugeben, aber Harry bestand darauf.

„Es war toll, dich wiederzusehen", sagte Jessica zu Harry, als sie ihn noch einmal in eine Umarmung zog.

„Und es war schön, dich kennenzulernen", fuhr sie fort und umarmte Ginny.

Ginny erwiderte die Umarmung. „Es war schön, dich kennenzulernen. Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe."

„Ach, das war nichts", sagte sie und winkte ab. „Ich hoffe, Harry weiß ein paar der anderen Dinge zu schätzen, die wir ausgesucht haben", flüsterte sie mit einem verschwörerischen Grinsen.

Ginny errötete. Jessica hatte Harry für eine Weile fortgeschickt und hatte mehr oder weniger befohlen, dass Ginny zusammen mit ihrer normalen Auswahl noch etwas gewagtere Unterwäsche kauft. Ihre Mutter wäre schockiert, aber nur der Gedanke, wie Harry sie in ihnen sehen würde, sandte ein Schaudern durch ihren Körper. Was ihre Mutter nicht wusste, würde ihr nicht wehtun.

„Nun, ich erwarte euch beide noch einmal zu sehen, bevor ihr zu eurer Schule zurückkehrt" meinte Jessica.

Mit dem Versprechen, später im Sommer Zeit für sie zu finden, verließen sie und Harry das Geschäft und schlichen wieder schnell in eine Gasse, um die Taschen zu schrumpfen und legten ihre Verkleidung wieder an. Sie aßen schnell in einem Restaurant, an dem sie auf dem Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel vorbeikamen, zu Mittag, bevor sie wieder in die Winkelgasse gingen. Ihre Einkäufe waren hier viel weniger abenteuerlich. Sie suchte sich ein paar einfache Roben aus, bevor sie verkündete, dass sie fertig war. Um ehrlich zu sein war sie nie ein großer Fan der typischen Hexengarderobe gewesen. Sie zog Muggelkleidung vor.

Als sie zu Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze gingen, fühlte Ginny einen plötzlichen stechenden Schmerz des Bedauerns, Überbleibsel ihres letzten Zusammentreffens mit ihren Eltern. Sie ignorierte das Gefühl und fasste Mut, als Harry ihre Hand leicht drückte und ihren inneren Kampf scheinbar verstand. Fred und George hatten nichts mit dem zu tun, was passiert war, aber die Erinnerung an ihre Familie löste eine Sehnsucht in ihr aus. Während ihres ganzen Lebens war ihre Familie immer für sie dagewesen und während sie wusste, dass sie sie immer noch liebten, wusste sie auch, dass sie ihr Zusammenleben mit Harry nicht gutheißen würde. Fred und George ausgenommen. Sie wusste, dass sie sich auf Fred und George verlassen konnte und das gab ihr die Kraft, die sie brauchte, um die ungewollten Gefühle beiseite zu schieben und die Tür zu ihrem Laden zu öffnen.

„Willkommen bei - Oh, Sie sind es", sagte die Mitarbeiterin als ihr Blick auf Harry fiel, bevor sie zu Ginny schaute: „Ich schätze, Sie möchten dann zu den Zwillingen?"

„Ja bitte, Cameron", erwiderte Harry.

„Eine Sekunde." Damit verschwand sie nach hinten und ließ sie und Harry allein zurück.

Sie zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Es schien, als sei das das normale Verhalten für die Frau. Sie kam einen Moment später von Fred gefolgt zurück. „Nun, wen haben wir denn da?", fragte er rhetorisch. „Hast du eine Freundin abgekriegt, mhmm? Und du beziehst sie in deine Geschäfte ein. Muss was ernstes sein."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen über seine Worte, aber hielt sich angesichts der Anwesenheit des anderen Mädchens davon ab, etwas zu erwidern. Harry sagte: „So ist es. Sollen wir?" Wortgewandt wie immer.

Fred deutete ihnen mit einer ausladenden Verbeugung an, dass sie vor ihm her nach hinten gehen sollten. Sobald die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel, sagte er: „Wie schön, dass du uns Gesellschaft leistest, kleine Gin-Gin."

„Unsere langverlorene Schwester", rief George aus, als er durch den Flur eilte und sie in eine Umarmung zog, die einer Umarmung ihrer Mutter in nichts nachstand.

„Wir sind so froh, dass du in Sicherheit bist", verkündete Fred und tat so, als würde er sich Tränen aus den Augen wischen.

„Wir waren krank vor Sorgen", fuhr George fort.

„Das reicht", unterbrach Ginny und machte sich von George frei. „Ich bin hier, um Harry zu helfen, euch in Topform zu bringen."

Zwei Augenbrauenpaare wurden bei dieser Aussage nach oben gezogen. Sie gingen in einen leeren Raum, von dem Ginny annahm, dass er als ihr Trainingsraum dienen sollte, als George meinte: „Nach meinem letzten Wissensstand bist du noch immer minderjährig, Ginnikins."

„Außer du bist inzwischen auch so ein zauberstabloses Wunder wie unser Harry hier", warf Fred ein.

Ginny musterte die beiden ruhig. „Was glaubt ihr?", fragte sie.

„Ihr möchtet vielleicht darüber nachdenken, wie ihr das beantwortet", sagte nun Harry. „Tatsächlich", fuhr er fort und drehte sich nach einer kurzen Gedenkminute zu ihr: „möchte ich sehen, wie du gegen die beiden antrittst."

„Es stimmt also?", fragte Fred.

„Oder hast du einen zweiten Zauberstab?", wollte George wissen.

Ginny beschloss, alles auf eine Karte zu setzen und baute die Magie in sich auf, bevor sie ihre Arme ausstreckte und zwei Schockzauber auf die Zwillinge warf. Zwei rote Lichtstrahlen trafen auf ihr Ziel und die beiden Brüder wurden bewusstlos auf den Rücken geworfen.

Harry pfiff bewundernd. „Hast du geübt?", fragte er.

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf, selbst überrascht. „Nein", erwiderte sie. Sie hatte seit Malfoy Manor nicht mehr wirklich ohne Zauberstab gezaubert, da sie sehr mit ihren Z.A.G.s beschäftigt gewesen war. Außerdem hatten sie mit der ganzen Aufmerksamkeit auf ihr und besonders auf Harry ihre außerschulischen Aktivitäten sehr beschränkt.

„Nun", sagte Harry, als er zu ihren Brüdern ging. „lass uns sehen, ob du das noch einmal wiederholen kannst." Er erlöste die beiden aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit und half ihnen auf die Füße, während er sagte: „Was hab ich euch beiden darüber gesagt, immer bereit zu sein?"

Ginnys Brüder stöhnten auf, als sie sie mit einem gesunden Respekt für ihre Fähigkeiten musterten. „Haben wir den Unterricht über zauberstablose Magie verpasst?", grummelte Fred.

„Ich glaube nicht, Bruder", erwiderte George und rieb sich theatralisch den Rücken. „Ich denke, den hätten wir sicherlich nicht verpasst."

„Und wir hätten uns sogar Notizen gemacht", stimmte Fred mit einem Nicken zu.

„Was geht hier vor, Kinder?", fragte George.

„Wo können wir uns für Unterricht einschreiben?"

„Ihr habt im Moment keine Zeit für Unterricht für zauberstablose Magie", sagte Harry fest mit seiner Professorenstimme. „Lass uns euch erstmal mit Zauberstäben auf Trab bringen, bevor wir uns darüber Sorgen machen."

„Du bist der Boss", antworten sie im Chor und überraschten Ginny damit. Es sah Fred und George nicht ähnlich, so einfach nachzugeben, besonders bei etwas, das ihren spitzbübischen Charakter ansprechen würde. Und sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie alle Streiche überdachten, die sie ausführen könnten - und unentdeckt bleiben könnten - wenn sie zauberstablose Magie lernten.

„So, kleine Gin-Gin", sagte George.

„Möchtest du es noch einmal versuchen?", beendete Fred für George den Satz.

„Ich dachte, ihr würdet nie fragen." Der Kampf hatte begonnen.

Sie sandte drei Schockzauber auf George und wich einer Serie von Flüchen aus, die Fred auf sie warf. Georges Schutzzauber absorbierte alle drei Zauber und sie wurde in die Defensive gedrängt, als George Fred zur Unterstützung eilte, der seinen Vorteil nutzte. Sie hielt einen Moment einen Schutzschild vor sich, bevor sie es während einer kurzen Verschnaufpause fallen ließ und dann ebenfalls angriff. Da die beiden sie zusammen angriffen, war sie gezwungen, sich ständig zu bewegen, sich zu ducken und wegen einem anderen Zauber zur Seite zu springen.

Sie konzentrierte ihre ganze Feuerkraft auf Fred, da sie nicht den Versuch unternehmen wollte, beide auf einmal zu besiegen. Sie zwang sich, ein Schutzschild nicht länger als einen Moment aufrecht zu erhalten, um Fred nicht die Zeit zu geben, sich zu sammeln. Als sie ihren Zaubern weiter auswich, schaffte sie es, sie langsam so zu manövrieren, dass sie beinahe hintereinander standen. Jetzt, wo ihre Zaubersprüche praktisch aus derselben Richtung kamen, war es viel einfacher, auszuweichen, und sie konnte ihre Angriffe gegen Fred verstärken, bis er sich nicht länger wehren konnte.

Nachdem er mehreren Zaubern ausgewichen oder sie abgewehrt hatte, wurde er schließlich von einem Petrificus Totalis überwältigt. Da sie die Regeln für dieses Duell nicht kannte, gab sie George nicht die Gelegenheit, zu versuchen, seinen Zwilling von dem Zauber zu befreien. Ihre Zauberschnelligkeit war bedeutend besser als die ihres Bruders und es dauerte keine ganze Minute, bis er einem Schockzauber zum Opfer fiel.

Als der Zauber ihn traf, wippte Ginny aufgeregt auf ihren Zehen auf und ab; das Adrenalin in ihrem Körper drängte sie für noch mehr Action. Es kam in der Gestalt eines roten Lichtblitzes von ihrer Seite. Sie wehrte ihn mit einem eiligen Protego ab und antwortete auf dieselbe Weise. Sie mochte schnell sein, aber Harry war schneller. Selbst mit dem Adrenalin konnte sie kaum mit ihm mithalten. Es dauerte vielleicht eine Minute, bis sie in die Defensive gedrängt wurde. Seine Zauber flogen schnell und es war, als könnte er voraussehen, wo sie sein würde, bevor sie das wusste.

Sie würde jedoch nicht aufgeben. Sie sprang zur Seite und machte eine Rolle, dann sprang sie sofort wieder auf die Füße und warf zwei Schockzauber, bevor die Welt um sie herum schwarz wurde.

Sie ächzte, als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete.

„Alles okay?", war Harrys Stimme zu hören. Sie bemerkte einen besorgten Unterton in seiner Stimme.

„Gut", grummelte sie.

„Schön", sagte er. „Weil du warst unglaublich", schwärmte er beinahe.

Sie setzte sich schnell auf. „Was meinst du?", fragte sie. „Ich konnte kaum einen Zauber gegen dich abfeuern."

„Sei nicht albern", winkte er ab. „Das war die beste Leistung, die ich von dir ohne Zauberstab je gesehen habe. Nein. Das nehme ich zurück. Das ist die beste Leistung, die ich je von dir gesehen habe. Punkt."

Seine Worte brachten sie zum Nachdenken und sie erkannte erst dann die Bedeutung von dem, was sie getan hatte. Im Eifer des Gefechts hatte sie keine Zeit gehabt, darüber nachzudenken, was sie tat. Es war ihr nicht aufgefallen, dass sie noch nie so mühelos Zauber ohne Zauberstab geworfen hatte. Sie hatte sich in den vergangenen Monaten stark verbessert, aber sie brauchte immer ihre gesamte Konzentration, um ihre Magie ohne Zauberstab zu benutzen. In einem offenen Kampf hatte sie Probleme gehabt, ihre Magie zu kontrollieren. Bis jetzt.

„Kannst du es noch einmal tun?", fragte er. Es war merkwürdig, ihn so begeistert zu sehen und sie konnte fühlen, wie sie sich schon besser fühlte. {Ein bischen viel fühlen ... Vielleicht besser: ... und sie merkte, wie sie sich ...}

„Ja", sagte sie und stand auf. „Lass es uns wiederholen." Sie schaute sich im Raum um und sah, dass ihre Brüder noch immer bewusstlos waren. Sie ging zu ihnen und weckte sie wieder auf, immer noch erstaunt, wie mühelos sie Magie anwandte. „Hoch mit euch, Jungs", befahl sie. „Ihr seid jetzt auf meiner Seite. Es ist an der Zeit, dass wir Harry zum Schwitzen bringen."

Ihre Brüder stellten sich in fächerförmiger Formatio, jeweils an einer Seite von ihr, auf, während sie und Harry sich in die Augen schauten. Er grinste leicht und spottete: „Glaubt ihr, ihr kommt gegen mich an, Weasleys?"

Sie und ihre Brüder dachten dasselbe und antworteten nur mit Zaubern. Harry schien das zu erwarten und wich der ersten Angriffswelle mit Leichtigkeit aus. Während sie und ihre Brüder ihren Angriff aufrecht erhielten, wich Harry den Zaubern aus. Er duckte sich und sprang zur Seite. Er spielte mit ihnen. Sie hob ihre andere Hand und begann zwei Zauber auf einmal zu werfen. Sie war noch nicht selbstbewusst genug, um verschiedene Zauber gleichzeitig auszuprobieren, aber im Moment war der Zauber nicht wichtig. Sie wollte ihn einfach nur treffen.

Sie war nur leicht zufrieden als sie sah, wie er nun begann Schutzzauber zu verwenden. Wenn er genug vom herumspielen hatte, bedeutete das, dass der Angriff folgen würde. Er rannte auf George zu, der gerade noch zur Seite treten und einen Schutzzauber errichten konnte, bevor Harry begann, Zauber auf ihn zu werfen. Sie wusste, dass George nicht lange standhalten würde, als Harry ihn weiterangriff, während er gleichzeitig mühelos Freds und ihre Zauber mit der anderen Hand abwehrte. Als es so aussah, als würde Georges Schild gleich zusammenbrechen, rief sie ihn zu sich und weg von Harrys Zaubern.

Sie löste den Zauber und trat zur Seite, um nicht von dem Körper getroffen zu werden, während sie einen Arm ausstreckte, um ihn abzubremsen und gleichzeitig einen Schutzzauber vor sich und George errichtete. Harry fuhr mit seinem Angriff fort und drohte: „Dafür krieg ich dich, Weasley."

Selbst mit drei von ihnen anwesend wusste sie, an wen die Drohung gerichtet war. Er hielt sein Wort und fokussierte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie. Sie musste wirklich lernen, einen Schutzzauber aufrecht zu halten und gleichzeitig anzugreifen. Selbst mit ihren Brüdern, die halfen, war sie dazu gezwungen, auszuweichen und Schutzschilde zu errichten und konnte kaum eigene Zauber auf Harry werfen. Er hielt dem Angriff stand und sie fragte sich, wie mächtig Harry geworden war. Das ständige Licht der Zauber, die an dem Schutzschild um ihn herum erloschen, warfen ein überirdisches Leuchten auf ihn und bestärkte das Bild nur.

Sie sah den kleinen Ball, der auf sie zukam, fast nicht, bevor er sie am Oberschenkel traf. Verdammt, tat das weh. Sie duckte sich und fühlte, wie ein weiterer Ball über ihren Kopf hinwegsauste. Sie fluchte und sprang hoch, als ein Ball sie am Fuß erwischte und erst als das rote Licht sie fast erreichte, erkannte sie, dass sie ihren Schutzschild hatte fallen lassen und dann wurde alles dunkel um sie.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Zu sagen, dass Harry von ihren Fähigkeiten beeindruckt war, wäre eine Untertreibung. Während sie ihre wahren Fähigkeiten vor dem Rest der Schülerschaft verborgen hielt, wusste Harry, dass sie mit dem Zauberstab besser als jeder andere Schüler war - sich ausgenommen. Ohne den Zauberstab jedoch hätte sie gegen die meisten ihrer Mitschüler Probleme gehabt - angenommen, die Mitschüler dürften ihren Zauberstab verwenden.

Zumindest war das noch vor wenigen Wochen der Fall gewesen. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht mehr stimmte. Sie war so gut gewesen wie sie auch mit dem Zauberstab immer gewesen war, vielleicht besser, und diese Darbietung war kein Glückstreffer. Sie wiederholte es am nächsten und auch am übernächsten Tag. Nicht nötig zu sagen, dass Fred und George schnell einen gesunden Respekt für ihre Fähigkeiten entwickelten, auch wenn sie genauso oft mit ihr wie gegen sie kämpften. Harry mochte keinen Zugriff mehr auf Trainingsdummies haben, aber die drei Weasleys waren mehr als zufriedenstellender Ersatz.

Das einzige, was sie brauchten, war mehr Platz, aber er arbeitete bereits daran. Leider zeigte sich, dass die Vergrößerung von Raum recht komplexe Magie war. Er begann jedoch Fortschritte zu machen und war sich sicher, dass er bald eine vergrößerte Duellierfläche für ihr Training kreieren konnte.

Er las gerade wieder über die Theorie hinter dieser Art von Magie, als er den Alarm hörte. Er stand von seinem Stuhl auf und trat zur Karte, als Ginny zu ihm geeilt kam. Zwei Namen leuchteten aufeinander auf: Parvati und Padma Patil. Gegen jeden Instinkt in seinem Körper ankämpfend blieb er vor der Karte stehen und starrte auf die blinkenden Namen, als er auf Remus und Tonks wartete.

Die Sekunden wurden zu Minuten. Er wusste, dass die Chancen gut standen, dass sie mit zwei Portschlüsseln im Haus jeden hinausbringen hatten können, aber das hielt seine Gedanken nicht davon ab, sich die verschiedensten Szenarien vorzustellen, wie die Mädchen und ihre Familien gefoltert werden konnten. Er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf, sagte „Das reicht" und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Du kannst nicht alleine gehen", protestierte Ginny und packte ihn am Arm.

Harry drehte sich mit gerunzelter Stirn zu ihr: „Warum nicht? Ich habe alleine gearbeitet, seit ich begonnen habe."

„Und du hast Glück, dass du noch immer am Leben bist", konterte sie.

„Ich habe mir den Arsch dafür aufgerissen", schrie er fast. Er holte tief und beruhigend Luft, bevor er fortfuhr: „Hör zu, ich habe ihnen eine Chance gegeben. Wenn sie könnten, wären sie längst da oder hätten Bescheid gegeben."

„Dann lass mich mit dir kommen", sagte sie.

„Nein!", antwortete er und schaute ihr in die Augen. „Du bist noch nicht bereit!"

„Ich kann helfen", verteidigte sie sich und hielt ihre Hände aus. „Ich weiß nicht, warum es so plötzlich passierte, aber so ist es. Der Zauberstab spielt keine Rolle mehr. Ich bin ohne ihn genauso gut wie mit ihm."

„Du bist noch nicht bereit", wiederholte er.

„Harry", protestierte sie und hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit, um zu diskutieren", sagte er fest. „Ich verspreche, dass wir darüber reden, wenn ich zurückkomme."

Sie starrte ihn einen langen Moment lang an, bevor sie seinen Arm schließlich losließ. Er lehnte sich zu ihr herunter und gab ihr einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, bevor er murmelte: „Ich liebe dich." Er stellte sich wieder gerade hin und schaute noch kurz zu ihr hinunter, bevor er disapparierte, gerade noch hörend, wie sie seine Worte wiederholte.

Er tauchte vor dem großen Patilhaus auf und nahm sofort die Situation in sich auf. Die Haustür war aufgesprengt worden und er konnte noch immer drei Leute im Haus spüren. Er hoffte, dass keiner von ihnen die Patils waren, aber er eilte schnell zur Tür, um es herauszufinden. Er schlich sich leise hinein und den Flur hinunter, wobei er einen Desillusionierungszauber über sich warf, als er sich dem Trio näherte.

Er lugte in den Raum und sah, dass zwei Todesser zu ihm schauten. „Er ist hier!", verkündete einer, während der andere einen Zauberspruch warf, der keinen sofort sichtbaren Effekt hatte.

Harry fluchte im Stillen und versteckte sich hinter der Wand, als ein Zauber einen Moment später einen Teil des Türrahmens wegsprengte. Harry verfluchte seine Dummheit. Er wusste, dass die Desillusionierung verschwommen sichtbar wurde, wenn er sich zu schnell bewegte. Er ging leicht in die Hocke und sprang dann zurück in den Türrahmen, die ganze Zeit Flüche werfend. Gerade als sein erster Zauber auf einen Schutzzauber prallte, spürte er, wie eine größere Anzahl Zauberer außerhalb des Hauses auftauchte. Einen Moment später fühlte er eine Magiewelle, die über die nähere Umgebung hinwegschwemmte und von dem dritten Todesser im Raum zu kommen schien.

Harry hatte ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache und er ging wieder hinter der Wand in Deckung, um den antwortenden Zaubern der Todesser auszuweichen. Er griff zu seinem Notfallportschlüssel, aber - wie er vermutet hatte - aktivierte er sich nicht. Er war direkt in einen Hinterhalt gelaufen und nun würde er sich seinen Weg hinaus weg von den Schutzzaubern kämpfen müssen. Er trat einen Schritt zurück zur Haustür, als er mit Gewalt nach vorne geworfen wurde, als die Wand hinter ihm explodierte und Splitter überall hinflogen.

Harry fluchte laut. Er ignorierte die Schmerzen und krabbelte schnell auf Händen und Füßen zurück in den Flur. Er konnte zwei Todesser hinter sich fühlen und wich schwankend ihren Zaubern aus, als vier weitere Todesser sich der Haustür näherten.

Als Harry sich wieder fasste, schaute er durch das Loch, wo einmal die Haustür gewesen war und sah, wie einige der Neuankömmlinge sich näherten. Alle bis auf eine trugen Masken, um ihre Identität zu verstecken. „Kann der süße kleine Potter raus zum Spielen kommen?", höhnte der unmaskierte Todesser, während er einen Cruciatus durch die Öffnung warf. Harry wich dem Zauber aus. Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und sein Herz schlug schnell in seiner Brust. Er wusste, er war in Schwierigkeiten. Wenn er versuchte, sich hindurchzukämpfen, würde er umzingelt sein. Er realisierte seine einzige andere Option und rannte die Treppe hoch, drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend. Er machte einen Hechtsprung auf den Fußboden des ersten Stockwerks und rollte sich zur Seite, während mehrere Zauber an ihm vorbeiflogen und auf die Wand prallten.

Er stand auf und erwiderte das Feuer mit zwei Explosionszaubern, die er mitten in die Todesser warf, aber die Zauber wurden abgewehrt, als der erste der Todesser das Fußende der Treppe erreichte. „Der arme kleine Potter kann nirgendwohin fliehen", spottete Bellatrix mit ihrer zuckersüßen Stimme. „Und kein kleines Hündchen hier, um ihn zu retten." Harrys Blick verschwamm vor Zorn, als er dem orangenen Licht des Cruciatusfluches auswich. Die Todesser stiegen die Treppen zu ihm hoch, aber er wartete einen weiteren Moment lang, so dass Bellatrix einige Treppenstufen genommen hatte, bevor er seinen stärksten Explosionszauber auf die Treppe warf.

Ein lautes Krachen war zu hören und er wurde wieder von den Füßen geworfen, da er zu nahe an der Explosionsstelle gestanden war. Er krachte mit seinem Kopf heftig gegen die Wand und er blieb einen Moment lang benommen liegen, bevor das Adrenalin ihn wieder zu Sinnen brachte.

Er kämpfte sich auf Hände und Knie, von dem Staub in der Luft und den Trümmern hustend, und schaute hinaus auf den Flur. Er zog die Augen zusammen, um durch den Staub sehen zu können und entdeckte mehrere schwarzberobte Gestalten in den Trümmern. Harry starrte die Szene vor sich einen Moment lang an. Seine Gedanken fühlten sich schwerfällig an und er erkannte langsam, dass er gerade vielleicht mehrere von ihnen umgebracht hatte. Irgendwie wollte die Reue, die er erwartete, sich nicht einstellen. Ihm wurden weitere Gedanken über dieses Thema erspart, als mehr Todesser in das Haus eilten.

Einer von ihnen entdeckte ihn und Harry ging in Deckung. Er fluchte, als er an sich hinunterschaute und entdeckte, dass sein Desillusionierungszauber gefallen war. Wann war das passiert? Er betrat ein Schlafzimmer, Padmas wenn er raten musste. Das Bücherregal quoll von Büchern über und das Fehlen von Rüschen und mädchenhaften Dingen verriet es. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, um ihn freizubekommen und zuckte bei dem Schmerz zusammen, den diese Bewegung erzeugte. Nun war nicht die Zeit, um in Gedanken zu versinken, er musste von hier verschwinden. Er trat zum Fenster und warf ein Reducto, welcher einen Glasregen auf den Rasen regnen ließ.

„Er will aus dem Fenster", rief eine Stimme und Harry musste sich ducken, um einen dunkelpurpurenen Fluch auszuweichen, der die Hälfte des Fensterbretts zerstörte.

Er konnte aus dem Haus ebenfalls Rufe hören und wusste, dass er nur wenige Sekunden Zeit hatte, bevor sie ihn in diesem Raum in die Enge treiben würden. Er wollte seine Eulengestalt nicht verraten, wusste aber, dass er in keiner Verfassung war, diesen Kampf fortzuführen und es waren noch immer mehrere Todesser auf dem Grundstück, die zwischen ihm und seiner Flucht standen. Gerade als er sich verwandeln wollte, fühlte er, wie zwei Zauberer in der Nähe erschienen und hörte einen weiteren Ruf von draußen. „Verstärkung!"

Harry verfluchte sein Glück, aber als er hörte, wie Zauber draußen abgefeuert wurden, wagte er einen kurzen Blick und war überrascht und erleichtert, Remus und Tonks zu sehen, die in der Ferne mit zwei Todessern einen Schlagabtausch hatten. Während sie beschäftigt waren, sandte Harry jeweils einen Schockzauber auf die Todesser und sprang aus dem Fenster, gerade als er einen lautgerufenen Zauber aus der Tür hörte. Der rote Lichtstrahl eines Schockzaubers flog über ihn hinweg, als Harry Arresto Momentum auf sich selbst warf, um seinen Fall zu verlangsamen. Als er fiel, sandte er einige weitere Zauber auf die noch immer auf dem Rasen stehenden Todesser. Er sah nicht, ob einer seiner Zauber traf, als der Grund immer näher kam.

Als er auf dem Boden aufkam, kam er auf den Knien auf, seine Hände auf den Boden. Er schrie vor Schmerz auf, als eine Scherbe sich in seine linke Handinnenfläche grub. Harry schwankte zur Seite, bevor er sich der Zauber, die aus dem Fenster im zweiten Stock auf ihn geworfen wurden, überhaupt richtig bewusst wurde. Mehrere Zauber trafen auf den Boden auf, wo er gerade gestanden war, als Harry auf seine Hand gestarrt hatte. Er zog die Glasscherbe heraus, vor Schmerz ächzend, als er Remus rufen hörte: „Harry!"

Er ignorierte das Pochen in seiner Hand und in seinem Kopf und rannte zu seinen Freunden, die Zauber auf die Todesser im Fenster warfen. Er hielt einen Schutzschild über seinen Rücken aufrecht und wich einigen Zaubern aus, als er zu Remus stolperte, der Harry hinter einige Bäume führte.

„Alles okay?", fragte Remus und Harry konnte durch den Nebel die Sorge in seiner Stimme hören.

„Außerhalb der Schutzzauber", sagte Harry und taumelte weiter weg vom Haus, bis er den Rand der umgebenden Magie erreichte, die ihre Flucht verhinderte. Er drehte sich um und sagte: „Bei mir." Ohne ihnen die Chance zu geben, zu antworten, disapparierte er.

Sein Wohnzimmer materialisierte sich um ihn herum in einem Farbenwirbel, der endete, als er die Sofaecke an seiner Körperseite fühlte. Er glitt langsam zu Boden und zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen. Sein Blick fokussierte sich langsam auf die Decke und er versuchte zu verstehen, was er auf dem Boden machte.

„Harry! Merlin, ist alles in Ordnung?"

Harry suchte den Besitzer der Stimme, aber seine Suche erwies sich als unnötig, als Ginny hinter ihm in die Hocke ging und ein Kissen unter seinen Kopf legte. Ihr Haar fiel um ihn herum, als sie sich über ihn lehnte. „Wo bist du verletzt?", fragte sie. „Deine Hand!"

„Ja", erwiderte er, als sie umsichtig seine verletzte Hand in ihre nahm. „Und mein Kopf tut weh. Und ..." Er wurde von zwei lauten Knallgeräuschen unterbrochen.

„Harry, wir müssen wirklich über dein - was ist passiert?", fragte Remus.

Harry runzelte die Stirn über die Frage, während Ginny antwortete: „Er ist einfach hierher appariert und umgeflogen. Er sagt, sein Kopf tut weh und er hat ein Loch in seiner Hand." Sie hörte sich besorgt an, als sie zu ihm hinunterschaute. Harry schaute ihr in die Augen und lächelte leicht, auch wenn das Pochen in seinem Kopf das schwierig machte.

„Die Hand kann ganz einfach geheilt werden", sagte Tonks, die neben ihm kniete und seine Hand von Ginny nahm. Harry drehte leicht seinen Kopf, um zu ihr hochzuschauen, als sie ihren Zauberstab über seine Hand schwenkte. Er fühlte, wie die Wunde sich schloss und das Pochen in seiner Hand nachließ. „Wir haben nicht gesehen, was mit seinem Kopf geschah."

„Die Wand ist gegen ihn geschlagen", sagte Harry ihnen. „Zweimal", fügte er mit einer Grimasse hinzu.

„Was ist die Zauberspruchformel dafür?", fragte Tonks leise. Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß, dass wir das in der Ersten Hilfe durchgenommen haben."

„Harry hat ein paar Bücher übers Heilen", meinte Ginny. Sie stand auf und lief aus seinem Blickfeld. Harry runzelte die Stirn, als sie verschwand und erkannte nun, dass sie mit ihren Fingern durch sein Haar gefahren war. Nun, da sie aufgehört hatte, pochte sein Kopf nur noch stärker und er stöhnte, als er seine Hände an seine Schläfen legte.

„Ich gehe ihr suchen helfen", sagte Tonks. Sie stand auf und ging ebenfalls weg.

Remus nahm ihren Platz ein und kniete sich an seine Seite. Er legte eine Hand an Harrys Schulter und fragte: „Warum bist du ohne uns gegangen, Harry? Ich dachte, wir hätten uns darauf geeinigt, gemeinsam zu kämpfen?" Er sprach leise, aber seine Stimme hatte einen scharfen Unterton.

„Ich habe gewartet", murmelte Harry. „Ich wusste nicht, ob ihr verschwinden und helfen könnt, also habe ich ein paar Minuten gewartet und bin dann gegangen."

Remus seufzte leise. Harrys Kopf pochte weiter, aber seine Gedanken wurden klarer.

„Wir müssen einen Weg finden, miteinander zu kommunizieren", sagte Remus schließlich.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Es müsste etwas ziemlich unscheinbares sein, da du es sonst nicht benutzen könntest, wenn andere um dich herum sind."

„Haben es", hörte er dunkel eine Stimme, gefolgt von dem Geräusch sich eilig nähernder Fußschritte.

Er hörte, wie Tonks einen Zauberspruch murmelte, konnte ihn aber nicht verstehen. Ihr Zauberstab berührte leicht seinen Kopf und seine Gedanken schienen plötzlich viel klarer zu sein, als sei ein Schleier von seinen Gedanken gehoben worden. Das Pochen in seinem Kopf wurde auch weniger, bis es nur noch ein leichter Schmerz war. Er lächelte alle an und sagte: „Danke."

Er machte Anstalten aufzustehen und griff nach Remus' schnell angebotener Hand. Sobald er wieder auf den Füßen war, wurde er auf das Sofa gedrängt, trotz seiner Proteste, das es ihm gut ginge. Ginny setzte sich sofort neben ihn und er legte einen Arm um sie, bevor er sich an sie lehnte.

Eine schwere Stille hing in der Luft, bevor Ginny schließlich zu ihm hinunterschaute und fragte: „Was ist passiert?"

„Es war eine Falle", erwiderte Harry und begann die Geschehnisse zu beschreiben. Sein Mund schien sich von selbst zu bewegen, während seine Gedanken auf das Bild gerichtet waren, dass die Körper, die in der Halle lagen, gemacht hatten, nachdem die Treppe explodiert war. Er konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, welche Gesichter sich hinter den Masken verbargen. Waren sie älter - vielleicht aus dem ersten Krieg - oder waren sie neue, jüngere Rekruten? Hatten sie Familien - Kinder - die sie vermissen würden? Waren sie alle willige Diener oder waren einige unter dem Imperius oder einer anderen Art des Zwanges? Harrys Gedanken wirbelten im Kopf herum, als er sich mehr und mehr Szenarien für die Menschen hinter der Maske überlegte.

Er fühlte, wie Ginny seine Hand drückte und ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken riss. Als er sich zu ihr drehte, fragte sie sanft: „Bist du okay?"

Harry nickte. „Ja, alles gut. Ich denke nur nach."

„Wir müssen uns noch immer einen Weg überlegen, wie wir Nachrichten schicken können", meinte Remus.

Harry wandte sich wieder zu Remus und Tonks, wobei er aber Ginnys Hand weiter festhielt. „Wir könnten es in die Halsketten miteinbeziehen", sagte er. „Sie sind bereits mit dem Proteanzauber mit der Karte verbunden. Ich kann einen kleinen Anhänger hinzufügen und ein paar kleine Veränderungen an den Zaubern vornehmen, um uns zu erlauben, Nachrichten auf ihnen zu schreiben. Du schreibst auf deinem und es erscheint auf den anderen. Aber wenn einer von uns die Nachricht löscht, verschwindet sie bei allen."

„Ihr könntet signalisieren, dass ihr die Nachricht gelesen habt", fügte Ginny hinzu. „Fügt einfach ein kleines Zeichen hinzu. Für Harry könnte es ein Blitz sein, Remus ein Mond und Tonks ... ich weiß nicht, ein Smiley oder so."

Tonks zog eine Grimasse bei dem Vorschlag, sagte aber nichts. „Das könnte funktionieren", meinte Harry. „Die letzte Person, die die Nachricht liest, kann sie löschen. Gebt mir eure Halsketten und ich fang mit den Änderungen an."

„Wie lange wird es dauern?", fragte Tonks.

Harry zog eine Augenbraue fragend hoch und Remus fügte hinzu: „Bald ist ein Ordenstreffen."

„Es wird nicht lange dauern", erwiderte Harry. „Die meisten der Zauber sind bereits vorhanden. Sie brauchen nur ein paar Optimierungen. Es sollte nicht mehr als ein paar Minuten für jede Halskette dauern."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Als sie aus dem Kamin trat, musterte sie schnell die Anwesenden im Raum, bevor sie an ihrem üblichen Sitz am Tisch Platz nahm. Der Raum begann sich um sie herum zu füllen, aber sie hielt sich zurück und dachte über den Grund dieses abendlichen Treffens nach. Sie hoffte, dass es sich als produktiver als ihre vorigen Zusammentreffen in diesem Sommer erwies. Es war, als sei sie wieder in einem Klassenzimmer, so wie diese Erwachsenen sich verhielten, sich einander niederschreiend, um sich Gehör zu verschaffen.

Arthur und Molly saßen ein paar Stühle weiter unten gegenüber von ihren zwei ältesten Söhnen und es war ihre Unterhaltung, die sie aus ihren Gedanken riss. „Entschuldige, Arthur", sagte sie. „Habe ich gerade richtig gehört, dass eure Tochter vermisst wird?"

Das Elternpaar und die Kinder drehten sich zu ihr um und Arthur fuhr sich müde übers Gesicht, bevor er antwortete: „Ich fürchte, so ist es, Minerva. Sie ist vor drei Tagen mit Harry zusammen gegangen und wir haben erst gestern von ihr gehört. Sie schrieb einen Brief, um uns zu sagen, dass sie in Sicherheit sei und wir sie in der nächsten Zeit nicht erwarten sollten. Er wurde mit einer Posteule aus der Winkelgasse geschickt, wir konnten es also nicht zu ihr zurückverfolgen."

Sie runzelte die Stirn: „Ich hätte von keinem der beiden eine solch offensichtliche Gleichgültigkeit euch gegenüber erwartet." Sie war von den Tränen nicht überrascht, die Mollys Augen zu füllen begannen, denn sie wusste, dass Molly alle ihre Kinder aus vollem Herzen liebte und ihre Tochter einen besonderen Platz in ihrem Herzen hatte.

Arthur legte einen Arm um seine Frau und zog sie an seine Brust, während er sagte: „Es ist nicht so einfach." Er seufzte tief, bevor er hinzufügte: „Ich wage zu sagen, dass sie nicht so gehandelt hätten, wenn wir sie nicht dazu getrieben hätten."

Als Arthur die Umstände beschrieb, die zu dem Verschwinden seiner Tochter geführt hatten, fühlte Minerva, wie sie immer wütender wurde. Schließlich unterbrach sie: „Ist es euch nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie angesichts ihrer Erfahrungen in ihrem ersten Schuljahr empfindsamer als die meisten auf diese Art des geistigen Eindringens reagieren könnte?"

„Nein", antwortete er schwer. „Ich fürchte, in unserem Eifer, Harry zu finden, haben wir nicht daran gedacht."

„Ihr vielleicht nicht, aber ich garantiere euch, dass es Albus eingefallen ist." war ihre Antwort.

Alle vier Weasleys, ja tatsächlich der ganze Raum war nach ihrem Ausbruch mucksmäuschenstill. „Möchtest du behaupten", begann Molly, ihre Stimme tonlos, „dass Albus uns wissentlich getäuscht hat?"

In diesem Moment färbte sich das Kaminfeuer grün und Albus trat heraus, während er Asche von seiner Schulter klopfte. Er blieb abrupt stehen, als er alle Blicke im todesstillen Raum auf sich gerichtet sah.

„Du hast einiges zu erklären, Albus", sagte Minerva.

„Ich fürchte, Erklärungen sind nicht ausreichend", erwiderte er kryptisch. „Darf ich annehmen, dass die Neuigkeiten von meinem Zusammentreffen mit Miss Weasley bereits die Runde gemacht haben?"

„Ich denke, Angriff würde dieses Geschehen besser beschreiben", erwiderte Minerva.

Albus beugte reuig seinen Kopf, als er leise antwortete: „Leider hast du Recht, Minerva."

„Du wusstest es, nicht wahr?", beschuldigte Molly ihn. „Du wusstest, dass sie empfindsamer auf Legilimentik reagieren würde wegen des Tage- wegen ihrem ersten Schuljahr!"

„Ich hatte nur Vermutungen", gab er zu. „Wenn ihr nicht Okklumentik beigebracht worden wäre, weiß ich wirklich nicht, ob sie das Eindringen bemerkt hätte."

Minerva fühlte ein klein wenig Mitgefühl mit ihm, von den Problemen und dem Druck unter dem er täglich stand wissend, aber das entschuldigte nicht seine Taten. Es war höchste Zeit, dass er begann, jemanden Rede und Antwort zu stehen.

„Wenn ich mich nicht irre, war es dein Angriff auf Harry, der ihn überhaupt dazu trieb, sich zu verstecken", sagte nun Remus. Minerva wusste, das diese Behauptung falsch war, bestenfalls noch leicht an die Wahrheit angelehnt. Harry hatte keinerlei Absichten gehegt, den Sommer bei seinen Verwandten zu verbringen. Er hatte das vor seinem Verschwinden ihr gegenüber zugegeben.

„Ich bin der erste, der zugibt, dass meine Taten in letzter Zeit - was Mister Potter und Miss Weasley betreffen - fragwürdig waren", räumte Albus ein, als er zu seinem üblichen Platz am Kopfende des Tisches ging.

„Fragwürdig", forderte Minerva heraus. „Dein Handeln war praktisch kriminell, Albus. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts greift seine eigenen Schüler an. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich solch einen Tag erleben werde."

„Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach sagen?"

„Es sind keine Worte, die wir von dir wollen, Albus", tadelte Minerva leicht. „Der Albus Dumbledore, den ich kenne, würde nie ein Kind angreifen, egal in welchen Umständen. Ich weiß nicht, was mit dir passiert ist, aber ich schlage dir vor, dass du einen guten Blick auf deine letzten Handlungen wirfst. Es ist mir egal, ob du der einzige Zauberer bist, den Du-Weißt-Schon-Voldemort- fürchtet", spuckte sie. „Ich werde dir nicht folgen, wenn du diesen Pfad weiterhin gehst."

Der Raum war nach dieser Äußerung still. Albus sank auf seinen Stuhl und Minerva erwiderte seinen Blick, bis er schließlich auf die Tischplatte schaute. Sie glaubte nicht wirklich, dass es dazu kommen würde, aber sie konnte auch ehrlich sagen, dass sie nie geglaubt hatte, das Albus so weit gehen würde, wie er es bereits getan hatte.

Das Feuer wurde wieder grün und heraus trat ihr immer verdrießlicher Kollege: „Was hat das unverschämte Blag dieses Mal gemacht?"

Mehrere Stimmen wurden gleichzeitig erhoben und wurden sofort zum Schweigen gebracht, als die Stimme des Schulleiters zu hören war: „Jetzt ist nicht die Zeit, Severus. Wenn du nichts Konstruktives zu sagen hast, bitte ich dich, nichts zu sagen."

Minerva zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie von Albus zu einem kurz geschockten Severus schaute. Der Mann war es nicht gewohnt, auf so eine nüchterne Weise zurechtgewiesen zu werden. Albus erlaubte ihm ansonsten viel mehr Freiraum. Statt zu antworten, verzog Severus sich in eine Zimmerecke und wäre direkt mit den Schatten verschmolzen, wenn seine blasse Gesichtsfarbe nicht gewesen wäre.

Ein Moment der Stille legte sich über die Gruppe und nachdem sie zu Albus geschaut hatte, entschied sie, dass er das Thema, das wirklich angesprochen werden musste, nicht zur Sprache bringen würde. „Ich glaube, was wir uns wirklich fragen müssen, ist, was wir wegen Mr. Potter unternehmen wollen. Meiner Meinung nach wäre es nicht ratsam, die bisher fruchtlose Suche fortzuführen. Es ist klar, dass er ausreichend gut versteckt ist und wenn unsere besten Anstrengungen keine handfesten Ergebnisse erbracht haben, ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass die Todesser mehr Glück haben."

„Ausnahmsweise muss ich zustimmen", sagte Severus und trat aus der Ecke hervor. „Wir haben bereits genug unserer Zeit an ihn verschwendet."

„Mr. Potters Sicherheit ist für diesen Krieg von größter Bedeutung", intonierte Albus. „Während ich die Wahl getroffen habe, mit euch nicht den genauen Wortlaut der Prophezeiung zu teilen, wisst ihr genauso gut wie ich, welche Rolle Harry spielen muss. Ohne ihn, fürchte ich, ist alles verloren. Ich bitte euch, mir hier zu vertrauen. Harry Potter muss in Sicherheit gebracht werden."

„Wenn Harrys Rolle in diesem Krieg so wichtig ist," sprach Remus. „warum tust du dann alles in deiner Macht stehende, um ihn aus dem Krieg herauszuhalten?"

„Er ist nur ein Kind!", kreischte Molly Weasley.

„Das ist er nicht", widersprach Tonks. „Zumindest kein normales Kind", fügte sie hinzu. „Schaut nur, was er bereits alles vollbracht hat. Bevor wir seine wahre Identität erfahren haben, waren wir so gut wie bereit, "Jim" in den Orden einzuführen. Zugegeben, es gab einige Sorgen, was seine wahren Motive anging, aber ich denke, dass nun, da wir wissen, dass es Harry ist, alle Fragen dahingehend beantwortet wurden."

„Tonks hat Recht", stimmte Kingsley zu und nickte dem Metamorphmagus zu. „Ich habe nicht direkt mit ihm zusammen gekämpft, aber von dem, was ich sehen konnte und gehört habe, ist er in einem Duell so fähig wie die meisten Auroren."

„Ihr wollt ein Schulkind in den Kampf verwickeln?", rief Molly. „Das könnt ihr nicht ernst meinen!"

„Ob wir es wollen oder nicht, er bringt sich selber ein", sagte Minerva mit einem Blick auf die fast hysterische Frau. „Er hat bewiesen, dass er mehr als nur fähig ist, unseren besten Anstrengungen, ihn davon abzuhalten, auszuweichen und unsere jetzigen Anstrengungen entfremden ihn nur weiter von uns. Vielleicht ist es an der Zeit, einen anderen Ansatz zu suchen. Wenn Harry sich im Krieg einbringen möchte, wäre es nicht besser, wenn er dies mit uns, statt ohne uns täte?" Sie blickte über den ganzen Tisch hinweg und ignorierte Severus verächtliches Schnauben.

„Potter ist nichts als ein verwöhntes Blag, dessen Arroganz nur noch von seinem Glück übertroffen wird", spuckte Snape hitzig, als er vortrat und mit einer Faust auf den Tisch schlug. „Er folgt keiner Autorität und ihr glaubt, er wird Anweisungen folgen? Erlaubt ihm, mit dem Orden zusammenzuarbeiten und er wird jedes unserer Leben in Gefahr bringen mit seinen närrischen Anwandlungen!"

Chaos entstand nach seiner Aussage, als zu viele Stimmen auf einmal miteinander diskutierten. Mehrere Minuten lang ging das so, doch Minerva hielt sich zurück. Langsam begannen die Stimmen leiser zu werden, aber Ordnung war noch lange nicht wieder hergestellt als die Mitglieder weiter miteinander stritten. Sie traf auf Remus Blick und nach einem langen Moment deutete er ein Nicken an.

Sie konnte kaum jemanden Vorwürfe dafür machen, Harry davon abhalten zu wollen, sich am Krieg zu beteiligen. Sie fühlte genauso für ihn wie die anderen im Raum. Was sie nicht realisierten, war, dass Harry ihnen diese Option nicht gab. Und ihnen fehlten die Mittel und selbst die Autorität, ihn aufzuhalten. Er war beinahe alt genug und sicherlich reif und erfahren genug, um die Entscheidung selber zu treffen. Ihn weiter gegen sie aufzubringen würde die Distanz zwischen ihnen nur vergrößern. Alle nahmen an, dass Harry die erste Chance, die sich bot, ergreifen würde, dem Orden beizutreten, aber wenn sie Harry weiterhin als Kind oder als reines Objekt behandelten, würde er vielleicht nie auf ihre Seite kommen.

Sie wusste, dass Harry bereits wenigstens einen Verbündeten im Orden hatte und sie hoffte, das Remus ihren Blick korrekt interpretiert hatte. Umso mehr Verbündete Harry jetzt im Orden fand, umso einfacher würde es sein, die Distanz zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken, wenn die Zeit gekommen war.

Ende 2

AN: Vielen Dank, dass ihr wieder so zahlreich dabei seid!


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3: Willkommen in der Zaubererwelt

„Wir müssen reden."

Harry schaute zu Ginny hoch und als er den ernsten Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sah, beschwor er ein Lesezeichen herauf und schloss das Buch, das er gelesen hatte, um Ginny seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen. Er lehnte sich vor, seine Unterarme auf seine Knie gestützt und fragte: „Worum geht es?"

„Ich wollte es nicht gleich ansprechen, da es klar war, dass du gestern andere Dinge im Kopf hattest." Es gab keinen Zweifel, über was sie redete. Er hatte ihr schließlich ausführlich über den Kampf bei den Patils berichtet und sie hatte selber beobachtet, wie schwer es für ihn gewesen war, über den Explosionszauber auf der Treppe zu reden. Theoretisch wusste er, dass es unsinnig war, Schuld oder Reue zu fühlen, ohne sicher zu wissen, dass er an diesem Tag Leben beendet hatte, aber die Möglichkeit an sich hatte ihn schon mitgenommen. Das und die Tatsache, dass er wusste, dass er - bevor der Krieg vorbei war - gezwungen sein würde, wieder zu töten.

Er fühlte sich innerlich zerrissen. Ihm wurde allein bei dem Gedanken schlecht, jemanden umzubringen. Dennoch wusste er nur zu genau, was die Todesser ihren Opfern antaten. Jeder, der gewillt war, jemanden solche unaussprechliche Dinge anzutun, ganz zu Schweigen davon, unschuldigen Kindern, musste mit allen Mitteln gestoppt werden. Er war nicht gewillt, Todesser bei bloßen Sichtkontakt zu töten, aber er wusste, dass er tun musste, was auch immer nötig war, um sie aufzuhalten. Wenn er sie nicht lebend gefangennehmen konnte, waren ihm ihre Leben weniger wert als sein eigenes, das seiner Freunde und das ihrer zukünftigen Opfer.

Er bemerkte, dass Ginny ihn erwartungsvoll anschaute und er nickte ihr auffordernd zu, dass sie weiterreden konnte. „Du musst verstehen, dass ich wütend bin, dass du meine Hilfe abgelehnt hast und alleine gegangen bist. Du bist beinahe getötet worden, während ich hier zurück geblieben bin, mit nichts anderes zu tun als Däumchen zu drehen."

Ihre Stimme war fest und bedächtig, mit einem gefährlichen Unterton in ihrer Stimme, aber er war unwillig zu kapitulieren. „Als deine Brüder mich baten, sie zu trainieren, habe ich deutlich gemacht, dass ich sie nicht kämpfen lassen würde, bis ich sie für bereit erklären würde und dasselbe gilt für dich. Du bist noch nicht bereit."

„Ich kann Fred und George problemlos ohne einen Zauberstab fertigmachen", konterte sie hitzig.

„So wie die meisten Todesser", kommentierte Harry, bedacht darauf, seine Stimme ruhig zu halten. „Mit einem Zauberstab natürlich. Es gibt einen Grund, warum ich sie in der nächsten Zeit nicht mit mir mitnehmen werde."

„Nun, was braucht es, bevor du mich für bereit erklärst?", wollte sie aufgeregt wissen, während sie vortrat und über ihm auf dem Sofa lehnte.

„Ein anderes Verhalten zuerst einmal" erwiderte Harry und stand auf, um ihr direkt ins Gesicht zu schauen. Sie öffnete ihren Mund, aber Harry fuhr schnell fort: „Ich muss wissen, dass du dich unter meine Führung stellst und Befehle ohne zu zögern befolgst."

„Du verdammter Heuchler", spuckte sie. „Es ist also okay für den Großen Harry Potter, zu tun was er will, aber der Rest von uns kann natürlich ohne seine Führung nicht überleben."

Harry verkniff sich seine erste Reaktion, da er nicht wollte, dass dieser Austausch im Geschrei endete. „Das ist nicht, was ich meinte, und das weißt du." Er drehte sich von ihr weg und brachte mehrere Schritte zwischen sie, bevor er sich wieder zu ihr umwandte. Sie schaute ihn noch immer an, noch immer schwer durch die Nase atmend. „Ich möchte nicht mit dir streiten, Ginny, aber du hast Recht, wenn du sagst, dass dies etwas ist, über das wir reden und es klären müssen. Ich möchte nur nicht schreien."

Er beobachtete sie genau, als sie seine Worte verdaute und konnte sehen, wie ihr Körper sich langsam entspannte und sie leichter atmete. „Okay", sagte sie. „Kein Schreien."

Er runzelte die Stirn, ging aber zu Ginny zurück und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Er drückte sie leicht, bevor er Ginny aufs Sofa hinunter zog. Sie saßen einen Moment lang schweigend da, bevor Harry begann: „Ich weiß, wie schwer es für dich ist, nur zuzusehen, während der Krieg von den anderen um dich herum ausgefochten wird, von Menschen, die du magst, während du zurückgelassen wirst. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich schließlich letzten Sommer damit begann zu trainieren. Aber ich habe das alles alleine gemacht. Du musst verstehen: ich habe dich da mit hineingezogen, Ginny. Ich habe dich trainiert. Ich habe dich hierhergebracht und wenn du kämpfst, werde ich der sein, der dich involviert hat. Wenn dir etwas zustoßen würde, würde mich das umbringen."

Sie legte eine Hand an seine Wange und fuhr sanft mit ihrem Daumen über seine Haut. „Wie glaubst du würde ich mich fühlen," erwiderte sie sanft „wenn dir etwas zustoßen sollte, während ich hier sitze und darauf warte, dass du zurückkommst? Das geht in beide Richtungen, Harry. Und während du mir die Mittel gegeben haben magst, um zu kämpfen, ist es meine Entscheidung. Das ist Krieg und Menschen werden sterben. Du bist derjenige, der unzählige Stunden damit verbracht hat, mich vorzubereiten. Du bist der einzige Grund, warum ich eine echte Chance habe, Harry. Wenn wir kämpfen werden, werde ich deinen Befehlen Folge leisten. Ich wäre ein Idiot, wenn ich das nicht tun würde angesichts deiner Erfahrung. Ich möchte das mit dir tun, Harry. Ich möchte mit dir zusammen kämpfen, aber denk daran. Wenn du mich weiter beiseite drängst, werde ich meinen eigenen Weg finden, genau wie du."

Harry seufzte schwer. „Ich wusste immer, dass dies kommen würde, ich schätze, ich hatte einfach gehofft, dass es nie soweit sein würde, weißt du?"

„Heißt das, du hast deine Meinung geändert?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Ich werde meine Meinung ändern", sagte er. „aber noch nicht jetzt." Als Ginny den Mund öffnete, um zu antworten, hielt Harry eine Hand hoch und bat: „Bitte, lass mich nur ausreden." Er wartete, bis sie bestätigend nickte, bevor er fortfuhr. „Zuerst musst du lernen, zu apparieren. Ich kann dir einen Portschlüssel machen, aber du musst wirklich auf dich allein gestellt fliehen können, sollte es nötig sein."

„Okay, das macht Sinn", sagte sie und nickte.

„Außerdem", sagte Harry langsam. „möchte ich, dass du mehr Duellierübung bekommst abgesehen von mir und den Zwillingen. Du bist seit dem Schuljahresende viel besser geworden, aber bei den Todessern gibt es keinen Platz für Fehler und gegen Todesser zu kämpfen ist anders als gegen mich oder Fred und George zu duellieren."

„Du redest mit der Frau, die geholfen hat, dich nach deinen Kämpfen wieder gesund zu pflegen", erwiderte Ginny mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

Harry erwiderte das Grinsen mit einem reumütigen Lächeln. „Stimmt. Mein Punkt ist, umso mehr Übung du dafür hast, umso besser ist es."

„Lass mich raten", meinte Ginny. „Remus und Tonks?"

Harry lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gibt nicht viel Auswahl oder? Sie haben viel mehr Erfahrung und kennen viel mehr Zauber als ich das tue und ihr Kampfstil ist dem der Todesser ähnlicher als meiner. Daher sollten sie uns besser zeigen können, wie du in einem richtigen Kampf zurechtkommen würdest." Er nickte zu sich selbst und schaute Ginny in die Augen. „Ich denke, das ist das Beste, was wir tun können. Wir werden sehen, wie du gegen die beiden zurechtkommst und dann weitersehen."

„Wie lange muss ich dann also duellieren, bevor ich bereit bin?", fragte Ginny mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Harry hielt seine Hände abwehrend hoch: „Ich weiß es nicht, Ginny. Es ist nicht so, als gäbe es einen kleinen praktischen Test, der mir zeigen kann, ob du gegen die Todesser überleben wirst oder nicht."

„Ich weiß, Harry, aber ich muss wissen, dass du das nicht vor dir herschiebst. Ich brauch etwas Konkreteres als: „Wir sehen dann weiter", denn wenn du mich in einem irregeleiteten Versuch, mich in Sicherheit zu behalten, aufhältst, werde ich es dir am Ende verübeln, so wie du es Dumbledore verübelst."

Harry zog Ginny zu sich und nahm sie fest in seine Arme. Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte. Er würde nie wirklich das Gefühl haben, dass sie bereit war, wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war. Er nahm an, dass sie zumindest so vorbereitet war wie er es war, als er vor einem Jahr in die Winkelgasse apparierte, um sie und Ron vor den Todessern zu retten oder sie würde es sein, sobald sie lernte, zu apparieren.

Er fühlte, wie sie einen Arm um seine Taille legte und ihn ebenfalls drückte. Er erlaubte es sich, einen Moment lang in ihrer Umarmung zu entspannen und seine Gedanken zu sammeln, bevor er sich räusperte. „Ich sag dir was", begann Harry. „Nachdem du gegen Tonks und auch Remus duelliert hast, werden wir nach jedem Duell reden, und wenn ich dir keinen guten Grund nennen kann, warum du noch nicht bereit bist, dann bedeutet das wohl, dass du bereit bist."

„Und wenn ich es schaffe, gegen Tonks oder Remus zu gewinnen?", wollte sie frech wissen.

Harry schluckte. „Wenn du gegen Remus oder Tonks siegst, dann kann ich dich wohl kaum aufhalten, oder?"

„Nicht ohne ein Heuchler zu sein", meinte sie mit einem leichten Grinsen.

Harry zwang ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, war aber nicht sicher, wie erfolgreich er war. Ginny legte eine Hand an seine Wange. „Ich weiß, dass das nicht einfach für dich ist, Harry, aber danke, dass du mich nicht einfach ignorierst."

„Wie du sagtest: Ich könnte das nicht tun, ohne ein Heuchler zu sein", erwiderte Harry. „Ich brauche nur etwas Zeit, um mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen."

Sie strich mit ihrem Daumen über seine Wange. „Ich liebe dich, Harry", flüsterte sie.

Harry lächelte - dieses Mal ohne Probleme - und hob eine Hand, um ihr eine einzelne Strähne hinter das Ohr zu streichen. „Ich liebe dich auch, Ginny." Er lehnte sich zu ihr hinunter und legte seine Lippen für einen kurzen Kuss auf ihre, bevor er sie wieder in seine Umarmung zog.

Sie machten es sich in den Kissen bequem - noch immer in der Umarmung - und Harry stoppte sich selbst, über die Gefahren nachzudenken, in die sie sich bringen würde. Es würde noch genug Zeit geben, um sich später darüber Sorgen zu machen; für den Moment wollte er sie nur in seinen Armen halten. Irgendwann nahm Harry seine Halskette vom Hals und schrieb eine Nachricht an seine Mitverschwörer und erklärte dabei Ginny: „Ich lasse sie wissen, dass ich ihre Hilfe für etwas Training brauche. Wir können anfangen, sobald sie Zeit haben."

Sie strich ihm über die Brust und küsste ihn auf den Hals, wobei sie flüsterte: „Danke."

Sie verstummten und Harry erlaubte es sich, den Moment und das warme Gefühl ihres Körpers neben sich zu genießen. Als jedoch einige Minuten vergingen, bekam Harry den unerklärlichen Drang wegzugehen - irgendwohin - einfach so lange es sie aus dem Haus brachte.

„Möchtest du mit Sirius' Motorrad einen Ausflug machen?", fragte er Ginny plötzlich, bevor er sich der Idee überhaupt richtig bewusst wurde.

Sie lehnte sich zurück und schaute ihn mit einem amüsierten Lächeln an: „Sicher. Weißt du, wie es funktioniert?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn und zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ja, ich glaube, das habe ich herausbekommen." Seit Remus das Motorrad vorbeigebracht hatte, hatte Harry jeden Tag etwas Zeit damit verbracht, mit dem Motorrad die Zufahrt hoch- und runterzufahren und sich selbst beizubringen, wie es funktionierte. Tatsächlich damit zu fahren - und mit jemanden mit ihm auf dem Motorrad - würde eine etwas andere Sache sein, aber er war recht zuversichtlich, dass er es handhaben konnte.

„Ich muss kurz auf die Toilette; ich treff' dich draußen."

Harry nickte und ging zur Garage, wo er sich auf das Motorrad setzte. Er steckte den Schlüssel in das Zündschloss und löste dann mit seinem Fuß das Motorrad vom Ständer. Er brachte das Bike aus der Garage hinaus und schloß die Tür mit einer Handbewegung hinter sich. Ginny trat einen Moment später aus dem Haus und er fragte: „Bereit?" Sie nickte. „Dann steig auf."

Sie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, tat aber wie geheißen und nahm hinter ihm Platz, wobei sie ihre Arme um seine Mitte schlang. Er ließ den Motor aufheulen und mit einem Freudenschrei düsten sie hinaus auf die Straße.

Da er mit den Straßen nicht vertraut war, hielt er ihren Ausflug klein. Er konnte sie noch immer nach Hause apparieren, wenn sie sich verirrten, aber er wollte sich nicht darauf verlassen. Remus hatte ihn davor gewarnt, direkte Magie auf das Motorrad auszuüben, da es seine Funktion beeinträchtigen könnte. Sirius hatte anscheinend viel Zeit und Nachforschungen in die Ergänzungen, die er gemacht hatte, investiert und Harry hatte sich fest vorgenommen, nach ein paar Bücher, die sich mit dem verhexen von Muggelmaschinen beschäftigten, zu schauen - und nicht nur für das Motorrad. Umso mehr Zeit verging verhielt sich die Elektrizität in seinem Haus immer unvorhersehbarer und er fürchtete, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie ganz versagte. Er brauchte keine Elektrizität, aber er zog sein Haus mit einem Mix aus Muggel und Magie vor.

Harry fuhr um den Park herum, wo sie täglich laufen gingen. Er schlängelte sich durch einige verschiedene Straßen, wobei er darauf bedacht war, sich nicht zu weit von dem einzigen Anhaltspunkt zu entfernen, den er in der Umgebung kannte. Als sie eine Straße beinahe auf der anderen Seite des Parks hinunterfuhren, versteifte sich Harry, als er zwei magische Präsenzen in der Gegend spürte. Er würgte das Motorrad dank seiner Unaufmerksamkeit beinahe ab, und er kämpfte kurz damit, die Maschine wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Ginny besorgt.

Harry schaute zu der Magiequelle und drehte daher seinen Kopf nur halb, als er laut erwiderte: „Ich glaube, hier ist eine magische Familie in der Nähe." Er hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er hinzufügte: „Entweder das oder jemand hat uns gefunden."

„Könnte es die Familie sein, die wir im Park gesehen haben?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme musste gegen den Wind ankämpfen.

Harry nickte langsam mit dem Kopf. „Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht." Er erkannte die magischen Präsenzen nicht, aber es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie wirklich zu den zwei Kindern aus dem Park gehörten. Schließlich würde es nur Sinn machen, dass sie in der Gegend wohnten, wenn sie für einen Spaziergang in den Park gingen. Als sie an dem Haus vorbeikamen, merkte Harry sich die Adresse und speicherte das Bild des Hauses. Es schadete nie, vorsichtig zu sein.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Ich kann dir ganz ehrlich sagen, dass ich seit deinem Angriff auf ihn keinen Kontakt mit Harry mehr gehabt habe", sagte sie ihm herausfordernd.

Albus seufzte und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Es waren mehrere Tage seit dem Ordenstreffen vergangen, bei dem sie ihn in aller Öffentlichkeit auf sein Handeln angesprochen hatte, und sie war noch genauso frostig zu ihm, was das Thema anging. Nicht, dass er ihr das vorwerfen konnte. Er erwiderte ihren Blick einen Moment lang, bevor er seinen Blick über die silbernen Apparate in seinem Büro schweifen ließ. Sein Blick fiel auf eines insbesondere. Das Überwachungsgerät war auf die Blutschutzzauber im Ligusterweg gerichtet. Schon bald würde es keine mehr geben, die man wieder errichten konnte.

„Wenn du vorhast, deine Suche nach Harry fortzusetzen, wirst du das ohne mich tun, Albus", fügte sie in einem festen Tonfall hinzu.

Er schaute wieder zu ihr und nickte traurig. „Darf ich nach der Unterhaltung fragen, die du nach der Enthüllung seiner zweiten Identität mit Harry geführt hast?"

Er erwiderte ihren suchenden Blick fest und wagte es kaum, auf ihre Kooperation zu hoffen. „Du darfst", sagte sie schließlich.

„Entschuldige meine Direktheit", begann er und warf ihr einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, bevor er fortfuhr: „aber du bist niemand, der einfach zu überzeugen ist, noch ist es einfach, dich dazu zu bewegen, wegzusehen." Ihr Gesicht zeigte keine Reaktion zu seinen Worten. „Ich bin daher neugierig, wie Mr. Potter deine Kooperation bekommen hat."

„War da eine Frage?", fragte sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Er seufzte wieder und tat sein bestes, um seine Frustration zu zügeln. Wütend zu werden würde nicht helfen, um sich bei seiner langjährigen Freundin und Kollegin beliebt zu machen. „Du und ich arbeiten seit vielen Jahren zusammen", sagte er. „Ich glaube, dass du mich so gut oder besser als die meisten kennst. Ich glaube auch, dass ich - die jetzige Situation ausgenommen - normalerweise nicht unvernünftig bin. Ich gebe offen zu, dass meine Fehler - was Harry angeht - vielzählig sind und bis zu dem Tag zurückreichen, an dem ich ihn auf die Türschwelle von seiner Tante und seinem Onkel gelegt habe. Ich bitte dich, mir zu helfen, deinen Standpunkt zu verstehen. Denn obwohl ich verstehe, dass meine jüngsten Methoden unzulänglich waren, habe ich große Schwierigkeiten damit, zu glauben, dass es im Besten Interesse von irgendjemanden ist, Harrys am allerwenigstes, wenn der Orden seine Suche nach ihm einstellt."

Stille legte sich über sie, während er weiterhin ihren harten Blick erwiderte. Schließlich wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck ein kleines bisschen weicher und sie antwortete: „Es gibt keine Worte, die mich davon überzeugen könnten, zu befürworten, dass ein Teenager gegen Todesser kämpft und keiner Autorität folgt. Die Punkte, die Harry ansprach, hatten Hand und Fuß und er vertrat sie leidenschaftlich, aber es waren nicht die Worte, die mich umstimmten, noch würde ich erwarten, dass Worte dich umstimmen würden, Albus. Es ist der Mann, der mich umgestimmt hat. Harry ist nicht mehr ein Junge als Bill oder Charlie Weasley und beide wurden bereits in den Orden aufgenommen. Ich habe die Entscheidung getroffen, seine Geheimnisse für mich zu behalten, da er die Überzeugung hatte, seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen, die Entschlossenheit, sie durchzuführen und die Reife, die Folgen seiner Handlungen zu übernehmen."

„Und außerdem", fügte sie mit nur dem ein Hauch eines Grinsen hinzu. „wenn ich ihm nicht mein Wort gegeben hätte, bezweifele ich ernsthaft, dass ich ihn davon hätte abhalten können, aus dem Schloss zu fliehen."

Er lächelte kurz über ihren kleinen Seitenhieb, aber es verschwand schnell, als er über ihre Worte nachdachte. „Ich wage zu sagen, dass du Recht haben könntest." Trotz seiner wöchentlichen Unterrichtsstunden mit Harry während des Jahres war es klar, dass Minerva ihm näher gestanden war. Oder vielleicht war sie nur offener. Es hatte definitiv genügend Zeichen gegeben, wenn er offener und aufmerksamer für sie gewesen wäre, um die Veränderungen Harrys anzuzeigen.

Er war über die neue Größe und Reife, die Harry über das Schuljahr hinweg gezeigt hatte, überrascht und stolz gewesen. Es war selbst damals klar gewesen, was die Veränderungen verursacht hatte. Sirius' Tod zusammen mit der Offenbarung der Prophezeiung wäre genug gewesen, um die meisten Erwachsenen in eine ausgewachsene Depression zu treiben, aber für Harry schien es nur dazu zu dienen, seine Entschlossenheit zu stärken und erlaubte ihm schließlich, sein volles Potential zu erreichen. Wenn er nun zurückschaute, hätte er ahnen müssen, dass es weiter reichte als nur zu seinen verbesserten Noten und seiner Arbeitseinstellung. Er hatte sich jedoch selber davon überzeugt, dass sein privates Training und sein Unterrichten der HA Harry beschäftigt genug halten würde, um ihm von dem Krieg, der vor den Mauern Hogwarts ausgefochten wurde, abzulenken.

Er hatte Harry weit unterschätzt. Seine Stärke und sein Mut, sein Drang, immer das zu tun, von dem er dachte, dass es richtig sei und vor allem seine Listigkeit. Die Tatsache, dass Harry seine Aktivitäten ein ganzes Jahr geheim halten konnte, schockten ihn noch immer. Fünf Jahre lang hatte er nichts anderes getan als jede Gryffindoreigenschaft vorzuleben, aber es war nun klar, warum der Sprechende Hut überlegt hatte, ihn nach Slytherin zu stecken.

„Gibt es noch etwas, mit dem ich dir helfen kann, Albus? Ich muss noch Professoren kontaktieren und Bücherlisten vervollständigen, bevor die Briefe rausgeschickt werden können." Minervas Stimme löste ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Er überlegte kurz über die Frage, bevor er seinen Kopf schüttelte. „Nein, Minerva. Ich fürchte, ich habe im Moment mehr als genug, über das ich nachdenken kann. Danke."

Als die stellvertretende Schulleiterin sein Büro verließ, schloss Albus seine Augen und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Er hatte wirklich viel, über das er nachdenken konnte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Es war Harry zur zweiten Natur geworden, seine magischen Sinne auszustrecken, während sie durch den Park joggten. Seit ihrem Zusammentreffen mit der magischen Familie war er darauf bedacht gewesen, sich seiner Umgebung immer bewusst zu sein. In den wenigen Tagen jedoch, die vergangen waren, seit er über ihr Zuhause gestolpert war, vergrößerte Harry den Radius, den er überprüfte, bis er ihr Haus erreichte. Er fühlte sich irgendwie beruhigt, ihre magische Präsenz zu spüren, während er in der Nachbarschaft war. Solange er wusste, wo sie waren, war er sich sicher, dass keine anderen magischen Personen die Gegend betreten konnten, ohne dass er es bemerkte.

Worüber er erstaunt war, als er seiner Umgebung mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, war, dass er nicht nur magische Personen spüren konnte. Muggel fühlten sich gedämpfter an, aber auf jeden Fall wahrnehmbar. Es war beinahe, als würde eine Person sich unter einem Desillusionierungszauber bewegen, nur dieser leichte Schimmer und die Verschiebung der Luft, gerade genug, um zu wissen, dass etwas da war. Er fragte sich, was das bedeutete. Er hatte keine Ahnung und bezweifelte, dass Studien über dieses Thema gemacht worden waren angesichts der normalen Vermeidungstaktik, die die Zaubererwelt Muggeln gegenüber anwandte.

Als ob das noch nicht rätselhaft genug war, bemerkte er eine merkwürdige Anomalie in Ginnys Magie. Wenn gerade niemand einen Zauber warf, war Magie sehr ähnlich; es gab nicht viele Variationen. Ginnys Magie dagegen war anders. Es war eine Abweichung, von der er sich nicht erinnerte, sie schon einmal woanders bemerkt zu haben. Er dachte zuerst nicht weiter darüber nach, da es nicht viele Zauberer und Hexen gab, mit denen er es vergleichen konnte, aber als er begann, darauf zu achten, wie sich in der Winkelgasse andere anfühlten, kam er schnell zu dem Schluss, dass es etwas war, dass einzigartig war.

Seine Neugier war geweckt, aber er hatte nicht die Zeit, um solchen Interessen nachzugehen. Daher schob er seine Gedanken darüber beiseite. Als sie wieder im Haus ankamen, gingen sie zur Garage, wo Harry einen Raum für etwas zusätzliches Training für sie geschaffen hatte. Er war nicht annähernd so spektakulär wie der Raum der Wünsche, aber er bemerkte, wie er beinahe die fehlenden Maschinen vorzog. Es zwang ihn, kreativ zu werden und er hatte das Gefühl, dass die Übungen, die er sich einfallen ließ, mehr für seine Wendigkeit taten als einer dieser Maschinen.

Über die Hälfte des Bodens war von einer Matte bedeckt, die dazu diente, ihre Fälle abzufedern - von denen es viele gab. Da sie im Kampf von ihrer Fähigkeit, auszuweichen und sich schnell zu bewegen, abhängig waren, entwickelten sie eine Serie von Übungen um genau diese Voraussetzungen herum. Am Wichtigsten war die Fähigkeit, auf dem Boden aufzukommen - egal ob auf ihren Knien, dem Bauch oder Rücken - und so schnell wie möglich wieder auf den Füßen zu stehen. Sie übten auch, sich aus stehender oder hockender Haltung zu rollen und wieder auf die Füße zu kommen, ohne an Schwung zu verlieren. Es waren ermüdende Übungen aber auch spaßige.

Schließlich hörten sie schweißüberströmt auf. Harry ließ Ginny zuerst die Dusche benutzen und erfrischte sich selber mit einer Handbewegung. Es war nicht mit einer Dusche vergleichbar, aber es würde reichen, bis Ginny fertig war. Er setzte sich, um etwas zu lesen, als er einen gedämpften Knall hörte und fühlte, wie jemand direkt vor dem Haus erschien. Er brauchte einen Moment, um die magische Signatur zu erkennen. Dann rief er: „Komm herein, Remus!"

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und eben genannter Werwolf trat ein. „Das war Albus gespenstisch ähnlich", meinte er.

„Ich frage mich, ob er dieselbe Fähigkeit hat", überlegte Harry laut. „Oder ist es nur ein Trick des Büros?"

„Er wird es nie verraten", sagte Remus. „Glaube mir, wenn ich sage, dass viele gefragt haben."

„Hast du je gesehen, dass er es außerhalb Hogwarts anwendete?", wollte Harry neugierig wissen, besonders nach seiner Entdeckung von vorher. Wenn der Schulleiter dieselbe Fähigkeit hatte, wusste er bereits Bescheid?

Remus starrte einen Moment auf die Wand, bevor er langsam den Kopf schüttelte: „Nicht, dass ich mich im Moment daran erinnere, aber das muss nichts bedeuten."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ah, nun, vielleicht kann ich ihn irgendwann fragen."

„Das ist einer der Dinge, die ich am meisten an dir bewundere", kommentierte Remus müßig. „Dein niemals endender Optimismus."

Harry runzelte skeptisch die Stirn.

„Es ist wahr. Du bist im Zwietracht mit Dumbledore und den meisten aus dem Orden und dennoch redest du, als wäre es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis alles wieder in Ordnung kommt."

„So habe ich nie darüber nachgedacht", erwiderte Harry und dachte kurz darüber nach. „Ich schätze - nun, wir kämpfen alle gegen Voldemort oder nicht? Früher oder später werden wir unseren Streit beiseitelegen und zusammen arbeiten müssen."

„Und du hast nie eine Alternative in Erwägung gezogen", fügte Remus hinzu, als würde er sein Argument untermauern. Harry öffnete seinen Mund, um zu antworten, aber Remus winkte ab. „Für was brauchst du also meine Hilfe? Und entschuldige, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bis ich verschwinden konnte."

„Kein Problem", versicherte Harry ihm. „Es ist tatsächlich nicht für mich, sondern für Ginny. Sie wird immer besser, aber es ist schwer, zu sagen, wie gut sie tatsächlich ist, wenn sie nur gegen mich und die Zwillinge antreten kann. Deshalb hatten wir gehofft, dass du und Tonks dazu bereit wären, mit ihr zu üben."

„Denkst du darüber nach, sie in den Kampf ...?"

„Sie denkt selber darüber nach, sich zu involvieren", unterbrach Harry und versuchte, sachlich zu bleiben. „Und um die Wahrheit zu sagen, kann ich nicht wirklich sagen, dass sie nicht fast bereit ist, so gerne ich das auch würde."

„Es ist nie einfach, jemanden, den man liebt, zuzusehen, wie sie sich in Gefahr begeben", meinte Remus. „Aber du musst sie genug respektieren, um ihr zu erlauben, ihre eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen."

„Ich weiß, Remus", sagte Harry. „Glaub mir. Nachdem ich ein Jahr im Geheimen gekämpft habe, weil mich niemand ernst nehmen oder mir eine Chance geben wollte, weiß ich das nur zu gut. Macht es aber nicht leichter."

„Nein, das tut es nicht", stimmte Remus zu.

„Alles, das wir tun können, ist sicherzustellen, dass sie so bereit ist wie möglich", fügte Harry hinzu. „Also mach es ihr nicht eine Sekunde leicht. Ich will, dass du alles, das du hast, gegen sie verwendest."

Er nickte ernst: „Das werde ich."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Remus errichtete schnell den stärksten Schutzzauber, den er errichten konnte und kämpfte damit, unter dem Zauberhagel, der auf ihn herabregnete, standzuhalten. Er hätte wissen sollen, auf was er sich einließ, als Harry ihn um Hilfe gebeten hatte, Ginny zu trainieren. Natürlich hatte sie seine Hilfe nicht gebraucht, um einen neuen Zauber zu lernen oder ein neues Konzept zu meistern. Nein, stattdessen brauchten sie ihn, um ihre Fähigkeiten zu testen, um zu entscheiden, ob sie dazu bereit war, eine aktivere Rolle im Krieg spielen zu können.

Sie war dazu entschlossen, sich zu beweisen.

Es bestand kein Zweifel. Von der Sekunde an, als Harry Los gesagt hatte, hatte sie losgelegt. Er hatte kaum einen Zauber sprechen können, als er bereits in die Defensive gedrängt wurde, nicht auf die Schnelligkeit vorbereitet, mit der sie Zauber auf ihn warf. Ihr Kampfstil war dem von Harry sehr ähnlich und das war ein großes Kompliment.

Remus holte tief Luft, ließ sein Schild fallen, lenkte den sich ihm nähernden Zauber zur Seite ab und erwiderte dann das Feuer. Er wich einigen weiteren Zaubern aus und führte mit seinem Zauberstab eine komplizierte Bewegung aus, wobei er stumm in seinem Kopf die Zauberformel sprach. Er beendete den Zauber gerade rechtzeitig, um einen Schutzzauber zu errichten. Er holte tief und beruhigend Luft und konzentrierte sich hart auf das, was er erreichen wollte. Er atmete aus, ließ das Schild fallen und rannte sofort los. Neun andere identische Gestalten begannen in verschiedene Richtungen zu laufen.

Ginny hörte auf zu zaubern und schaute offensichtlich verwirrt von einer Gestalt zur nächsten. Ihr Blick blieb an ihm hängen, wanderte dann aber weiter zur nächsten Gestalt, wobei sie sich langsam drehte, um keinen zu lange aus den Augen zu verlieren. Er wartete auf den richtigen Moment, als sie ihm ihren Rücken zuwandte und griff an. Sie bemerkte die Zauber in letzter Sekunde und rollte sich zur Seite, aber er feuerte weiter schnelle, einfache Zauber auf sie, um sie in der Defensive zu halten, während er weiter die Illusionen unter Kontrolle behielt. Mehrere gingen zu ihm, während andere sich hinter Ginny schoben.

Er behielt das schnelle Zauberfeuer aufrecht, während Ginny auswich und das Feuer erwiderte. Er war gezwungen sich zu ducken und ein paar Zaubern auszuweichen, aber innerhalb vier seiner Illusionen versteckt traf sie oft genug daneben. Er hörte auf, Zauber zu werfen und apparierte sich zu genau derselben Stelle, an der er bereits stand und verursachte damit ein knallendes Geräusch. Er stellte sicher, dass er und die vier Illusionen um ihn herum ihren Zaubern auswichen, die jedoch weniger wurden, als sie begann, zwischen seiner und der anderen Gruppe von Illusionen hin- und herzuschauen, die sich an ihrer Seite gebildet hatten.

Ginny begann Zauber auf beide Gruppen zu werfen und Remus achtete weiter darauf, dass keiner getroffen wurde. Er hielt sich davon ab, zu grinsen, als er sah, wie Ginnys Frustration zunahm. Er bildete eine weitere Illusion mehrere Meter hinter Ginny. Selbst mit ihrem Hin und Her zwischen den beiden Gruppen bemerkte sie sie nicht. Er dirigierte die Illusion langsam auf sie zu und mit einer kleinen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs fügte er eine Geräuschillusion hinzu.

Genau wie er erhofft hatte ließen das Geräusch von Fußschritten hinter ihr Ginny herumfahren und instinktiv einen Zauber auf die Illusion werfen. Als der Zauber durch die Illusion fuhr, wirbelte Ginny mit erhobener Hand wieder herum, aber es war zu spät. Sein Schockzauber traf auf ihre ausgestreckte Hand und sie sank zu Boden.

„Ich war einen Moment besorgt, alter Mann", kommentierte Harry mit einem Blick über die Schulter, als er zu seiner gefallenen Freundin lief.

Remus ließ seine Doppelgänger verschwinden und ging ohne zu antworten zu ihnen, während Harry Ginny wieder aufwachen ließ und ihr auf die Füße half. Ginny dankte Harry leise, bevor sie Remus ihre Aufmerksamkeit zuwandte: „Noch einmal?", wollte sie wissen.

Remus gluckste, ihren Mumm bewundernd. „In einem Moment", gab er nach. „Zuerst sollten wir über unser Duell reden."

Er hob seinen Zauberstab, aber Harry war schneller als er und machte eine Handbewegung. Ein kleines Sofa und ein Sessel erschienen. Als sie sich alle gesetzt hatten, öffnete er seinen Mund, wurde aber von Harry geschlagen: „Du hast schnell und kraftvoll begonnen", sagte er zu Ginny. „aber du hast nicht ausgenutzt, dass du Remus in der Defensive hattest. Er hat deine Angriffe nur abgewehrt, bis er eine Gelegenheit fand, um seine Strategie anzuwenden. Und als er die ganzen Illusionen errichtete, tatest du das schlimmste, was du hättest tun können und bist erstarrt."

Remus nickte zustimmend. „Harry hat Recht. Nun, mein Plan war. nicht sofort anzugreifen, daher hat dich dieser Moment der Unentschlossenheit nicht so viel gekostet wie er hätte können, aber selbst als du dich wieder gefasst hattest, konntest du der Ablenkung, die die Illusion mir bot nichts entgegensetzen."

„Ich habe noch nie einen solchen Zauber gesehen", meinte Ginny leise. „Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie ich ihn ausschalten sollte."

„Du kannst nie darauf zählen, jeden Gegenzauber für jeden Zauber, den dein Feind verwendet, zu kennen", dozierte Remus. „Stattdessen musst du dich auf die Zauber verlassen, die du kennst und auf deine eigene Kreativität, um einen Weg um die Hindernisse, die sich dir präsentieren, herum zu finden. Hier haben die Illusionen vielleicht fest ausgesehen, aber wie du zweifellos festgestellt hast, sind die Zauber durch sie hindurchgeflogen, als wären die Illusionen gar nicht vorhanden. Flüche in die Gruppe von Illusionen zu werfen, so wie du es getan hast, war sehr ineffektiv, da ich die volle Kontrolle über die Illusionen behielt und ich sie dazu bringen konnte, deinen Zaubern auszuweichen. Selbst wenn deine Zauber jedoch getroffen hätten, wäre dein Vorhaben zu langsam gewesen und außerdem noch sinnlos, da ich, sobald du dich der nächsten Illusion zugewandt hättest, die letzte in einer Gruppe hätte verschwinden lassen können, bis sie so durcheinander waren, dass du sie aus den Augen verlierst."

„Nun", fuhr er fort. „fällt dir ein besseres Vorgehen als das von dir gewählte ein, um den Vorgang schneller und permanenter zu machen?"

Er musterte das Paar, als beide über die Frage nachzudenken schienen. Harry schien zuerst zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen, denn sein Blick wurde wieder klarer und er schaute zwischen Remus und der noch immer nachdenkenden Ginny hin und her. Nach einem kurzen Moment wandte Ginny ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu Remus und schlug vor: „ Ich hätte Wasser in die Gruppe schießen können. Es wäre durch die Illusionen hindurch gegangen, hätte dich aber durchnässt, was es einfach machen würde, dich von den anderen zu unterscheiden."

Er lächelte und nickte zustimmend. „Ja, das wäre ein gutes Vorgehen, wobei ich dir sagen muss, das die Illusionen so verzaubert waren, sich meinem eigenen Aussehen anzupassen, daher wären sie ebenfalls durchnässt erschienen. Das Wasser hätte jedoch mehrere Hinweise auf mein wahres Ich gegeben, denn obwohl jede Illusion nass erscheinen würde, wäre ich der einzige, der wirklich von Wasser getroffen worden wäre. Das Geräusch hätte mich verraten." Er konnte sehen, dass Harry ebenfalls sprechen wollte und sagte daher: „Harry?"

„Ich weiß, das hätte nicht für dich funktioniert", sagte er mit einem Nicken zu Ginny, „aber Legilimentik würde mir erlauben, nachzuprüfen, welche Gestalt tatsächlich Remus ist."

„Das ist wahr", erwiderte Remus. „Ich bezweifele, dass du eine geistige Präsenz in einer Illusion wiederfinden würdest. Da ich mich jedoch nicht mit Legilimentik auskenne, bin ich mir unsicher, wie praktikabel das in einem Duell wäre."

„Es wäre in Ordnung für ein Einer-gegen-Einen-Duell", meinte Harry. „solange man nicht voll angreift, ist es möglich, sich genug auf andere Dinge zu konzentrieren, um das Duell fortzuführen. Es könnte einem sogar erlauben, zu sehen, was sein Gegner vorhat, einen Moment bevor dieser es durchführt, aber ich müsste es testen, um sicher zu sein."

Remus nickte nachdenklich. „Ich denke, das wäre einen Versuch wert, aber", er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Ginny zu. „ich glaube, du hast nach einer Revanche gefragt?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ginny bekam einige Male ihre Chance auf Revanche. Sie schaffte es nie, Remus zu schlagen, aber sie kam für Harrys Wohlbefinden einige Male viel zu nah dran. Der alte Wolf konnte sich immer noch gerade noch so aus der Affäre ziehen. Wenn sie sich gegen Tonks genauso gut schlug, wusste Harry, dass er wenig gegen ihr Mitwirken entgegensetzen konnte. Der Kalender der Aurorin war jedoch ziemlich voll, so dass Harry noch eine Gnadenfrist hatte.

Als die Tage vergingen und Tonks keine Zeit fand, wurde Ginny immer frustrierter, was die Verzögerung anging. Harry hielt sie beschäftigt und trieb sie an ihre Grenzen. In ihren Duellen begann er, sich nicht mehr zurückzuhalten, griff sie hart und schnell an und legte viel Macht hinter seine Zauber. Sie kämpfte damit, sich gegen Harry zu behaupten, aber sie wurde ständig besser, hielt immer ein wenig länger stand und konnte ein paar Zauber gegen ihn anwenden, die ihn aus der Offensive trieben. Wenn sie bald im Krieg kämpfen sollte, würde er sie so gut wie möglich vorbereiten.

Wenn er Ginny nicht trainierte, vergrub Harry sich in Büchern. Nicht zum ersten Mal wünschte er sich sehnlichst, dass er sich damals im Sommer vor dem dritten Schuljahr mehr Gedanken über seine Wahlfächer gemacht hätte. Er war froh, dass er nicht Hermines Ratschläge angenommen hatte, aber er wünschte, dass er Rons Ratschlägen ebenfalls kein Gehör geschenkt hätte. Runen und Arithmantik waren vielleicht nicht einfach, aber sie öffnete die Tür für einige fantastische Zweige der Magie. Hätte er gewusst, für was sie verwendet werden konnten, hätte er vielleicht nicht so schnell die Gelegenheit verpasst.

Nun war er gezwungen, sich Konzepte anzueignen, die er bereits in den vergangenen Jahren hätte lernen können. Sein Studium von Schutzzaubern hatte ihn bereits in die Welt der Runen eingeführt und nun führte ihn sein neues Raumerweiterungsprojekt zur Arithmantik. Um die Änderungen dauerhaft zu machen, mussten einige ziemlich anspruchsvolle Berechnungen angestellt werden und, basierend auf diesen Berechnungen mussten Runen an bestimmten Punkten des Raumes, den er erweitern wollte, hinzugefügt werden.

Er verbrachte einen großen Teil seiner Zeit damit, an diesem Projekt zu arbeiten, da er eines der Schlafzimmer in einen Trainingsraum verändern wollte. Zum Laden der Zwillinge in der Winkelgasse zu gehen war unpraktisch und möglicherweise riskant. Wenn Dumbledore daran dachte, ihn mit den Zwillingen in Verbindung zu bringen, würde es nicht lange dauern, auf das Paar aufmerksam zu werden, dass beinahe täglich ein- und ausging, egal in welcher Verkleidung.

Nachdem er einige Beispiele über Erweiterungsprojekte gelesen hatte, die schief gelaufen waren, beschloss Harry, jede erdenkliche Vorsichtsmaßnahme zu ergreifen, um sicherzugehen, dass er keine Fehler in seinen Berechnungen anstellte; daher das Studium der Arithmantik. Er las über die Theorien und Konzepte, auf denen die Formeln basierten, um sicherzugehen, dass nichts schief ging. Er wollte nicht, dass der Raum implodierte.

Er kam nur langsam voran und trotz der Freiheit, die er nun genoss, hatte er das Gefühl, als hätten die Tage nicht genug Stunden. Zwischen seinen körperlichen und seinem magischen Training, dem Lernen neuer Zaubersprüche, Ginny zu helfen, ihre neuen wachsenden zauberstablosen Fähigkeiten zu beherrschen, ihr beizubringen, zu apparieren und seinem Versuch, sich selbst Arithmantik beizubringen, war kaum Zeit im Tag übrig. Auch wenn seine Instinkte dagegen rebellierten ließ er ihre Abende von jeglicher Art von Training oder Lernen frei. Er wusste, wenn sie jede freie Minute damit verbringen würden, würden sie verrückt werden, und wenn er ganz ehrlich mit sich selbst war, wollte er einfach die Gelegenheit haben, seine Zeit mit Ginny zu verbringen.

Sie war - nicht überraschend - empfänglich für diese Aufteilung. Sie gingen einige Male essen und an diesem Abend war er mit ihr ins Kino gegangen. Sie hatte noch nie einen funktionierenden Fernseher oder einen Film gesehen und hatte - seit sie das Kino verlassen hatten - nicht aufgehört, davon zu schwärmen.

„Es ist eine Sache im Unterricht darüber zu lernen", meinte sie voller Begeisterung, als sie sich an seine Brust gelehnt auf das Sofa setzte. „Oder selbst Dad davon reden zu hören, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung. Das war genial!"

Er gluckste, als er erkannte, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, ob sie über den Film oder die Technologie dahinter sprach. „Kein Wunder liebt es Dad mit Steckern und so weiter herumzuspielen", sagte sie mit leiser Ehrfurcht.

„Nun, nicht jede Technologie ist so aufregend wie ein Film", meinte Harry.

„Und Muggel haben diese Fernsehapparate in ihrem Zuhause?", fragte Ginny, sich nicht abschrecken lassend.

„Ja, die meisten", erwiderte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.

„Glaubst du, wir könnten uns einen holen?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

Harry lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir könnten", erwiderte er nach einem Moment. „Aber ich habe bemerkt, dass die Lampen und anderen Geräte beginnen, mit der ganzen Magie um sie herum nicht ordentlich zu funktionieren. Ich glaube, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bevor sie ganz aufhören zu funktionieren."

Sie atmete hörbar aus und als Harry sich vorlehnte, um ihr Gesicht sehen zu können, konnte er ein Glucksen kaum unterdrücken, als er ihren schmollenden Mund sah. „Ich sag' dir was", sagte Harry nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens. „Morgen gehen wir zu Flourish & Blotts und schauen, ob wir etwas finden, dass helfen könnte, so dass Elektrizität in der Anwesenheit von Magie funktioniert."

„Und dann können wir uns einen Fernsehapparat holen?", wollte sie wissen, wobei sie ihren Kopf nach hinten legte um ihm ins Gesicht schauen zu können.

„Wenn wir die elektrischen Geräte, die wir bereits haben, dazu bekommen, sich zu stabilisieren, dann können wir uns einen Fernseher holen", stimmte er zu. „Aber unsere Arbeit daran wird aus unserer Freizeit kommen müssen", warnte er. „Ich möchte nicht, dass irgendetwas unser Training gefährdet."

„Ja, Sir", antwortete sie und eine angenehme Stille breitete sich zwischen ihnen aus. Als Harry Ginny in seinen Arm hielt, realisierte er plötzlich, dass er - obwohl Krieg herrschte und er im Zwietracht mit den meisten Menschen lag, die seine besten Verbündeten sein sollten - er sich in seinem Leben noch nie so gut gefühlt hatte. Er hatte sich nie vorgestellt - nicht in seinen wildesten Träumen -, dass er ein Heim mit jemandem, den er liebte, teilen würde. Harry sah plötzlich ein klares Bild von seiner Zukunft - ihrer Zukunft -, und es war so viel mehr, als er sich je ausgemalt hatte.

Auch wenn er wusste, dass er Ginny liebte, hatte er nie über eine Zukunft mit ihr nachgedacht. Vielleicht hatte er sich nie wirklich erlaubt, die Möglichkeit in Erwägung zu ziehen, den Krieg zu überleben und sich irgendwo niederzulassen und ein eigenes Leben und eine eigene Familie zu beginnen, oder vielleicht hätte er nicht einmal gewusst, was er sich vorstellen sollte, wenn es ihm eingefallen wäre. Aber nun, da er einen Geschmack davon bekommen hatte, wie sein Leben mit Ginny nach dem Krieg sein könnte, fühlte er einen neuen Ansporn. Das war es, wofür er kämpfte, nicht für das Ministerium der Zaubererwelt oder Dumbledore. Er würde kämpfen und er würde diesen verdammten Krieg ein für alle Mal beenden, nur für die Chance, um diesen neuen Traum Realität werden zu lassen.

Natürlich war das einfacher gesagt als getan. Die Portschlüssel und die Karte waren eine gute Idee gewesen, aber er konnte sich nicht auf seinen Lorbeeren ausruhen. Die Todesser wussten nun, dass seine Schüler ein Mittel hatten, um zu entkommen und wussten, dass er alarmiert wurde, wenn sie angegriffen wurden. Ihr Hinterhalt war dafür Beweis genug. Seitdem hatte es jedoch keine weiteren Angriffe auf einen seiner Schüler gegeben. Durch die Zwillinge erhielt Harry Ausgaben des Tagespropheten, in dem täglich Geschichten über Angriffe auf Muggel und Muggelgeborene standen.

Während die Angriffe seit langer Zeit erfolgten, war Harrys Gewissen einigermaßen besänftigt gewesen, als er noch im Schloss gewesen war und sich im Hintergrund hielt. Das war vorbei. Es gab nun keine Entschuldigung mehr. Er war hier und bereit, im Krieg zu kämpfen, aber er hatte keine Möglichkeit, herauszufinden, wann die Todesser als nächstes angreifen würden. Er war machtlos, sie aufzuhalten. Er verbrachte lange Stunden mit Brainstorming {Übersetzung fehlt} mit Ginny oder Remus und Tonks oder Fred und George, doch vergeblich. Die Angriffsziele waren zu unvorhersehbar.

Trotz der Häufigkeit der Angriffe hatte Harry seit Ginnys Einzug nicht mehr unter einer Vision zu leiden gehabt. Er vermisste sie nicht, aber er konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob sie ihm einige Einblicke geben könnten, um ihnen zu helfen, zurückzuschlagen. Aber sein gesunder Menschenverstand siegte. Er hatte in Hogwarts monatelang täglich Visionen gehabt und alles, was er davon gehabt hatte, war Schlaflosigkeit. Es war jedoch merkwürdig, dass die Visionen so plötzlich und vollständig aufgehört hatten. Er konnte nicht verstehen, wie, aber er war sich sicher, dass Ginnys Anwesenheit sie fernhielt. Egal wie es jedoch geschah, er fühlte sich das erste Mal seit Monaten ausgeschlafen.

Ginny seufzte und bewegte sich leicht und Harry hielt sie daraufhin nur noch fester an sich. Sie drückte einen Moment lang seinen Arm und murmelte zufrieden. Harry lächelte und küsste sie auf den Scheitel. Sie sollten wirklich zu Bett gehen, aber er fühlte sich so wohl, dass er sich nicht bewegen wollte. Auch wenn er es höchstwahrscheinlich am Morgen bereuen würde, beschwor Harry eine dünne Decke herauf und legte sie über sie beide. „Ich liebe dich, Ginny", flüsterte er in ihr Haar.

Ihr tiefes, gleichmäßiges Atmen war die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Als er seinen Löffel niederlegte, beäugte Bill seine Brüder argwöhnisch über den Tisch hinweg. Er hatte darauf bestanden, bis nach dem Essen zu warten, um Klartext zu reden. Es war schwer gewesen, alles zu arrangieren. Trotz der Tatsache, dass Ron volljährig war, war ihre Mum sehr widerwillig gewesen, ihn für den Abend gehen zu lassen. Es war nur dank Bills Versicherung, dass er und Charlie Ordensmitglieder und fähig waren, nach ihrem jüngeren Bruder zu schauen, dass sie schließlich Erfolg hatten. Auch wenn er gezwungen gewesen war, feierlich zu versprechen, dass er und Charlie ihre Brüder schnappen und sie direkt und ohne unnötige heroische Taten zum Fuchsbau zurückbringen würden, sollte es nötig sein.

Nun saßen sie an einem Tisch in einem Separee im Tropfenden Kessel - alle Brüder, Percy ausgenommen. Er hatte schon seit einiger Zeit vor, ihrem auf Abwege geratenen Bruder einen Besuch abzustatten, aber zwischen Gringotts und dem Orden schien er nie Zeit zu haben. Er seufzte, als Ron schließlich mit seinem Pudding fertig war.

Fred und George wechselten einen Blick, bevor sie gleichzeitig zu ihm schauten. „Um was geht es also, mein lieber Bruder?", fragte Fred. Bill könnte nicht erklären, wie er die beiden auseinander halten konnte, aber irgendwann im Laufe der Zeit hatte er begonnen, sie voneinander zu unterscheiden.

„Charlie und ich haben etwas miteinander geredet", begann Bill und gestikulierte zwischen ihm und sich hin und her. „Als wir zuerst davon hörten, dass Ginny mit Harry weggegangen war, waren wir alarmiert, aber nahmen an, dass es sich in ein paar Tagen erledigen und sie nach Hause zurückkehren würde." Beide Zwillinge schnaubten, während Ron ihn nur skeptisch beäugte. „Offensichtlich lagen wir falsch."

„Offensichtlich", stimmte George zu.

„Harry scheint ein ordentlicher Kerl zu sein", meinte Charlie. „Aber wir reden hier über unsere Schwester. Mum hat erwähnt, dass die beiden seit einigen Monaten miteinander gehen und wir wissen alle, dass Harry im vergangenen Jahr nicht gerade der gute kleine Junge gewesen ist."

„Machst du dir Sorgen, dass Harrykins die Gelegenheit mit unserer kleinen Gin-Gin zu nutzen wüsste?", fragte Fred.

„Oder das Ginnykins unserem kleinen Har-Har bei seinen Todesserjagden Gesellschaft leistet?", endete George.

„Beides", sagte Bill ernst. Er hielt einen Moment inne, um ihnen in die Augen schauen zu können. „Ich weiß, das ihr mit Harry befreundet seid und wir bitten euch nicht, ihn zu verraten oder so etwas. Wir wollen nur eine bessere Idee davon bekommen, was hier passiert. Ron, du bist sein bester Freund. Du musst irgendeine Ahnung haben, was er plant."

Sein jüngster Bruder rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her, ohne den Blick von ihm abzuwenden. „Wenn du mich vor einem Jahr gefragt hättest, hätte ich dir wahrscheinlich alles, was du über Harry wissen willst, erzählen können", sagte Ron mit ruhiger und entschlossener Stimme. „Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich mich in letzter Zeit gefragt, ob ich ihn überhaupt kenne. Er hat im vergangenen Jahr immer an etwas gearbeitet und war morgens laufen und er war so verdammt geheimnistuerisch. Es hat mich schier verrückt gemacht. Es ist mir nie eingefallen, zu fragen, was er getan hat. Es kommt mir immer noch verdammt unmöglich vor, was er geschafft hat."

Er war einige Zeit lang still und Bill fragte sich, ob das alles war, was er zu sagen hatte, als Ron plötzlich den Kopf schüttelte und seinen Blick wieder auf Bill richtete. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was seine Pläne sind oder was los ist. Ich kann dir aber das sagen: Harry würde sterben, bevor er ihr etwas zustoßen lassen würde. Er würde sich ohne zu zögern vor einen verdammten Avada Kedavra werfen, um sie zu retten. Ich weiß nicht, was sie zusammen machen und ich möchte es auch nicht wissen. Aber es gibt keinen, dem ich mehr mit Ginny vertrauen würde als Harry."

Die Zwillinge sprangen applaudierend auf die Füße: „Bravo!"

„Gut gesprochen."

„Würdet ihr beide das sein lassen", schnappte Charlie.

„Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen, Charlie?"

„Oder doch mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden?" Er drehte sich zu seinem Zwilling und flüsterte: „Ich habe gehört, dass er dann unausstehlich sein soll."

Bill wechselte einen langen Blick mit Charlie, bevor er schließlich mit den Schultern zuckte. Das führte zu nichts. „Wenn einer von euch von ihnen hört, werdet ihr uns Bescheid sagen?"

Die Zwillinge wechselten einen Blick, bevor sie zu Ron hinüberschauten. Alle drei zuckten gleichzeitig mit den Schultern und Bill fühlte, wie er Kopfschmerzen bekam.

„Könnte sein", erwiderte Fred schließlich.

„Natürlich scheine ich mich daran zu erinnern, zu jung, zu unerfahren und zu unreif genannt worden zu sein, um uns etwas Ernstes anzuvertrauen. Ich kann mich nur irgendwie nicht mehr an die genauen Umstände erinnern", fügte George überlegend hinzu.

Bill legte eine Hand an seinen pochenden Schädel, als sie weiterredeten. „So ist es, guter Mann. Ich glaube, du beziehst dich darauf, als wir baten, in den Orden aufgenommen zu werden."

„So ist es, mein gutaussehender Zwilling. Wie konnte ich das vergessen?"

„Ist schon gut, du hübscher Teufelsbraten. Ich wage zu sagen, dass sie vielleicht Recht gehabt haben könnten."

„Wie wahr. Es gibt wirklich keinen Grund, zu vertrauen, dass wir etwas anderes als eine Bürde sind, würdest du das nicht auch sagen, Ronnikins?"

„Oh, ja", meinte Ron, als alle Köpfe sich in seine Richtung drehten. „Merlin weiß, ihr seid so unreif wie man nur sein kann. Habt nicht einmal die Schule beendet, wie könnt ihr also jemals hoffen, Verantwortung zu übernehmen oder ordentliche Jobs zu finden? Und ich? Nun, ich bin ja nur ein Kind, nicht wahr? Ich meine, was weiß ich schon? Ich kann nichts darüber wissen, wie man mit dunklen Kreaturen oder Todessern duelliert."

„Gut gesagt", lobte Fred und gab Ron einen Klaps auf den Rücken.

„Macht euch also keine Sorgen, oh großartige und mächtige große Brüder ..."

„Oh um Merlins Willen, hört auf", schnappte Bill schließlich. „Als ob wir ein Mitspracherecht dabei hätten, wer in den Orden gelassen wird und wer nicht."

„Es gibt nicht einmal eine Abstimmung", fügte Charlie mit einem Nicken hinzu. „Wenn Dumbledore sagt, du bist dabei, dann bist du dabei, ansonsten ..."

„Ihr könnt uns die Tatsache, dass wir im Orden sind, also vorwerfen oder ihr könnt euch erwachsen benehmen und mit uns zusammenarbeiten", meinte Bill. „Ich kenne Harry nicht gut genug, um zu sagen, ob er das richtige oder das falsche tut. Ich weiß allerdings eins. Er hat geholfen, mir mein Leben in St. Mungos zu retten. Er hätte nicht dort sein sollen, aber wenn er es nicht gewesen wäre, wäre ich jetzt vielleicht nicht einmal hier. Soweit es mich betrifft kann er weiter tun was er macht und wenn ich ihm im Kampf begegne, kämpfe ich an seiner Seite weiter."

„Hier geht es aber nicht um Harry", fuhr er fort, strich sich eine einzelne Haarsträhne aus den Augen und schluckte ein Seufzen hinunter.

„Du kannst gleich hier aufhören", unterbrach Fred und wedelte mit seiner Hand.

„Ginny ist kein kleines Kind mehr", meinte nun George.

„Also behalt dein Großes-Bruder-Gehabe für dich."

„Und Merlin hilf uns, wenn du jemals versuchst, ihr diesen Mist zu verkaufen."

„Ihr beide habt ernsthaft kein Problem damit?", fragte nun Charlie verständnislos. „Das Ginny mit ihrem festen Freund zusammenlebt? Vielleicht sogar Todesser konfrontiert?"

„Wie Ron sagte", meinte Fred.

„Wir vertrauen Harry."

„Und das solltet ihr auch."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry trat einen Schritt zurück, um seine Arbeit zu bewundern. Mehrere Wochen der harten Arbeit waren vor ihm ausgebreitet. Er fühlte, wie Ginny ihre Arme um ihn legte, ihr Kinn auf seine Schulter legte und tief einatmete. „Wow", flüsterte sie.

Harry lächelte breit und drehte sich um, um ihr einen Kuss auf die Schläfe zu geben. „Du magst es also?"

„Harry, das ist fantastisch." Sie ließ ihn los und ging in den Raum hinein. Dort drehte sie sich im Kreis, wobei sie ihren Kopf hin-und herdrehte, um alles in sich aufzunehmen. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das ein winziges Schlafzimmer gewesen ist."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", sagte er müde gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt. Harry hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund, um ein Gähnen zu verstecken.

„Du siehst todmüde aus", meinte Ginny, als sie zu ihm ging.

„Ich bin total erschöpft", gab er mit einem matten Lächeln zu. „Es ist anstrengend."

„Komm", sagte sie, nahm seine Hand und legte ihren Arm auf seine Schulter. „Lass uns ins Bett gehen."

Sie führte ihn in das Schlafzimmer und Harry folgte wortlos. Als sie ihn zudeckte und zurücktrat, zwang Harry seine Augen auf und murmelte. „Leiste mir Gesellschaft?"

Sie lächelte warm und nickte. Harry erwiderte das Lächeln und schloss wieder seine Augen. Einen Moment später fühlte er, wie die Matratze sich bewegte und ein warmer Körper sich an seinen Rücken presste und ein Arm sich um seine Mitte legte, bevor er auf seinem Oberkörper zur Ruhe kam. Harry nahm die Hand in seine und führte sie zu seinen Lippen. Er atmete tief ein und schlief ein.

Er wachte mit dem Gefühl auf, wie sie sanft mit ihren Fingern durch sein Haar fuhr. „Hast du überhaupt geschlafen?", fragte er schlaftrunken.

„Ein wenig", flüsterte sie. „Ich mag es, dir beim Schlafen zuzusehen."

Harry lächelte und drehte sich, um sie anschauen zu können. Er hob eine Hand, um sie an ihre Wange zu legen. Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen und lehnte sich für einen kurzen Kuss zu ihr nach vorne. „Danke", murmelte er an ihren Lippen. Er lehnte sich etwas zurück und fügte hinzu: „Ich schlaf immer besser, wenn du da bist."

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick einen Moment lang, bevor sie sagte: „Ich muss aufs Klo", und aus dem Bett sprang.

Harry lachte leise, als er sich aufsetzte und sich streckte. Als Ginny eine Minute später zurückkehrte, fragte er: „Was möchtest du heute Abend machen?"

„Lass uns hierbleiben", sagte sie nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens.

„Und recherchieren wir, wie wir die Elektrizität dazu bringen können, mit Magie um sie herum zu funktionieren?", wollte er wissen.

Ihre einzige Antwort war ein Lächeln, als sie ihn aus dem Raum führte.

Nach dem Abendessen, welches sie gemeinsam zubereitet hatten, machte es sich das Paar auf dem Sofa bequem - beide mit einem Buch. Sie verbrachten ein paar Stunden damit, bevor sie schließlich die Bücher beiseitelegten und ihre Erkenntnisse miteinander teilten.

Der nächste Morgen brach warm und ohne eine Wolke am Himmel an. Harry schwitzte nicht schlecht bei seinem morgendlichen Lauf neben Ginny und er war dankbar, dass sie morgens trainierten, bevor sich der Tag richtig erwärmte. Sie hatten ihre Runde etwa zur Hälfte hinter sich, als Harry drei magische Personen in ihrer Nähe plötzlich auftauchen spürte. Er blieb abrupt stehen und fluchte. Ginny wandte sich um und rannte zu ihm zurück, während sie fragte: „Was ist los?"

„Ich glaube ..." er hielt einen Moment inne und erwiderte Ginnys besorgten Blick. „Ich glaube, die Muggelgeborenen Familie {Unglücklicher Ausdruck. Entweder als ein Wort oder besser und deutlicher: ... die Familie mit den magischen Kindern ...} wird angegriffen."

„Ich komme mit dir", sagte Ginny sofort mit herausforderndem Blick. Harry öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, aber Ginny sprach zuerst. „Ich weiß, wo das Haus ist und kann dorthin apparieren. Außerdem hast du nicht die Zeit, auf Remus oder Tonks zu warten."

Harry zögerte nur eine Sekunde, bevor er warnte: „Du folgst meiner Führung und machst, was ich dir sage."

Sie nickte und Harry nahm sie am Arm, um sie zum Haus neben dem angegriffenen zu apparieren. Ein schneller Blick bestätigte, dass die Haustür aufgesprengt worden war und er fühlte fünf magische Präsenzen im Haus. „Bleib hinter mir", befahl er, bevor er zur Haustür rannte.

Er wurde langsamer, als er die Veranda erreichte und drehte sich zu Ginny um. „Es sind mindestens drei. Ich werde zuerst hineinrennen und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf mich lenken. Benutze diese Ablenkung, um jeden herauszuholen, den du kannst."

Ginny nickte zustimmend und Harry hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er hinzufügte: „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry", flüsterte Ginny, doch er war bereits im Begriff, sich ins Haus zu schleichen.

Das Geräusch schmerzerfüllter Schreie war bereits am Eingang zu hören und sie eilten schnell und leise den Flur hinunter. Er blieb direkt vor der Tür stehen und schaute kurz zu Ginny zurück, bevor er sich wieder umwandte und sich innerlich vorbereitete.

Er rannte direkt in den Raum hinein, wobei er stumm Schockzauber und Knüppelflüche auf die drei schwarzverhüllten Gestalten im Zimmer warf. „Geht weg von ihnen", rief er, während einer der Todesser gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde. Die anderen beiden errichteten Schilde, um Harrys Zauber abzuwehren, während Harry sich zwischen die Todesser und ihre Opfer stellte.

Harry hielt eine konstante Serie von Flüchen aufrecht, während er sein bestes tat, um sich und die Familie vor den Zaubern, die auf sie geworfen wurden, zu schützen. Er warf einen Schemel in den Weg eines Fluches, der wie ein Cruciatus aussah und konnte gerade noch so einen Todesfluch, der auf die Kinder gerichtet war, mit einem Sofa abwehren. Er stolperte einen Schritt zurück, als ein Stück Holz des explodierenden Sofas ihn am Oberkörper traf, blieb aber auf den Beinen und noch wichtiger, hielt sein Schutzschild aufrecht. Ihre ganze Konzentration auf Harry und die Muggel gerichtet konnte Ginny zwei Schockzauber auf ihre Gegner werfen und sie außer Gefecht setzen, bevor sie überhaupt wussten, dass sie da war.

Harry ging zuerst zu den Kindern, um zu schauen, wie es ihnen ging, als er aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung sah. Als er sich zur Quelle umdrehte, sah er ein grünes Licht losbrechen und ohne zu zögern sprang Harry zu Ginny, wobei er seine Hand ausstreckte und drei Explosionszauber warf, bevor er Ginny mit seinem Körpergewicht zu Boden riss. Drei schnelle Explosionen waren zu hören, als er schnell wieder aufsprang und nach dem Angreifer schaute. Ein dumpfer Schlag war hinter ihm zu hören, aber Harry war zu geschockt über das, was er sah, als das er darauf achten konnte. Ein Loch war in die Wand gesprengt worden, aber das war nicht das Schockierendste. Um das Loch herum waren rote Flecken, die nur eins sein konnten. Es gab dieses Mal keinen Zweifel; er hatte getötet.

Er drehte sich zu Ginny, die neben ihm aufstand. Harry packte sie bei der Hand und drückte diese, als ihr Blick durch den Raum wanderte. „Oh mein Gott!"

Harry fühlte, wie sein Herz fiel, da er wusste, dass sie den Schaden gesehen haben musste, den er angerichtet hatte. Sie trat von ihm weg, aber er bemerkte schnell, dass sie nicht zu der beinahe weggesprengten Wand schaute. Er drehte sich um, um ihrem Blick zu folgen und fühlte, wie sein Magen sich umdrehte. Dort, auf dem Boden, lag ein Mann mit gläsernen Augen, die kein Leben mehr in sich hatten.

Die beiden Kinder schüttelten ihren Vater und flehten weinend, dass er aufwachen solle, aber Harry wusste, dass das nicht passieren würde. Ihr Vater konnte ihre Bitten nicht mehr hören. Er war tot. Harry drehte seinen Kopf und traf auf Ginnys besorgten Blick, bevor er sich wieder der Familie zuwandte. Die Frau, die nicht viel älter als dreißig sein konnte, stand auf und wandte sich ihnen zu.

„Wer-zur-Hölle-seid-ihr?", wollte sie mit eisiger Stimme wissen und betonte jedes einzelne Wort.

Er wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Ginny, bevor er vortrat. „Es tut mir so leid", begann er. „Wir sind hier, um Ihnen zu helfen. Ich weiß nicht, wie sie Sie gefunden haben, aber wir kamen, sobald wir davon erfuhren. Ich ..." Er hielt inne, nicht sicher, wie er fortfahren sollte.

„Ich nehme an, ihr seid magisch", fragte sie forsch.

„Warte", meinte Harry und hielt eine Hand hoch. „Sie wissen über Magie Bescheid?"

„Wir haben erst gestern davon erfahren", antwortete sie ablehnend. „Und nun ist mein Ehemann tot." Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter, als sie herausfordernd vor ihnen stand.

„Woher wissen Sie ..."

„Eine Frau kam mit einem Brief", unterbrach sie. „Sie sagte, Jonathon sei magisch und das er in die renommierteste Schule für Magie in ganz Europa akzeptiert worden sei." Harry zuckte bei ihrem Tonfall zusammen, aber ließ sie weiterreden, als sie zornig fortfuhr: „Was sie vergessen hat zu erwähnen ist die Tatsache, dass ihr alle verdammte mörderische Freaks seid!"

Harry zuckte bei dem Wort zusammen und unterdrückte unbarmherzig jegliche emotionale Erwiderung, die aus ihm herausbrechen wollte. Er holte tief Luft und meinte: „Wir sind nicht alle so ..."

Er hielt inne, als Ginny ihn übertönte: „Wir sind hierhergekommen, um Ihnen zu helfen! Es tut mir leid, dass sie ihren Ehemann verloren haben und was Sie und ihre Kinder ertragen mussten, wirklich, aber ..."

Harry hörte ihrem Ausbruch nicht mehr zu, als er eine erschreckende Erkenntnis hatte. „Ich muss gehen", sagte er kurz.

„Harry, was ...?"

„Es gibt noch mehr Angriffe", erklärte Harry schnell. „Sie werden alle angegriffen. Alle neuen Muggelgeborenen."

Ginnys Augen weiteten sich, als sie seine Worte verarbeitete.

„Bleib hier", sagte er ihr.

„Harry", begann sie streng.

„Nein", unterbrach Harry sie. „Du musst hierbleiben und sie beschützen. Ich muss sofort zu Minerva!"

In der Sekunde, in der sie nachgab und nickte, disapparierte Harry.

Ende FL3

Danke für die Reviews an:

Chaos129: Mein beta überlegt sich die Geschichte zu vollenden. Ich selber bin in diese Hinsicht leider völlig talentfrei…

Schwarzleser

Snape126


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4: Erste Niederlagen?

Harry flog zum Schloss, unglaublich erleichtert, dass seine Eulensinne ihm verrieten, dass Minerva da war. Er flatterte zu ihrem Bürofenster und war frustriert, als er bemerkte, dass es geschlossen war. Er schlug schnell mit seinen Flügen, um seinen Schwung zu drosseln und nicht in das Fenster zu krachen. Er landete auf dem steinernen Fenstersims und entdeckte sie an ihrem Schreibtisch, als er sich vorlehnte, um mit seinem Schnabel gegen das Glas zu klopfen.

Sie schaute hoch, stand langsam von ihrem Platz auf und ging dann zum Fenster. Harry wollte ihr zurufen, dass sie sich beeilen sollte, aber ein Kreischen war alles, was er herausbrachte. Als sie das Fenster öffnete, flog Harry schnell in den Raum hinein und verwandelte sich.

„Die neuen ..."

Minerva schrie erschrocken auf, drehte sich zu ihm um und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn.

„Um Merlins Willen, ich bin's, Harry", erklärte er. Er strich die Haare, die seine Narbe verdeckten, beiseite, um es zu verdeutlichen. „Ich habe zwei Animagusgestalten, aber wir haben dafür jetzt keine Zeit. Die neuen Muggelgeborenen werden angegriffen. Jetzt."

Ihre Augen wurden größer, als er sprach, und sie hielt sich eine Hand an die Brust.

„Du musst den Orden mobilisieren, aber gib mir zuerst ihre Wohnorte."

„Ich habe eine Liste ihrer Adressen, aber ich verstehe nicht, wie das helfen könnte", erwiderte sie.

„Ich nehme an, dass dir Legilimentik bekannt ist", fragte Harry unruhig.

„Ich habe davon gehört", erwiderte sie bedeckt.

„Wenn du an die Wohnorte denkst, insbesondere wohin du appariert bist und an die Umgebung der Häuser, kann ich sie schnell in deinen Gedanken sehen", erklärte Harry eilig. „Ich weiß, dass es kein angenehmer Gedanke ist, jemanden in deinem Kopf zu haben, aber diese Familien sind wehrlos und ich kann zu ihnen gehen, lange bevor der Orden bereit ist."

Sie nickte zitternd und Harry holte tief Luft. „Du musst die Besuche in den Vordergrund deiner Gedanken bringen. Die Erinnerungen müssten alle miteinander verbunden sein. Es sollte also einfach sein, sie schnell durchzugehen. Bereit?"

Als sie zögernd nickte, schaute Harry ihr in die Augen und flüsterte das Wort: „Legilimens."

Szene nach Szene von Treffen mit verängstigten und verwirrten und neugierigen Muggeln und Muggelgeborenen spielten sich vor ihm ab. Er verbrachte kaum mehr als ein paar Augenblicke in jeder Erinnerung, bevor er sich der nächsten zuwandte, gerade genug Zeit, um sicher zu sein, dass er die Wohnorte finden konnte.

Als die letzte Erinnerung verblasste, verschwand er aus ihren Gedanken und nahm sich einen Moment, um sich von der plötzlichen Informationsflut zu erholen. Minerva sah noch immer etwas benommen aus. Daher trat er vor und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Ihr Blick konzentrierte sich auf ihn: „Ich werde in der Reihenfolge, die du mir gezeigt hast, vorgehen. Lass den Orden also nach Möglichkeit von der anderen Richtung aus anfangen."

Sie nickte zittrig und fand schließlich ihre Stimme wieder: „Sei vorsichtig, Harry."

Harry nickte. „Danke." Damit schritt er zurück zum Fenster und sprang hoch, um sich auf den Fenstersims zu setzen. Er schaute zurück und erwiderte einen Moment lang Minervas Blick, bevor er sich wieder in eine Eule verwandelte und aus dem Fenster flog. So schnell er konnte näherte er sich den Schultoren. Er landete direkt außerhalb der Schlossländereien und apparierte zu der ersten Adresse.

Sobald er erschien, wusste er, dass niemand magisches in der Umgebung war. Hoffend, dass die Familie einfach nicht zu Hause war und er nicht zu spät war, disapparierte Harry sofort und erschien beim nächsten Haus. Er spürte eine magische Präsenz und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie zu einem zukünftigen Hogwartsschüler gehörte und nicht zu einem Todesser.

Sobald er zum nächsten Haus appariert war, wusste er jedoch, dass es hier Schwierigkeiten gab. Er konnte fünf magische Personen im Haus fühlen und dazu noch Zauber, die geworfen wurden. Er sprintete zum Haus und desillusionierte sich, als er durch die ruinierte Vordertür eintrat.

Er schlich sich durchs Foyer, darauf bedacht, nicht auf Glasscherben oder zerbrochene Einzelteile von etwas, das wohl einmal eine Vase gewesen war, zu treten. Er eilte in den Raum, wobei er Zauber auf die schwarzberobten Gestalten warf. So vertieft waren sie in die Folter, dass keiner von ihnen auch nur die Zauber bemerkte, bevor sie auf ihr Ziel trafen. Sie fielen von den Schockzaubern getroffen jeweils zu zweit zusammen zu Boden und Harry löste den Desillusionierungszauber, als er die Szene vor sich musterte.

Die zwei Erwachsenen standen mit benommenen Gesichtsausdrücken bei ihrem schluchzenden Kind. Harry japste auf, als er das Kind richtig sah. Es war blutüberströmt und, von ihren Winkeln zu urteilen, waren seine Arme gebrochen. Als er das Blut sah, dass an den Händen der Eltern klebte, hatte Harry eine ziemlich gute Idee, was hier passiert war.

Harry trat vor und sagte: „Wir müssen ihn in ein Krankenhaus bringen."

Die beiden Erwachsenen schreckten auf und schauten zu Harry. Ihr Blick wanderte langsam zu ihrem Sohn. Harry konnte sehen als sie es realisierten. Zuerst der Vater, dann die Mutter erblassten bei dem Zustand ihres Kindes und Harry konnte in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie sich genau daran erinnerten wie das Kind in solch einen Zustand versetzt worden war.

„Ich werde Sie zu St. Mungo, ein Zaubererkrankenhaus, bringen", informierte Harry sie, schnappte ein blutbeflecktes Kissen und flüsterte: „Portus." Es leuchtete einen Moment lang blau, bevor es wieder eine normale Färbung annahm. „Was hier passiert ist, war nicht Ihre Schuld", sagte er den Eltern, wissend dass die Worte in ihren Ohren noch leerer klingen mussten als in seinen. „Nehmt das Kissen und geht in die Hocke, um es an die Brust eures Sohnes zu pressen."

Die Eltern gehorchten wie im Tran und sobald sie in der richtigen Position waren, machte Harry eine Handbewegung und sagte: „Aktivieren." Die drei verschwanden in einem Farbenwirbel und Harry blickte kurz auf die gefallenen Todesser. Er rief ihre Zauberstäbe zu sich und zerbrach alle vier mit einem schnellen Schneidezauber. Er warf die Überreste voller Abscheu zu Boden und fesselte die berobten Zauberer mit einem Strick, bevor er zum nächsten Haus apparierte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Von zehn Muggelfamilien wurden fünf angegriffen. Zwei der Familien waren verstorben, bevor Hilfe sie erreichte. Zwei Familien sind derzeit in St. Mungos: eine mit schwerwiegenden Verletzungen am Kind, von dem erwartet wird, das es vollständig genesen wird, und eine mit zwei Erwachsenen und drei Kindern, die sich vom Cruciatusfluch erholen. Der Vater der letzten Familie wurde während des Angriffs getötet, doch der Rest der Familie war größtenteils unverletzt."

Minerva behielt ihre Emotionen fest im Griff, als Kingsley berichtete. Sie fühlte sich für die Opfer verantwortlich, da sie persönlich diese Familien besucht hatte. Trotz der Angriffe auf die derzeitigen Schüler hatte sie nicht die Gefahr bedacht, in welcher sich die neuen Erstklässler, insbesondere die Muggelgeborenen, befanden. Sie hätte es kommen sehen sollen; schließlich war sie dazu gezwungen, eine Liste von allen neuen Muggelfamilien, die von der Zaubererwelt erfuhren, im Ministerium einzureichen. Es war notwendig, so dass das Ministerium alle magischen Personen im Land registrieren konnte. Zweifellos war ein Agent von Du-weißt-schon-wer einfach hineinspaziert und hatte eine Kopie der Liste gemacht.

Ihre Nachlässigkeit hatte heute neun Personen ihr Leben gekostet und viele andere erholten sich im Moment von den Verletzungen, die sie sich bei den Angriffen zugezogen hatten.

Nachdem Kingsley wieder an seinen Platz zurückgekehrt war, schaute sie ernst über den ganzen Tisch hinweg. „Welche Maßnahmen werden ergriffen, um zukünftige Angriffe auf diese Familien zu verhindern?", fragte sie nun den schweigenden Orden.

Nymphadora blickte finster, während Kingsley auf seinem Stuhl hin- und herrutschte, sich räusperte und sagte: „Das Ministerium hat den Familien Broschüren gegeben ..."

„Was machen wir," unterbrach Minerva „um zukünftige Angriffe zu verhindern?" Sie schaute Albus bei dieser Frage hart an.

„Uns fehlen die Ressourcen, um ihre Heime ausreichend zu beobachten", sagte Albus müde. „Du wirst dich daran erinnern, wie schwer es in den vergangenen Jahren war, nur für Harrys Haus Beschützer zu arrangieren. Bill, Alastor und ich werden jedoch", fügte er hinzu, als Minerva den Mund öffnete, um etwas zu sagen „jedes Zuhause besuchen und einige einfache Schutzzauber auf sie legen, um uns auf zukünftige Angriffe aufmerksam zu machen."

Sie nickte beifällig mit dem Kopf und drehte sich um, als Nymphadora sich zu Wort meldete. „Vielleicht sollten wir uns an Harry ein Beispiel nehmen und sie mit Portschlüsseln ausstatten."

„Portschlüssel sind unter der strikten Regulierung vom Ministerium ", warnte Albus. „Ich weiß nicht, wo Mr. Potter diese Fähigkeit erlernte, aber sollte das Ministerium jemals von seiner Beteiligung an ihrer Kreation erfahren, wird er sich einer Anklage stellen müssen."

„Mit allem nötigen Respekt, Albus", unterbrach Remus, „wir sind kaum eine vom Ministerium genehmigte Gruppe. Der einzige Grund, warum der Orden existiert, ist, weil das Ministerium unfähig und unwillig ist, die notwendigen Schritte zu tun, um seine Bürger zu beschützen und Du-weißt-schon-wers Truppen zu bekämpfen."

„Der Junge hat Recht", stimmte Alastor schroff zu. „Krieg ist nicht die Zeit für halbherzige Maßnahmen. Gib ihnen Portschlüssel und es ist eine Sache weniger, um die wir uns Sorgen machen müssen. Ich würde gerne wissen, was Potter sich sonst noch hat einfallen lassen." Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit zu Minerva und fragte: „Irgendeine Idee, wie er überhaupt von den Angriffen erfahren hat?"

Minerva schüttelte langsam den Kopf, als sie ihr kurzes Aufeinandertreffen in ihrem Kopf noch einmal abspielte: „Nein, ich war ziemlich über sein Auftauchen und die Neuigkeiten, die er brachte, geschockt. Ich habe nie daran gedacht, ihn zu fragen, wie er von den Angriffen erfuhr."

„Wenn ich darf", meinte nun Albus. „Ich denke, es ist wahrscheinlich, dass dies ein weiterer Fall ist, in dem Harry möglicherweise eine - wie von ihm genannte - Vision über Voldemorts Vorhaben hatte." Das stimmte mit ihren Gedanken überein und so nickte sie zusammen mit einigen anderen in stummer Zustimmung mit dem Kopf. „Wenn wir bereits über unseren jungen Harry reden: ich glaube, dass einige derjenigen, die ausgeschickt wurden, um die Zuhause der muggelgeborenen Schüler zu schützen, mit ihm in Berührung gekommen sind."

Die Wortwahl und der Tonfall machten deutlich, dass dies eine Aufforderung für einen Bericht über ihre Interaktionen mit Harry waren und Minerva musste ein Aufseufzen unterdrücken über Albus' Widerwille, diese Sache ruhen zu lassen.

Hestia Jones sprach zuerst. „Er apparierte zu dem Haus, das ich bewachte", sagte sie. „Er hat mich sofort entdeckt, nickte mir zu und disapparierte."

Albus nickte und drehte sich zum Rest des Ordens. Kingsley redete weiter: „Potter erschien während Tonks, Remus und ich gegen die Todesser kämpften. Er half uns und disapparierte, sobald die Todesser mithilfe von Portschlüsseln verschwanden. Ich glaube nicht, dass er etwas Besonderes sagte, mit der Ausnahme vielleicht von einer Warnung während des Kämpfens." Tonks und Remus bestätigten beide diesen Bericht.

Dädalus Diggle berichtete von seinem Zusammentreffen mit Harry, das beinahe identisch zu dem was Hestia erzählte war. Bill Weasley räusperte sich und sagte: „Wie ihr wisst, war das Haus, zu dem ich ging, bereits angegriffen und die Todesser unschädlich gemacht worden. Meine Schwester war bei der Familie, als ich ankam und sie disapparierte nach einem kurzen Wortwechsel." Seine Stimme war voller Schmerz, als er dies erzählte, aber er hatte seine Gefühle gleich wieder im Griff und fuhr fort: „Harry erschien später und schien überrascht, mich dort zu sehen. Wir redeten kurz, vor allem über Ginny, bevor er ging."

Minerva war froh, dass Molly für diesen Bericht nicht anwesend war, da sie wusste, dass die Neuigkeiten über ihre Tochter sie in einer schlechten Verfassung zurückgelassen hätte. Sie fühlte sich sofort schuldig, konnte die Erleichterung aber nicht leugnen. Sie beneidete Bill nicht um seine Rolle, die Neuigkeiten Molly berichten zu müssen.

Eine Stille legte sich nach Bills Bericht über die Gruppe. Schließlich fragte Albus an Bill gewandt: „Darf ich fragen, wie deine minderjährige Schwester disapparieren konnte, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit des Ministeriums auf sich zu ziehen?"

„Äh", stammelte der älteste Weasleyjunge. Ein nachdenklicher Gesichtsausdruck tauchte auf seinem Gesicht auf und Minerva hatte den Eindruck, als hätte er dies bisher nicht bedacht. Sie hatte wenig Zweifel, was seine Antwort sein würde und wurde nicht enttäuscht, als er antwortete: „Sie disapparierte zauberstablos."

„Du bist dir sicher?", fragte Albus.

„Ja", sagte er und nickte. „Sie hat mich verhext, bevor sie ging. Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht, aber sie hat nie ihren Zauberstab gezogen."

„Ginny hat dich verhext?", fragte Tonks und lehnte sich vor, um besser zu Bill schauen zu können. „Was hast du gemacht?"

Bill sah bemerkenswert unbehaglich aus und Albus räusperte sich, bevor er antworten konnte. „Während ich keinen Zweifel habe, dass die Umstände hinter Miss Weasleys Handeln eine exzellente Geschichte abgeben würden, ist es vielleicht besser, sie zu einer anderen Zeit zu erzählen. Nun, um wieder zur Sache zurückzukommen ..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Harry Potter wohnt im Elsternweg 165." Er wartete einen Moment, bevor er sah, wie ihre Augen größer wurden. Er lächelte breit und mit einer Handbewegung zum Haus hin sagte er: „Willkommen in meinem Zuhause."

„Wie hast du es verdammt noch mal geschafft, den Fidelius über das Haus zu legen?" Es war ein Beweis ihres Schocks, dass sein Zwilling nichts hinzuzufügen hatte.

„Ich habe es seit dem letzten Sommer geplant", antwortete Harry, als er sie in das Haus führte. „Und es gab einige Bücher im Verlies meiner Familie über das Thema. Ich führe euch nachher herum, aber im Moment wartet Gin auf uns." Er führte sie in den neuen Trainingsraum.

Einer der Zwillinge pfiff anerkennend, während der andere meinte: „Du hast dich wirklich nicht zurückgehalten, oder?"

„So ist es", sagte nun Ginny mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Das Lächeln verschwand aber schnell von ihrem Gesicht, als sie hinzufügte: „Unser Bruder ist ein richtiger Arsch."

„Bill?"

„Oder Charlie?"

„Bill", spuckte Ginny.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, als die Zwillinge ihn fragend ansahen. „Wir hatten beide eine kleine Konfrontation mit ihm", erklärte er. „Er war nicht sonderlich von der derzeitigen Situation begeistert."

„Sein innerer Percy ist herausgekommen, das ist es, was passiert ist", schmähte Ginny. „Du kannst nicht mit deinem Freund zusammenleben, Ginny; es ist unangemessen", machte sie sich lustig. „Was denkst du dir dabei, dich so an den Kämpfen zu beteiligen? Du bist zu jung! Blöder Idiot!"

„Unnötig zu sagen, dass sie nicht beeindruckt war von dem, was er zu sagen hatte", fügte Harry hilfreich hinzu und verdrehte die Augen.

Die Zwillinge grinsten ihn an, bevor sie sich zu Ginny wandten: „Er hat uns letzte Woche dieselbe Ansprache gehalten."

„Das hat er. Er ist gekommen, um zu fragen, ob wir irgendeine Idee haben könnten, was ihr zwei macht."

„Er schien sehr über eure derzeitige Wohnsituation besorgt zu sein."

„Und über die Möglichkeit, dass du dich zusammen mit dem jungen Harry hier in den Kämpfen involvieren könntest."

„Er schien zu glauben, dass wir ..."

„... als deine immer besorgten Brüder ..."

„... uns die größte Mühe geben sollten, ihm in seinem großen-Bruder-Gehabe zu helfen."

„Er und Charles waren ziemlich verblüfft, als alles gesagt war."

„Selbst der kleine Ronnikins hat sich an dem Spaß beteiligt."

„Das hat Ron gemacht?", fragte Harry nach.

„Oh ja", erwiderten sie gemeinsam.

„Ich glaube, seine Worte waren ..."

„Es gibt keinen, dem ich mehr mit Ginny vertrauen würde als Harry."

„Nur zu wahr, mein lieber Zwilling."

Harry zog überrascht seine Augenbrauen hoch. Um ganz ehrlich zu sein hatte er sich keine großen Gedanken gemacht, was Rons Reaktion auf alles, was seit dem Ende des Schuljahres passiert war, sein würde. Ihre Freundschaft war nach dem recht furchtbaren ersten Semester am Heilen gewesen, aber er hatte bisher in diesem Sommer nicht viel Zeit gehabt, um inne zu halten und nachzudenken. Die Angriffe passierten in solch einer Häufigkeit und seine Tage waren mit Training und Lernen vollgestopft. Dass Ron die Situation guthieß überraschte ihn ziemlich und gab ihm Hoffnung, dass die Dinge mit seinem ersten Freund ins Reine kommen würden.

„Das macht wenigstens einen Bruder, der es geschafft hat den Kopf aus dem Arsch zu ziehen", murmelte Ginny bitter.

Harry wusste nicht, ob er darüber amüsiert oder besorgt sein sollte, wie stark Bills Worte auf sie wirkten. Er hatte erwartet, dass ihre Laune inzwischen besser sein würde. Einige seiner Gedanken mussten auf seinem Gesicht geschrieben stehen, denn Fred nahm ihn zur Seite, während George Ginny ablenkte: „Ginny und Bill sind sich sehr nahe gestanden, bevor er nach Ägypten gegangen ist. Sie hat ihn immer vergöttert. Wenn einer von uns so etwas gesagt hätte, hätte sie uns verhext und weitergemacht. Von Bill jedoch trifft sie der Verrat härter."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. Das machte Sinn, nahm er an. Es war nicht so, als ob er viel Erfahrung mit der ganzen Familiendynamik hatte, aber er nahm an, dass es vergleichbar war wie seine Gefühle für den Schulleiter letzten Sommer sich verändert hatten. Während er nicht daran zweifelte, dass Dumbledore ihn mochte - so wie er wusste, dass Bill Ginny liebte- hatten Dumbledores fehlendes Vertrauen und Glaube in ihn Harry dennoch verletzt. Er nahm an, dass es schlimmer für Ginny war, da Bill Familie war und weil sie sich noch immer von den Geschehnissen, die ihre Eltern sich vor ein paar Wochen erlaubt hatten, erholte.

„Lasst uns anfangen, ja?", meinte Harry schließlich.

Harry schonte die Zwillinge und Ginny nicht. Er kämpfte gegen alle drei zusammen oder ließ sie nacheinander gegeneinander kämpfen. Nach ein paar Duellen - Harry hatte Fred und George gerade unschädlich gemacht und wandte seine volle Aufmerksamkeit nun Ginny zu - fühlte er, wie zwei neue Präsenzen in seinem Vorgarten auftauchten. Seine kurze Ablenkung musste er beinahe bezahlen, doch er duckte sich schnell, um einem Schockzauber auszuweichen und errichtete eilig einen Schild, um den Ansturm von Flüchen, die seine grinsende Freundin auf ihn sandte, abzuwehren.

Er entschied sich, eine neue Taktik zu verwenden und drückte sein Schild zu Ginny hinaus. Er sah, wie ihre Augen größer wurden, als ihre Zauber immer näher an ihre ausgestreckten Hand zurückreflektierten. Sie wich zur Seite aus und schaute kurz von ihm weg, um zu sehen, wie sein Schild sich dort ausbreitete, wo sie gerade noch gestanden war und ohne erkennbare Wirkung auf die Wand traf. Sie konnte sich von ihrem eigenen Moment der Ablenkung nicht erholen, denn sein Incarceruszauber fesselte sie für ihn, als er zu ihr schritt.

„Jetzt habe ich dich genau dort, wo ich dich haben will", neckte Harry, während er gleichzeitig einen Schutzzauber gegen den Schockzauber errichten musste, den sie mit einer Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk auf ihn warf. „Ah, ah, so nicht, mein Liebling", sagte er mit einem Lächeln, als er sich zu ihr hinunterbeugte und sie auf den Mund küsste. „Wir haben Gesellschaft", meinte er, als er sie von ihren Fesseln befreite. Zwei Ennervates brachte ihre Brüder wieder zur Besinnung und Harry trat heraus, um seinen Besuchern entgegenzugehen.

„Remus, Tonks",grüßte er, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat.

„Hallo, Harry", erwiderte Remus zur selben Zeit wie Tonks.

Ginny trat ein, kurz darauf von Fred und George gefolgt und Begrüßungen wurden ausgetauscht.

„Was bringt euch beide hier her?", fragte Harry, als sie sich alle gesetzt hatten.

„Nun, zuerst einmal wolltest du glaube ich sehen, wie Ginny in einem Duell gegen Tonks zurechtkommt", erwiderte Remus, während Tonks neben ihm so tat, als würde sie ihre Nägel an ihrem Oberteil polieren.

„Oh, das müssen wir sehen", sagten die Zwillinge im Chor.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und drehte sich mit einem Lächeln zu Ginny. „Ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich ebenfalls darauf freue, wenn auch vielleicht aus ganz anderen Gründen."

„Ich bin bereit, sobald du es bist", meinte Ginny an Tonks gewandt.

„Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass das Ganze eine abgekartete Sache ist", wollte Tonks an den Raum im Allgemeinen gewandt wissen.

Remus brach in Gelächter aus und stand auf, wobei er Tonks ebenfalls auf die Füße zog. „Du bist eine ausgebildete Aurorin; du solltest keine Probleme mit einer Hogwartsschülerin haben."

„Sehr lustig, wenn man bedenkt, dass ein Hogwartsschüler hier in diesem Raum ist, der uns wahrscheinlich alle zusammen fertigmachen könnte", erwiderte sie trocken.

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und führte Tonks in den Duellierraum. Harry und die Weasleys folgten hinter ihnen und Remus drehte sich zu ihm um: „Du hast wirklich keine Mühen gescheut, Harry."

„Kein Witz", murmelte Tonks. „Ich verstehe nicht, wo du die Zeit oder die Fähigkeit herbekommst, solche Dinge zu bewerkstelligen."

„Nichts motiviert dich so wie ein irrwitzig mächtiger Dunkler Lord, der deinen Mord akribisch plant.", meinte Harry mit einem sarkastischen Unterton.

„Kein Witz", wiederholte Tonks, als sie ihre Roben auszog und sie Remus reichte. Harry prustete, als er ihr T-Shirt sah. Ein Wolf heulte zu einem Vollmond und darüber stand die Überschrift: „Ich ziehe den Wolfstyle vor".

„Ich wette, dass du das tust", sagte Harry, als sie ihn angrinste.

Tonks zwinkerte ihm zu, bevor sie sich zu Ginny umdrehte und sagte: „Dann zeig mir, was du drauf hast, Feuerschopf."

„Oh, das hättest du nicht sagen sollen", warnte Fred.

„Die kleine Gin-Gin hat Spitznamen nie gemocht.

„Ist es nicht so, Ginnykins?

„Besonders welche mit Feuer."

„Feuerfisch."

„Feuerameise"

„Feuerkrabbe."

„Feuergoldwespe."

„Feuerschritt."

„Fred!" schimpfte Ginny mit vor Schock weitaufgeklappten Mund.

„Siehst du, was ich meine?", sagte George mit einem lauten Flüstern, während Harry sein Lachen kaum zurückhalten konnte. Ginnys Gesicht währenddessen nahm eine feuerrote Färbung an.

„Wie dem auch sei, " unterbrach Harry und versuchte heldenhaft, eine unbewegte Miene aufrecht zu erhalten - und seine Gedanken davon abzuhalten, in verbotenes Terrain abzuschweifen. „Sollen wir anfangen?"

Die Zwillinge kicherten weiter, folgten Harry und Remus aber folgsam in eine Ecke, als die Mädchen sich bereit machten.

Die Beiden begannen langsam und testeten die Verteidigung der anderen, als sie sich wie zwei Raubtiere umkreisten, die um Dominanz kämpften. Es war, als wäre ein Schalter umgelegt worden, als plötzlich beide Mädchen angriffen. Die Zauber wurden in unglaublicher Schnelligkeit geworfen, und während Harry nicht anders konnte als zu bemerken, wie sehr Ginny sich in den letzten Wochen verbessert hatte, war er über Tonks Vorstellung umso überraschter. Er hatte sie schon im Kampf erlebt, aber er hatte noch nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, ihr beim Duellieren zuzuschauen. Die Tollpatschigkeit, an der sie normalerweise litt, verschwand vollständig, als sie sich mit einer fließenden Anmut bewegte, von der nur wenige behaupten konnten, sie zu besitzen. Ginny war glücklicherweise eine von diesen wenigen, und die Vorstellung, die nun folgte, war beinahe atemraubend – und- wie Harry sich gegenüber sich selber zugab- etwas erregend.

Er zwang solche Gedanken jedoch aus seinem Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf den Kampf und Ginnys Leistung. Als der Kampf fortdauerte, konnte er sehen, dass Ginny sich langsam behauptete. Tonks begann zu ermüden, während Ginny sich unermüdlich duckte, auswich und die Aurorin angriff. Während Ginny noch immer damit kämpfte, zwei verschiedene Zauber gleichzeitig zu werfen, hatte sie das gleichzeitige Werfen gemeistert und benutzte es zu ihrem Vorteil, um Tonks zu zermürben, bis ihr Schild schließlich versagte. Sie schaffte es, einem Zauberhagel auszuweichen, aber ihre Müdigkeit ließ sie langsamer werden und sie fiel einem Schockzauber zum Opfer.

Ginny stoppte, Zauber zu werfen und beugte sich vor, die Hände auf die Knie abgestützt, während sie schwer atmete und keuchte, als sie versuchte, zu Atem zu kommen. Harry drehte sich um und sah drei ungläubige Gesichter. Schließlich schien Remus sich aus seinem Schock reißen zu können und erwiderte für einen Moment lang Harrys Blick, bevor er ihm kurz zulächelte und zunickte. Die beiden traten zusammen vor und während Remus schnell zu Tonks ging, lief Harry zu Ginny.

„Du warst brillant", meinte Harry.

Ginny richtete sich auf und schaute ihm in die Augen und er sah, wie ein Lächeln sich auf ihre Lippen legte. „Ich habe es geschafft", flüsterte sie. Harry lächelte und öffnete die Arme, als sie sich auf ihn warf und wiederholte: „Ich habe es geschafft."

„Das hast du", murmelte Harry in ihr Haar. Er war unglaublich stolz auf sie, aber besorgt. Er tat sein bestes, um die aufkeimende Angst zu unterdrücken, als er sie fester an sich presste. „Ich wusste, dass du es kannst."

„Ich würde dich fragen, wo du so zu kämpfen gelernt hast", unterbrach Tonks sie, als sie zu ihnen hinüberging, Remus an ihrer Seite. „ Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich bereits die Antwort darauf kenne."

Harry verdrehte die Augen und Ginny löste sich aus seinen Armen, um zu ihr schauen zu können. „Harry ist ein sehr guter Lehrer", lobte sie und drückte seine Hand.

„Kein Zweifel", stimmte Tonks mit einem Augenzwinkern zu. „Ich werde ihn wohl zum Ministerium mitnehmen müssen, um den Auroren ein paar Tipps zu geben."

„Nee", widersprach Harry mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Wir wollen ja nicht meine Geheimnisse verraten. Man weiß nie, wann ich sie gegen die Auroren verwenden muss."

„Wie wahr", stimmte Tonks mit gerunzelter Stirn zu.

„Wo sind Fred und George hingegangen?", wollte Ginny wissen und Harry schaute sich im Raum um, nur um zu sehen, dass sie nicht länger da waren.

Er erwiderte einen Moment lang Ginnys Blick, bevor sie beide zur Tür liefen. Er hörte ein leises Lachen hinter sich, aber er achtete nicht darauf. Er mochte Fred und George, aber er vertraute ihnen nicht unbedingt, unüberwacht in seinem Haus zu sein. Sie fanden das Duo leise miteinander redend vor seiner Karte stehend. Als sie bemerkten, dass sie nicht länger alleine waren, drehte das Paar sich zu ihm um.

„Nette Karte, die du da hast", meinte einer von ihnen trocken.

„Nun, wo habe ich schon einmal so eine wie diese gesehen, frage ich mich", überlegte der andere laut.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wird das wohl die Karte sein, die ihr mir in meinem dritten Schuljahr gegeben habt?", fragte Harry, der sich entschieden hatte, mitzuspielen.

„Ah, ja!"

„Das ist sie!"

„Es werden nur ein paar Menschen hier verfolgt."

„Ja. Nun, die Rumtreiber haben es geschafft, einen Weg zu finden, ihre Karte in die Schutzzauber von Hogwarts einzubinden. Es wäre beinahe unmöglich, dass irgendwo anders kopieren zu wollen. - zumindest ohne zuerst einige ausufernde Schutzzauber zu errichten."

„Kein Scherz."

„Wir haben uns immer gefragt, wie es funktionierte."

„Wir haben nie geschafft, so etwas zu kreieren."

„Das hilft zu verstehen, warum."

„Geht und fragt Remus, wenn ihr Details haben möchtet", erinnerte Harry sie.

„Später, aber im Moment sind wir viel mehr an dieser Karte interessiert."

„So ist es. Wie konntest du sie dazu bringen, bestimmte Menschen zu zeigen?"

„Ein unterschriebener Vertrag?"

„Beinahe", erwiderte Harry. „Es ist tatsächlich in die Portschlüssel gewoben, die ich allen meinen Schülern am Ende des Schuljahres gegeben habe. Sobald sie den Portschlüssel berührten, waren sie mit ihm verbunden, was mir erlaubt, sie auf der Karte zu sehen und sie alarmiert mich, sobald einer der Portschlüssel verwendet wird. Technisch gesehen könnten sie den Portschlüssel jemand anderen geben, aber er würde immer mit dem Namen der ersten Person, die ihn berührt hat, auftauchen. Es wäre zu verwirrend, wenn der Name auf der Karte jedesmal wechseln würde, sobald jemand neues ihn berührt."

„Hast du jemals daran gedacht, es in die entgegengesetzte Richtung anzuwenden?", wollte Fred wissen.

„Was meinst du?", fragte Harry.

„Nun, ist Hautkontakt nötig?"

„Um den Namen auf das Papier zu bekommen, ja", erwiderte Harry.

„Nun, lass uns uns im Moment um die Namen keine Sorgen machen."

„Wenn du draußen bist und gegen Todesser kämpfst ..."

„... Damen in Nöten befreist ..."

„... den Tag rettest ..."

„... möchtest du vielleicht ein paar Peilsender auf einige Todesser positionieren."

„Sie gehen dorthin, wo die Todesser gehen ..."

„... und ganz plötzlich weißt du, wo die Todesser hingehen."

Harry war stumm vor Staunen, als er die Zwillinge anstarrte.

„Das ist brillant", rief Tonks aus. „Wir könnten endlich den Kampf zu den Todessern bringen statt nur auf jeden neuen Angriff zu reagieren."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Wieso bin ich da nicht drauf gekommen?", murmelte er zu sich selbst.

„Du kannst nicht an alles denken", flüsterte Ginny ihm leise zu und legte einen Arm um seine Hüfte, um ihn an sich zu drücken.

Harry räusperte sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit der anderen auf sich zu ziehen. „Sie funktionieren nicht durch Antiverfolgungsschutzzauber, daher werden wir wahrscheinlich kein großes Todesserhauptquartier finden oder etwas in der Art, aber selbst wenn wir einen nach dem anderen besiegen können, würde das viel gegen ihre Streitmacht helfen."

„Wir könnten Glück haben", fügte Remus hinzu. „Reinblüter können bemerkenswert arrogant sein. Manchmal können sie die offensichtlichsten Formen der Verteidigung übersehen, da es ihnen nicht in den Sinn kommt, dass sie es jemals brauchen könnten."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte nur: „Vielleicht." Er schüttelte den Kopf, um diesen frei zu bekommen und wandte sich an die Zwillinge. „Solange wir beim Thema sind - wartet mal", sagte er und rannte schnell aus dem Raum und in sein Schlafzimmer. Er kam mit zwei Halsketten zurück und gab jedem der Zwillinge eine. „So. Sagt einfach Zuflucht, um sie zu aktivieren, und ihr und jeder, den ihr berührt oder der den Portschlüssel berührt, wird zu den Toren Hogwarts transportiert."

Zwei neue Namen erschienen auf der Karte, als das Paar sich ihre Portschlüssel umhing. „Äh - ich schätze, du hast nicht zufällig noch ein paar von denen rumliegen?", wollte George wissen.

„Ich habe noch ein paar zusätzliche", meinte Harry. „Warum?"

Die Zwillinge wechselten einen Blick, bevor sie nickten und sich wieder Harry zuwandten. „Nun, wir haben nur darüber nachgedacht ..."

„... Solange du sie herumliegen hast ..."

„... können wir sie genauso gut benutzen."

„Ah", sagte Harry. „Natürlich. Wie viele braucht ihr?"

„Einen für Angie ..."

„... und Katie ..."

„... und 'Licia ..."

„... und Lee ..."

„... zumindest."

Harry nickte, ging noch einmal hinaus und holte seinen ganzen Vorrat. „Das sind alle, die ich habe", sagte er ihnen, als er eine Box um die Portschlüssel herum heraufbeschwor. „Wenn ihr wollt, dass sie richtig funktionieren, berührt die Anhänger nicht selber. Ihr könnt die Bänder berühren, ohne etwas zu aktivieren."

„Danke Harry", sagten sie gleichzeitig.

„Lasst mich wissen, wenn ihr mehr braucht", antwortete er.

Nachdem die anderen gegangen waren, ging Harry mit Ginny zum Essen und für einen Film aus, angeblich um ihren Sieg über Tonks zu feiern. Ginny schwärmte nicht mehr ganz so stark nach ihrem zweiten Kinoerlebnis, aber sie lächelte noch immer über das ganze Gesicht nach dem Film. Als sie zu Hause ankamen, beschloss das Pärchen, früh zu Bett zu gehen, wobei Schlaf nicht sofort auf dem Plan stand. Wie es schnell zur Routine wurde, waren Harry und Ginny bereits in einem hitzigen Kuss verwickelt, bevor sie es überhaupt ins Schlafzimmer schafften. Harry drückte Ginny schließlich aufs Bett und sie kroch in die Mitte, wobei Harry ihr folgte. Er lag schließlich halb auf ihr, während sie das Küssen wieder aufnahmen und er mit einen seiner Hände an ihrer Seite entlangfuhr, während er die andere in ihren Haaren vergrub. Es wurde immer schwerer, in ihren abendlichen Aktivitäten inne zu halten, aber Harrys Kopf siegte immer. Diese Nacht war nicht anders. Schließlich, vollständig und frustrierend zufrieden, legte Harry seinen Arm um Ginny und hielt sie leicht an seinem Körper gedrückt, während sie beide einschliefen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Erhebe dich, Severus", zischte er an die Gestalt gerichtet, die vor ihm kniete.

„Mein Lord", erwiderte sein Todesser, der aufstand, jedoch seinen Kopf gebeugt hielt. Er respektierte das an Severus; er kannte seinen Platz.

„Du weißt, warum ich dich hierhergerufen habe, nicht wahr?", fragte er. Er winkte ab, bevor sein Diener überhaupt über eine Antwort nachdenken konnte. „Es ist ein Spion unter uns und du bist in einer besseren Position als die meisten ..."

„Mein Lord, ich würde niemals ..."

„Unterbrich mich nicht, Severus", spuckte der Dunkle Lord. „Ich verdächtige dich nicht dieses Verrates, aber deine Position unter unseren Feinden gibt dir eine einzigartige Perspektive. Sag mir, was du denkst."

Er musterte seinen Diener eindringlich, als der Mann langsam seinen Blick hob. „Ich weiß von keinen Spionen unter Ihren Todessern, mein Lord. Ich weiß jedoch, dass keine anderen Spione Dumbledore Bericht erstatten."

„Du bist dir sicher?", wollte Voldemort wissen.

Severus nickte. „Sicher, mein Lord. Wie Sie wissen, haben Dumbledore und Potter sich entzweit. Wir wissen nicht, mit wem Potter zusammenarbeitet. Ich bin mir jedoch sicher, dass er Hilfe erhält. Er hätte nicht die Hälfte von dem, was er getan hat, alleine erreichen können. Zuvor vermutete Dumbledore, dass zwei Personen zusammenarbeiten, aber sobald einer als Potter offenbart wurde, wurden weitere Ermittlungen eingestellt. Ich glaube, wenn wir die zweite Person finden, könnte uns dies zu dem Verräter führen."

„Was ist mit dem Mädchen?", fragte er. „Könnte Sie die zweite Person sein?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Es wurden immer nur männliche Personen gesehen. Ich denke, es ist wahrscheinlich, dass Potter und der andere Zauberer die gleiche Tarnung verwendeten, um Verwirrung zu stiften. Ich nehme an, dass die Beteiligung des Mädchens eine neue Entwicklung ist."

„Ja", nickte Voldemort zustimmend. „Sie ist wahrscheinlich nicht fortgeschritten genug, um eine große Hilfe zu sein. Potter muss jemand älteres und besser informiertes gehabt haben, um so viel gelernt und erreicht zu haben, aber wer wäre in der Position gewesen, um zu helfen? War Potter mit einen der Schüler, die letzten Sommer von der Schule gegangen sind, befreundet?"

„Ich habe zugegebenermaßen nicht sehr auf Potters soziales Netzwerk geachtet", wich sein Diener aus. „Die einzigen Personen, die mir in den Sinn kommen, sind die, mit denen er Quidditch spielte: Wood, Johnson, Spinnet und die Weasley-Zwillinge. Die Weasleys sind die offensichtlichste Wahl angesichts seines Umgangs mit der Familie."

Voldemort dachte sorgfältig über diese Information nach. „Und haben sie die Fähigkeit, ihm zu helfen, so viel zu erreichen?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sind zwei armselige Zaubererexemplare. Sie haben sich mehr um Streiche als um alles andere gekümmert. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie für irgendjemanden eine Hilfe sein könnten."

„Dennoch", überlegte Voldemort. „Es lohnt sich, dem nachzugehen. Und den anderen ebenso. Gibt es sonst jemand, der ihm hätte helfen können?"

„Der Werwolf Lupin ist eine Möglichkeit", bot Snape an. „Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er dem Jungen Privatunterricht gibt. Sein Aufenthaltsort während der Abwesenheiten des Jungens ist jedoch bekannt. Und da er im Hauptquartier wohnt, wäre er vermisst worden, wenn er zu oft abwesend gewesen wäre."

„Gibt es noch jemand anderes?", wollte er ein letztes Mal von seinem Diener wissen.

„Nicht soweit ich weiß, mein Lord."

Voldemort beäugte Snape einige Momente lang scharf, bevor er den Mann fortschickte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry stöhnte beinahe laut auf, als er von einem besonders angenehmen und lebhaften Traum aufwachte. Er sog den Duft von Ginnys Haar in sich auf und zog ihren Körper fester an seinen, als er plötzlich mehrere Sachen feststellte. Es war keine Überraschung, dass er an diesem Morgen ziemlich glücklich aufgewacht war, aber er erstarrte, als er fühlte, wie Ginnys Hintern gegen ihn rieb - auf eine Weise, die gleichzeitig schön und unerträglich war. Außerdem erkannte er, als er Ginny näher zu sich zog, dass seine Hand etwas weiches, warmes und doch mit einem harten Punkt versehenes umschloss, und Ginnys eigene Hand lag über seiner und schien keine Anstalten zu machen, loszulassen.

Er war zu gleichen Teilen beschämt, verlegen und unglaublich erregt, wobei letzteres eine immer häufigere Angelegenheit wurde, umso weiter der Sommer fortschritt. Als Ginny zu ihm gezogen war, hatte er sich irgendwie nicht vorstellen können, welchen Effekt es auf ihn haben würde, sie die ganze Zeit so nahe bei sich zu haben, insbesondere wenn sie im Bett lagen. Sie hatten auf Hogwarts mehrmals das Bett geteilt, aber es war selten gewesen und es waren immer so viele andere Dinge gleichzeitig passiert, dass er nie innegehalten hatte, um zu sehen, wie wundervoll und frustrierend es sein konnte, ein Bett mit so einer wunderschönen Hexe zu teilen.

So sehr er ihre derzeitige Situation auch genoss - und das tat er -, fühlte er sich schuldig, einen Vorteil daraus zu ziehen, dass Ginny schlief. Es war nicht das erste Mal, das er aufwachte und sich in einer kompromittierenden Position an sie gepresst wiederfand, mit nichts als den dünnen Pyjamas, die sie voneinander trennten. Wie alle anderen Male versuchte er, seine Hüfte wegzubewegen, aber sie folgte seiner Bewegung und blieb fest an ihn gedrückt. Als nächstes versuchte er, seine Hand unter ihrer zu befreien, stellte aber fest, dass sie ihn gut im Griff hatte. Er sah kaum eine andere Alternative und versuchte daher, sie zu wecken, indem er sagte: „Ginny?"

„Mhmm?", erwiderte sie und Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob sie nur im Schlaf gestöhnt hatte oder ob sie wirklich wach war.

„Ginny?", versuchte er es wieder.

Ihre Hand schloss sich fester um seine und drückte seine Handfläche dadurch fester an ihre Brust, während sie sich weiter gegen ihn bewegte und Harry bemerkte, wie sein Verlangen die wenige Zurückhaltung, die er noch übrig hatte, überwältigte. „Liebe dich, Harry", flüsterte sie und Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken und verteilte Küsse auf ihrer Haut.

„Ich liebe dich, Ginny." Als er weiter Küsse auf ihrem Nacken und Schulter verteilte, fühlte er, wie der Druck und der Genuss sich zu einem Crescendo aufbauten und er warnte: „Gin ..."

„Es ist okay", versicherte Ginny sofort, während sie sich weiter gegen ihn rieb.

Harry stöhnte auf, als er die köstliche Erlösung fühlte und zog Ginny näher zu sich. Sie schien zu verstehen, was passiert war, denn sie stoppte ihre Bewegungen und entspannte sich in seiner Umarmung. Als er von seinem Hochgefühl runterkam, fühlte Harry, wie Verlegenheit und Schuld in ihm hochkam. So sehr er es absolut geliebt hatte, was gerade passiert war, fühlte er auch Panik in sich aufsteigen. Er war immer darauf bedacht gewesen, Respekt zu zeigen und Ginny nicht zu drängen, und er fürchtete, was sie nun von ihm denken würde, nachdem was er gerade getan hatte. „Ginny ...", begann er, stockte aber, nicht wissend, wie er seine Zweifel laut aussprechen sollte.

Ginny ließ schließlich seine Hand los und drehte sich in seiner Umarmung um, um ihn anschauen zu können. Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, bevor sie ihm in die Augen schaute. „Es ist okay, Harry", versicherte sie ihm leise.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er nach. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde sein Kopf an diesem Morgen nur recht langsam arbeiten.

Sie lächelte ihn etwas schüchtern an und nickte. „Es ist nur natürlich. Ich meine, wir lieben uns, richtig?" Harry nickte, aber sie fuhr schon vor seiner zustimmenden Geste fort: „Es ist also nur natürlich, dass zeigen zu wollen."

„Ich weiß, dass du mich liebst", sagte nun Harry. „Du musst das nicht tun, um mir das zu beweisen."

„Ich weiß, dass ich das nicht muss", korrigierte sie. „Ich möchte es."

„Wirklich?", fragte Harry. Er konnte keinen Gedanken formen.

„Harry, Jungs sind nicht die einzigen, die Lust verspüren", sagte sie und kicherte, als er seine Augenbrauen hochzog. „Ehrlich", sagte sie und lehnte sich vor, um an seiner Unterlippe zu knabbern.

„Äh - möchtest du, dass ich - äh", stammelte er.

Ginny streckte ihre Hand aus, um ihm über die Wange zu streichen. „Ehrlich, nur der Gedanke lässt mich erschauern." Harry leuchtete praktisch bei dieser Aussage. „Aber ... ähm ...", Ginny errötete und begann zu stammeln, bevor sie sich sammeln konnte und sagte: „Vielleicht können wir da hinarbeiten?"

Harry lächelte breit. „Perfekt", versicherte er ihr und wurde mit einem weiteren Kuss von ihr belohnt.

Schließlich löste Ginny sich von ihm und rügte: „Aber jetzt auf mit dir. Nur weil du einen Orgasmus hattest, heißt das nicht, dass du dein Training vernachlässigen kannst."

Harry fühlte, wie sein Gesicht sich erhitzte, während er damit kämpfte, Ginnys frechen Blick erwidern zu können. „Äh ... mhm ..." Harry schluckte schwer und brauchte einen Moment, um seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Bin ich nicht sonst derjenige, der dich fürs Training aus dem Bett zerrt?"

Ginny schaute ihn nur mit einem schelmischen Grinsen an und zwinkerte ihm zu, als sie aus dem Bett sprang und zur Toilette ging. Harry sah ihr hinterher, ein breites Lächeln auf den Lippen, als seine Augen ihre wohlgeformten Beine entlangfuhren und auf ihren wiegenden Hüften liegen blieben, bis die Tür hinter ihr zufiel. Er atmete tief und langsam aus, bevor er die Decke zur Seite warf und aufstand. Als er an sich hinunterschaute, musste er eine Grimasse unterdrücken und machte eine Handbewegung, um einen sehr vorsichtigen Ratzeputz-putzzauber über seine Boxershorts zu werfen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die beiden Seite an Seite durch den Park liefen und Harry merkte, wie sein Blick ständig zu dem wunderschönen Rotschopf neben ihm wanderte - sogar öfters als sonst. Was es schlimmer machte, war, dass Ginny es genauso sehr wusste wie er. Sie grinste ihn immer wieder wissend an und Harry fühlte, wie sein Gesicht sich erhitzte, was nichts mit seiner derzeitigen körperlichen Anstrengung zu tun hatte. Harry war es müde, verlegen zu werden und daher erwiderte er ihr wissendes Grinsen herausfordernd und musterte ihren Körper von oben bis unten, wobei er an ihrem Oberkörper hängenblieb und die Bewegung ihrer Brüste bei jedem ihrer Schritte genoss. Er schaute wieder in ihre Augen und erwiderte ihren Blick, wobei er sich einen letzten musternden Blick über ihren Körper erlaubte, während er eine Augenbraue suggestiv hochzog.

Ihr Gesicht nahm eine rote Färbung an und er lächelte über seinen Erfolg, ihr Spiel gegen sie zu wenden. Als sie sich vom Joggen langsam wieder abkühlend zum Haus zurückgingen, legte Harry einen Arm um Ginnys Rücken, seine Hand an ihre Seite und seine Finger an ihren Bauch gelegt. Harry genoss die Sanftheit ihres Körpers, mit dem leichten Hinweis auf harte Muskeln darunter. „Jemand fühlt sich heute aber anschmiegsam", kommentierte Ginny, während sie ihren eigenen Arm um seinen Rücken legte.

Harry schaute mit einem Lächeln zu ihr hinunter und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann ein Junge nicht seiner unglaublich schönen Freundin nahe sein wollen?"

Ginny leuchtete bei dem Kompliment und antwortete: „Natürlich kann er das. Nur, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich mich fragen, was der Anlass ist."

„Es ist nicht so außergewöhnlich, oder?", fragte Harry mit gerunzelter Stirn.

„Nein", gab Ginny zu. „Um ehrlich zu sein hat es mich überrascht, wie zuneigungsvoll du sein kannst."

„Mit anderen Worten hast du nur nach einer Entschuldigung gesucht, mich zu necken", folgerte Harry.

Ginny schubste ihn spielerisch mit ihrer Hüfte in die Seite. „Ich kann nicht anders. Außerdem starrst du mich immer an." Ihr spielerischer Tonfall verschwand ein wenig und Harry konnte etwas Verlegenheit oder vielleicht Unsicherheit hören, als sich ihre Wangen ein weiteres Mal rot färbten.

Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was das eine mit dem anderen zu tun hatte, entschloss sich aber, es ruhen zu lassen. „Ich kann es nicht helfen", ahmte er sie nach, bevor er sie nach hinten beugte um ihr einen kurzen Kuss zu geben. Er drückte sie leicht, bevor sie weiterliefen.

Als sie zuhause ankamen, dehnte das Pärchen sich und begann sofort mit ihrem üblichen Workout. Harry unterbrach es allerdings, als er nicht widerstehen konnte, Ginny zu kitzeln, was in einem spontanen Ringkampf endete. Als Harry auf seinem Rücken liegend endete, mit Ginny die rittlings auf ihm saß, verlor er jeden Willen zum Kämpfen und statt sie von sich hinunterzuwerfen, zog er sie in einen ziemlich enthusiastischen Kuss zu sich. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie wieder mit ihrem Workout weitermachten.

Harry duschte nach ihrem Training als erstes, so wie es ihnen zur Angewohnheit geworden war, denn er war viel schneller fertig als Ginny. Nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet küsste er Ginny, als sie an ihm an der Tür vorbeiging, Wechselklamotten in der Hand. Während sie duschte, zog Harry sich schnell an und begann mit dem Frühstück.

Als der Tag verging, begannen sie in ihre übliche Routine zurückzufallen, auch wenn Harry zugeben musste, etwas abgelenkter als sonst zu sein. Seine Blicke wurden jedoch weniger offensichtlich, daher schien zumindest Ginny sich besser auf ihre Bücher konzentrieren zu können. Sie erwarteten die Zwillinge kurz nach dem Mittagessen, daher saßen sie nebeneinander auf dem Sofa, um auf ihre Ankunft zu warten.

Welche Fortschritte Harry auch immer während des Tages gemacht hatte, um sich wieder konzentrieren zu können, verpuffte schnell wieder, als er bemerkte, wie Ginny neben ihm sich immer wieder hin - und herbewegte, als könnte sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Wann immer er einen Blick zu ihr warf, schien sie tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein, die nichts mit dem praktisch vergessenen Buch zu tun zu haben schienen, das sie in der Hand hielt. Harry fürchtete, dass er wusste, wohin ihre Gedanken gewandert waren und fühlte die verspielten und zufriedenen Emotionen, die er mit seinem ganzen Ich gefühlt hatte, verschwinden angesichts ihrer offensichtlichen Zweifel.

Alle Gedanken an die Zwillinge und ihrer immer größer werdenden Verspätung waren aus seinem Kopf verschwunden, als Ginny sich räusperte. „Harry?"

Er wappnete sich innerlich auf das, was kommen würde und tat alles, um seine Stimme fest klingen zu lassen, als er fragte: „Was ist?"

Sie öffnete ihren Mund, zögerte dann aber und Harry versuchte einen geduldigen Gesichtsausdruck aufzusetzen, während in seinem Inneren die Nerven blank lagen.

„Du hast nicht vor, zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen, oder?"

Harry öffnete den Mund und erstarrte, von ihrer Frage vollständig überrumpelt. Er brauchte einen Moment, um überhaupt zu begreifen, dass ihre Gedanken nicht im Geringsten etwas mit ihren Aktivitäten an diesem Morgen zu tun hatten. Er schloss seinen Mund und runzelte kurz die Stirn, als sein Gehirn endlich wieder mitkam und antwortete automatisch: „Ich weiß es nicht." In all seinen Plänen, in diesem Sommer auf sich selbst gestellt zu sein, hatte er nicht viele Gedanken auf das Leben nach dem Sommer gerichtet. Wenn er seine kaputte Beziehung zum Schulleiter nicht flickte, würde es nicht möglich sein, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. „Ich schätze, das hängt davon ab, was bis zum ersten September passiert."

Sie nickte und Harry erkannte, dass sie wahrscheinlich über ihre eigene Situation nachdachte. Er fragte sich, was die Frage angestoßen hatte, doch dann fiel ihm eine noch viel aufwühlendere Frage ein. Würde sie seinem Beispiel folgen? Oder war es möglich, dass sich ihre Wege Ende des Sommers trennen würden? Er beschloss, nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, bis er ihre Gedanken zu dem Thema kannte und dachte stattdessen über seine eigene Situation nach. „Der normale Unterricht bietet mir nicht mehr viel", überlegte er laut. „Ich möchte aber weiterhin unterrichten." Er war von der Überzeugung, die in seiner eigenen Stimme lag, erstaunt. Er hatte beinahe das Gefühl, als läge es in seiner Verantwortung, die Schüler auf den Krieg vorzubereiten, aber mehr als das musste er zugeben, dass er das Unterrichten an sich genoss. „Was ist mit dir?", fragte er beiläufig, da er nicht zeigen wollte, wie sehr er über ihre Antwort besorgt war.

„Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte sie mit einem Schulterzucken. „Wenn du zurückkehrst, werde ich das auch, aber wenn du das nicht tust ..." Sie beendete den Satz nicht und Harry spürte, dass sie Zeit brauchte, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Daher blieb er stumm. „Ich bin in den meisten Fächern nicht so weit fortgeschritten wie du, aber ich könnte damit zurechtkommen, auf mich allein gestellt zu lernen. Außerdem habe ich dich, um mir zu helfen, wenn ich mit etwas Schwierigkeiten habe und Merlin weiß, dass ich mehr Verteidigung lernen werde, wenn ich mit dir lerne statt auf Hogwarts."

„Caldwell war nicht so schlecht", verteidigte Harry ihren Lehrer sanft.

„Stimmt", gab sie zu. „Aber ich denke, die meisten deiner Schüler würden zustimmen, dass du besser bist."

Harry fühlte bei ihren Worten, wie Stolz in ihm aufstieg. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht voreingenommen bist?", neckte er, auch wenn eine aufrichtige Frage in seiner Antwort mitschwang, was Ginny zu bemerken schien.

„Harry", sagte sie und streckte sich, um ihm über die Wange zu streichen. „Du kannst manchmal so schwer von Begriff sein."

Harry nahm ihre Hand in seine und küsste ihre Fingerknöchel. „Ich liebe dich auch."

Sie schlug nach seinem Arm und murmelte: „Blödmann."

Er nahm sie am Arm und zog sie zu sich, was sie in seinen Schoß fallen ließ, während er protestierte: „Aber du liebst diesen Blödmann."

„Das tue ich", flüsterte sie und streckte sich, um ihn kurz zu küssen, bevor sie sich in seiner Umarmung entspannte und ihre Wange an seine Schulter legte. Sie blieben so einige Zeit sitzen, bis sie wieder sprach: „Die Dinge werden nie wieder so sein wie sie mal waren, oder?"

Harry musste seine erste Reaktion zurückhalten, um wirklich über ihre schwerwiegende Frage nachzudenken. „Wenn du mal erwachsen wirst, kannst du nicht zurückgehen", erwiderte er schließlich.

„Ich habe mich so lange darauf gefreut nach Hogwarts zu gehen", sagte sie leise. „Auf so viele verschiedene Weisen hat es meine Hoffnungen nicht erfüllt und dennoch: Der Gedanke, nicht zurückzukehren ..."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst", flüsterte Harry, als es deutlich wurde, dass sie ihren Gedanken nicht zu Ende bringen würde. „Hogwarts war für mich ein wahrgewordener Traum. Selbst mit dem ganzen Junge-der-lebt-Zeugs und den Zusammentreffen mit Voldemort ist es der einzige Ort, zu dem ich jemals wirklich gehört habe - abgesehen vom Fuchsbau." Harry konnte ihr Lächeln beinahe spüren, aber er fühlte definitiv den Kuss, den sie ihm auf den Nacken gab. „Aber es ist nur eine Schule", fuhr er nach einiger Zeit der Stille fort. „Wir müssen irgendwann weitergehen, Ob das jetzt ist oder nachdem wir den Schulabschluss gemacht haben." Er hielt kurz inne. „Ich schätze, das macht keinen großen Unterschied."

Ginny nickte etwas geistesabwesend, als sie zusammen in der Stille saßen, bis er sich daran erinnerte, wie spät die Zwillinge für ihr Training dran waren. „Deine Brüder sind über eine Stunde zu spät."

Sie lehnte sich zurück und schaute auf die Uhr. „Du glaubst doch nicht ..."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie nur im Laden aufgehalten worden sind", erwiderte er. „Aber vielleicht sollten wir nach ihnen sehen und sie wenn nötig wegzerren."

„Also gut", erwiderte sie und lehnte sich vor, um ihm einen keuschen Kuss zu geben. „Hoch mit dir", sagte sie, als sie aufstand und ihn ebenfalls hochzog.

Harry stolperte auf sie und legte seine Arme um sie. „Ich schätze, du kennst deine eigene Kraft nicht", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

„Glaubst du, ich erkenne eine Täuschung nicht, wenn ich eine sehe?"

Harry gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Hals und stellte sich dann aufrecht hin. „Du kannst deine übliche Tarnung auf dich legen?", wollte er wissen, während er eine Handbewegung vor seinem Gesicht machte, um seine eigenen Kosmetikzauber auf sich zu legen.

„Ja, das bekomme ich hin", antwortete sie. Sie brauchte nur einen Moment, um alle Zauber auf sich zu legen und Harry nickte, als sie zur Bestätigung zu ihm schaute. Er zwinkerte ihr kurz zu, bevor er disapparierte. Er erschien direkt vor dem Tropfenden Kessel, sofort gefolgt von Ginny. Er nahm ihre Hand und verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander, als sie den kurzen Weg über die Winkelgasse gingen.

Als sie sich dem Laden näherten, bedeutete Harry Ginny, vor ihm hineinzugehen und folgte ihr dann hinein. Das Geschäft war relativ leer, nur ein Kunde war an der Kasse, zusammen mit der einzigen Angestellten und es gab kein Anzeichen von Fred oder George. Er wartete, bis der Kunde fertig war, bevor er vorging. „Sind Fred und George heute da?"

„Oh, Sie sinds", erwiderte Cameron. „Sie waren vorher da, aber ..."

„Aber was?", fragte Ginny mit hörbarer Sorge.

„Gestern Nacht wurde eine Freundin von ihnen umgebracht", antwortete Cameron mit verzogenem Gesicht. „Ich habe sie nur einmal getroffen, aber sie schien nett zu sein."

„Wer?", wollte Harry wissen, die Antwort fürchtend.

„Alicia", erwiderte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Ich kann mich nicht an ihren Nachnamen erinnern."

„Spinnet", sagte Harry geistesabwesend.

„Ja, das war es", stimmte Cameron zu. „Oh, ward ihr auch mit ihr befreundet?"

„Bekannt", erwiderte Harry unbehaglich und fühlte Schuld in sich aufsteigen. Erst gestern hatten die Zwillinge um Portschlüssel für ihre Freunde gebeten. Hätte er sie ihnen früher angeboten, wäre Alicia wahrscheinlich noch am Leben. Er erwiderte Ginnys Blick einen Moment lang und sah seinen eigenen Schmerz in ihren Augen. Er drehte sich wieder zu Cameron und sagte: „Könntest du Fred und George sagen, dass wir vorbeigekommen sind?"

Cameron stimmte mit einem Nicken zu, während Harry Ginny hinausführte. „Fühlst du dich okay?", fragte sie sanft, als die Tür hinter ihnen zufiel. Harry erstarrte eine Sekunde lang, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich weiß es nicht", erwiderte er ehrlich. Er fühlte sich wie betäubt. Er hatte mit ihr zusammen vier Jahre lang Quidditch gespielt, war fünf Jahre lang im selben Haus gewesen und dennoch musste er feststellen, dass er sie kaum kannte. Er hatte sich nie die Zeit genommen, außerhalb von Quidditch mit ihr zu reden. Er wusste nicht einmal, was sie getan hatte, seit sie mit der Schule fertig war. Nicht, dass es noch eine Rolle spielte. Welche Pläne oder Träume sie auch gehabt hatte, sie waren nun verloren.

„Lass uns nach Hause gehen", forderte Ginny ihn auf und zog ihn in eine enge Gasse neben dem Laden der Zwillinge.

Harry nickte und riss sich aus seinen Gedanken. „Also gut", stimmte er zu. Ginny disapparierte zuerst und er folgte ihr auf dem Fuße und erschien neben ihr im Wohnzimmer.

Sie ließen sich nebeneinander auf das Sofa fallen und als Ginny ihre Hand in seine legte, verschränkte er seine Finger mit ihren. Eine lange Zeit saßen sie in Gedanken verloren da. Harry sah Alicia mit Angelina und Katie vor sich, wie sie in der Luft ihre Aufstellungen übten, und während sie den Quaffel hin- und herwarfen miteinander scherzten und sich neckten.

„Nachdem ich für dich die Sucherposition übernommen habe, war ich so nervös und ängstlich, das ich nie in deine Fußstapfen treten könne", sagte Ginny und brach damit die scheinbar nicht enden wollende Stille. „Angelina war zu der Zeit ein wenig gestresst, was nicht half, aber es war Alicia, die mich zur Seite nahm und mir half, mich zu beruhigen und mir das Gefühl gab, ein Teil des Teams und nicht nur ein Ersatz zu sein. Als ich ihr sagte, dass ich wirklich eine Jägerin sein wollte, bestand sie darauf, dass ich etwas mit ihr trainierte und die Mädchen überredeten Angelina, auch mich beim Training gelegentlich ihren Platz einnehmen zu lassen, so dass sie das Training besser im Blick hatte."

Harry konnte nicht anders als bei der Geschichte zu lächeln und küsste Ginny auf ihren Scheitel statt zu antworten. Er mochte keine großen Geschichten darüber haben, wie Alicia ihm geholfen hatte, aber alle drei Mädchen hatten ihm wirklich geholfen, in seinem ersten Jahr zum Team zu gehören, insbesondere Angelina und Alicia, die zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits ein Jahr hinter sich hatten, so involviert wie Oliver war und angesichts der recht ungestümen Charaktere der Zwillinge hatten es die Mädchen auf sich genommen, ihn unter ihre Fittiche zu nehmen und ihm das Gefühl gegeben, wirklich ein Teil von etwas Besonderem zu sein, mehr als nur von einem Sportsteam.

Irgendwann musste er auf dem Sofa eingedöst sein, denn er wurde von dem knallenden Geräusch des Apparierens aufgeweckt. Momente später klopfte es an der Tür. „Herein", rief er, während eine aufwachende Ginny versuchte, sich von ihm zu entwirren.

Es schritten zwei Personen durch die Tür, deren Verhalten kaum wiederzuerkennen war. Ginny rannte zu ihren Brüdern, um sie zu umarmen. Erst schloss sie den einen in ihre Arme, bevor sie sich zum anderen wandte, um diesen ebenfalls zu umarmen. Harry folgte ihr etwas langsamer, unsicher, was er tun oder sagen sollte. „Es tut mir Leid", schien so unzureichend zu sein, aber es war das Beste, was ihm einfiel.

„Nichts, weswegen dir etwas leid tun sollte", erwiderte Fred und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter, während er seinen Blick mit rotgeränderten Augen erwiderte. Harry konnte etwas Feuerwhiskey in seinem Atem riechen.

„Angie, Katie und Lee sind in unserem Apartment über dem Geschäft", meinte George.

„Wie kommen sie zurecht?", fragte Ginny mit vorsichtig kontrollierter Stimme.

„So gut wie man erwarten kann", sagte Fred ihr.

„Sie waren praktisch Schwestern", fügte sein Zwilling hinzu.

Harry nickte und sagte: „Wenn es etwas gibt, dass wir tun können ... für euch, die Mädchen, ihrer Familie - alles ..."

„Danke, Harry."

„Du solltest vorbeikommen und die Mädchen besuchen", schlug George vor.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie ein freundliches Gesicht willkommen heißen würden."

„Selbst wenn es nur deine hässliche Fratze ist." Schmerzerfüllte Lächeln tauchten kurz auf den Gesichtern der Zwillinge auf, bevor sie bereits verschwanden.

Er wechselte einen Blick mit Ginny und stimmte schweigend zu. In ihrer Eile vergaßen sie beinahe ihre Kosmetikzauber, bevor sie in die Winkelgasse apparierten. Sie vermieden den Vordereingang des Geschäfts und gingen durch eine Tür in einer Seitengasse, die zu einer Treppe führte. Die Mädchen und Lee runzelten die Stirn, als sie sie sahen, bis Harry sich daran erinnerte, dass er und Ginny in Verkleidung waren. Sobald sie die Kosmetikzauber fallen ließen, tauschten sie niedergeschlagene Begrüßungen aus und Harry schüttelte den Kopf, als Lee ihnen eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey anbot.

Der zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte: „Mehr für mich", und trank einen weiteren Schluck.

„Für uns meinst du, du Depp", korrigierte Angelina und schnappte sich die Flasche. Sie trank ebenfalls und reichte sie an Katie weiter. Die Zwillinge waren als nächstes an der Reihe, als sie es sich alle auf einem ausgesessen aber gemütlichen Sofa bequem machten. Alle Möbelstücke im dem Zimmer passten nicht zusammen, aber auf so eine Weise, dass Harry das Gefühl hatte, dass die Zwillinge sich für den scheinbar zufälligen Effekt eine Menge Mühe auf sich genommen hatten.

Angelina bot Ginny die Flasche an, die einen kleinen Schluck nahm und Harry die Flasche wieder anbot. Harry verpasste die ausbleibende Reaktion nicht und folgerte, dass dies nicht ihr erster Geschmack von dem Zeug war. Er nahm die Flasche und gab sie an Lee weiter. Er hatte Feuerwhiskey bereits versucht, das erste Mal, nachdem sie den Quidditchpokal in seinem dritten Schuljahr gewonnen hatten. Er hatte bei diesem ersten Mal den Schluck beinahe wieder ausgespuckt. Die wenigen Male, in denen er es danach versucht hatte, hatte er es besser handhaben können, aber er hatte nie mehr als ein paar Schnapsgläser voll getrunken. Er hatte gesehen, was trinken einer Person antun konnte und fühlte sich nicht wohl damit, sich in solch eine Situation zu bringen. Vielleicht waren es die regelmäßigen auf ihn verübten Mordversuche, die ihn davon abhielten, etwas zu sich zu nehmen, das seine Fähigkeiten einschränken würde, sich und seine Freunde zu verteidigen. Er würde nichts gegen die Trinkgewohnheiten der anderen sagen, aber für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass er diese Nacht gebraucht wurde, ob für sie oder wegen einer seiner Schüler, schwor Harry, sich bereit zu halten.

Als die Flasche wieder bei ihr ankam, reichte Ginny sie ohne Kommentar weiter und Harry war froh über ihre Zurückhaltung. Er war immer noch nicht ganz glücklich, dass sie ihm in Kämpfen gegen die Todesser folgen wollte, aber er wusste, dass jede Person zählte und er wusste auch, dass betrunkene Personen selten rational dachten. Wenn sie weiter getrunken und es einen Angriff gegeben hätte, hätte er wahrscheinlich einen Schockzauber auf sie werfen müssen, um sicherzustellen, dass sie sich nicht in Gefahr brachte.

Angelina brach die Stille im Raum, indem sie mit ihnen die Geschichte teilte, wie sie und Alicia sich kennengelernt hatten und über Quidditch Freunde wurden. Als sie fertig war, machte Katie weiter und erzählte von ihrem Probetraining in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr. Dort hatte sie Angelina und Alicia getroffen und die drei hatten sich fast sofort gut verstanden.

Fred und George erzählten ihre Geschichte gemeinsam. Sie hatten früh in ihrem ersten Schuljahr Angelina für einen ihrer Streiche ins Visier genommen und Alicia war davon nicht begeistert gewesen. Sie hatte es ihnen fast ein ganzes Schuljahr vorgeworfen, auch wenn Angelina ihnen kurz nachdem es passiert war verziehen hatte. Erst als sie ihre Streiche gegen ein Paar Zweitklässler aus Slytherin verwendeten, um sie daran zu hindern, die beiden Mädchen zu ärgern, erwärmte sich Alicia schließlich für sie.

Es war schmerzhaft gewesen, dem stockenden Versuch der Mädchen, ihre Geschichte zu erzählen, zuzuhören, als ihre Tränen sie beinahe überkamen. Selbst Fred und George stolperten gelegentlich in ihrem „Duolog", aber nichts war im Vergleich zu dem Schmerz, der in Lees Stimme zu hören war, als er seine eigene Erzählung begann. Er erzählte, wie sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten und wie sie begonnen hatten, miteinander zu gehen, was für Harry Neuigkeiten waren. Die Trauer, die er auf Lees Gesicht sah, als dieser sprach, machte ihm die Realität noch einmal deutlich, als er sich vorstellte, wie schmerzhaft es wäre, Ginny zu verlieren. Er musste sich zwingen, nicht über die Möglichkeit nachzudenken, bevor er etwas tat, was er bereuen würde.

Eine lange Stille breitete sich nach Lees Erzählungen über sie aus, nur unterbrochen, als die Zwillinge aufstanden, als die Flasche schließlich leer war. Als sie zurückkehrten, trug jeder von ihnen eine neue Flasche und die Runde ging weiter.

Nachdem sie wieder einen Schluck getrunken hatte, drehte Katie sich zu ihm und sagte: „Harry?"

Er wandte seinen Kopf zu Katie und bedeutete ihr mit einem Nicken, weiterzureden.

„Ich weiß, du hast wahrscheinlich viel um die Ohren, aber, nun, nach dem, was passiert ist ..." Sie konnte für einen Moment nicht weiterreden und sagte schließlich: „mit Alicia meine ich, das hat alles nur deutlich gemacht, weißt du? Ich möchte nicht in den Krieg ziehen oder so, aber wir müssen lernen, uns selbst zu verteidigen, richtig?" Harry nickte, während Katie die Augen verdrehte. „Natürlich weißt du das, du predigst das nun seit zwei Jahren."

„Katie", unterbrach er. „Ich helfe bereits Fred und George diesen Sommer trainieren und Ginny natürlich. Du bist herzlich willkommen, uns Gesellschaft zu leisten -ihr alle. Ich kann euch zumindest während des Sommers trainieren, vielleicht länger. Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren werde." Sein Blick flackerte kurz zu Ginny, als er dies sagte und sie drückte seine Hand. „Selbst wenn ich jedoch zurückgehen würde, bin ich mir sicher, dass wir etwas arrangieren können."

„Du gehst nicht nach Hogwarts zurück?", fragte Lee überrascht.

„Wir sind uns noch nicht sicher", meinte Harry zurückhaltend. „Dumbledore und ich verstehen uns im Moment nicht gerade."

„Ich dachte immer, ihr hättet eine gute Beziehung zueinander", kommentierte Angelina.

„Das war wohl so, schätze ich", sagte Harry mit einem Schulterzucken. Nach einem Moment beschloss er, hinzuzufügen: „Ich habe letzten Sommer zauberstablose Magie gelernt und habe viele Sachen ohne sein Wissen gemacht. Er war nicht besonders begeistert, als er das herausfand. Und statt diesen Sommer zu meinen Verwandten zurückzukehren habe ich mein eigenes Haus gekauft und es mit Schutzzaubern belegt, so dass er es oder mich nicht finden kann."

Niemand sah bei diesem Geständnis besonders überrascht aus, daher nahm Harry an, dass Fred und George zumindest angedeutet haben mussten, was er im vergangenen Jahr gemacht hatte. „Werdet ihr morgen hier sein?"

„Ich glaube, ich bin schon zu betrunken, um zu Apparieren", meinte Lee.

Die Mädchen schauten zu Fred und George, die beide zustimmten, dass sie die Nacht in ihrem Apartment verbringen sollten.

„Ich werde dann morgen früh vorbeikommen", begann Harry, aber als sie ihn anfunkelten, änderte er seine Aussage. „äh - ich meinte morgen Nachmittag und ich werde euch dann alle meinen Schutzzaubern hinzufügen."

Das entschieden wurde das Thema Abendessen angesprochen und Harry bot an, etwas von Tom im Tropfenden Kessel zu holen. Er und Ginny gingen kurz nach dem Essen und verbrachten den Rest des Abends auf dem Sofa kuschelnd vor dem nicht wärmenden Feuer. Als sie schließlich zu Bett gingen, wurde Harry daran erinnert, was genau sie an diesem Morgen gemacht hatten. Es war schwer zu glauben, dass es im selben Jahr, ganz zu schweigen am selben Tag, passiert war.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wie versprochen kehrte Harry zu Fred und Georges Apartment zurück und brachte Angelina, Katie und Lee zu seinem Zuhause, wo er sie in die Schutzzauber hinzufügte und ihnen die Möglichkeit gab, sich für das zukünftige Apparieren mit der Umgebung vertraut zu machen. Als sie ein paar Tage später mit dem Training begannen, empfand Harry es überraschend einfach, sich an die Veränderung zu gewöhnen. Vielleicht hatte er sich in den vergangenen Jahren einfach an das Unterrichten gewöhnt, aber er genoss es, weitere Schüler zu haben. Alicias Abwesenheit war für alle von ihnen spürbar. Harry konnte sich vorstellen, wie viel schlimmer die anderen sich fühlen mussten, aber er war der Meinung, dass sie ihrem Andenken bedachten, indem sie einfach nur hier waren.

Katie war den anderen deutlich voraus - selbst den Zwillingen - und Harry fragte sich, ob das etwas damit zu tun hatte, dass die anderen bereits ein Jahr aus der Schule hinaus waren oder ein direktes Ergebnis von Katies zusätzlichem Jahr unter seiner Anleitung. Als er Ginny diese Frage stellte, starrte sie ihn beinahe eine Minute lang an, bevor sie ihn die am wenigsten aufmerksame Person, die sie kannte, nannte. Jeden Tag den Unterschied zwischen Katie und den anderen zu sehen verstärkte Harrys Entschlossenheit, nur jegliche Anstrengungen zu unternehmen, um für das Wohl seiner Schüler nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Er konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob Alicia mit einem weiteren Jahr Training eine bessere Chance gehabt hätte und wollte nie wieder gezwungen sein, sich diese Frage stellen zu müssen. Er schuldete es ihnen, zurückzukommen. Sie vertrauten ihm und zählten darauf, dass er ihnen die Fähigkeiten vermittelte, die sie brauchten, um zu überleben, und er würde sie nicht kampflos aufgeben.

Das einzige Problem war Dumbledore. Während er erwartet hatte, dass der Schulleiter seine Entscheidungen nicht gutheißen würde, hatte er nicht wirklich erwartet, dass der Man ihn angriff und er hatte sicherlich nicht den Angriff auf Ginnys Gedanken vorausgesehen. Harry wurde noch immer bei dem Gedanken an diesen Verrat zornig, aber er zügelte seine Wut. Er musste logisch denken.

Von der Tatsache abgesehen, dass er noch immer minderjährig war, wollte Dumbledore Harry wegen der Prophezeiung in Sicherheit wissen. Das war der Hauptantrieb des Mannes. Er wollte alle seine Schüler in Sicherheit wissen, aber er hatte bewiesen, dass er praktisch alles tun würde, um Harry zu beschützen. Es kam alles zurück auf die Prophezeiung. Harry musste die Prophezeiung erfüllen und daher musste er lange genug leben, um dies zu verwirklichen. Aber dazu gehörte mehr. Wenn er dazu auserkoren war, Voldemort zu besiegen, hätte er bereits von jungem Alter an trainiert und auf das Zusammentreffen vorbereitet werden sollen.

Stattdessen schien Dumbledore genau das Gegenteil zu wollen. Er hatte Harry absichtlich bei seinen Muggelverwandten untergebracht, versteckt vor der Zaubererwelt und unwissend über Magie. Selbst nach seinem Eintreffen auf Hogwarts hielt Dumbledore die Prophezeiung geheim und behandelte Harry wie jeden anderen Schüler. Es hatte viele Möglichkeiten gegeben, Harry auch nur einen Teil der Wahrheit zu sagen oder irgendeine Art zusätzliches Training zu arrangieren. Niemand hätte zweimal über den Jungen-der-Lebt nachgedacht, der mehr Training als der Durchschnittsschüler erhielt. Selbst wenn Voldemort besiegt worden war, gab es viele andere, die Harry Schaden zufügen wollten. Selbst als der Schulleiter ihm endlich die Prophezeiung verkündet hatte, war Harry gezwungen, sich selbst zu unterrichten und seine Taten geheim zu halten. Dumbledore schien ihn absichtlich untrainiert lassen zu wollen, und Harry kämpfte damit, zu verstehen, warum.

Er dachte über den Wortlaut der Prophezeiung nach. Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt. Dumbledore sagte, die Macht war Liebe und wenn Harry ehrlich mit sich selbst war hatte er im vergangenen Jahr nicht viel darüber nachgedacht. Es machte in dem Sinne Sinn, dass Voldemort nichts über Liebe wusste. Harry hatte jedoch keine Ahnung, wie er jemanden mit Liebe besiegen sollte. Die Möglichkeit, dass Dumbledore vielleicht glaubte, dass Harry Voldemort oder seine Todesser nicht bekämpfen musste, tauchte in seinen Gedanken auf. Wenn Liebe die Macht war, die den Dunklen Lord besiegen würde, würde er überhaupt kämpfen müssen?

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Egal ob er Voldemort direkt bekämpfen musste oder nicht, gab es noch immer im Hier und Jetzt und in zukünftigen Aufeinandertreffen Todesser, um die man sich kümmern musste. Wie auch immer Voldemort besiegt werden würde, er musste bis dahin überleben. Und während das Schicksal dafür gesorgt haben mochte, dass er am Krieg beteiligt war, entschied Harry sich willentlich, zu kämpfen. Er weigerte sich, sich zu verstecken und auf welchen entscheidenden Zeitpunkt auch immer zu warten, bis zu dem Dumbledore ihn versteckt halten wollte. Nun musste er nur noch Dumbledore dazu bringen, das anzuerkennen und zu akzeptieren.

Darin lag das Problem. Er musste mit dem Schulleiter reden, aber dies zu tun wäre ein großes Risiko. Es reichte nicht, optimistisch in die Zukunft zu schauen, wie Remus das nannte. Er musste sicherstellen, dass alles funktionierte. Er musste die Dinge mit Dumbledore in Ordnung bringen und auf den gleichen Nenner kommen. Die Angriffe auf die neuen Muggelgeborenen machte das deutlich. Wenn Harry in diesem Vorgang involviert gewesen wäre, da war er sich sicher, dann hätte er die Familien nicht verteidigungslos zurückgelassen, selbst wenn er Minerva hätte folgen und die Portschlüssel persönlich austeilen hätte müssen. Bevor er jedoch mit Dumbledore reden konnte, musste er wissen, was er sagen wollte.

Er ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und holte Schreibunterlagen heraus in der Absicht, seine Gedanken zu Papier zu bringen. Stattdessen schrieb seine Hand jedoch die Worte: Sehr geehrter Herr Professor Dumbledore. Nun, wenn er nicht riskieren konnte, mit dem Schulleiter zu reden, war ein Brief das nächstbeste.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Albus war überrascht, eine gemeine Schuleule zu sehen, die von der verzauberten Decke zu ihm hinunter am Lehrertisch geflogen kam. Eulen, die für ihn waren, brachten seine Post normalerweise direkt in sein Büro statt während der Essenszeiten. Und die meisten Briefe wurden nicht von einer Schuleule ausgetragen. Das bedeutete entweder, dass eine Schuleule ausgesandt worden war und der Empfänger ihm die Antwort auf demselben Weg zurücksandte, oder das der Brief von jemanden innerhalb der Schule kam. Da er keine Schuleulen verwendete, um Post zu versenden, schien ersteres unwahrscheinlich. Die letztere Möglichkeit erschien aber genauso absurd.

Er verwendete sein Buttermesser, was ihm einen missbilligenden Blick seiner stellvertretenden Schulleiterin einbrachte, um den Umschlag zu öffnen. Als er das Pergament auffaltete, wanderte sein Blick direkt hinunter zu der Unterschrift und er stand von seinem Stuhl auf, als er den Namen las.

„Was ist, Albus?", wollte Minerva offensichtlich besorgt wissen.

„Nichts", erwiderte er und schimpfte innerlich mit sich selbst, während er sich wieder setzte. Harry würde längst verschwunden sein, wenn er tatsächlich die Schulländereien betreten hatte, um den Brief zu versenden. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und den Brief mit beiden Händen festhaltend begann er zu lesen; wobei er sein Abendessen, das auf seinem Teller kalt wurde, ignorierte.

 _Sehr geehrter Herr Professor Dumbledore,_

 _mir wurde vor kurzem von einem guten Freund gesagt, dass ich ein unverbesserlicher Optimist bin. Trotz unserem derzeitigen Zwist, Ihrem Handeln gegenüber mir oder sogar Ihrem Angriff auf Ginnys Gedanken, bin ich immer fest davon ausgegangen, dass wir früher oder später unsere Differenzen beiseitelegen und gegen Voldemort und seine Todesser zusammenarbeiten werden. Angesichts der letzten Angriffe auf die neuen Muggelgeborenen Schüler ist es mir aufgegangen, dass Optimismus nicht genug ist._

 _Es ist nicht genug, dass wir irgendwann unsere Differenzen zur Seite legen. Jeden Tag, den wir damit verbringen, gegeneinander zu arbeiten, gibt Voldemort einen Vorteil. Ich war diesen Sommer sehr beschäftigt, wie Sie sicherlich wissen. Viel beschäftigter als ich jemals vorhergesehen habe. Meine Anstrengungen alleine noch die des Ordens sind genug._

 _Ich weiß, dass Sie mich aus dem Krieg heraushalten wollten, weg von den Kämpfen. Ich habe in letzter Zeit viel nachgedacht, warum Sie so darauf bestehen. Ich weiß, dass die Prophezeiung schwer auf Ihnen lastet, aber ich kann nicht glauben, dass das alles ist. Ich frage mich auch, warum Sie nicht einen Versuch unternommen haben, mich auf mein Schicksal in diesem Krieg vorzubereiten. Wenn ich der einzige bin, der fähig ist, Voldemort zu besiegen, warum haben Sie mich dann die ersten elf Jahre meines Lebens unwissend gehalten? Warum haben Sie nie für besonderes Training oder Unterricht gesorgt? Warum vernachlässigen Sie, mich auf das vorzubereiten, was kommen wird, selbst nachdem Sie mir von der Prophezeiung erzählten?_

 _Die offensichtlichste Antwort ist lachhaft und verdient es nicht einmal aufs Papier gebracht zu werden. Sie haben härter als jeder andere daran gearbeitet, Toms Handlungen und Einfluss entgegenzutreten. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die mir eingefallen ist, ist, dass sie nicht vorhaben, das ich kämpfe. Sie sagten mir, dass die Macht, die ich habe, welche mir erlauben wird, Voldemort zu besiegen, Liebe ist. Offensichtlich ist Liebe nicht etwas, dass für den Kampf gedacht ist, aber ich kann Ihre Gedanken nicht lesen. Ich weiß nicht, was Sie vorhaben oder wie Sie sich den Kampf vorstellen. Mein ganzes Leben lang schon bin ich in Dinge involviert, die ich kaum verstand. Ich bin durch Krimis und Thriller gestolpert, die mir viel zu hoch waren und mit wenig Informationen, auf die ich bauen konnte. Ich bin mein ganzes Leben im Dunklen gelassen worden. Ich werde immer mein Bestes geben, mit den Hilfsmitteln, die mir zur Verfügung stehen, doch Sie gaben mir nur wenige._

 _Ein weiser Mann sagte einmal, dass man im Leben die Entscheidung zwischen dem, was einfach und dem, was richtig ist fällen muss. Es wäre einfach gewesen, auf Professor McGonagalls Versicherungen im ersten Schuljahr zu hören, dass der Stein der Weisen gut beschützt ist. Es wäre einfach gewesen, zusammen mit allen anderen im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum zu sitzen und zu warten, um zu erfahren, was Ginnys Schicksal sei, als sie in die Kammer entführt wurde. Es wäre einfach gewesen, sich zurückzuhalten und Sirius und Remus sich an Pettigrew rächen zu lassen. Es wäre einfach gewesen, auf dem Friedhof aufzugeben und zu meinen Eltern zu gehen. Es war einfach, im Atrium des Ministeriums still zu stehen, als Voldemorts Fluch auf mich zuflog und darauf zu warten, Sirius wiederzusehen. Es wäre einfach gewesen, Ihnen zu vertrauen, dass Sie wissen, was für mich das Beste ist. Es wäre einfach gewesen, darauf zu vertrauen, dass Sie wissen, was getan werden muss und dass Sie für mich da seien, um mir jeden Schritt zu sagen und mich auf dem Pfad zu führen, der mich Voldemort besiegen lassen wird._

 _Ich bin nicht perfekt. Ich werde nicht immer entscheiden, das Richtige zu tun, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich es nicht versuchen werde. Ich frage mich, ob Sie sich jemals gefragt haben, ob es richtig oder nur einfach war, mich im Dunklen zu lassen und mich vor der Welt und dem Krieg zu verstecken. War es richtig, mich an der Haustür der Dursleys zu lassen? War es richtig, die Prophezeiung Jahr für Jahr für sich zu behalten. Ist es richtig, dass Sie mich nicht trainierten, mir keine Möglichkeiten gaben, mich vor denen, die mir Schaden zufügen wollen, zu beschützen? War es richtig, diesen Zauber in ihrem Büro auf mich zu werfen? War es richtig, die Gedanken meiner Freundin anzugreifen in der Hoffnung, mich zu finden? Ich erwarte von Ihnen nicht, dass Sie perfekt sind. Alles, das ich möchte, ist, dass Sie es versuchen._

 _Es ist längst an der Zeit, dass wir zusammenarbeiten sollten. Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, dass meine Beteiligung am Krieg für die Erfüllung der Prophezeiung notwendig ist, ist irrelevant. Das Schicksal mag mich gezwungen haben, am Krieg beteiligt zu sein, aber ich wähle freiwillig, mich an den Kämpfen zu beteiligen. Ich denke, wenn Sie ehrlich mit sich selbst sind, wissen Sie, dass es nur richtig wäre, mit mir statt gegen mich zu arbeiten. Ich mag nicht perfekt sein, aber ich habe bewiesen, dass ich fähig bin, und wir brauchen jeden fähigen Kämpfer, den wir haben._

 _Ich mag optimistisch sein, aber ich bin nicht dumm. Ich hoffe, dass Sie ihre Meinung ändern, ob durch diesen Brief oder aus einem anderen Grund, aber ich bin nicht bereit, nur aus dem Glauben heraus ein Risiko einzugehen. Hedwig hätte Ihnen eine zu große Gelegenheit gegeben, zu versuchen, mich nach Hause zu verfolgen. Keine andere Eule wird mich finden können, bis ich gefunden werden will. Ich denke jedoch, dass Sie entdecken werden, dass Fawkes mich finden kann, sollten Sie antworten wollen._

 _Hochachtungsvoll_

 _Harry Potter_

ENDE kap 4


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5: Neugegrabene Erde

„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze", hörte er sie flüstern, bevor er ihre Lippen an seinen spürte.

Harry bewegte seine Lippen schlaftrunken gegen ihre und zog ihren Körper an sich, wobei er ihre Wärme genoss, während sein Kopf schließlich zusammen mit dem Rest seines Körpers aufwachte. Er löste seine Lippen von ihren, als er einige überraschende Entdeckungen machte. Seine Hand fühlte mehr Haut, als er gewohnt war und der Stoff, den er spürte, hatte eine merkwürdige Oberfläche, das er schließlich als Spitze erkannte.

Er schaute ihr in die Augen und bemerkte dann ihr schüchternes Lächeln. Er hob langsam seine Hand und entfernte die Decke von ihren Körpern. Seine Augen wanderten von ihrem Gesicht hinunter zu ihrem Oberkörper und erstarrte.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry", flüsterte Ginny in sein Ohr. Er brauchte einige Zeit, um seinen Blick wieder zu ihrem Gesicht hochwandern lassen zu können und auch nur dann, weil ihr Kichern ihn aus seiner Starre löste. „Magst du es?", fragte sie. Ein neckischer Unterton war in ihrer Stimme zu hören, zusammen mit etwas Nervosität.

Er nickte nachdrücklich.

„Es tut mir leid, dass du es nicht auspacken durftest", sagte Ginny und Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf, um ihr solche Ideen, sich entschuldigen zu müssen, auszutreiben. „Oder vielleicht kannst du es noch immer." Das war der Moment, als seine letzten Gehirnzellen aufhörten zu arbeiten.

Sie hatten erst vor kurzem ihre gegenseitigen körperlichen Erforschungen wieder aufgenommen. Fast sofort nach ihren ersten Erkundungen hatten sie von Alicia erfahren und es hatte sich einfach nicht richtig angefühlt, weiterzumachen, als sei nichts geschehen. Das war einige Wochen so gewesen, bis sie in einer ähnlich kompromittierenden Position aufgewacht waren und ihre Hormone für sich hatten denken lassen. Ihre Kleidung war jedoch immer mehr oder weniger angeblieben und er hatte sie sicherlich noch nie etwas Vergleichbares tragen sehen.

Nicht, dass er viel kannte, mit dem er es vergleichen konnte, aber das war ohne Zweifel sein bester Geburtstag aller Zeiten.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Wo stehst du mit deiner Arbeit im Gewächshaus?"

Neville schaute von seinem Teller hoch und zu seiner Großmutter auf der anderen Seite des Tisches. „Von den siebzehn Mustern gedeihen drei, vier leben, aber nur gerade so, und der Rest ist vollständig verwelkt."

Sie nickte gebieterisch, doch diese Geste beunruhigte ihn nicht, so wie es den Großteil seines Lebens der Fall gewesen war. Sie war einfach so. „Sehr gut. Ich hatte meine Zweifel über diese Kräuterkundesache, aber wie Professor Sprout sagte, du hast eine Gabe, die nicht verschwendet werden sollte."

„Danke." Er lächelte über das Lob und gluckste innerlich über ihre veränderte Meinung, als er sich wieder seinem Mittagessen widmete. Er hatte seine Großmutter seit zwei Jahren versucht, davon zu überzeugen, ihm ein eigenes Gewächshaus auf ihrem Landhaus zu erlauben. Sie war von Beginn an gegen die Idee gewesen und hatte dabei die verschiedensten Gründe angeführt inklusive der Kosten und der Demütigung eines Zauberers seines Ranges, der im Dreck spielte, aber er war hartnäckig geblieben trotz ihrer entschlossenen Weigerungen. Zu bitten und zu betteln würde ihm nichts bringen. Wenn es schon nicht funktioniert hatte, als er jung war, gab es keine Möglichkeit, dass es nun funktionieren würde. Sie hatte sogar Professor Sprouts Fürbitte widerstanden und er war sehr amüsiert über die Reaktion seiner Professorin auf seine starrsinnige Großmutter gewesen, selbst als er bitter enttäuscht über den Misserfolg der Professorin war, die formidable Frau zu überzeugen.

Dann überlegte er sich einen Plan. Er hatte fünfzehn Jahre bei seiner Großmutter gelebt, bevor er endlich begann, sie zu verstehen. Sie war niemand, die sich von Emotionen überzeugen ließ sondern von Logik, also plante er ihr dies zu geben. Er überlegte sich genau, was er hoffte, mit seinen unabhängigen Sommerstudien zu erreichen und was er brauchen würde, um sie zu ermöglichen. Er ging sogar weiter in die reine Theorie und zeigte auf, was er hoffte, wohin seine Forschungen und Experimente ihn schließlich führen würden und wie es ihm schließlich den Respekt der magischen Gemeinde einbringen würde. Augusta Longbottom reagierte immer gut auf Dinge, die der Familie Respekt einbrachten.

Er empfand den förmlichen Charakter seiner Großmutter noch immer beunruhigend, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass er endlich wusste, wie er mit ihr reden konnte, ohne sich minderwertig zu fühlen. Vielleicht war das einfach ein Teil des Erwachsenwerdens.

„Könnte ich die Ergebnisse sehen?", wollte sie wissen.

Neville zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch und musste sich dazu zwingen, sie nicht mit offenem Mund anzustarren. Trotz ihrem Nachgebens und ihren Fragen, was seine Fortschritte anging, hatte sie nie viel Interesse an seiner Arbeit an sich gezeigt. Vielleicht hatte er seine Großmutter doch noch nicht ganz durchschaut.

„Sicher", erwiderte er automatisch, während er noch immer versuchte, die letzten Entwicklungen zu verarbeiten.

„Nun, iss fertig", befahl sie. „Du kannst mir deine Arbeit zeigen, sobald du satt bist."

Er nickte benommen und wandte sich wieder seiner Mahlzeit zu. Sie beendeten ihre Mahlzeit in Stille und machten sich auf dem Weg zum Gewächshaus. Er führte sie die Halle hinunter zur Rückseite des Hauses, als ein schrilles Ringen die Stille durchbrach.

„Die Schutzzauber", rief seine Großmutter aus.

Er fasste nach seinem Zauberstab und drehte sich um, nur um zu sehen, dass seine Großmutter in die andere Richtung unterwegs war, ihren Zauberstab bereits gezogen. Neville drehte sich um und trabte hinter ihr her. „Großmutter!", rief er in dem Versuch, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, aber sie achtete nicht auf ihn. „Ich habe einen Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts", verkündete er. „Wir sollten ihn benutzen."

Sie blieb abrupt stehen und wandte sich zu ihm um. „Und woher hast du einen Portschlüssel?"

„Harry hat ihn mir gegeben", erwiderte er. „Er hat jedem seiner Schüler einen gegeben."

Er sah, wie ihre Augen plötzlich verstehend aufleuchteten und wunderte sich einen Moment darüber, bevor er den Gedanken beiseite drängte. „Nun gut", gab sie nach. „Ich verabscheue es, zu gehen, aber ich kann spüren, wie die Schutzzauber bereits fallen und Todesser greifen nie an, außer wenn sie weit in der Überzahl sind."

Neville atmete erleichtert aus und fischte die Kette aus seinen Roben. Er hielt sie ausgestreckt auf seiner Hand und seine Großmutter legte ihre Hand über seine und hielt damit den Portschlüssel zwischen ihren Handinnenflächen gefangen. „Zuflucht", sagte Neville.

Er fühlte einen leichten Zug an seinem Bauchnabel, der sofort verschwand. Er schaute mit großen Augen zu seiner Großmutter. „Antiportschlüsselschutzzauber", flüsterte sie, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet. Eine Energiewelle schwappte über sie hinweg und das Haus wurde von einem lauten Krachen geschüttelt. Die Todesser waren angekommen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry grinste breit, als er die Kerzen auf seinem Kuchen ausblies und machte sich nach dem Morgen, den er gehabt hatte, nicht einmal die Mühe, sich etwas zu wünschen. Applaus war am Tisch zu hören, während Ginny ihm ein Messer reichte und die Kerzen zauberstablos verschwinden ließ. Er schnitt den Kuchen an und verteilte an alle Kuchenstücke, bevor er sich seinem eigenen widmete, wobei er kurz Ginnys Blick auf der anderen Seite des übervollen Tisches erwiderte. Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, Lee, Remus und Tonks waren alle da. Die Geschenke, die sie gebracht hatten, waren alle auf dem Tisch aufgestapelt und warteten darauf, geöffnet zu werden, nachdem sie den Kuchen gegessen hatten. Es war perfekt.

Als er seinen Teller und seine Gabel niederlegte, schrien Fred und George: „Geschenke!" Gerade als sie in den Stapel griffen und ihm eine neonpinke Box reichten, war ein Piepen aus dem Wohnzimmer zu hören.

Alle erstarrten. Harry schaute Ginny in die Augen und gemeinsam rannten sie zu der Karte, die anderen nicht weit hinter ihnen folgend.

„Neville", sagte Harry, mehr zu sich, als an die anderen. Er hatte Neville erst gestern geschrieben, dachte er müßig, um ihm zum Geburtstag zu gratulieren. Er drehte sich zu den anderen um und ordnete dabei seine Gedanken. Er musterte die Gruppe und nickte. „Also gut. Ihr bleibt hier", kommandierte er, und deutete zu den Zwillingen, Angelina, Katie und Lee. Sie begannen sofort zu protestieren, aber Harry hielt seine Hand hoch. „Bis wir darauf vertrauen können, dass ihr auf euch selbst aufpassen könnt, werdet ihr nur eine Ablenkung für uns andere sein." Sie verstummten, aber schienen nicht glücklich zu sein. Er schaute zu Ginny und sie trat an seine Seite. Er nahm ihre Hand und drehte sich zu Remus und Tonks. „Lasst uns gehen."

Er apparierte sich und Ginny außerhalb der Schutzzauber des Longbottom-Anwesens und wusste sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Die Schutzzauber des Hauses waren nicht mehr länger da, stattdessen waren ein paar andere errichtet worden - unter ihnen Antiapparier- und Antiportschlüsselschutzzauber. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Haus zu und bemerkte sofort die Anzahl von Menschen darin und das rege Werfen von Zaubern. Ein leiser Knall signalisierte die Ankunft von Remus und Tonks und Harry drehte sich schnell zu ihnen.

„Antiapparier- und Antiportschlüsselschutzzauber", sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme. „Sie sind noch immer drin." Er ließ das einen Augenblick lang auf sie wirken, bevor er fortfuhr: „Das bedeutet, dass wir ebenfalls innerhalb der Schutzzauber nicht verschwinden können. Seid also besonders vorsichtig." Er schaute Ginny bedeutungsvoll an und sie nickte stumm. „Gut, dann kommt."

Er rannte zu der zerstörten Haustür und fühlte und hörte, wie die anderen ihm folgten. Als er über die Türschwelle trat, hörte er eine ihm bekannte Stimme: „Nein!" schreien. Ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei folgte und Harry rannte so schnell er konnte durch das Anwesen, wobei er wenig auf die Route, die er nahm, achtete, da er auf die magischen Auren fokussiert war, die ihn führten. Der Schrei hörte abrupt auf, als Harry eine offenstehende Doppeltür erreichte, die anscheinend zu einer großen Halle führte. Das Geräusch von höhnenden Stimmen war im Flur zu hören, als er sich der Tür näherte.

Er hielt eine Hand hoch, um den anderen zu signalisieren, die ihn gerade einholten und desillusionierte sich. Er spähte hinein und sah ein Knäuel von etwa einem Dutzend Todesser auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, die um eine auf dem Boden liegende Gestalt versammelt waren. Ein zweiter Körper lag vergessen in der Nähe der Gruppe und Harry erkannte in ihr sofort Nevilles Großmutter. Er begann die Worte der Todesser zu verstehen, die Neville über seine Eltern und seine Großmutter verhöhnten. Harry drehte sich wieder zu seinen Begleitern um und flüsterte: „Desillusioniert euch und geht in Position, aber wartet auf mein Signal."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, wandte Harry sich wieder um und errichtete einen Stillezauber um sich herum, um das Geräusch seiner Schritte und seines Atems zu maskieren, als er auf die Todessergruppe zurannte.

„Wenn wir mit dir fertig sind, werden sie dir ein schönes Bett direkt neben deinen Eltern geben", johlte eine Stimme.

„Crucio", rief eine weitere Stimme. Wieder hallten Nevilles Schreie durch das Haus.

Harry musste dem Drang widerstehen, zu ihm zu rennen, als er begann, um die Todesser herumzugehen. Sie waren von der Folter abgelenkt, aber er wollte nicht zu offensichtlich sein und riskieren, sich zu verraten. Neville war in einer verwundbaren Position und er musste seinen Freund von dort befreien, bevor dauerhafter Schaden angerichtet werden konnte.

Sobald er einen guten Standpunkt erreicht hatte, sandte Harry einen Erschütterungsfluch direkt auf die Gestalt, die ihren Zauberstab auf Neville gerichtet hatte. Er war nah genug, dass keiner der Todesser Zeit hatte, rechtzeitig auf den plötzlich auftauchenden Fluch zu reagieren. Ein stummer Accio zog Neville von den Todessern weg, gerade als der Fluch auf sein Ziel traf und eine Explosion auslöste, die seine Ohren klingeln ließ und die Todesser mehrere Schritte nach hinten warf. Das Ziel seines Fluches hatte nicht so viel Glück. Er wurde von den Füßen geworfen und landete hart auf seinem Rücken, wobei sein Kopf gegen den marmornenen Boden krachte. Er stand nicht auf.

Die Explosion, mehr Bellen als Beißen, gab ihm die wertvollen Sekunden Zeit, die er brauchte, um Neville aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen. Die anderen begannen Momente nach der Explosion Zauber zu werfen, während die Todesser versuchten, ihre Sinne wieder zusammenzusammeln. Harry entdeckte eine weitere zweiflügelige Tür an diesem Ende des Raumes, sprengte sie auf und zog Neville hinaus in den Flur. Das würde ihm zumindest ein Mindestmaß an Sicherheit geben. Als er sich zu dem Raum zurückwandte, war er gezwungen, sich zu ducken, um einem Todesfluch auszuweichen und begann als Vergeltung ein Schnellfeuer von Flüchen zu werfen.

Er bewegte sich ständig, um nicht von den Flüchen, die von zwei Todessern auf ihn geworfen wurden, getroffen zu werden. Ihre Vorliebe für die Unverzeihlichen ließ Harry keine andere Wahl als auszuweichen statt ein Schild zu errichten und hielt ihn in der Defensive, während er sich eine Strategie überlegte. Seine ständige Bewegung machten die Vorteile des Desillusionierungszaubers zunichte, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl.

„Hinter dir", rief eine ihm unbekannte Stimme. Einer seiner Gegner drehte sich schnell um, um ein Schutzschild gegen ein Paar Zauber zu errichten und Harry verwendete diese kurze Unterbrechung zu seinem Vorteil. Er sandte eine Stichflamme an den abgelenkten Todesser und zwang ihn damit, schnell ein Schutzschild zu errichten, als er sich wieder zu Harry umwandte. Während er von dem Feuer, das sein Schutzschild bedeckte geblendet war, warf Harry einige starke Explosionszauber. Der Todesser war schlau genug, sein Schutzschild errichtet zu halten, aber Harry griff unablässig an, während er einem Cruciatus auswich. Er begann Schneide-, Schock-, und Knüppelzauber zu mischen. Harry duckte sich unter einem ihm unbekannten lilanen Fluch weg und versteckte einen Hammerzauber in seinen Flüchen. Es war für sich allein ein recht harmloser Zauber, der sich wenig mehr wie ein ordentlicher Hieb anfühlte, wenn er einen traf. Wenn er allerdings auf ein Schutzschild traf, hatte er einen interessanten Effekt.

Versteckt in seinen anderen Zaubern traf der unverwechselbare tiefpurpurne Zauber auf das Schild des Todessers und ließ den Arm des Mannes mit einem schmerzhaften Pop nach hinten krachen. Harrys darauffolgender Everbero ließ ihn gegen die Wand fliegen, wo der Todesser bewusstlos zu Boden fiel.

Harry rollte zur Seite, um einem weiteren Todesfluch auszuweichen und begann mit seinem verbleibenden Feind Zauber auszutauschen, während er versuchte, einen Überblick über den Rest des Kampfes zu bekommen. Ginny, Remus und Tonks waren alle noch unter einem Desillusionierungszauber, soweit er das sagen konnte, was es schwer machte, dem Kampf zu folgen, aber nur vier Todesser standen noch.

Da nur ein Todesser auf Harry fokussiert war, konnte er in der Offensive bleiben, während sein Gegner dazu gezwungen war, sich hinter einem Schutzschild zu verstecken. Kein Schutzzauber konnte jedoch für immer aufrecht gehalten werden und Harry hatte mehr Macht und Ausdauer zur Verfügung. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis der Todesser schwankte und Harrys Schockzauber zum Opfer fiel. Ein weiterer Todesser war gefallen, während er abgelenkt gewesen war und die übrig gebliebenen zwei rannten gerade aus dem Raum, als er sich umwandte. Glücklicherweise verschwanden sie durch die Tür, die der durch die er Neville gezogen hatte gegenüberlag.

Gerade als er ihnen hinterher wollte, hielt Remus' Stimme ihn davon ab. „Mach dir nicht die Mühe, ihnen zu folgen." Der Mann löste seinen Desillusionierungszauber auf und erschien wieder vor ihm, und die beiden Mädchen folgten seinem Beispiel. Harry lächelte Ginny kurz erleichtert zu, während Remus fortfuhr: „Während du es so eilig hattest, zu verschwinden, haben Tonks und ich daran gedacht, ein paar dieser Verfolgungszauber mitzunehmen, die du kreiert hast."

„Und ich habe sie an den Saum ihrer Roben stecken können", sagte nun Tonks.

Ginny ging zu Harry und er nahm dankbar ihre ausgestreckte Hand in seine, als ein schlurfendes Geräusch seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Er drehte sich schnell um und stellte sich vor Ginny, wobei er eine Hand ausgestreckt hielt, bereit, anzugreifen. Neville lehnte mit seinem Körpergewicht gegen den Türrahmen und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern. Sein Blick blieb an seiner Großmutter hängen und Harry hatte den Eindruck, dass Nevilles Welt sich nur noch auf diesen einen Ort, wo seine Großmutter lag, beschränkte. Er war so auf den Körper fokussiert, dass sie anderen genauso gut nicht existieren hätten können.

Schließlich stieß Neville sich von dem Türrahmen ab und begann zu dem Körper zu wanken. Er ließ sich neben ihr auf seine Knie fallen und Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, unsicher, ob er Neville aus seiner Entrücktheit reißen sollte oder ihm ein paar Minuten geben sollte.

Schließlich ging Harry nach einem langen Moment zu Neville und legte eine Hand auf dessen Schulter, wobei er sagte: „Es tut mir leid, Neville." Die Worte hörten sich schwach und leer an, sobald sie seinen Mund verließen, aber er wusste, dass es nichts anderes gab, das er sagen konnte.

Neville schaute über seine Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf: „Du hast alles getan, was du konntest. Danke - das du gekommen bist, das du mich gerettet hast."

Harry nickte nur.

„Sie haben Antiportschlüsselzauber errichtet", sagte Neville und drehte sich wieder zu seiner Großmutter. „Wir haben versucht, mithilfe deines Portschlüssels zu entkommen, aber ..." Er ließ den Satz unbeendet und streckte eine Hand aus, um ihre Hand in seine zu nehmen. Harry drehte sich für einen Moment weg, aber er wollte seinen Freund nicht alleine lassen. Neville brauchte seine Freunde nun mehr als je zuvor. Er stand an Nevilles Seite und drückte dessen Schulter tröstend, als sein Freund sich von seiner Großmutter, der Frau die ihn großgezogen hatte, verabschiedete.

Mehrere krachende Geräusche weckten seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er drehte seinen Kopf und sah Ginny, die neben einem Haufen zerbrochener Zauberstäbe stand. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick für einen Moment und Harry konnte das Mitgefühl in ihren Augen sehen, als sie Neville neben seiner Großmutter knien sah. Remus und Tonks standen einen Moment später neben Ginny und Harry sah, dass sie alle Todesser gefesselt und in eine Reihe gelegt hatten.

„Wir müssen einen Patronus zu Dumbledore senden", sagte Remus nach einem Moment unbehaglich.

Harry nickte, drehte sich wieder zu Neville und drückte ein letztes Mal dessen Schulter, bevor er sie losließ. Neville lehnte sich zu seiner Großmutter hinunter und Harry schaute weg, um ihm zumindest die Illusion von Privatsphäre zu geben. Neville stand einen Moment später auf und drehte sich zu den anderen um.

„Ginny", grüßte er ernst. „Professor Lupin und ..."

„Tonks."

„Tonks", fügte Neville mit einem Nicken hinzu. „Danke."

Ginny winkte seine Worte ab und ging schnell zu ihm, um ihn in eine Umarmung zu ziehen. „Es tut mir so leid, Neville", hörte Harry sie flüstern.

Neville antwortete nicht, soweit Harry das hören konnte, aber er erwiderte die Umarmung und nahm sich einen Moment, um sich zu sammeln, als Ginny zurück an Harrys Seite trat. Harry nahm ihre Hand in seine, während er zuschaute, wie sein Freund mit seinen Gefühlen kämpfte.

„Hast du Verwandte, bei denen du bleiben kannst?", fragte Remus, als es so aussah, als wenn Neville sich wieder gefasst hatte.

„Nun, da ist mein Großonkel Algie", begann Neville. „Aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee wäre. Ich ..."

Harry drückte Ginnys Hand und wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit ihr. Sie schien seine Absichten erraten zu können, denn sie nickte und lächelte ihm zu. „Du kannst bei uns bleiben", sagte er. Neville hörte abrupt auf zu reden und schaute Harry überrascht an. „Ich habe ein Haus gekauft und es hat ein zusätzliches Schlafzimmer. Wir benutzen es nicht. Es ist deins, wenn du es möchtest."

„Bleib zumindest ein paar Tage bei uns", fügte Ginny hinzu, als Neville nicht sofort antwortete. „Du kannst danach entscheiden, was du für den Rest des Sommers machen möchtest."

„Danke", sagte er und Harry konnte sehen, dass er sich überwältigt fühlte.

Harry nickte nur: „Jederzeit, Kumpel. Dafür sind Freunde da." Er drehte sich zu Remus und Tonks um.

„Wir müssen die Schutzzauber verlassen, bevor wir gehen können, gib uns also eine Minute, bevor ihr die Verstärkung ruft."

„Was ist mit meiner Großmutter", fragte Neville und drehte sich zu ihrem Körper um.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", erwiderte Remus. „Wir werden sichergehen, dass man sich um sie kümmert und wir werden uns melden, sobald alle Einzelheiten geklärt sind."

„Danke, Professor."

Remus nickte nur und Harry führte Ginny und Neville aus dem Haus und aus dem Bereich der Schutzzauber hinaus. Er nahm sich einen Moment, um zu gewährleisten, dass niemand um sie herum war und sagte: „Harry Potter lebt im Elsterweg 165."

„Was?"

„Wiederhole das einfach in deinem Kopf", erklärte Harry. Er packte Neville mit einer Hand an seiner Schulter und hielt Ginnys Hand in seiner anderen, als er sie nach Hause apparierte.

Sie kamen nach Hause, wo bereits eine besorgte Gruppe auf sie wartete, die sehr erleichtert war, sie zu sehen. Die freudige Stimmung über ihre Rückkehr verging schnell, als sie die Neuigkeiten von Nevilles Großmutter erfuhren. Harry führte Neville kurz herum und endete in dem zusätzlichen Schlafzimmer, in dem Neville schlafen würde. Er versuchte, Neville zu überreden, zu den Anderen im Wohnzimmer zu gehen, aber Neville entschuldigte sich und sagte, er sei müde und wolle etwas Zeit für sich selbst. Harry wollte nicht drängen und nickte.

Als er zu der Gruppe zurückkehrte, schaute Harry auf der Karte nach Hinweisen auf die zwei Todesser, die entkommen waren ab. Als er keine Spur von ihnen finden konnte, setzte Harry sich neben Ginny auf das Sofa und erzählte mit ihrer Hilfe kurz von dem Kampf. „Nun, das ist völlig makaber und ich weiß, dass das wahrscheinlich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür ist", sagte Ginny in die Stille nach ihrer Erzählung hinein. Sie löste sich aus Harrys Umarmung und drehte sich zu ihm. „aber du hast noch immer einen Stapel Geschenke, die darauf warten, geöffnet zu werden und es wird nicht viel länger dein Geburtstag sein ..."

Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er von Ginny zu seinen anderen versammelten Gästen schaute. Er zwang seine erste ablehnende Reaktion hinunter. Sie hatten sich die Mühe und die Kosten gemacht, für ihn Geschenke zu finden. Das Wenigste, was er tun konnte, war, sie zu öffnen. „Also gut."

Die Stimmung war für eine Geburtstagsfeier niedergedrückt. Selbst Fred und George waren mehr oder weniger brav - oder zumindest subtil mit ihrem Schabernack. Harry dankte ihnen allen ausführlich, als sie gingen, mit der Versicherung, dass ihr Training wie gewohnt am nächsten Tag weitergehen würde.

Als ihre Gäste gegangen waren, ging Harry zur Tür von Nevilles' Raum und blieb einen Moment lang davor stehen, wobei er innerlich debattierte, ob er nach ihm schauen sollte oder nicht, bevor er schließlich zum Sofa zurückging und sich neben Ginny setzte. Es war immer schön, Freunde zu haben, mit denen man reden konnte, aber er wusste auch, dass er in Zeiten wie diesen oft das Alleinsein vorzog - besonders wenn die Wunde noch so frisch war. Er würde Neville heute Nacht geben, wenn es das war, was sein Freund wollte. Morgen würden sie reden.

Er und Ginny warteten in stillschweigender Übereinkunft darauf, das Tonks und Remus zurückkehrten. Tonks kam nicht, aber Remus tauchte irgendwann auf.

"Tonks musste ins Ministerium", erklärte er. „Es war ein kleines Durcheinander, das alles zu ordnen. So sehr ich es auch hasse, zuzugeben: Die Tatsache, dass die Longbottoms solch eine bekannte Reinblüterfamilie ist, zieht viel mehr Fragen nach sich als ein Angriff auf einen Muggelgeborenen oder ein Halbblut."

Harry nickte. Vorurteile, was das Blut anging, waren tief in der Zaubererwelt verankert. Aber es war nicht die Reaktion des Ministeriums, an der er interessiert war.

„Hattest du Probleme mit Dumbledore?", fragte Ginny.

Er setzte sich seufzend auf den Sessel, der gegenüber vom Sofa stand: „Ich glaube, er könnte mich verdächtigen, aber er sagte nichts und hat keine Fragen gestellt. Der Orden hat inoffiziell versucht, für ihre Sicherheit ein Auge auf die Häuser deiner Freunde zu haben, aber auch in der Hoffnung, dich zu sehen. Es ist also möglich, dass er es als zufälliges Aufeinandertreffen ansah; das wir zufällig über den Angriff stolperten. Er ist jedoch zu scharfsinnig, um einen bloßen Zufall zu akzeptieren. Daher hat er wahrscheinlich kombiniert, dass ich in Kontakt mit dir stehe."

Harry nickte nur. „Ich habe ihm vor einer Woche oder so einen Brief geschrieben", sagte Harry ihm. Er hatte bisher zu keinem außer Ginny über den Brief gesprochen. „Ich habe bisher noch keine Antwort erhalten, aber ich schätze, dass es möglich ist, dass er sich einiges, was ich sagte, durch den Kopf gehen lässt."

„Was hast du gesagt?", wollte Remus wissen und lehnte sich vor, während er Harry gespannt anschaute.

„Eine Menge", sagte Harry mit einem Schulterzucken, während er innerlich nach einer Antwort suchte. „Ich habe ihn auf sein Handeln in letzter Zeit angesprochen und ihm gesagt, dass ich in diesem Krieg kämpfen werde - mit oder ohne seine Hilfe. Ich sagte, dass es an der Zeit sei, das wir zusammenarbeiten statt unsere Mittel zu verschwenden, um uns gegenseitig zu kontern."

Remus nickte und lächelte Harry warm an. „Immer der Optimist", scherzte er.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Jemand muss nach vorne sehen, wenn wir diesen Krieg jemals beenden wollen."

„Niemand kann dir vorwerfen, dass du nicht dein Bestes tust, um auf dieses Ziel hinzuarbeiten", stimmte Remus zu. Er schaute sich im Raum um und fragte: „Wo ist Neville?"

Harry machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung des Schlafzimmers: „Er wollte etwas Zeit für sich."

Remus nickte ernst. „Das war etwas sehr Nettes, was du da getan hast, ihm einen Platz hier anzubieten. Er wird seine Freunde brauchen, um das durchzustehen."

„Ich weiß", stimmte Harry zu und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar.

„Ich schätze, du würdest es besser als die meisten wissen", gab Remus zu.

„Du und ich, wir beide", konterte Harry.

„Ich sollte wahrscheinlich gehen", sagte Remus nach einer kurzen Stille. „Ich komme morgen vorbei und gebe euch wegen Nevilles Großmutter Bescheid."

„Danke, Remus", sagte Harry. „Ich weiß, dass Neville es zu schätzen wissen wird."

Als die Tür sich hinter ihm schloss, umarmten Harry und Ginny sich schon beinahe reflexartig. Harry sog tief den blumigen Duft in sich hinein, den er mit Ginny allein in Verbindung brachte und drückte sie fest an sich. „Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf den Scheitel.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Harry", erwiderte sie mit einem Kuss auf seinen Nacken.

Harry seufzte, während sie sich lange Zeit in den Armen lagen. Er schaute zu Nevilles Tür und bekräftigte noch einmal seinen Schwur von dieser Nacht. Wenn Neville nicht von allein hinauskommen würde, bis sie ihr morgendliches Workout beendet hatten, würde er einfach hingehen und ihn herauszerren müssen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wie sich herausstellte musste er Neville nicht aus seiner selbstauferlegten Isolation aufscheuchen. Als Harry und Ginny von ihrem morgendlichen Workout zurückkehrten, sahen sie ihn innerhalb des Trainingsraumes warten.

„Alles okay, Neville?", rief Harry.

Neville drehte sich um und ging zu ihnen. Er blieb stehen, um sich gegen den Türrahmen zu lehnen und schien ihre Erscheinung in sich aufzunehmen. „Ja, mir geht es gut. Danke euch beiden für gestern. Ich hätte nicht viel länger durchgehalten, wenn ihr nicht aufgetaucht wärt."

„Es tut mir nur leid, dass der Portschlüssel euch nicht hinausbringen konnte", meinte Harry. „Sie selber haben Portschlüssel verwendet, um zu entkommen. Daher nahm ich an, dass sie keine Schutzzauber dagegen errichten würden. Eurer ist der erste Ort, an dem ich gesehen habe, dass sie dies getan haben."

„Du hast alles getan, was du konntest", versicherte Neville ihn. „Aber woher wusstest du, dass wir angegriffen wurden?"

Harry musterte ihn einen Moment lang, bevor er eine Kopfbewegung zu der Karte an der Wand machte. „Die Halsketten waren mehr als nur Portschlüssel", erklärte er, als er Neville zur Karte führte.

„Harry hat sie mit der Karte verbunden, die uns anzeigt, wo die Ketten sind und uns auch alarmiert, wenn der Portschlüssel aktiviert wird", sagte nun Ginny hinter ihnen. „Ziemlich genial, wirklich."

Harry schaute über seine Schulter, um ihren Blick einen Moment lang zu erwidern, bevor er sich wieder Neville zuwandte. „Es war tatsächlich nur von etwas adaptiert, das mein Vater und seine Freunde während ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts gemacht hatten."

„Es ist brillant", flüsterte Neville, als er die Namen, die über das ganze Land verteilt waren, studierte.

Ginny grinste triumphierend, als Harry zu ihr schaute. „Ich bin duschen."

Neville winkte über die Schulter, seine Augen noch immer gebannt auf die Karte gerichtet, während Harrys Augen ihr durch den Raum folgten. „Ich fange mal mit dem Frühstück an. Fühl dich wie zu Hause, Neville."

Neville wandte sich von der Karte ab und schaute Harry in die Augen, als er sagte: „Danke, Harry - für alles."

„Kein Grund zum Danken, Neville", sagte Harry und gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter. „Ich weiß, wie es ist, nirgendwohin zu können. Ich habe ganze Sommer damit verbracht, auf den Tag zu warten, an dem ich eine Eule von Ron erhielt und er mir sagte, ich könnte bei seiner Familie bleiben. Manche Menschen scheinen zu glauben, dass Blut über alles zählt, aber das tut es nicht - nicht wirklich. Manche Menschen sind mit wunderbaren Familien gesegnet. Manche von uns müssen eigene erschaffen - einen Schritt nach dem anderen."

„Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass die Dinge so schlecht für dich standen", sagte Neville mit einem abwesenden Blick in den Augen.

„Ich habe die Tatsache nicht angepriesen", erwiderte Harry. „Nicht einmal gegenüber Ron und Hermine, auch wenn wir uns nahe genug gestanden sind, dass sie merkten, dass nicht alles rosig mit meinen Verwandten war."

Neville fokussierte seinen Blick wieder auf ihn, als er sprach: „Gran war nicht die einfachste Person, bei der man aufwachsen kann, aber so lange ich mich erinnern kann, war sie meine einzige Familie. Ich weiß, dass sie mich geliebt hat, aber ich weiß auch, wie schwer es war, mich als ständige Erinnerung an meinen Vater um sich zu haben. Manchmal fiel es ihr schwer, uns auseinanderzuhalten. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr das bewusst war, aber ich glaube, tief im Inneren wollte sie, dass ich wie mein Dad werde, um ihn in ihrem Leben zu ersetzen. Fast als würde mein Dad in mir weiterleben oder so etwas in der Art."

„Das muss schwer gewesen sein", meinte Harry. „zu wissen, dass du nie der sein konntest, von dem sie wollte, das du es bist."

Neville nickte und wich Harrys Blick aus. Eine schwere Stille breitete sich über sie aus, bevor Neville fragte: „War es bei deinen Verwandten auch so?"

„Das Gegenteil", erwiderte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hassen Magie und alles, das damit zu tun hat. Nichts hätte sie glücklicher gemacht, wenn ich genau das Gegenteil von meinen Eltern geworden wäre - ein Squib ohne ein Quäntchen Magie. Natürlich weiß ich nun, dass das nie genug gewesen wäre. Selbst wenn du das Ebenbild deines Vaters gewesen wärst, wäre es nie genug gewesen, um diese Leere zu füllen."

„Ich weiß", sagte Neville und schaute Harry schließlich in die Augen. „So sehr ich auch wünschte, dass ich es könnte, wusste ich, dass es unmöglich war."

„Wir können nur diejenigen sein, die wir sind. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger", meinte Harry. Er fühlte das Bedürfnis nach einem leichteren Thema und sagte: „Warst du jemals zuvor in einem Muggelhaus?"

„Nein", antwortete er mit einem Kopfschütteln. „Noch nicht."

„Dann komm", sagte Harry und führte ihn in die Küche. „Wenn du bei uns bleibst, solltest du lernen, einige der Geräte zu bedienen. Ich kann dir die Grundlagen beibringen, während ich Frühstück mache."

Als Ginny sich wieder zu ihnen gesellte, war Neville über eine der Herdplatten gebeugt und machte sie fasziniert an und aus, während Harry ihr Essen auf Teller verteilte.

„Ist das nicht beeindruckend?", fragte er sie.

Harry lachte: „Ja, ja, Muggel sind ziemlich einfallsreich. Jetzt komm, lasst uns essen."

Nach dem Frühstück duschte Harry schnell und setzte sich mit einem Buch in der Hand neben Ginny auf das Sofa. „Wir nutzen diese Zeit normalerweise, um etwas zu lernen", erklärte er Neville.

„Äh - ich hoffe, ihr nehmt mir das nicht übel, wenn ich frage", begann Neville, und seine Wangen nahmen eine rote Färbung an, während er kurz innehielt. „Wie - mhmm - wie lange lebt ihr schon zusammen?"

Harry warf einen Blick zu Ginny und sah, wie sie ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen überrascht ansah - ein Ausdruck, der sich in seinem eigenen Gesicht wiederspiegelte. Er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, wie ihre Lebenssituation auf einen Außenseiter wirken würde, aber nun, da er darüber nachdachte, konnte er sehen, warum Neville deswegen anscheinend unbehaglich und neugierig war.

„Ein paar Wochen", antwortete Harry an Neville gewandt. „Wir haben es nicht wirklich geplant, aber wegen einiger außergewöhnlicher Umstände ..." Er ließ den Satz unbeendet, schaute zu Ginny und nahm ihre Hand. „Und während ich die Ereignisse bedauere, die sie hierherführten, bin ich sehr zufrieden, wie die Dinge sich entwickelt haben."

„Ich auch", stimmte sie mit einem durchtriebenen Lächeln zu, dass dann jedoch wieder von ihren Lippen verschwand: „Auch wenn ich wirklich nicht mochte, was mich hierhergeführt hat."

Harry drückte ihre Hand und drehte sich wieder zu Neville: „Ich hatte seit letzten Sommer geplant, mir ein Haus zu kaufen, so dass ich nicht wieder zu meinen Verwandten zurückkehren muss und ich mich vor Dumbledore und Voldemort verstecken kann."

Neville nickte und schaute sich im Raum um. „Fühl dich frei, die Regale zu begutachten, um zu sehen, ob etwas deine Aufmerksamkeit erregt", bot Harry an. „Remus sollte später mit Neuigkeiten kommen. Vielleicht können wir danach einige deiner Dinge holen, wenn du möchtest."

„Das hört sich gut an", erwiderte Neville, als er zu den Bücherregalen ging, die die Wand neben der Karte bedeckten.

Harry wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Ginny, bevor er sein Buch wieder in die Hand nahm und anfing zu lesen.

Ihre Studien wurden kurz darauf von einem kurzen himmlischen Lied unterbrochen, gefolgt von einem Aufleuchten eines Feuers. Harry sprang vom Sofa auf, als sein Kopf auch schon das Phönixlied erkannte. Ein feuriger Vogel brach aus dem Flammenball hervor und kreiste im Raum, wobei er sanft trillerte. Harry hielt seinen Arm aus und der Phönix schwebte zu ihm, um sich vorsichtig auf der angebotene Sitzgelegenheit niederzulassen. „Hallo Fawkes", grüßte Harry.

Fawkes trillerte als Antwort und Harry bemerkte, dass der Vogel auf nur einem Bein saß. Er hielt das andere aus, um eine Rolle Pergament in seinen Krallen zu offenbaren. „Danke", sagte Harry und streckte seine andere Hand aus, um die Botschaft an sich zu nehmen. Er ließ den Brief auf das Sofa fallen, um über die Federn des Phönix streicheln zu können.

Fawkes trillerte noch einmal, bevor er sich wieder in die Luft erhob und in neuen Flammen verschwand.

„War das Dumbledores' Phönix?", wollte Neville wissen.

Harry nickte. „Ich habe ihm vor über einer Woche einen Brief geschrieben. Ich bin überrascht, dass er so lange brauchte, um zu antworten."

„Aber ich dachte, du sagtest, dass er dich hier nicht finden könnte", hakte der Gryffindor nach.

„Dumbledore kann es auch nicht", erklärte Harry. „Fawkes auf der anderen Seite ist eine andere Sache. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er den Schulleiter herbringen könnte oder nicht, aber ich vermutete, dass er mich hier und überall finden könnte und schlug Dumbledore vor, ihn zu benutzen, um mir eine Antwort zu schicken."

„Nun, les und erzähl, was er zu sagen hat", meinte Ginny und hielt ihm die Rolle Pergament hin.

Harry akzeptierte den Brief und setzte sich neben sie auf das Sofa. Er hielt das Pergament so, dass sie ebenso lesen konnte, wenn sie das wünschte.

Lieber Harry,

Du hast dich zweifellos gefragt, wann oder vielleicht ob du meine Antwort erhalten würdest. Ich werde ehrlich sein, wenn ich sage, dass ich bei meinem ersten Lesen deines Briefes geschockt von deinem Vorschlag war, mich an Fawkes zu wenden, um diesen Brief zu dir zu bringen, wo ich doch meinen Freund mehrmals gebeten hatte, mir zu helfen, dich zu finden, nur um wieder und wieder abgewiesen zu werden. Ich war unsicher, ob er nicht helfen konnte oder wollte. Nun weiß ich es. Er war nicht sehr beeindruckt, als ich mit ihm schimpfte, mir so eine Information vorzuenthalten noch als ich forderte, dass er mich sofort zu dich bringen sollte.

Ich fürchte jeden Tag um deine Sicherheit. Du hast mehr als nur bewiesen, dass du nach dir selbst schauen kannst, das kann ich nicht leugnen. Dein Bestehen jedoch, zu jedem Angriff auf einen deiner Schüler zu eilen, bringt dich in große Gefahr. Ich bezweifele nicht, dass diese Worte auf taube Ohren fallen werden, aber bitte erlaube einem alten Mann, seine Sicht zu erklären.

Du hast viele Punkte in deinem Brief angesprochen und viele Fragen gestellt. Ich fürchte, dass jede Antwort, die ich dir geben kann, unzureichend sein wird, aber wie du so eloquent sagtest, wir können nicht erwarten, perfekt zu sein. Alles, das wir tun können, ist, es zu versuchen.

Ich habe nicht, wie du vielleicht hoffst oder erwartest, einen großen Plan mit dir. Es gibt keinen Ratgeber, dem man folgen kann auf deinem Weg, Tom zu konfrontieren. Es gibt keine Methoden, die ich dir bieten kann, um seine Niederlage zu garantieren. Ich habe nur Verdächtigungen und wohlbegründete Vermutungen, wenn auch - alle falsche Bescheidenheit beiseite - meine Vermutungen weit besser begründet sind als die einer Durchschnittsperson.

Du fragtest mich, was die Macht, die du hast und die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt, ist, und meine Antwort war Liebe. Liebe hat dich vor dem Tod gerettet. Tom hat die Liebe nie als etwas anderes als eine Schwäche angesehen und konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie solch eine Macht einen unblockierbaren Fluch aufhalten könnte. Selbst jetzt unterschätzt er die Macht der Liebe und glaubt, dass mit deinem Blut, das in seinen Adern fließt, jegliche Macht, die die Liebe und das Opfer deiner Mutter dir gab, nun aufgehoben ist.

Ich glaube, er liegt falsch. Ich glaube, dass die Macht der Liebe deiner Mutter weiter in dir lebt und ich glaube, dass dein Charakter sie all diese Jahre am Leben erhalten hat. Trotz der Ähnlichkeiten in euren Kindheiten hast du nie die Fähigkeit zu lieben verloren. Nein, deine Fähigkeit zu lieben, wenn überhaupt, ist größer als die der meisten in deinem Alter. Du liebst so vollständig und allumfassend und diese Liebe gibt dir Stärke. Es gibt keinen Angriffszauber, der von Liebe Macht erhält; sie wird dir keinen Fluch geben, der Tom besiegen kann. Vielleicht war es hoffnungslos naiv von mir, aber du solltest nie in diesem Krieg kämpfen - zumindest nicht während du noch ein Schüler bist. Ich hatte gehofft, Tom davon abzuhalten, zurückzukehren, zumindest bist du vollausgebildet bist. Als er am Ende deines vierten Schuljahres zurückkehrte, hoffte ich seinen Einfluss einzugrenzen und dich vor den Wahrheiten des Krieges so lange wie möglich zu beschützen.

Ich muss dir das Ausmaß meines Versagens nicht sagen. Ich konnte unsere Welt nicht von Toms Rückkehr überzeugen und habe mehr Zeit damit verbracht, politische Kämpfe mit dem Ministerium auszutragen als damit, Toms Handeln entgegenzuwirken. Ich habe dich nicht informiert gehalten und dich empfänglich für Toms Manipulationen gemacht. Ich fürchte, ich habe wieder versagt, als ich dich letzten Sommer zu deinen Verwandten zurückschickte. Ich vermute, dass du lange brauchtest, um zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass ich meine Fehler in meinem Verhalten zu dir wiederholen würde. Ich bin neugierig, wie genau du dir in so einer kurzen Zeitspanne die Feinheiten zauberstabloser Magie beibringen konntest, aber nun ist nicht die beste Zeit für solche intellektuellen Fragestellungen.

Ich werde ehrlich sein und sagen, dass es noch immer mein Wunsch ist, dich davon abzuhalten, dich weiterhin in Gefahr zu bringen, indem du Todesser bekämpfst. Ich verstehe auch, dass meine Wünsche wenig Einfluss auf deine Taten haben. Mehr noch: Ich würde mich schwer tun, dich aufzuhalten, selbst wenn ich dich finden würde, und angesichts deiner vor kurzem erreichten Volljährigkeit hätte ich wenig Grundlagen, aufgrund derer ich handeln könnte. Es kommt eine Zeit im Leben eines jeden Mannes, an der er seine Niederlage eingestehen muss. Es gibt einige Kämpfe, die es wert sind, bis zum bitteren Ende ausgefochten zu werden; dies ist keiner. Weiterhin gegeneinander zu kämpfen würde unsere Sache nur weiter behindern und du hast Recht, dass wir viel mehr erreichen können, wenn wir zusammenarbeiten.

Du bist jetzt - wie die Jugend sagt - am Ball. Du weißt, wo du mich finden kannst, und dennoch habe ich vollständig in all meinen Anstrengungen versagt, dich zu finden. Du hast mir ein Friedensangebot gemacht und es ist nur fair, dass ich dasselbe mache. Ich verstehe, dass meine letzten Handlungen dir wenig Grund gegeben haben, mir zu vertrauen, aber ich gebe dir meinen feierlichen Schwur, dass ich bei unseren nächsten Treffen nichts tun werde, um dich davon abzuhalten, zu deinem derzeitigen Aufenthaltsort zurückzugehen. Ich hoffe, mein Wort ist genug, um mögliche Zweifel, die du über ein Treffen mit mir hegen könntest, aus dem Weg zu räumen. Solltest du weitere Zusicherungen brauchen, weißt du, wo eine Eule mich erreichen wird. Ansonsten steht meine Tür immer für dich offen und wird es immer sein.

Mit meinen aufrichtigsten Grüßen

Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore

Harry schaute zu Ginny herüber und sah, dass sie noch immer las. Er drehte sich um, nur um zu sehen, dass Neville nicht länger ihnen gegenüber saß. Er musste von dem Brief abgelenkt worden sein. Er brauchte nur eine Sekunde, um ihn anhand seiner Magie im Bad zu finden. Als er sich wieder zu Ginny umdrehte, schaute sie zu ihm hoch. „Was denkst du?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn, als er darüber nachdachte. „Es hört sich so an, als würde er langsam verstehen."

„Glaubst du ihm?", hakte sie nach.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er der Typ dazu ist, einen Schwur zu brechen", erwiderte Harry nachdenklich. „Ich meine, ich weiß, dass es schwer ist, seinem Wort zu vertrauen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er eine schlechte Person ist. Er hat in letzter Zeit nur einige schlechte Entscheidungen getroffen."

Sie nickte zustimmend. „Ich weiß. Und ich weiß, wie sehr wir ihn im Krieg brauchen. Ich möchte nur nicht unbedingt selber mit ihm zu tun haben."

Harry lächelte sie traurig an und drückte ihr unterstützend die Hand. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich dir das vorwerfe. Ich werde ein Treffen mit ihm in ein paar Tagen ausmachen und wir können danach schauen, wie es weitergeht."

Das entschieden widmete er sich wieder seinem Buch, nur um von Remus' Ankunft unterbrochen zu werden. Remus war mit Nevilles Großonkel Algie in Kontakt getreten, der um Nevilles Hilfe bei dem Ordnen der Angelegenheiten bat. Sie planten die Beerdigung für den nächsten Tag. Daher beschloss Neville, für den Abend bei seinem Onkel zu bleiben, trotz Harrys Angebot ihn nach Wunsch hin- und herzutransportieren.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry und Ginny kamen früh zur Beerdigung und suchten Neville, da sie sichergehen wollten, dass es ihrem Freund gut ging. Sie fanden ihn bei zwei Zauberern und einer Hexe stehen, die alle Altersgenossen von Nevilles Großmutter zu sein schienen, und Neville schien erleichtert zu sein, sie zu sehen.

„Danke euch beiden, dass ihr gekommen seid", sagte er ihnen und erwiderte Harrys Handschlag und Ginnys Umarmung.

„Natürlich sind wir hier, Neville", meinte Ginny. „Wir sind deine Freunde."

„Und du kommst wieder mit uns zurück, oder?", fügte Harry hinzu.

Neville nickte und lächelte leicht: „Ja, und danke noch einmal."

Harry winkte ab: „Dafür sind Freunde da. Wir lassen dich dann mal. Ich bin sicher, dass du noch einiges erledigen musst."

„Um ehrlich zu sein", begann Neville und hielt Harry damit ab, sich abzuwenden. „Wenn es euch nichts ausmacht, würdet ihr ... Es ist nur, das wir nicht viel Familie haben und wie du sehen kannst, niemanden auch nur annähernd in meinem Alter", sagte er und deutete auf die bejahrten Zauberer und Hexen hinter sich. „Es würde mir viel bedeuten, wenn ihr während der Beerdigung bei mir bleiben und bei mir sitzen würdet."

„Natürlich."

„Wir sind hier für dich, Neville", fügte Ginny hinzu. „Was immer du brauchst."

„Ich weiß das zu schätzen. Mehr als ich sagen kann", erwiderte Neville.

Harry lächelte, wissend, das nichts Neville davon abhalten würde, seine Dankbarkeit zu zeigen. „Jederzeit, Neville."

Um die Wahrheit zu sagen fühlte sich Harry ein wenig unbehaglich, bei Neville und seinen wenigen verbliebenen Familienmitgliedern zu stehen, als die Gäste begannen, anzukommen, aber es war eine kleine Bürde zu tragen, wenn es seinem Freund die Unterstützung gab, die er brauchte. Als er jedoch die Ansammlung roten Haares sah, begann er das Schlimmste zu befürchten. Er wusste, dass die Zeit kommen würde, wenn er und Ginny den Rest ihrer Familie entgegentreten mussten, aber nun war nicht der Zeitpunkt für so ein potentiell unberechenbares Treffen.

Ron tat nicht mehr als Harry zuzunicken, als er Neville grüßte. Mrs. Weasley auf der anderen Seite hatte nur Augen für ihre Tochter. Ginny konnte wenig anderes tun als sich auf den Zusammenprall vorzubereiten, als Molly Weasley zu ihr eilte und sie in eine erdrückende Umarmung zog. Harry erwiderte einen Moment lang Mr. Weasleys Blick, als dieser zu seiner Frau und seiner Tochter ging und eine Hand auf Ginnys Schulter legte, während diese noch immer in den Armen ihrer Mutter gefangen war.

Als sie ihre Tochter schließlich losließ, bemerkte er die Tränen in Mrs. Weasleys Augen. Sie schien einen Moment zu brauchen, um sich zu sammeln, bevor sie sich zu ihm umwandte. Sie zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie ihn in eine ihrer typischen erdrückenden Umarmungen zog.

Als sie einen Moment später zurücktrat, legte sich eine unbehagliche Stille über die Gruppe. Mrs. Weasley holte tief Luft, als wolle sie etwas sagen, aber hielt inne, als Mr. Weasley eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte: „Jetzt ist nicht die beste Zeit dafür, aber vielleicht wärt ihr beide bereit, nach dem Gottesdienst zu reden?"

Harry drehte sich zu Ginny um und schaute ihr in die Augen. Er musste nicht Legilimentik anwenden, um ihre zerrissenen Gefühle zu lesen. Harry drehte sich zu ihren Eltern um und sagte: „Natürlich."

Mr. Weasley nickte steif und führte seine Frau zu ihren Plätzen, während Ron an ihre Stelle trat. Er gab Ginny auch eine feste Umarmung und hielt dann seine Hand zu Harry aus. Der erwiderte den Händedruck ohne zu zögern.

„Es ist etwas Gutes, was ihr für Neville tut", kommentierte Ron und machte eine Kopfbewegung in Richtung von Neville, der einen weiteren Neuankömmling grüßte.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich weiß, wie es ist, nirgendwo hingehen zu können und niemanden zu haben, zu dem man gehen kann."

„Ich schätze, so ist es", erwiderte Ron. „Mum und Dad waren nicht zu schlimm, oder?", fragte er und drehte sich leicht, um Ginny in die Unterhaltung miteinzubeziehen.

„Nein", erwiderte Harry, während Ginny bedrückt sagte: „Sie wollen nach dem Gottesdienst reden."

„Ich schätze, dass du nicht vorhast, nach Hause zu kommen?", fragte Ron. Als Ginny den Kopf schüttelte, verzog er mitfühlend sein Gesicht: „Mum wird ausrasten. Sie hat sich kaum zusammenhalten können, seit du gegangen bist."

„Ja nun, sie war nicht gerade unschuldig, warum ich überhaupt gegangen bin", antwortete sie.

Ron hielt seine Hände abwehrend in die Höhe: „Hey, ich sage nicht, das sie es war. Ich sage dir nur, was du zu erwarten hast."

„Danke, Ron", meinte Harry. „Und danke, dass du dich Bill gegenüber für mich eingesetzt hast."

„Wie hast du davon gehört?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Wir - äh - sind ihm vor ein paar Wochen zufällig begegnet", erklärte er. „Lass uns einfach sagen, dass er seinen Standpunkt nicht verändert hat und dass es ihm egal war, was du oder die Zwillinge in dieser Sache dachtet."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern: „Es ist nicht so, dass ich gerne darüber nachdenke, aber ich vertraue dir. Ich weiß, das du nichts tun würdest, was Ginny nicht wollte, das du es tust und wenn du es versuchen würdest, würde sie dir wahrscheinlich schlimmeres antun als ich das könnte."

„Da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht", gab Harry mit einem Lächeln zu.

„Auf jeden Fall hat er Recht", sagte nun Ginny hilfreich.

„Nun, ich sollte wahrscheinlich zu Mum und Dad zurückgehen", meinte Ron. „Ich seh' euch später ..."

„Ja, bis später", stimmte Harry zu.

„Tschüss Ron", fügte Ginny hinzu.

Mit einem Winken drehte Ron sich um und ging zu seinen Eltern. Harry drehte sich zu Ginny zurück und nahm ihre Hand in seine, wobei er ihre Finger miteinander verschränkte. Es gab noch immer die drohende Unterhaltung nach dem Gottesdienst, aber bisher waren die Dinge mit den Weasleys gut verlaufen.

Da er sah, dass Neville im Moment nicht mit Gästen beschäftigt war, zog er leicht an Ginnys Hand und ging zu Neville.

„Wie lief es mit deinen Eltern?", fragte dieser an Ginny gerichtet.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern: „Der Kampf wurde auf nach den Gottesdienst verlegt."

„Entschuldige", sagte Neville als Antwort. „Wenn ich nicht wäre ..."

„Ehrlich, Neville", unterbrach Ginny. „Du bist genauso schlimm wie Harry und versuchst für alles, das um dich herum passiert, die Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich vorgehabt, meinen Eltern für den Rest des Lebens aus dem Weg zu gehen."

„Was sie versucht zu sagen, ist", fügte Harry hinzu. „das es kein Problem ist. Wir wollen für dich da sein. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen haben wir erwartet, dass dies passiert. Mit den Weasleys und ..."

„Dumbledore", unterbrach Neville.

„Ja", stimmte Harry nickend zu.

„Nein", sagte Neville und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hob eine Hand und deutete hinter Harry: „Dumbledore ist hier."

„Oh", erwiderte Harry, aus dem Konzept gebracht. Er drehte sich langsam um und ließ dabei Ginnys Hand los, während er den Blick des Schulleiters erwiderte, als dieser sich ihnen näherte.

„Harry. Ginny. Neville", grüßte sie der runzelige Zauberer nacheinander, wobei er seine Aufmerksamkeit zuletzt auf Neville richtete und ihm seine Hand reichte: „Dein Verlust tut mir furchtbar leid, mein lieber Junge."

„Danke, Sir", erwiderte Neville.

„Es ist bittersüß, dass es oft solche Zeiten sind, die Menschen einander näherbringen; dass es von dem Verlust von jemanden begleitet ist, den wir gern haben", sagte der Schulleiter. „Aber es ist immer herzerwärmend zu sehen, dass man Freunde hat, auf die man sich verlassen kann, wenn die Dinge am Schlimmsten stehen."

„Ich könnte nicht mehr zustimmen", sagte der Junge und wandte seinen Blick zu Harry und Ginny. „Ich könnte keine besseren Freunde haben."

„Ich wage zu sagen, dass diese zwei in dieser Hinsicht einzigartig sind", stimmte Dumbledore zu. „Neville, noch einmal mein ehrliches Beileid und solltest du etwas brauchen, zögere nicht, mich zu kontaktieren und ich werde dir jegliche Hilfe, die ich dir geben kann, anbieten."

„Danke, Sir", sagte Neville. Harry war leicht geschockt, als Dumbledore mit nur einem kurzen Blick und einem Nicken in seine Richtung ohne ein weiteres Wort wegging. Harry schaute zu Neville und dann zu Ginny und sah seine Gefühle in ihren Gesichtern widergespiegelt.

„Vielleicht war es ihm wirklich ernst", meinte Harry nach einem langen Moment der Stille.

„Vielleicht", sagte Ginny mit einem unverbindlichen Schulterzucken.

Er machte ihr nicht die geringsten Vorwürfe, dass sie wenig nachsichtige Gefühle für den Schulleiter hegte, trotz seines scheinbaren Verhaltenswandel. Wenn die Umstände weniger ernst wären, wäre er ebenso zögerlich, sich wieder mit dem Mann gut zu stellen. So wie es war hatte er jedoch kaum eine Wahl und für den Moment zumindest sahen die Dinge so gut aus wie sie konnten.

In diesem Moment sah er Hermine ankommen. Er beobachtete sie wachsam und fragte sich, ob das Schicksal ihm erlauben würde, eine dritte aufeinanderfolgende potentielle Konfrontation zu vermeiden. Sie ging zuerst zu Neville und zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. Er konnte einige Worte hören, aber sie sprachen so leise, dass er die Ohren spitzen müsste, um zuzuhören. Nach einem langen Moment trat Hermine zurück und legte kurz eine Hand auf Nevilles Arm, bevor sie sich zu Harry drehte. „Harry", grüßte sie eisig. „Ginny." Sie schritt ohne noch etwas zu sagen weiter und Harry war kurz von ihrem eisigen Verhalten perplex. Seiner Meinung nach hatte er jedes Recht, sauer auf sie zu sein, nicht andersherum. Ein Blick auf Neville jedoch ließ Harry den Gedanken beiseiteschieben. Nun war definitiv nicht der richtige Augenblick, um sich über solche Dinge Gedanken zu machen.

Seamus und Dean kamen kurz bevor der Gottesdienst beginnen sollte gemeinsam an und setzten sich neben Ron, nachdem sie Neville gegrüßt hatten. Erst dann bemerkte er, dass Hermine nicht bei den Weasleys saß. Er konnte jedoch nicht lange darüber nachdenken, da die Beerdigung begann. Er und Ginny folgten Neville nach vorne in den Raum und setzten sich neben ihn. Harry war noch nie zuvor bei einer Beerdigung gewesen - magisch oder Muggel -, aber er nahm an, dass es zwischen den beiden keinen großen Unterschied gab. Er hatte nie gesehen, dass eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer besonders religiös gewesen wäre. Sie feierten Weihnachten und Ostern und das war etwa alles, was er jemals gesehen hatte, was irgendeinen religiösen Glauben andeutete. Nichtsdestotrotz leitete ein Vikar einen Großteil der Zeremonie, bis Familie und Freunden die Gelegenheit gegeben wurde, über die Verstorbene zu reden.

Ein paar von Nevilles betagten Familienmitgliedern sprachen kurz über die formidable Frau, die sie heute zu ihrer letzten Ruhe trugen. Dumbledore sagte einige Worte über den Einfluss, den sie im Ministerium gehabt hatte und über die Reformen, bei denen sie geholfen hatte, sie in ihrem Leben durchzusetzen. Neville lehnte es ab, zu reden, und als niemand anderer sich meldete, beendete der Vikar die Zeremonie.

Eine Prozession formierte sich, als sie alle dem Vikar folgten, der den Sarg vor sich her auf die Ländereien des Landhauses schweben ließ. Nach einem kurzen Fußweg betraten sie einen kleinen Familienfriedhof. Es wurden noch einmal einige Worte gesprochen, bevor der Sarg in das neueste Grab gesenkt wurde. Die Familie wurde nach vorne geholt, um die neugegrabene Erde zurück in das Loch schweben zu lassen. Die Erde war in verschiedene Haufen aufgeteilt worden, einen für jedes Familienmitglied.

Es wurde nicht mehr geredet, als Augusta Longbottom in ihrer letzten Ruhestätte lag. Nach und nach kehrte die Menge wieder in das Landhaus zurück. Neville stand neben dem Grab seiner Großmutter, Harry und Ginny als seine Schatten nicht mehr als zwei Schritte hinter ihm. Schließlich gingen selbst der Pfarrer und der Rest der Familie. Als nur noch sie drei übrig blieben, trat Ginny einen Schritt vor und legte eine Hand auf Nevilles Schulter, bevor sie ihn zu sich umdrehte und ihn in eine Umarmung zog. Harry trat vor, als sie die Umarmung wieder löste, gab Neville einen Klaps auf die Schulter und drückte sie tröstend. „Wie geht es dir?"

Neville holte tief und beruhigend Atem. „Mir geht es gut", sagte er. „Es ist jetzt nur ..." Er hielt inne und suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. „... so endgültig, wisst ihr?"

Harry nickte, auch wenn er es nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte. Während er bereits geliebte Menschen verloren hatte, hatte er noch nie einen begraben. Er war sich nicht sicher, was schlimmer war.

„Glaubt ihr, ihr könntet mir ein paar Minuten geben?", fragte Neville schließlich.

Harry wechselte kurz einen Blick mit Ginny und stimmte dann sofort zu. „Wir sind drinnen, wenn du dann bereit bist", sagte er, bevor sie sich umdrehten und den kurzen Weg zurückgingen. Harry behielt Nevilles Magie mit seinen Sinnen im Auge, als sie fortgingen, besorgt, ihn so kurz nach dem Angriff alleine zu lassen.

Nicht überraschend warteten Mr. und Mrs. Weasley auf sie, bereit, sie anzusprechen, sobald sie erschienen. Sie wurden in eine zum Großteil verlassene Ecke des Raumes geführt. Eine unbehagliche Stille breitete sich über das Quartett aus, da niemand beginnen wollte. Schließlich räusperte sich Mr. Weasley und zog seinen Kragen zurecht. „Deine Mutter und ich schulden dir eine Entschuldigung", begann er und sprach direkt zu Ginny.

„Ich könnte dir verschiedene Rechtfertigungen geben, warum wir Dumbledores Vorschlag zugestimmt haben, aber schlussendlich waren wir uns beide bewusst, dass es ein Eindringen in deine Privatsphäre war, dem wir zustimmten und wir haben es dennoch getan. Während wir die besten Absichten gehabt haben mochten, ist das keine Entschuldigung für unser Handeln. Du bist unsere Tochter und unsere erste Priorität ist es, dich zu beschützen und darin haben wir versagt. In dem Ausmaß, dass du von deinem eigenen zuhause weglaufen musstest, um deine eigene Sicherheit zu gewährleisten." Harry konnte den Schmerz in seiner Stimme deutlich hören, als er seine Sünden beichtete und konnte nicht anders als mit dem Mann zu fühlen. Ginnys Flucht aus dem Fuchsbau hatte ihn offensichtlich tief berührt.

„Es tut uns so sehr leid, Ginny", sagte ihre Mutter inständig. Reue und Traurigkeit war deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht geschrieben.

Ginny drückte bei den emotionalen Worten ihres Vaters fest seine Hand. Harry drückte tröstend ihre Hand, als sie sich räusperte und antwortete: „Ich vergebe euch. Ich weiß, dass ihr das tatet, was ihr tatet, weil ihr um Harry besorgt ward, und während ich diesen Gründen nicht zustimme, schätze ich, kann ich verstehen, warum ihr die Notwendigkeit gesehen habt, zu tun was auch immer ihr konntet, um ihn zu finden."

Mr. und Mrs. Weasley tauschten bei ihren Worten ein erleichtertes Lächeln aus. „Molly und ich haben dich immer als einen Teil unserer Familie angesehen", sagte Mr. Weasley nun an Harry gewandt. „Wir haben uns seit deinem Verschwinden am Schuljahresende Sorgen um dich gemacht. Wir wissen nicht, was du seitdem oder selbst im vergangenen Jahr getan hast und wir wissen nicht, warum du den Drang verspürt hast, deine Taten vor deinen Freunden und deiner Familie geheim zu halten. Aber du bist ein guter Mann, Harry, mit einem guten Herzen. Ich weiß nicht, woher du wusstest, das Ginny sich in einer Notlage befand, aber als wir gegenüber unserer Tochter versagten, warst du für sie da. Ich kann dir dafür niemals genug danken."

Harry nickte nur, nicht sicher, was er auf diese Worte antworten sollte.

„Molly und ich haben vor dem heutigen Tag lange miteinander gesprochen und hofften, das wir eine Gelegenheit erhalten würden, mit euch beiden zu reden. Mehr als alles andere möchten wir, dass ihr nach Hause kommt, ihr beide. Ich verspreche, dass wir keine Fragen stellen. Was auch immer ihr diesen Sommer oder letztes Jahr gemacht habt ist nicht so wichtig für uns wie ihr beide selbst. Wir wollen nur unsere Tochter, und dich, Harry, wieder bei uns zu Hause haben."

Harry bemerkte, dass dies geübt war. Und Mr. Weasley war definitiv der richtige, um diese Bitte vorzutragen. Während er die Weasleymatriarchen liebte, hatte sie die Tendenz dazu, dominierend zu sein und hatte Schwierigkeiten, ihre Kinder als jemand anderes als die Kinder, die sie so viele Jahre aufgezogen hatte, zu sehen. Mr. Weasley auf der anderen Seite schien immer zu wissen, wann er seine Kindern als ein Elternteil und wann er sie als Erwachsene ansprechen musste, was es nur noch schwieriger machte, zu sagen, was gesagt werden musste.

„Ich kann Ihnen und Mrs. Weasley nie genug für all das danken, dass Sie für mich getan haben", sagte Harry ehrlich. „Sie waren mehr als jeder andere in meinen Leben wie Eltern für mich und ich hoffe, ich kann immer in dieser Hinsicht auf Sie zählen. So sehr ich allerdings den Fuchsbau und Ihre Familie liebe, kann ich Ihr Angebot nicht annehmen."

„Ich ebenfalls nicht", fügte Ginny hinzu und Harry konnte den großen Kummer auf den Gesichtern ihrer Eltern sehen.

„Aber", brach es laut aus Mrs. Weasley heraus, doch Harry hielt eine Hand hoch, um sie zum Verstummen zu bringen und warf gleichzeitig einen schnellen Privatsphärenschutzzauber, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu lenken.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie gerne von uns als Kinder denken" sagte Harry. „und vielleicht sind wir das in einigen Bereichen. Aber es macht keinen Unterschied. Dieser Krieg wird nicht darauf warten, bis wir erwachsen werden. Voldemort hat Schüler angegriffen - meine Schüler - und ich habe es zu meiner Verantwortung gemacht, sie zu beschützen. Ich war nicht perfekt. Wir würden nicht hier sein, wenn ich es wäre. Aber ich habe das Beste getan, das ich konnte und werde das weiterhin tun. Und ich werde weiterhin alles tun, das ich kann, um die Todesser und Voldemort davon abzuhalten, Unschuldigen etwas zuleide zu tun. Vielleicht sollte ich das nicht müssen. Vielleicht sollte dies nicht meine Verantwortung sein. Aber die Tatsache ist, das es getan werden muss und ich bin derjenige, der es tut."

„Ich werde Harry nicht verlassen. Ich bin vielleicht nicht auf seinem Level", sagte Ginny nun. „aber ich bin weit besser als alle anderen Hogwartsschüler und ich weiß, dass ich mich gegen die meisten der Ordensmitglieder behaupten kann. Ich liebe euch beide, aber das ist etwas, dass ich tun muss."

„Ihr beide mögt denken, dass ihr erwachsen seid, aber ihr seid immer noch nur Kinder", meinte Mrs. Weasley und unterdrückte offensichtlich ihre Gefühle, während ihre Stimme gefährlich wackelte. „Du magst nicht unser Sohn sein, Harry, aber du bist es so gut wie. Und du, junge Dame, bist unsere Tochter. Unsere minderjährige Tochter. Du magst denken, dass du bei Harry bleiben musst und du magst denken, dass du gegen Todesser kämpfen musst, aber das ist nicht deine Entscheidung. Wir sind deine Eltern und wir möchten dich zu Hause haben. Wir würden es vorziehen, wenn du freiwillig kommst, aber dies ist keine Debatte."

„Molly, wir haben darüber geredet", unterbrach Mr. Weasley mit deutlicher Warnung in seiner Stimme.

„Oh ja, wir haben darüber geredet", erwiderte Mrs. Weasley und ihre Stimme wurde laut und schrill. „Wir haben darüber geredet, sie als Erwachsene anzusprechen und ihnen die Wahl zu lassen, darauf bauend, dass sie die richtige Wahl treffen würde. Nun, sie haben die falsche Entscheidung getroffen, Arthur, und ich werde nicht hier stehen, während meine einzige Tochter wieder verschwindet."

„Wir haben auch darüber geredet, was passieren würde, wenn wir uns nicht einig sind, wenn du dich daran erinnerst", erwiderte er forsch und überraschte damit Harry. Er hatte Mr. Weasley noch nie so reden hören, besonders nicht zu seiner Frau. Er drehte sich wieder zu ihnen um und fuhr in seiner normalen, ruhigen Stimme fort: „Ihr müsst verstehen, dass dies sehr schwer für uns war und wir wollen nichts mehr als das ihr zwei nach Hause kommt. Ich kann euren Widerwillen sicherlich verstehen, und ich weiß, dass wir dich, Ginny, nicht dazu zwingen können nach Hause zu kommen, auch wenn du minderjährig bist. Das ist nicht was wir wollen. Wir wollen nicht, dass du dich wie eine Gefangene in deinem eigenen Zuhause fühlst."

„Danke Daddy", erwiderte Ginny und hörte sich plötzlich sehr schüchtern an.

Er lächelte warm, wenn auch etwas traurig, und breitete seine Arme aus. Harry ließ ihre Hand los, als Ginny sich in seine Umarmung ziehen ließ. Harry sah Vater und Tochter für einen Moment zu, bis Mrs. Weasley Gesichtsausdruck ihm ins Auge fiel. Eine große Traurigkeit war in ihrem Gesicht eingegraben, als sie die Umarmung, die ihr Ehemann und ihre Tochter teilte, beobachtete. Während ihre Beharrlichkeit, sie als Kinder zu verhätscheln, ihn frustrierte, hasste er es, sie so am Boden zerstört zu sehen.

Harry merkte auf, als er hörte, wie die beiden einige Worte austauschten. Er hielt sich davon ab, zu versuchen, zu lauschen. Als sie aus der Umarmung ihres Vaters trat, drehte Ginny sich sofort zu ihrer Mutter. „Mum?", fragte sie.

Das zweite Mal an diesem Tag zögerte Mrs. Weasley. Sie richtete ihren Blick einen Moment lang auf Ginny, bevor sie die Fassung verlor. Ein unterdrückter Schluchzer entkam ihr und sie trat vor, um Ginny in eine warme Umarmung zu ziehen. „Oh, Ginny", weinte sie. „Mein süßes Baby. Ich werde dich immer lieben. Ich vermisse dich nur so sehr und mache mir solche Sorgen um dich."

„Pass gut auf sie auf", sagte Mr. Weasley an seiner Seite und Harry war kurz erschrocken, wie nah er ihm stand, da er nicht bemerkt hatte, wie Mr. Weasley sich neben ihn gestellt hatte.

„Das werde ich", schwor Harry und drehte sich um, um Mr. Weasley in die Augen schauen zu können. „Ich liebe sie, Sir. Ich werde nicht zulassen, das ihr etwas zustößt."

„Wenn es eine Sache gibt, auf die ich vertraue, Harry, Sohn", sagte Mr. Weasley, „dann in deine Entschlossenheit und Fähigkeit, genau dies zu tun."

Harry nickte dankbar und etwas erstaunt über das Vertrauen, das Mr. Weasley scheinbar in ihn hatte. Er drehte sich wieder zu den Weasleyfrauen um und sah, dass sie sich gerade voneinander lösten.

„Ich weiß, dass wir euch nicht dazu überreden können, für immer nach Hause zu kommen, aber vielleicht können wir euch dazu verleiten, zum Abendessen zu kommen", sagte Mr. Weasley, als er sich wieder neben seine Frau stellte und ihre Hand in seine nahm.

„Ich werde eure Lieblingsgerichte machen", fügte Mrs. Weasley hinzu.

Harry lächelte und drehte sich zu Ginny. In ihren Augen sah er seine eigenen Gefühle widergespiegelt. Als er sich wieder zurückdrehte, sagte Ginny: „Das wäre wunderbar."

Harry nahm Ginny bei der Hand, als ihre Eltern zustimmend lächelten. Er hatte ein unangenehmes Gefühl im Nacken und er nahm von sich und seiner Umgebung Bestand auf. Seine Augen und Ohren entdeckten nichts, aber einen Moment später verstand er, was es war. Neville war nicht länger die einzige Aura, die er außerhalb des Landhauses spüren konnte.

Ginny drehte sich besorgt zu ihm, als sie spürte, wie er sich versteifte und er rief ihr nur ein Wort zu, bevor er aus dem Raum eilte: „Neville!"

Er sprintete hinaus auf die Ländereien, wo er Neville vorfand, wie er über dem Grab seiner Großmutter wachte und es und sich mit einem Schildzauber vor Explosions- und Bombardierungsflüchen von einem Trio maskierter Gestalten beschützte. In einer kurzen Pause in ihrem Zauberhagel konnte Neville einen Schockzauber auf sie zurückschicken. Der Todesser war zu langsam, um auf diesen Angriff zu reagieren und fiel dem roten Zauber zum Opfer. Die anderen beiden griffen weiter Neville an, ohne sich um ihren gefallenen Verbündeten zu kümmern. Harry warf einen Regen von Schockzaubern auf die verbliebenen zwei, während Neville weiter einen Schild aufrechterhielt. Harry erwischte die beiden verbliebenen Todesser, die keine Anstalten machten, sich zu verteidigen, obwohl sie die Zauber aus dem Augenwinkel auf sich zufliegen hätten sehen müssen.

Er wurde langsamer und joggte nun nur noch, als er weiter zu Neville ging, der schwer atmend und sein Zauberstab noch immer abwehrend erhoben vor dem neubedeckten Grab seiner Großmutter stand. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry, als er zu ihm ging.

Neville nickte. „Mir geht es gut", sagte er, während er langsam zu Atem kam. „Sie schienen nicht besonders schlau oder talentiert zu sein und haben einfach immer weiter Zauber auf das Grab geworfen."

Harry nickte, der ebenfalls gedacht hatte, dass sie recht inkompetent gewesen waren. Ihre fehlende Reaktion auf seine Zauber ließen ihn denken, dass hier mehr los war als es den Augenschein hatte. Ein Stimmengewirr erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit, als die anderen Gäste begannen, das Landhaus zu verlassen - vermutlich aufgrund Harrys schnellem Verschwinden. Angeführt wurden sie von Ginny, die mindestens fünfzig Meter Vorsprung auf die anderen hatte. Sie wurde langsamer, als es offensichtlich wurde, dass keine Gefahr mehr drohte.

„Was ist passiert?", wollte sie wissen.

Harry machte eine Kopfbewegung auf die drei gefallenen Gestalten. „Sie haben das Grab angegriffen und haben auf wenig anderes geachtet. Ich habe das Gefühl, das sie entweder neue Rekruten waren oder wahrscheinlicher, unter dem Imperius standen."

„Neville, Harry, seid ihr in Ordnung?", fragte Dumbledore, als er zu ihnen trat.

Harry nickte und Neville erwiderte: „Ja."

Der Schulleiter nickte, als er an ihnen vorbei zu den mit Schockzaubern belegten Todessern trat. Harry ging sofort neben ihn. „Ich nehme an, dass sie keine echten Todesser sind", sagte er, als sie bei den Körpern ankamen.

Dumbledore drehte sich und musterte ihn einen kurzen Moment lang, bevor er sich wieder den Todessern zuwandte. Als er sich hinkniete, um die Maske von einen von ihnen zu entfernen, fühlte Harry, wie seine Halskette sich erwärmte. Er griff alarmiert an die Kette und drehte sich zu Ginny, die ihre ebenfalls mit ihrer Hand umschlossen hielt. Ihre Blicke trafen kurz aufeinander, bevor er sich wieder zu Dumbledore umdrehte. „Ich muss gehen", sagte er und ging schnell zu Ginny und Neville zurück.

„Bleib hier", sagte er zu Neville und drehte sich zu Ginny: „Ich treffe dich an der Karte."

Er apparierte direkt in das Wohnzimmer und Ginny erschien einen Moment später an seiner Seite. Tonks und Remus traten Sekunden später durch die Haustür, während ihre Blicke auf den aufleuchtenden Namen fielen. Fred Weasley. Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze wurde angegriffen.

Ende Kap 5 

AN: das letzte Kapitel vor der inoffiziellen Fortsetzung, geschrieben von meinem Beta, gibt es am 29.02.216


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6: Not vereint

Albus starrte auf die Stelle, an der zwei seiner Schüler verschwunden waren und runzelte besorgt die Stirn. Angesichts ihres Handelns war klar, dass etwas geschehen war; vielleicht wurde ein weiterer Schüler angegriffen. Harry hatte offensichtlich irgendein Mittel, durch das er wusste, wenn seine Schüler in Schwierigkeiten steckten. Er hatte bemerkt, wie der Junge das Band seiner Halskette gepackt hatte, bevor er eilig verschwunden war. Er schaute zur Seite und bemerkte, wie Remus und Nymphadora leise aber dringend miteinander redeten. Er nahm an, dass sie besprachen, ob es es Wert war, sich zu verraten, wenn sie gehen würden, um zu helfen. Er hatte vor, ihnen bei der Entscheidung zu helfen.

Zwei leise, schnell aufeinanderfolgende Knalle waren zu hören, als Harry und Ginny wieder auftauchten. „Die Winkelgasse", rief Harry und schaute zuerst zu Remus und Tonks und drehte sich dann zu ihm, um ihm in die Augen zu schauen. „Ich weiß nicht, wie viele es sind", gab Harry zu, „aber ich würde lieber mit mehr Unterstützung gehen als notwendig."

Albus nickte zustimmend, während er gleichzeitig seine Einwände unterdrücken musste, was die Beteiligung der Teenager bei den Kämpfen anging. Sie hatten den Punkt weit hinter sich gelassen, wo seine Argumente etwas bewirkt hätten. Es war besser, mitzumachen und zu tun, was er konnte, um sicherzugehen, dass sie zu keinem Schaden kamen. Er drehte sich zu den sich versammelnden Ordensmitgliedern um und befahl: „Ihr habt den Jungen gehört. Hestia und Sturgis, ihr bleibt bitte hier, falls noch weitere ungeladene Gäste ankommen." Er schaute vielsagend auf das unter Schockzauber liegende Trio neben dem Grab, um seinen Punkt zu unterstreichen. „Der Rest von euch geht zur Winkelgasse. Seid auf alles vorbereitet."

Harry und Ginny waren bereits verschwunden, genauso wie Remus und Nymphadora. Ohne einen weiteren Moment zu verschwenden disapparierte Albus. Er fühlte, wie die Schutzzauber seinen angepeilten Bestimmungsort blockierten und gab seiner Magie im letzten Moment eine neue Richtung, so dass er in der Gasse außerhalb des Tropfenden Kessels ankam. Er schritt entschlossen durch den Eingang des Pubs und musste sich den Weg durch die ihm entgegenströmenden Menschen, die aus der Winkelgasse kamen, bahnen. Manche verwendeten das Flohnetzwerk, um zu fliehen, während andere disapparierten, sobald sie über die Türschwelle traten.

Die Winkelgasse an sich war nicht weniger chaotisch. Menschen rannten überall vor Gruppen von Todessern weg, jede Gruppe mindestens fünf Mann stark. Aber was seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte war die Gestalt, die inmitten des Chaos stand und absolut unberührt war. Seinen Zauberstab in seiner Hand locker in Richtung des Bodens zeigend stand Tom Riddle, der selbsternannte Dunkle Lord Voldemort.

Eine Serie von kleinen Explosionen zogen seinen Blick zu der Seite, wo unter der Geschäftsfassade,die das Zeichen "Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" trug, Dutzende Zauber in jede Richtung flogen. Im Licht der Zauber stand eine Gruppe von acht Todessern, die unvorbereitet auf den plötzlichen Angriff waren. Keiner der Zauber war ernst zu nehmen, aber sie waren für den Moment eine gute Ablenkung.

Dumbledore wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dringenderen Problemen zu. Er schlich in den Schatten der Geschäftsfassaden zu einer nahestehenden Gruppe Todesser. Solange Tom sich nicht am Kampf beteiligte, war es das Beste, sich um einige seiner Untergebenen zu kümmern, bevor er sich Albus' Anwesenheit bewusst wurde.

Eine aufwärtszeigende Bewegung und ein Stoß nach vorne mit seinem Zauberstab ließ einiges des Gerölls, das auf dem Boden um die dunklen Zauberer lag, sich in die Luft erheben. Er machte eine kreisende Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab, der einen Ring aus Stahl formte und der sich mit einer ziehenden Bewegung seines Zauberstabes eng um die Gruppe legte, sie in einem Knäuel zusammenzog und ihnen den Atem stahl. Dieser Moment der Ablenkung war alles, was er brauchte, um ihre Zauberstäbe zu sich zu rufen. Ein rotes Licht folgte und die Todesser fielen alle zusammen auf den Boden.

Zufrieden drehte er sich um, um Tom im Auge zu behalten und war überrascht, als er sah, dass er sich bewegt hatte. Ein schnelles Absuchen der Winkelgasse zeigte, wie zahlreiche Kämpfe zwischen den neuangekommenen Ordensmitgliedern und den Todessern ausbrachen, aber er konnte sich nicht erlauben, sich davon ablenken zu lassen. Schließlich fand er sein Ziel etwas außerhalb am Eingang einer Gasse gegenüber dem Geschäft der Weasleys, wo ebenfalls ein Kampf stattfand.

Seine Augen wurden größer, als er sah, wer genau in dieser besonderen Auseinandersetzung involviert war. Harry verschmolz größtenteils mit seiner Umgebung, aber das Weasleyrote Haar war gut zu sehen. Nicht nur Ginny stand an seiner Seite, sondern die Herren Fred und George ebenfalls. Angst stieg in ihm auf und er begann die Winkelgasse hinunter zu den Teenagern zu gehen. Er vertraute nicht darauf, dass Tom noch lange untätig blieb.

Sein Blick wanderte zwischen den Teenagern und Tom hin und her, als er die Winkelgasse hinunterging. Er hatte keinen von ihnen jemals im Kampf gesehen, abgesehen von den Denkariumserinnerungen über einen jungen Mann, von dem er erst vor kurzem erfahren hatte, das er tatsächlich Harry war. Irgendwie war es ganz anders, persönlich das Können zu sehen, mit dem der junge Mann seine Magie verwendete und das ohne die Hilfe eines Zauberstabs.

Er war so sehr abgelenkt, dass er beinahe nicht rechtzeitig auf den Todesfluch reagiert hätte, der von der Seite auf ihn zugeflogen kam. Eine schnelle Zauberstabbewegung, die einen Zementblock zwischen ihn und den Zauber schweben ließ, rettete sein Leben, während ein schneller Windstoß verhinderte, dass die Splitter sich in sein Fleisch bohrten. Eine nachlässige Zauberstabbewegung ließen die Roben des Angreifers zu Blei werden und er hörte aus der Ferne das Dumpfe Aufkommen von Metall auf dem Boden, während er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dorthin lenkte, wo sie hingehörte.

Zu spät. Tom ging bereits zu den kämpfenden Teenagern. Dumbledore richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Boden und ließ seine Magie los. Ein Spalt riss den Boden vor ihm auf und folgte dem Pfad, den er mit seinem Zauberstab anzeigte, bis er unter Toms Füßen zum Stillstand kam. Der Dunkle Lord drehte seinen Kopf und Albus erwiderte den rotäugigen Blick. Ein bösartiges Grinsen tauchte auf Toms Gesicht auf, als er sich zu einer nahestehenden Gruppe Todesser wandte.

Albus konnte den Befehl gerade so hören: „Beschäftigt das Fossil, während ich mich um andere Dinge kümmere."

Sie breiteten sich sofort in einer fächerförmigen Formation aus, als sie sich ihm näherten, um zu verhindern, dass er sie als Gruppe angreifen konnte. Ohne Zögern griff er an. Er musste Tom erreichen, bevor er Harry Schaden zufügen konnte.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

„Harry Potter", wurde er von einer zischenden Stimme angesprochen, als er einen weiteren Todesser außer Gefecht setzte. Er erstarrte einen Moment lang, bevor er sich umdrehte, um den hasserfüllten Blick Voldemorts zu erwidern und unterdrückte ein Japsen, als seine bereits pochende Narbe in sengenden Schmerz ausbrach. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als er das Zerrbild eines Mannes vor sich anfunkelte.

Das war nicht gut.

Gegen Todesser zu kämpfen war eine Sache, aber er wusste, dass er noch nicht bereit war, ihrem Meister gegenüberzustehen. Aber er war ebenfalls nicht bereit, zu fliehen und in seiner Abwesenheit Unschuldige leiden zu lassen. „Ich bin überrascht, dich hier zu sehen, Tom", erwiderte er schließlich und schaute schnell von einer Seite zur anderen. Ginny und die Zwillinge kämpften noch immer gegen ein Paar Todesser auf der einen Seite von ihm und er bemerkte auf seiner anderen Seite Dumbledore, der in kurzer Distanz die Winkelgasse etwas hinunter in einem Kampf gegen acht oder zehn Todesser verwickelt war. Er schätzte, das ließ nur ihn übrig.

Er ließ seinen Zauberstab aus dem Halfter an seinem Arm gleiten. Er hatte ihn seit Wochen nicht mehr verwendet, aber er hatte ihn aus reiner Gewohnheit an seinen Vorderarm geschnallt. Während der Zauberstab ihn in einem normalen Duell bremsen würde, war er gegen Voldemort eine andere Art Waffe und er war dankbar, dass er ihn bei sich hatte. „Dieser Zauberstab wird dir heute nicht helfen, Harry", winkte Voldemort mit einem höhnischen Lächeln ab. „Ich habe erwartet, dass ich dir heute begegnen könnte und habe die entsprechenden Vorkehrungen getroffen."

Harrys Augen richteten sich auf den Zauberstab in der Hand seines Feindes. Es war traurig, dass er sofort erkennen konnte, dass es nicht sein normaler Zauberstab war - sobald er wusste, auf was er achten musste. Seufzend verstaute Harry seinen Zauberstab wieder in dem Halfter an seinem Unterarm. Es machte keinen Sinn, ihn zu benutzen, da er nicht der Bruder zu Voldemorts neuem Zauberstab war.

„Du warst diesen Sommer sehr fleißig", meinte Voldemort beiläufig.

„Nur so fleißig wie deine Lakaien", erwiderte Harry, nur zu glücklich, mit ihrem Schlagabtausch weiterzumachen, wenn es Dumbledore die Chance gab, gegen die Todesser zu gewinnen und zu helfen.

Voldemort lachte. „Ja, du hast dich als überraschend effektiv erwiesen, selbst gegen meine erfahrensten Todesser, aber sie sind es nicht, die du besiegen musst, Harry. Komm Junge, und triff auf dein Schicksal." Er hob seinen Zauberstab und sandte schnell einen Crucio.

Harry war darauf vorbereitet und trat sofort zur Seite, um auszuweichen und erwiderte mit einer Flut von Schock- und Explosionszaubern. Voldemort lachte, als er jeden von ihnen mit seinem Zauberstab aus der Luft pickte. „Sicherlich kann der Auserwählte mehr als das?"

Harry war alarmiert, wie einfach es Voldemort zu fallen schien, jeden seiner Zauber zu kontern und sich nicht einmal auf einen Schutzschild verlassen musste, um sie aufzuhalten. Harry wusste, dass er geködert wurde, er wusste aber auch, umso länger er Voldemort davon abhielt, ihn richtig anzugreifen, umso mehr Zeit würde das Dumbledore geben, zu kommen, und so fügte er sich.

Er hielt eine ständige Flut von Zaubern und Flüchen aufrecht, er variierte sie, benutzte aber nichts zu mächtiges. Sein Ziel war es nur, Voldemort abzulenken. Es war nicht seine Absicht, ihn zum Angreifen zu verleiten. Die Zauberschnelligkeit war schnell genug, dass Voldemort sie nicht einen nach den anderen beseitigen konnte. Stattdessen errichtete er ein Schild und stand hinter ihm, während er ungerührt Harry musterte.

„Es ist ein netter Trick", sagte Voldemort, als Harry mit seinem pausenlosen Angriff fortfuhr. „Aber du musst sehen können, dass es keine Hoffnung gibt, mich mit bloßen Schulhofflüchen zu verletzen." Sein Blick wanderte hinter Harry und sein Mund verzog sich in eine Art Lächeln. „Schau, wer sich entschieden hat, zu uns zu stoßen. Es ist so schön, dich wiederzusehen, meine Liebe."

Harry konnte fühlen, wie sich Ginny ihm von hinten näherte, aber hielt seinen Blick auf Voldemort gerichtet. Er zögerte, sie zu warnen, wegzubleiben, da er keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenken wollte, aber als er sah, wie Voldemorts Augen an ihm vorbei blickten, wusste er, das es bereits zu spät war. „Bleib zurück", rief Harry ihr zu und hoffte trotz allem, was er über sie wusste, dass sie auf ihn hören würde.

„Ich lasse dich dies nicht alleine durchstehen", war Ginnys Antwort.

Voldemort lachte abwertend. „Solch eine treue Freundin, Potter - so willig, an deiner Seite zu sterben. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, nun, da ich euch beiden gegenüberstehe. Soll ich sie dazu benutzen, dich zu zerbrechen? Oder sie dazu zwingen, zuzuschauen, wie ich dich ein für alle Mal umbringe? Es ist so schwer, diese Wahl zu treffen."

Als Ginny sich ihm weiter näherte, fühlte Harry, wie der Schmerz in seiner Narbe begann zu verblassen. Als sie schließlich neben Harry zu stehen kam, trat er vor sie und benutzte einen Arm, um sie zurückzuhalten, während er den anderen weiter auf Voldemort gerichtet hielt. In dem Moment, als seine Hand sie berührte, verblassten die letzten Überbleibsel des Schmerzes in seiner Narbe endgültig und Harry fühlte sich beinahe schwindlig in ihrer Abwesenheit. Er schüttelte den Kopf und schaute kurz zu Ginny, bevor er seine volle Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Voldemort richtete.

„Wenn du nicht hier bist, um mich zu töten, was willst du dann, Tom?", wollte er wissen.

„Nenn mich nicht bei diesem Namen!", zischte Voldemort und erhob drohend seinen Zauberstab.

„Ich entschuldige mich", erwiderte Harry und neigte seinen Kopf leicht. „Ich war der Meinung, dass wir uns mit Vornamen anreden."

Er erwiderte Voldemorts Blick, als er wartete, bereit zur Seite zu springen und Ginny mit sich zu ziehen in dem Moment, wo Voldemort angreifen würde, doch stattdessen lachte der Dunkle Lord nur. „Das ist es, was ich am meisten an dir bewundere, Harry. Kühn bis zum Ende." Er begleitete seine letzten Worte mit einer stoßenden Bewegung seines Zauberstabs und sandte damit einen unbekannten Fluch auf Harry.

Harry trat zur Seite und fühlte, wie Ginny sich mit ihm bewegte. Er ließ ihren Arm los und drehte sich zu Voldemort. Sobald er Ginny losließ, fühlte er, wie der Schmerz wieder begann, in seiner Narbe zu pochen. Er unterdrückte den Schmerz und seine Verwirrung darüber und konzentrierte sich auf die Zauber, die auf ihn geworfen wurden. Er erkannte keinen einzigen, und so wich er jedem einzelnen Fluch, der sich ihm näherte, aus.

Er sandte einige der stärksten Flüche, die er kannte, zurück, aber Voldemort schien unbeeindruckt von ihnen zu sein. Er wischte sie mit seinem Zauberstab aus der Luft und sandte selber mehr und mehr Flüche. „Wie furchtbar Muggel von dir, Potter! Bleib stehen und kämpfe wie ein Zauberer gegen mich."

Harry antwortete nicht. Er sandte weiter Zauber und benutzte nun auch Verwandlungen. Zwei Wölfe wurden vernichtet, bevor sie überhaupt in die Nähe des Dunklen Lords kommen konnten. Er sandte Ziegelsteine und Geröll auf Voldemort, aber der Dunkle Lord hielt die Wurfobjekte mitten in der Luft problemlos auf und warf sie zu Harry zurück. Der zog den Boden vor sich schnell hoch, um sich vor dem Angriff zu schützen und verschwand schnell vom Umkreis der Barriere und keine Sekunde zu früh, denn sie explodierte hinter ihm.

„Wenn du nicht gegen mich kämpfen willst, Potter, dann muss ich mir vielleicht jemand anderes suchen, der mir im Kampf gegenübertritt", drohte Voldemort und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Ginny, die erfolglos versucht hatte, von der Seite aus Voldemort zu verfluchen.

„Nein", knurrte Harry und legte seinen Zorn und seine Angst in seine Magie, als er den Dunklen Lord verfluchte.

Ein weißer Lichtstrahl verließ seine ausgestreckte Hand und sauste auf Voldemort zu, der schnell einen Schutzzauber errichtete. Als der Zauber auftraf, gab es einen Moment, in dem Harry sich sicher war, dass der Schutzzauber versagen würde, aber es schien, als hole Voldemort Magie aus der Luft um sich herum, um seinen Schild zu verstärken und den Zauber hinaus in den Himmel zurückprallen zu lassen. Und dann lachte er, als Harry auf seine Knie fiel, sich plötzlich ganz schwach fühlend.

„Nun, das war beeindruckend", lobte er und Harry glaubte tatsächlich, dass er wirklich beeindruckt war. „Aber es scheint, als hättest du dich überanstrengt, Harry. Ein wackerer Versuch, deine Freundin zu retten, aber du bist Lord Voldemort nicht gewachsen. Ich werde dieser Spiele müde. Steh auf Harry und sieh deinem Ende entgegen."

„Ich fürchte, dass kann ich nicht erlauben, Tom", mischte sich nun eine weitere Stimme ein. Harry glaubte nicht, dass er sich je mehr darüber freuen würde, Dumbledores Stimme zu hören.

„Also hat der alte Narr schließlich beschlossen, an den Festlichkeiten teilzunehmen", machte sich Voldemort lustig. „ Du lässt im Alter nach, Dumbledore. Potter hätte bereits mehrmals sterben können und wo wärst du dann, ohne einen Retter, auf den du deine Hoffnungen legen kannst."

Harry kam erschöpft wieder auf die Füße, während Dumbledore ruhig antwortete: „Es scheint, als hätte sich Harry bisher sehr gut geschlagen, Tom. Mit etwas mehr Zeit und gutem Training wage ich zu sagen, dass er sogar dein Ebenbürtiger sein könnte." Harry verpasste die Referenz zur Prophezeiung nicht. Ginny ging von der Seite zu ihm und griff nach seiner Hand. Sobald sie ihn berührte, verschwand der Schmerz in seiner Narbe wieder.

„Niemand ist mir ebenbürtig! Weder du noch dieser Junge!"

„Vielleicht", erwiderte Dumbledore unverbindlich. „Du entschuldigst, wenn ich nicht einfach meinen Zauberstab abgebe, aber ich erwarte einen Beweis für diese Theorie." Er hielt seinen Zauberstab ausgestreckt, bereit anzugreifen.

„Ich habe bereits bekommen, was ich wollte", spuckte Voldemort. „Ich habe deinen Auserwählten geprüft und ihn für mangelhaft befunden. Sie den heutigen Tag als deinen Sieg an; ich habe den Krieg so gut wie gewonnen." Damit verschwand er gemeinsam mit allen seinen Todessern mit einem Knall.

Die plötzliche Stille in der Winkelgasse war ohrenbetäubend. Harry drehte sich zu Ginny und musterte sie von oben bis unten, um sicherzustellen, dass sie unverletzt war, bevor er zum Schulleiter schaute. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Ihre Probleme früher am Tag erschienen nun dumm angesichts der Zerstörung der Winkelgasse. Bevor ihm etwas einfiel, was er sagen könnte, kam Dumbledore ihm zuvor.

„Vielen Dank für die Warnung, Harry", sagte er ernst. „Ich wage zu sagen, dass selbst eine Verzögerung von wenigen Minuten kaum eine Winkelgasse, die man retten kann, zurückgelassen hätte. Wieder einmal bleibe ich hinter deinen Bemühungen diesen Sommer zurück."

Harry nickte unbehaglich und schluckte seinen Stolz hinunter, als er kurz den Schaden um sie herum musterte: „Ich bin froh, dass Sie hier waren. Es waren viel zu viele Todesser, ganz zu schweigen von Voldemort, als das wir alleine mit ihnen fertig hätten werden können."

„Ich denke, wie du es so schön formuliert hast, das es höchste Zeit ist, dass wir beginnen, miteinander zu arbeiten. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, weiterhin unsere Anstrengungen auf etwas anderes zu lenken als unser gemeinsames Ziel."

Harry nickte und unterließ es, darauf hinzuweisen, dass nur einer von ihnen beiden Ressourcen verschwendete, um gegeneinander zu arbeiten.

„Ich glaube, dass ich mich bei euch beiden für mein Verhalten euch gegenüber in den vergangenen Monaten entschuldigen muss, bevor wir diesen Weg beschreiten können. So ehrenhaft meine Absichten gewesen sein mögen, waren meine Taten fehlgeleitet und verwerflich."

Harry drückte Ginnys Hand, die in seiner lag, wissend, dass sie möglicherweise noch nicht bereit war, zu verzeihen. „Das weiß ich zu schätzen, aber nun ist vielleicht nicht der beste Zeitpunkt für diese Unterhaltung. Wir könnten uns morgen treffen, nachdem die Dinge sich ein wenig beruhigt haben."

Dumbledore runzelte die Stirn und ließ seinen Blick über die Winkelgasse streifen: „Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht."

„Hogwarts, zur Mittagszeit?", schlug Harry vor.

„Ja, das würde passen."

„Bis dann", bestätigte Harry, drehte sich zu Ginny und machte eine Kopfbewegung zu den Zwillingen, die vor ihrem Laden standen und den Schaden begutachteten.

Als sie zu den zwei liefen, fiel ihm wieder eine Frage ein, die er in der Hitze des Gefechts nicht stellen hatte können: „Wenn ihr beide noch immer hier seid, wer hat den Portschlüssel verwendet?"

Das Duo drehte sich gleichzeitig zu ihnen um: „Unsere Kunden."

„Alle, die im Laden waren, ..."

„... als der erste Zauber geworfen wurde."

„Wir nahmen an, dass es schlecht fürs Geschäft ist, ..."

„... wenn wir zahlende Kunden einfach in unseren eigenen Laden umkommen lassen."

„Sehr vernünftig", stimmte Harry zu.

„Beinahe zu vernünftig", sagte Ginny argwöhnisch.

„Das liegt daran, dass es nicht ihre Idee war", sagte Angelina, als sie aus dem Geschäft trat. „Sie wollten nur die Lorbeeren ernten, indem sie einen ihrer eigenen Portschlüssel verwendeten."

„Du verletzt uns!"

„schwer!"

„Unser einziger Gedanke ..."

„... war deine eigene Sicherheit."

„Wenn die Dinge schief gelaufen wären, ..."

„... wollten wir sicher sein, dass du eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht hast."

„Eine tolle Art, unser selbstloses Handeln zu lohnen."

„Ich glaube, du meinst mein selbstloses Handeln, George. Du hast noch immer deinen Portschlüssel."

„Touché, lieber Bruder."

„Ich bin froh zu sehen, dass nicht einmal ein Angriff von Voldemort eure Laune verderben kann", kommentierte Ginny und Harry dachte, er könnte einen Hauch der Warnung in ihrer Stimme hören. Unbeschwertheit war schön und gut, aber ihre derzeitige Situation war keine, die auf die leichte Schulter genommen werden konnte.

„Das war er also?", fragte Fred, jeglicher Humor verschwunden.

„Ich schätze, ihr beide habt euch auch ganz gut gegen ihn geschlagen", fügte George hinzu, zögerliche Hoffnung in seiner Stimme.

„Er hat mit uns gespielt", spuckte Ginny.

Fred, George und Angelina drehten sich alle zu Harry und er nickte ernst. Ihre Gesichter nahmen alle einen missmutigen Ausdruck an.

„Lasst uns sehen, ob jemand sofort Hilfe braucht", meinte Harry in die plötzliche düstere Stille hinein. „Dann können wir uns darum kümmern, das ganze hier wieder aufzubauen."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Als sie in der Winkelgasse fertig waren, Neville abgeholt hatten und nach Hause zurückgekehrt waren, wollte Harry sich nur noch hinlegen. Sein Kampf mit Voldemort, insbesondere der letzte Zauber, hatte ihm wirklich viel abverlangt. Nachdem er den Verwundeten und beim Aufräumen geholfen hatte und den Laden der Zwillinge wieder mitaufgebaut hatte, hatte er keine Reserven mehr. Er schaffte es kaum, seine Schuhe auszuziehen, bevor er in sein Bett fiel.

Als er aufwachte, sah Harry ein Paar brauner Augen nur wenige Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht. „Morgen", grüßte Ginny ihn mit einem bezaubernden Lächeln.

„Mhmm. Morgen", antwortete Harry, seine Stimme schlaftrunken und rau vom Schlaf.

Als er von sich selbst Bestand aufnahm, bemerkte er, dass er nur Boxershirts trug und Ginny in einem T-Shirt bekleidet war - eines seiner T-Shirts. Nicht, das ihm das im Geringsten etwas ausmachte.

„Du hast mich ausgezogen", sagte er zu ihr aber auch zu sich selbst.

„Nun, du hast praktisch sofort als du auf dem Bett warst tief und fest geschlafen und ich nahm an, dass du so gemütlicher schlafen könntest", erwiderte sie und fuhr ihm mit ihren Fingern durchs Haar.

„Du hast dich doch nicht etwa an mir vergriffen?", wollte er gespielt geschockt wissen. „Denn wenn dein Plan war, meine Ehre zu besudeln, dann würde ich wenigstens gerne bei Bewusstsein sein, um die Erfahrung genießen zu können."

Sie verdrehte die Augen: „Ja, du hast mich ertappt. Zumindest habe ich es versucht. Es scheint, als wäre der kleine Harry genauso im Koma gewesen wie der Große Harry."

„Nun, er ist nun genauso wach wie der „Große Harry", erwiderte er und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

Sie schlug ihm leicht auf den Arm. „Weißt du, so zurückhaltend du die ersten Male auch warst, wirst du immer wagemutiger." Ihr aufgebrachter Tonfall passte nicht zu ihrem Blick. Sie zögerte einen Moment und Harry schöpfte Hoffnung. „Aber wenn wir jetzt anfangen, kommen wir vielleicht nie aus dem Bett und du hast bereits sehr lange geschlafen."

Harry krauste mürrisch die Stirn: „Wieviel Uhr ist es?"

„11 Uhr."

„Verdammt."

„Und wenn ich mich richtig erinnere, hast du heute ein Treffen mit Dumbledore", fügte sie hinzu und Harry nickte, denn er hatte sich plötzlich an dasselbe erinnert.

Er seufzte leidgeprüft, was Ginny auflachen ließ. Er setzte sich auf und schaute zu ihr. Er wartete, bis sie mit lachen fertig war, bevor er fragte: „Kommst du mit mir?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Ich schätze, ich sollte mit. Es ist nur, das ich jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn sehe, ich mich daran erinnere, wie er in meine Gedanken eingedrungen ist und es macht mich wieder wütend."

Sie schnaubte verärgert und drehte sich weg, ihre Hände an ihren Seiten zu Fäusten geballt. Harry stand auf und ging zu ihr, um seine Arme um sie zu legen. „Es ist okay, wenn du noch nicht bereit bist", flüsterte er in ihr Haar.

„Nein, das ist es nicht", widersprach sie und drehte sich in seiner Umarmung um. „Ich bin genauso Teil von dem ganzen wie du. Das letzte, was ich brauche, ist, irgendjemanden einen Grund zu geben, mich wie ein Kind zu behandeln."

„Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht", stimmte er zu.

„Natürlich habe ich Recht."

Als die beiden schließlich geduscht und sich umgezogen hatten, hatten sie nur Zeit, um kurz einen Bissen zu essen, bevor sie zu ihre Besprechung gehen mussten. Sie apparierten zum Schultor und folgten dann dem Pfad. Nach ein paar Minuten entdeckte Harry Hagrid, der am Waldrand des Verbotenen Waldes war.

„Hagrid!", rief er und winkte, als der Halbriese in ihre Richtung schaute.

„Harry! Ginny!" rief Hagrid zurück und trottete in ihre Richtung. „Schön, euch zu sehen!"

„Dich auch", meinte Ginny.

„Wie ist dein Sommer?", wollte Harry wissen.

„War okay. Ihr Zwei habt uns kurz erschreckt, zu verschwinden wie ihr das tatet", erwiderte der Halbriese, einen leichten Vorwurf in der Stimme.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich schätze, ich musste einmal auf meinen eigenen Füßen stehen."

„Aye, das durchlebt jeder, schätze ich. Ein Teil des Erwachsenwerdens", stimmte Hagrid zu. „Aber das heißt nicht, dass du jeden deswegen im Unwissen lassen musst."

Harry zuckte betreten mit den Schultern. „Angesichts meiner besonderen Umstände hätte kein Bitten mir irgendetwas gebracht. Ich musste beweisen, dass ich mich nicht nur vor Voldemort schützen konnte, sondern auch vor Dumbledore und dem Orden versteckt bleiben konnte. Wenn ich das nicht hätte tun können, wäre ich wahrscheinlich eh nicht bereit gewesen, auf eigenen Füßen zu stehen."

„Wie wahr, wie wahr", sagte Hagrid. „Und sich vor Dumbledore und den anderen zu verstecken ist auch nicht einfach. Solange du nicht vergisst, wer deine Freunde und wer deine Feinde sind." Er hielt einen Moment inne, bevor er tief Luft holte und hinzufügte: „Nun, ich habe Arbeit, die erledigt werden muss. Lasst von euch hören, ok?"

„Auf jeden Fall, Hagrid", sagte Harry.

„Tschüss, Hagrid", meinte Ginny.

„Tschüss Harry, Ginny. Du passt gut für mich auf ihn auf, ja?", fügte er an die letztere gewandt hinzu,

„Natürlich", erwiderte Ginny mit einem Grinsen. „Einer muss ja."

Der Halbriese ging mit einem lauten Lachen wieder zurück zum Wald.

Als sie die Stufen zum Haupteingang emporstiegen, öffneten sich die großen Türen für sie. Als sie die Eingangshalle betraten, standen sie plötzlich ihrer Hauslehrerin gegenüber.

„Minerva", grüßte Harry mit einem Lächeln.

„Professor", fügte Ginny hinzu.

„Harry, Miss Weasley. Ich hoffe Ihnen beiden geht es gut?"

„Noch immer ein wenig müde von gestern", sagte Harry mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Ja, ein ereignisreicher Tag", stimmte McGonagall zu, als sie zur Treppe liefen. „Wie geht es Mr. Longbottom?"

„Er hält durch", antwortete Harry. „So gut wie man erwarten kann, wirklich."

Nach einer kurzen Stille meldete Ginny sich zu Wort: „Werden Sie uns Gesellschaft leisten, Professor?"

„Wenn das für Sie beide in Ordnung ist?", fragte diese nach, woraufhin die beiden nickten. „Jemand muss sicherstellen, dass Albus seine beeindruckende Abfolge von kolossalen Fehlern in seinem Umgang mit Ihnen beiden nicht weiterführt."

„Hast du mit ihm über uns geredet?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Mehrmals seit dem Brief, den du geschrieben hast und noch einige Male mehr seit seiner Antwort und noch einmal nach gestern", erwiderte sie mit etwas Gereiztheit in der Stimme. „Unnötig zu sagen, dass er recht angespannt ist, mit euch zu reden."

Harry runzelte die Stirn: „Ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute oder eine schlechte Sache ist."

Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist kaum überraschend. Seit du gegangen bist, versucht er verzweifelt, dich zu finden."

„Dann mag es Sie überraschen, dass er beinahe so angespannt ist, mit Ihnen zu reden wie mit Harry", meinte Minerva.

Ginny schaute die Professorin verwirrt an, bevor sie die Stirn runzelte und ihren Kopf nachdenklich senkte.

Sie brachten den Rest des Weges schweigend hinter sich, bis sie den Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro bewachte, erreichten. „Salzwassertoffee", sagte die stellvertretende Schulleiterin und ließ damit den steinernen Wächter zur Seite springen. Harry schüttelte über die eigenartigen Passwörter des Schulleiters den Kopf, als sie auf der hochfahrenden Wendeltreppe bis nach oben fuhren.

„Herein" war Dumbledores Stimme durch die Tür zu hören. Harry folgte Minerva ins Büro, welches keine Hinweise darauf gab, wie es unter seinem letzten Besuch gelitten hatte.

„Harry, Ginny", grüßte Dumbledore sie nacheinander. „Vielen Dank für euer Kommen. Ich weiß, dass mein jüngstes Handeln euch gegenüber euch wenig Gründe gibt, mir zu vertrauen. Daher danke ich euch für diese Gelegenheit, um den Weg der Wiedergutmachung zu beschreiten." Er hielt kurz inne und Harry erwiderte den Blick des Schulleiters direkt, bevor der alte Zauberer seinen Blick auf Ginny richtete. Nach einem weiteren Moment der Stille deutete er mit seinen Händen auf die Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch und sagte: „Bitte, macht es euch bequem."

Nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten, ergriff Dumbledore wieder das Wort: „Ich würde gerne damit beginnen, dass ich mich bei euch beiden entschuldige. Mein Handeln euch gegenüber war verabscheuungswürdig. Harry, ich hatte weder das Recht noch einen guten Grund dafür, um dich anzugreifen. Es war nur meine Absicht gewesen, dich schnell zu überwältigen, bevor irgendwelche drastischen Maßnahmen ergriffen werden. Ich sehe nun, dass meine eigenen Maßnahmen ziemlich drastisch waren. Als dein Schulleiter einen Zauber auf dich zu werfen ist ein furchtbares Vergehen, das ich niemals wiederholen werde."

Er erwiderte Harrys Blick einen Moment lang fest, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit Ginny zuwandte: „Miss Weasley. So schlimm meine Taten gegenüber Harry in dieser Schule waren, war das, was ich in deinem eigenen Heim versuchte, noch weit furchtbarer. Die Gedankenmagiearten sind eine heikle und gefährliche Kunst und jeder Missbrauch von ihnen darf nicht auf die leichte Schulter genommen werden. Meine Taten dir gegenüber sind unentschuldbar - egal was meine Absichten waren - und dafür möchte ich mich aus tiefsten Herzen entschuldigen."

Eine Stille folgte nun, die nur durch den tiefen Atemzug des Schulleiters nach seiner Entschuldigung unterbrochen wurde. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und schien sich zu sammeln, bevor er wieder zu seinen Gästen hochsah: „Wenn ich mit einer Frage beginnen dürfte, die mich schon den ganzen Sommer über beschäftigt?" Harry nickte. „Ich werde dich nicht fragen, wo du gelernt hast, Portschlüssel herzustellen, denn während ihre Kreation vom Ministerium kontrolliert wird, ist die Methode für die Herstellung kein großes Geheimnis. Aber ich muss wissen: wie verfolgst du, wann und wo jeder Portschlüssel aktiviert wird?"

Harry erkannte amüsiert den Eifer in der Stimme des Schulleiters, als er dort saß und aufmerksam auf Harrys Antwort wartete. „Ihnen ist die Karte der Rumtreiber bekannt?", fragte er.

Dumbledore nickte. „Ein exzellentes Stück Magie - Ich wage zu sagen, die größte Leistung der Rumtreiber."

Harry lächelte: „Ich könnte nicht mehr zustimmen. Während des Schuljahres habe ich die Karte studiert und sie nachgebildet, sogar zusätzliche Funktionen eingefügt. Es war die Karte, die mir die Idee gab. Ich habe die Portschlüssel in eine Karte Großbritanniens eingebunden. Der Name an jedem Portschlüssel wurde kreiert, sobald die Schüler ihren Portschlüssel das erste Mal berührten, was die größte Hürde zu sein schien, die Karte der Rumtreiber auf einer größeren Skala zu realisieren. Zu Beginn des Sommers habe ich jeden Ort eines Portschlüssels auf der Karte besucht, so dass ich - falls und wenn die Zeit kommen würde - wissen würde, wo ich hinmuss. Wenn ein Portschlüssel aktiviert wird, geht ein Alarm auf der Karte los. Ich habe meine Halskette mit einer Variation des Proteuszaubers mit dem Alarm verbunden, so dass ich sofort Bescheid weiß, wenn in meiner Abwesenheit ein Alarm losgeht."

„Großartig", kommentierte Dumbledore. „Dürfte ich einen Blick auf deine Karte werfen? Mehrere Ordensmitglieder waren recht deutlich in ihrem Wunsch, deine Methoden zu übernehmen. Ich wurde erst vor kurzem überzeugt, alle Mitglieder mit Notfallportschlüsseln auszustatten, aber wir wussten nicht, wie genau du die Benutzung verfolgst."

„Ich fertige Ihnen eine Kopie an", meinte Harry. „und zeige Ihnen, wie man neue Portschlüssel hinzufügen kann."

„Du hast meinen Dank und den des gesamten Ordens", sagte Dumbledore. Er hielt einen Moment inne und schien sich innerlich auf etwas vorzubereiten, bevor er fortfuhr: „Während wir beim Thema "Orden" sind: gestern Nacht nach dem Angriff auf die Winkelgasse hatten wir ein Meeting. Du warst eines der Hautpunkte der Diskussionen während des Treffens und nachdem ich noch weitere Mitglieder befragt habe, würde ich gerne die Gelegenheit nutzen und dir - euch beiden - die Mitgliedschaft im Orden des Phönix anbieten."

Harry starrte den Schulleiter einen Moment lang an und blinzelte absichtlich. „Ähm, vielen Dank Sir, aber nein danke", sagte er in die Stille hinein.

Ginny nickte und fügte hinzu: „Ich schließe mich Harry an."

Dumbledore schien völlig verblüfft zu sein: „Sicherlich meint ihr nicht ..."

„Mit allem Respekt, Schulleiter", unterbrach Harry ihn. „Sie haben nicht unbedingt die beste Erfolgsgeschichte, wenn es darum geht, mit einem von uns beiden zu tun zu haben. Glauben Sie wirklich, dass wir vorhaben, einer Organisation beizutreten, die Sie führen, so dass Sie wieder versuchen können, uns im Dunkeln zu lassen und uns aus dem Krieg herauszuhalten?"

Harry hatte den Schulleiter noch nie so perplex erlebt: „Ich fürchte ich bin etwas ratlos. In deinem Brief sagtest du explizit, dass wir gemeinschaftlich arbeiten müssen, um den Krieg zu gewinnen. Das ist eine Ansicht, die ich von ganzem Herzen teile, was der Grund ist, warum ich nicht verstehe ..."

„Ich sagte, dass wir zusammenarbeiten müssen", korrigierte Harry. „und ich habe das so gemeint. Ich würde gerne mit dem Orden arbeiten, unsere Ressourcen zusammenfügen und Informationen teilen. Aber ich werde mich nicht in eine Position begeben, wo Sie oder jemand anderes bestimmen kann, was meine Rolle in diesem Krieg sein wird."

„Ich verstehe", meinte Dumbledore. „Das verändert die Dinge."

„Und während wir beim Thema sind", fügte Harry hinzu und wartete, bis Dumbledore nickte, bevor er fortfuhr: „Ich trainiere Fred und George sowie Lee Jordan, Katie Bell und Angelina Johnson. Und nun wird Neville ebenfalls teilnehmen. Sie sind noch nicht bereit für den Kampf, aber ich möchte mir gerne das Recht vorbehalten, sie in allen Treffen, an denen wir teilnehmen und - wenn ich sie für bereit erkläre - am Kampf zu beteiligen."

„Glaubst du, du bist für diese Verantwortung bereit?", fragte Dumbledore und hielt eine Hand hoch, als Harry Anstalten machte, zu antworten. „Bitte, denke einen Moment darüber nach. Ich kann respektieren, dass du deinen Freunden beim Trainieren helfen möchtest und dass sie sich am Krieg beteiligen möchten, aber bist du persönlich auf die Konsequenzen vorbereitet, sollte einem von ihnen etwas zustoßen? Soldaten in den Kampf zu führen kann schwer genug sein, aber wenn diese Soldaten deine Freunde sind ... Es ist kein Schicksal, dass ich dir wünsche."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, versetzt es mich in Panik", gab Harry zu „dass meine Entscheidungen sie ihr Leben kosten könnte. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen würde, aber ich kann sie nicht abhalten. Ich war in ihren Schuhen. Ich bin zur Seite geschoben worden. Mir wurde gesagt, ich solle ein guter Junge sein und die Erwachsenen machen lassen. Ich habe gesehen, wohin das führt. Wenn sie entschlossen sind, in dem Krieg zu kämpfen, werden sie dies mit oder ohne meine Hilfe tun. Ich bringe ihnen lieber alles bei, was ich kann und bin in einer Position, wo ich sie davon abhalten kann, in den Kampf zu ziehen, bis sie fähig sind, zu helfen und - viel wichtiger - um zu überleben."

„Vielleicht könnten wir einen Kompromiss finden", sagte nun Minerva. Harry drehte sich zu ihr und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Harry hat gezeigt, dass er ein exzellenter Lehrer ist. Erlaube ihm, seine eigenen Leute zu trainieren, aber bevor sie sich am Kampf beteiligen dürfen, lass sie in Trainingsduellen gegen Ordensmitglieder antreten, um ihre Fähigkeiten zu prüfen."

Harry tauschte ein Lächeln mit Ginny aus, die er dazu gezwungen hatte, gegen Tonks und Remus zu duellieren, bevor er bereit gewesen war, sie in dem Kampf mitzunehmen.

„Ein wunderbarer Vorschlag, Professor McGonagall", lobte Dumbledore, bevor er sich an Harry wandte. „Was sagst du, Harry?"

„Ich stimme zu", sagte Harry. „Tatsächlich denke ich, dass es vorteilhaft wäre, wenn wir gelegentlich verschiedene Ordensmitglieder ausleihen könnten, um gegen sie zu üben. Es hilft immer, gegen verschiedene Menschen mit verschiedenen Fähigkeiten zu duellieren, so dass sie lernen können, sich an verschiedene Duellierstile anzupassen."

Die angespannte Haltung des Schulleiters schien sich bei seiner Zustimmung zu entspannen und etwas von dem Licht in seinem normalerweise glänzenden Augen kehrte zurück, während er antwortete: „Exzellent. Bin ich richtig in der Annahme, dass du ihr Training gerne während des Schuljahres fortführen würdest?"

Harry nickte.

„Würdest du sie gerne in deinen bereits bestehenden Klassen integrieren oder wirst du zusätzliche Zeit für sie benötigen?", wollte Dumbledore wissen. „Ich fürchte, jeglicher zusätzlicher Zeitaufwand könnte einen schädlichen Einfluss auf deine schulischen Leistungen haben, da dein Stundenplan bereits letztes Jahr voll war."

„Um ehrlich zu sein", sagte Harry und blickte kurz zu Ginny. „das ist eine weitere Sache, über die ich mit Ihnen reden wollte. Ich glaube nicht, dass der übliche Hogwartslehrplan uns noch etwas zu bieten hat."

Das zweite Mal in ebenso vielen Minuten war auf Dumbledores Gesicht ein Ausdruck völliger Überraschung und Verwirrung zu sehen. Professor McGonagall währenddessen lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl nach vorne und rief aus: „Du kannst nicht vor haben, Hogwarts zu verlassen!"

„Ich - wir - würden gerne weiterhin während des Semesters im Schloss bleiben", meinte Harry in die Stille hinein. „Und ich möchte weiter unterrichten, meine Schüler vom letzten Jahr wie auch mehrere Stunden pro Woche mit Fred, George und den anderen. Aber um ehrlich zu sein habe ich letztes Jahr nicht viel aus dem Unterricht mitgenommen, und ich glaube nicht, dass er mir dieses Jahr mehr nutzen wird. Ginny ist nicht ganz auf meinem Level, aber sie ist besser als ich es war, als das Schuljahr letztes Jahr begann. Der Weg, wie wir Magie verwenden, ist einfach zu anders, als wie der Rest der Schüler sie anwenden, als das der Unterricht uns etwas bieten kann. Einen Zauberstab und eine Zauberformel zu verwenden kann uns helfen, einen neuen Zauber zu erlernen, aber Magie ist für uns instinktiver und ... ich habe nicht wirklich Worte dafür. Einen Zauberstab zu benutzen ist eine Behinderung für mich, wenn ich Zauber verwende, die ich kenne. Ich muss bewusst versuchen, meine Magie durch den Zauberstab zu lenken, statt den Zauber einfach durch mich selbst fließen zu lassen. Und neue Zauber zu lernen ist eine völlig andere Erfahrung. Wir können fühlen, wie unsere Magie reagiert, fühlen, wenn sie beginnt, Probleme mit einem neuen Zauber zu haben. Es macht das Lernen neuer Zauber viel intuitiver."

„Ich verstehe", sagte der Schulleiter in einem distanzierten Tonfall. „Es gibt Präzedenzfälle von Schülern, die U.T.Z.-Prüfungen über den Sommer abgelegt haben. Normalerweise ist es eine Klasse, in der der Schüler oder die Schülerin weit fortgeschritten ist und er oder sie wünscht die Klasse von seinem Stundenplan zu streichen." Er hielt inne und musterte die beiden. „Glaubst du, du könntest deine U.T.Z.-Prüfungen im Moment bestehen?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Wenn man mir eine Liste der Themen, die in den Prüfungen drankommen, gibt, denke ich, dass ich Ende des Sommers bereit sein könnte", sagte er schließlich.

„Was ist mit Miss Weasley?", wollte Dumbledore wissen.

Harry drehte sich zu Ginny. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du weißt es wahrscheinlich besser als ich", sagte sie ihm.

„Sie könnte wahrscheinlich für die auf Zauber fokussierten Fächer bereit sein: Verteidigung, Verwandlung und Zauberkunst", entschied Harry schließlich. „Sie müsste die Theorie diesen Sommer intensiv pauken, aber sie könnte den praktischen Teil wahrscheinlich mit einer Woche Vorbereitung mit Bravour bestehen."

„Du verstehst, Harry, dass du aus den Schlafsälen ausziehen musst und nicht länger Quidditch spielen kannst, wenn du nicht länger am Unterricht teilnimmst", sagte nun Minerva.

Harry drehte sich zu ihr: „So sehr ich Quidditch liebe, geschehen im Moment wichtigere Dinge. Quidditch zu verpassen ist die kleinste meiner Sorgen. Was die Schlafsäle angeht", sagte er an den Schulleiter gewandt. „hatte ich gehofft, Ihr Angebot vom letzten Jahr, was die eigenen Quartiere angeht, annehmen zu können."

„Und ich hatte gehofft, ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten", fügte Ginny mit einem kleinen Grinsen hinzu.

Minerva räusperte sich daraufhin absichtlich, aber blieb nach einem Blick auf den Schulleiter stumm. „Es ist auch nicht gänzlich unbekannt, dass zwei Schüler sich eine Unterkunft teilen. Es wurde bereits in der Vergangenheit getan, mit zwei Schülern, die volljährig und verheiratet waren. Ihr jedoch seid nicht verheiratet und Miss Weasley ist minderjährig. Ich fürchte, es gibt nichts, dass ich tun kann, um euch zu helfen. Miss Weasley wird noch immer am Unterricht teilnehmen und bleibt so Schüler."

„Sie könnten sie zu einer Assistenzprofessorin machen", meinte Harry. „Und uns beiden unsere eigenen Quartiere geben."

„So das ihr sie ignorieren und noch immer zusammen schlafen könnt?", fragte Minerva. „Ich fühle mich nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, solch ein Verhalten zu unterstützen und ich garantiere euch, dass Molly Weasley ebenso empfinden wird."

„Es ist nicht, was Sie denken", sagte Harry. Als sie ihm Blicke zuwarfen, die deutlich machten, dass sie nicht überzeugt waren, fügte er hinzu: „Nun, das auch, aber es ist viel mehr als das. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich tatsächlich ohne Ginny schlafen kann."

„Was meinst du, du kannst ohne sie nicht schlafen?", wollte Minerva wissen.

„Ich hatte letztes Semester große Probleme, Schlaf zu finden. Ich habe selten eine ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen, ohne von einer Vision von Voldemort gestört zu werden. Ich habe es mir zur Gewohnheit gemacht, in meinem Büro mit Ginny Mittagsschlaf zu halten. Sie las oder machte ihre Hausaufgaben, während ich meinen Kopf in ihren Schoß legte und schlief. Es waren die einzigen Male, dass ich fest schlief. Diesen Sommer wurde es schlimmer. Ich habe kaum geschlafen und es begann sich auf mich auszuwirken. Ich bin sogar eine Nacht in den Fuchsbau geschlichen, um bei Ginny zu schlafen. Aber seit sie bei mir wohnt, habe ich keine einzige Vision gehabt. Ich habe jede einzelne Nacht durchgeschlafen."

Harry lächelte kurz Ginny zu und streckte seine Hand nach ihrer aus. Er verschränkte ihre Finger miteinander und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Schulleiter zu. „Als Sie mir von der Prophezeiung erzählten, sagten sie, das die Macht, die ich habe und die Voldemort nicht kennt, Liebe ist. Ich dachte zuerst, Sie wären verrückt, aber nun beginne ich daran zu glauben. In der Winkelgasse gestern hat meine Narbe wie immer begonnen, zu schmerzen, als Voldemort in der Nähe war, aber umso näher Ginny mir war, umso weniger schmerzte meine Narbe." Er hielt inne und tauschte einen langen Blick mit Ginny aus. Er hatte am Tag zuvor das Geschehen ihr gegenüber angesprochen, aber mit allem, das geschah, hatten sie nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, sich hinzusetzen und darüber zu reden. Er riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Schulleiter, als er fortfuhr. „Als sie mich berührte, nur so einfach wie hier", er hielt ihre verschränkten Hände hoch. „verschwand der Schmerz ganz. Ich weiß nicht wie, aber Ginny schützt mich vor ihm, vor meiner Verbindung zu ihm."

Das erste Mal während ihres Meetings tauchte das übliche Funkeln in den Augen des Schulleiters in voller Kraft auf. „Das sind auf jeden Fall herzerwärmende Neuigkeiten. Ich fürchte jedoch, dass es nicht so einfach ist, wie du dir das vorstellst. Alle Assistenzprofessoren müssen vom Schulrat genehmigt werden und deine Ernennung letztes Jahr war bereits schwer genug zu erreichen. Es war nur Professor Caldwells Bitte um einen Assistenten, das mir den nötigen zusätzlichen Einfluss gegeben hat, um es zur Realität zu machen. Mit deiner Absicht, die Stellung weiterhin inne zu haben, fürchte ich, gibt es kein dringendes Bedürfnis für einen weiteren Assistenten und daher keinen Grund für den Schulrat, Miss Weasleys Ernennung zu unterstützen."

„Gibt es keinen anderen Weg, zu rechtfertigen, dass sie ihre eigenen Räume braucht, ohne ein Assistenzprofessor zu sein?", wollte Harry wissen.

Eine Stille legte sich einige Zeit über den Raum, als alle Anwesenden in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken waren.

„Was ist mit einem Selbststudium?", fragte Ginny plötzlich in die Stille hinein. Harry und die beiden Professoren richteten ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sie, als sie weitersprach: „Wir hatten gehofft, einige Professoren überzeugen zu können, uns Privatunterricht zu geben und auch wenn ich diesen Sommer nicht alle meine U.T.Z.e ablegen werde, denke ich, dass meine Zeit besser ausgenutzt wird, wenn ich meine anderen Fächer pausiere und mich auf wichtigere Dinge konzentriere. Hat es jemals einen Absolventen gegeben, der zur Schule zurückgekehrt ist, um Privatunterricht zu nehmen?"

Die zwei Professoren tauschten einen vielsagenden Blick aus, bevor der Schulleiter ihr wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit widmete und antwortete: „Tatsächlich gibt es einen Präzedenzfall für solch eine Situation und diese Schüler wurden aus dem Haussystem ausgeschlossen und sie bekamen eigene Räume. Wenn du dir über diese Entscheidung sicher bist und angenommen, dass du mindestens in drei Fächern diesen Sommer deine U.T.Z.e bestehst, sehe ich keine Probleme darin, dir dieses Ersuchen zu gewähren. Du wirst jedoch die Erlaubnis deiner Eltern benötigen, da du noch immer minderjährig bist."

Harry tauschte einen Blick mit Ginny, froh, dass sie bereits erste Schritte gemacht hatten, sich mit ihren Eltern wieder auszusöhnen. Das baldige Abendessen im Fuchsbau würde eine ideale Gelegenheit bieten, das Thema anzusprechen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass ihre Eltern mit dem Anliegen einverstanden waren, auch wenn er sicherstellen würde, nicht den Hauptgrund zu nennen, warum Ginny ihre eigenen Räume brauchte.

Der Schulleiter räusperte sich und - nachdem Harry seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Mann gerichtet hatte - fügte er hinzu: „Der Anschein muss natürlich gewahrt werden. Offiziell werdet ihr beiden verschiedene Räume haben. Diskretion wird ebenfalls notwendig sein. Wenn ich mich allerdings nicht irre, gibt es zwei aneinandergrenzende Gästequartiere im sechsten Stockwerk, die eine geheime Verbindung zueinander haben."

„Wir erwarten von euch, dass ihr verantwortungsvoll seid", sagte Minerva vielsagend. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck machte deutlich, dass sie sich mit der Situation noch immer nicht ganz wohlfühlte. „Und wenn die Schülerschaft von eurer Situation erfährt, ,können und werden diese Privilegien wieder aufgehoben."

Harry nickte. Es war nicht so, als würde er damit in den Fluren angeben.

„Dann ist das geklärt", meinte der Schulleiter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Wenn Harry und Ginny gedacht hatten, dass ihr Sommer bereits vielbeschäftigt war, wurden sie jetzt eines besseren belehrt. Für die U.T.Z.e zu lernen, während sie weiterhin trainierten, ließ ihnen kaum Zeit für Entspannung.

Es vergingen mehrere Tage, bevor Ginny sich schließlich hinsetzte und ihren Eltern wegen dem Abendessen im Fuchsbau schrieb. Sie schlug ihnen vor, das Abendessen an ihrem Geburtstag abzuhalten, der in weniger als in einer Woche war. Sie wusste, dass es ihren Eltern viel bedeuten würde, wenn sie mit ihrer ganzen Familie feiern würde. Während ein Teil von ihr den Tag alleine mit Harry verbringen wollte, vermisste sie auch ihre Familie und wollte sie wirklich alle wiedersehen. Sie hoffte nur, dass sie bereit waren, ihre Wohnsituation mit Harry zu akzeptieren; ansonsten würde es kein angenehmer Abend werden.

Es fühlte sich an, als wäre kaum eine Sekunde vergangen, bevor der Tag anbrach. Sie wachte zu dem Geruch von Frühstück auf, als Harry mit einem Tablett in den Raum trat, das mit all ihren Lieblingsspeisen gefüllt war. Erst als sie schon fast fertig mit Essen war, merkte sie, dass sie verschlafen hatte. Als sie Harry danach fragte, erklärte er: „Ich dachte, ich lasse dich an deinem Geburtstag ausschlafen. Tatsächlich bestehe ich darauf, dass du dir den ganzen Tag freinimmst. Wir können einfach entspannen und tun, was auch immer wir wollen, bis wir heute Abend zum Fuchsbau gehen."

Sie würde sich wohl kaum deswegen beschweren. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, brauchten sie beide diesen freien Tag, auch wenn Harry zugab, seine normalen morgendlichen Übungen absolviert zu haben, bevor er geduscht und ihr Frühstück zubereitet hatte. Dennoch: Es war schön, einfach nur für einige Zeit normal zu sein - ohne sich übers Training und Kämpfe gegen Todesser und Voldemort Sorgen zu machen.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Etwas beklommen apparierten Harry und Ginny in den Garten des Fuchsbaus. Das Haus sah aus, wie es immer tat, merkwürdig und zur Seite geneigt, als würde es nur durch die Magie, die es zusammenhielt, aufrecht gehalten. Und dennoch, auch wenn das Gebäude das gleiche blieb, das Gefühl für den Ort hatte sich vollständig verändert. Seit Harry das erste Mal in Mr. Weasleys fliegenden Ford Anglia im Sommer nach seinem ersten Schuljahr angekommen war, war der Fuchsbau immer ein Ort des Wunders gewesen. Er war gefüllt mit einigen der eigenartigsten und wunderlichsten Dinge, die Harry je in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Aber es war mehr als das. Das Zuhause war immer voller Familie und Liebe gewesen.

Die Ereignisse in diesem Sommer hatten diese Gefühle befleckt. Der Fuchsbau war für ihn immer eine Art Ideal gewesen, ein Fenster in ein Leben, das seins hätte sein können, wenn Voldemort seine Eltern nicht umgebracht hätte. Es hatte in ihm eine Sehnsucht und gleichzeitig ein Gefühl des Wunders in ihm geweckt. Er hatte vielleicht keine Chance mit seinen Eltern oder mit Geschwistern bekommen, aber dennoch ein Teil einer Familie sein können. Sie hatten nicht das gleiche Blut oder den gleichen Namen, aber er hatte sich nie als ein Außenseiter im Fuchsbau gefühlt.

Bis zu diesem Sommer.

Als sie sich der Hintertür näherten, wischte Harry diese Gedanken beiseite. Was früher in diesem Sommer passiert war, war furchtbar, aber es war auch in der Vergangenheit. Dieser Besuch war dazu gedacht, all das hinter sich zu lassen. Darüber nachzudenken würde mit Sicherheit nicht dabei helfen.

Als sie die Tür erreichten, wechselte Harry einen langen, unbehaglichen Blick mit Ginny. Hier standen sie vor der Tür zu ihrem Heim - seinem Adoptivheim - und sie waren sich nicht sicher, wie sie fortfahren sollten. Sollten sie klopfen oder einfach eintreten?

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und hob eine Hand, um mit seinen Knöcheln gegen die solide Holztür zu klopfen. Keine zwei Sekunden später wurde die Tür aufgerissen und im Türrahmen stand die Naturgewalt, die als Molly Weasley bekannt war. Ihre Augen leuchteten auf, als sie sie sah und ging zu ihnen, packte sie je an einem Arm und zog sie gleichzeitig in eine Umarmung.

„Ihr müsst niemals an dieses Haus anklopfen", sagt sie ihnen und küsste Ginny auf den Scheitel und Harry auf die Wange. „Das ist euer Zuhause und wird es immer sein, egal wie viel Zeit vergehen mag oder wie weit das Leben euch von hier wegbringt. Diese Tür steht euch immer offen."

Und mit dieser einfachen Aussage waren alle diese Gefühle, die ihm bei ihrer Ankunft gefehlt hatten, wieder da. Die Begrüßungen waren noch immer etwas schwierig. Bill und Charlie insbesondere waren nicht sehr willkommend zu Harry, doch er konnte verstehen, was sie bewegte. Wenn er eine jüngere Schwester hätte, die weggelaufen war, um mit ihrem Freund zusammenzuleben, konnte Harry sehen, wie er auch nicht besonders freundlich zu dem Kerl wäre.

Die Unterhaltung war nicht ganz selbstverständlich und floß nicht problemlos. Einige Themen wurden bedachtsam von allen Anwesenden umgangen, auch wenn einige besser darin waren, sie zu ignorieren als andere. Jedes Mal wenn jemand - normalerweise Ginnys Mutter, Bill oder Charlie - ein Thema ansprach, nur um plötzlich ungelenk die Unterhaltung auf etwas anderes zu lenken, konnte er sehen, wie Ginny den Drang unterdrückte, etwas zu tun - um zu schreien oder zu fluchen, konnte er nicht sagen. Aber mit den Zwillingen, Arthur und überraschenderweise Ron, die ihr Bestes taten, um die Unterhaltung am Laufen zu halten, waren diese unangenehmen Momente schnell vergessen. Harry selber versuchte, sich nichts davon zu Herzen zu nehmen. Es war höchste Zeit, dass die Weasleys sich wieder vertrugen und er würde sicherlich nichts tun, um sich dem in den Weg zu stellen.

Harry war sich noch immer unsicher, was er von dem neuen Ron halten sollte, aber das, was er bisher gesehen hatte, war eine beachtliche Verbesserung. So weit er das sehen konnte, war da keine Eifersucht oder Verärgerung - ausgedrückt oder unterdrückt. Ron schien mit sich und seinem Leben im Reinen zu sein. Das erste Mal konnte Harry in ihm etwas von der ruhigen, umgänglichen Art seines Vaters sehen. Er wusste nicht, was genau diesen Wandel in ihm hervorgerufen hatte, aber Harry begann zu hoffen, dass er vielleicht nicht den ersten Freund, den er hatte, verlieren würde.

Ginny bat nach dem Essen, alleine mit ihren Eltern reden zu dürfen und Harry half, ihre Brüder hinaus in den Garten zu treiben, um den wenigen Sonnenschein, der noch vorhanden war, zu genießen, während sie ihre Pläne, drei U.T.Z.e in diesem Sommer zu bestehen, erklärte und um Erlaubnis bat, die restlichen Fächer ruhen zu lassen, um frei zu lernen. Als sie den Garten einige Minuten später mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht betrat, wusste Harry, dass die Unterredung gut verlaufen war und konnte nicht anders als ebenfalls breit zu lächeln.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, als Ron auf das Schachbrett schaute und seinen nächsten Zug überdachte. Harry schaute zu, wie Ginny über etwas lachte, das Charlie gesagt hatte. Er wusste, dass sie besorgt gewesen war, wie dieser Abend ablaufen würde und während nicht alles eitel Sonnenschein war, war er sehr glücklich, sie so zu sehen - sich inmitten ihrer Familie wohlfühlend.

Er wurde in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als Ron sagte: „Ich bin froh, weißt du."

Harry wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit von Ginny zu Ron: „Hmm?"

„Du und Ginny", erklärte dieser. „Ich weiß, dass ich mich anfangs wie ein Depp verhalten habe, aber ich bin froh, dass du für sie da bist. Und sie für dich. Ihr seid gut füreinander."

Harry überhörte den wehmütigen Tonfall in seiner Stimme nicht. „Ich habe gehört, dass es zwischen dir und Hermine nicht funktioniert hat", sagte er und fragte sich, ob es wirklich klug war, das Thema anzusprechen. Es war merkwürdig, darüber nachzudenken, dass sie nie darüber gesprochen hatten. Er hatte es nicht einmal gewusst, bis Ginny es ihm nun im Sommer erzählt hatte, auch wenn sie nicht sicher war, was der Auslöser der Trennung war.

Ron erwiderte seinen Blick einen Moment lang, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Du bist dran", sagte er und machte eine Kopfbewegung zum Schachbrett, wo Harry sah, dass einer seiner Läufer vom Brett entfernt worden war. Harry beschloss dem Wink Folge zu leisten und das Thema fallen zu lassen, während er sich auf seinen nächsten Zug konzentrierte und war daher überrascht, als Ron sprach: „Ich glaube nicht, dass unsere Beziehung je funktioniert hätte."

In seiner Stimme lag keine Traurigkeit, nur eine Offenheit, die Harry selten bei seinem Freund hörte. Seine Neugier ließ ihn Ron beinahe fragen, warum er dies dachte, aber am Ende hielt er sich zurück und nahm seinen anderen Läufer, um einen von Rons Türmen zu schlagen.

Er schlug sofort seine Hände vors Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf, als sein Läufer einem Bauern zum Opfer fiel, den er übersehen hatte. Ron grinste. „Ich denke, es war die Tatsache, dass sie so unerreichbar erschien", sagte er sachlich. „Ich glaube, viele meiner Probleme rühren daher. Ich möchte immer das, das ich nicht haben kann - oder zumindest das, was ich denke, dass ich es nicht haben kann. Ich schaue, was andere haben und beschließe, dass ich es möchte. Ich mochte Hermine nicht einmal auf diese Weise, bis sie mit Krum ausging. Ich fokussiere mich so sehr auf das, was ich nicht habe, dass ich aus den Augen verliere, was direkt vor meiner Nase ist." Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und nahm seine Familie in sich auf. Er drehte sich wieder mit einem ernsten Blick zu Harry: „Du bist ein guter Freund, Harry. Mehr als das. Du bist Familie, mein Bruder. Es tut mir leid, dass ich das einige Male aus den Augen verloren habe."

Das Schachbrett war vergessen, als Harry den schlaksigen Rotschopf ihm gegenüber musterte. „Mir tut es auch leid", sagte er mit erstickter Stimme. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich letztes Jahr alles von dir getrennt gehalten habe. Ich wollte es dir so sehr erzählen ..."

„Das musst du nicht tun", unterbrach Ron mit einer Handbewegung. „Du hättest es mir sagen können, ja, aber ich war nicht bereit. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit zurechtgekommen wäre, aber ich weiß, dass ich nicht bereit gewesen bin. Ich denke, wenn ich den ganzen Umfang von dem, was du tun konntest, wie viel du erreicht hast, gewusst hätte -egal wie hart du dafür gearbeitet hast - ich hätte nur eine weitere Sache gesehen, die jemand anderes hat und ich nicht. Ich weiß nun, dass ich der mit dem Glück bin. Du hast es mir bereits zuvor gesagt, aber ich habe es bis vor kurzem nie verstanden. Ich wurde in all dies hineingeboren." Er deutete mit seiner Hand auf den gesamten Raum. „Ich hatte das mein ganzes Leben lang. Du nicht. Du hattest all das lange Zeit nicht. Aber du hast es jetzt. Und wenn das Mädchen, von deren Anblick du dich nicht länger als zwei Minuten wegreißen kannst, irgendetwas dazu zu sagen hat, nehme ich an, dass du nie mehr ohne dies alles leben musst."

Harrys Blick, der kurz ohne bewusste Entscheidung zu Ginny gewandert war, schnappte abrupt zurück und Harry konnte das Lächeln, das sich auf seine Lippen legte, nicht unterdrücken. Er stand auf und gab Ron einen Klaps auf die Schulter, bevor er ihm in die Augen schaute und sagte: „Du bist ein guter Freund, Ron. Bezweifele das nie."

Ein Moment der Stille verging, als Harry Rons Schulter losließ und seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Ginny richtete.

„Whoa, Romeo. Glaub nicht, dass du so einfach entkommen kannst. Wir haben hier noch ein Spiel zu beenden."

Harry schaute auf das vergessene Schachbrett hinunter und seufzte, als er sich wieder setzte. Das sollte nicht lange dauern. Schach war nie seine Stärke gewesen, insbesondere wenn eine atemberaubende Ablenkung nur wenige Meter entfernt war. Er schüttelte den Kopf, konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Spielbrett und ließ sich vernichtend schlagen.

ENDE Kap 6, derzeitig letztes Kapitel von „Das Leben in Freiheit".

AN irat (1): Leider geht es doch nicht wie vereinzelt bereits angesprochen mit einer inoffiziellen Fortsetzung meines Betas aragock weiter. Vielleicht doch noch irgendwann.

AN irat (2): Nun. Das letzte Posting der Originalstory war 2012 und leider gab es seitdem keine neuen Entwicklungen mehr. Ich hoffe weiterhin auf updates, es gab Geschichten bei denen dies geschah...ich halte euch auf dem Laufenden. Vielen lieben Dank fürs Lesen dieser Übersetzung, für die Favoriteneinträge und Reviews eure langjährige (!) Treue und und und. Ich hoffe euch hat die Geschichte so gut gefallen wie mir und würde mich sehr über ein abschließendes Kommentar freuen. Die Geschichte ist trotz des "offenen Endes" für mich einer der besten Harry Potter-Fanfiktions, die es gibt.

Ich hoffe man sieht sich auch bei meinen nächsten Übersetzungen wieder. Als nächstes etwas kurzweilige für zwischendurch („In einem Zug, die Spur wechselnd") und danach das nächste lange Projekt: „Das Schicksal kann so ein Miststück sein." Updates werden bei diesen Geschichten wohl erst einmal alle 2 Wochen (15. Und 30. des Monats) sein. Ich würde mich freuen euch dort wieder zu sehen!

AN3: Nachtrag v. Januar 2018: Gin110881 hat mich darauf aufmerksam aufgemacht, dass es eine inoffizielle Fortsetzung gibt. die ist hier (auf englisch) zu finden:  
"The Prevailig Counterpoint" von GHL (auf siye . co . uk )  
. ?sid=129801


End file.
